EL Verdadero Poder Del Amor
by Diian Kou R
Summary: Ella, la Princesa de la Luna, él sólo un chico común de la tierra obsesinado por sus sueños e iluciones...  La Tierra vive sus últimos momentos de vida ¿Será su amor capaz de salvar a la Tierra y a toda la humanidad?  Descúbrelo en esta historia!
1. Chapter 1

El verdadero poder del amor

**Capítulo 1: En busca del verdadero amor**

Ahí estaba yo, sentado en aquella banca del parque número 10 observando el bello rostro de la luna, imaginando un hermoso mundo hace tiempo atrás, un palacio, rosas preciosas y tal vez una princesa…aunque esta vez, la luna tenía un rostro muy triste, es como si se diera cuenta de todas las tonterías que cometemos los seres humanos, la forma en cómo nos destruimos los unos a los otros y el cómo dejamos de creer en nosotros mismos.

Pero que imbécil soy, creo que soy el único estúpido que le ve un rostro a la luna (esbozando una sonrisa) mis amigos se burlarían de mi si supieran en todas las boberías en las que pienso…..una princesa en la luna! JA! Que ridiculez. …..Es mejor que me vaya, tengo que terminar el informe del hospital.

**EN ESE MOMENTO EN LA LUNA…**

Pero que hermoso planeta es la tierra….todo ese azul, es tan puro, aunque me da algo de nostalgia, los seres humanos no saben apreciar el mundo en el que están…que daría yo por poder estar tan sólo un día en aquel hermoso lugar….sentir la brisa del mar….refrescar mi cuerpo en el océano…ese océano lleno de vida…..Si tan sólo mi madre me permitiera visitar ese planeta antes de que…bueno, no quiero pensar en cosas que no tienen remedio.

(A lo lejos se oyó una voz)

Voz: **Princesa! **(Gritando desde el otro lado del jardín).

**Prin. Serena: Aquí estoy Mercury!**

**Sailor Mercury: Princesa, no es bueno que este usted sola, no en estos momentos tan decisivos para usted.**

**Prin. Serena: si, ya lo sé, es sólo que envidio tanto la suerte de los seres humanos…que a veces me gustaría ser uno de ellos. Creo que no estoy preparada para lo que viene amiga.**

**Sailor Mercury: Princesa Serena, siempre nos tendrá a nosotras para protegerla y ayudarla en todo, pero por favor no diga esas cosas, la luna es su hogar, aquí está su madre que la ama y pronto llegará a ser reina, sólo tiene que casarse para subir al trono…además, el príncipe Diamante sería un excelente rey para la luna y para usted…. (con tono pícaro y sonriendo)**

**Prin. Serena: Mercury! (sonrojada) eso es precisamente lo que me aterra! No creo que el amor se escoja, yo quiero casarme cuando me enamore no por obligación (muy triste) además no entiendo por qué debo casarme para poder gobernar…es una estupidez!, preferiría vivir en la tierra…y conocer el verdadero amor..(esto último lo dijo con mucha ilusión).**

**Sailor Mercury: Princesa ya verá que no es tan complicado, el amor siempre llega…aunque la verdad me preocupa mucho …el cristal de plata….**

Prin. Serena: Ya lo sé! No dejo de pensar en la destrucción del mundo.… (llorando) sin amor es imposible salvar al cristal de plata….tú sabes de donde proviene su poder…y si ya no queda amor en la tierra….Mercury, que es lo que voy a hacer?….Serena llevo sus manos a su cabeza y lloró desconsoladamente mientras Mercury la abrazaba.

**DE VUELTA EN LA TIERRA…**

El joven ya terminaba su informe y se aprontaba a dormir cuando sonó su teléfono móvil.

_**Joven: aló?**_

_**Voz: Precioso! ¿ya terminaste el informe?**_

_**Joven: Aaaa Saory eres tú..sí, ya termine el informe, pero que pasa, necesitas ayuda con el tuyo?**_

_**Saory: No Darien, yo también termine el mio, sólo quería preguntarte si quieres ir a cenar^^?**_

**Darien: Es que ya estaba por ir a dormir…pero está bien, tengo hambre no alcancé a comer nada por terminar ese bendito informe…**

_**Saory: entonces pasas por mí en 30 minutos?**_

Darien: **OK. Nos vemos. **(Ambos cuelgan)

Darien pasa por Saory a su departamento y se dirigen al Crow a cenar.

**EN EL CROW **

**Darien: Hola Andrew! Como estás amigo?**

**Andrew: Darien! Que gusto verte! Estoy bien, aunque cansado, ha sido un día muy ocupado :/ pero…quien es ella eh? (pregunta pícaramente)**

**Darien: Es cierto, ella es Saory, una amiga de la universidad que está haciendo la práctica conmigo en el hospital de Tokio.**

**Andrew: Buenas noches Saory, me alegra que Darien tenga amigas tan lindas ^^**

Saory: (sonrojada al máximo) Gracias Andrew, pero yo creo que él no le da importancia a esas cosas (con un dejo de tristeza).

**Andrew: Ya veo, lo que pasa es que él siempre ha sido algo distraído para eso jajajajaja bueno, cambiando el tema, que quieren de cenar?**

Darien: Andrew! (molesto por los comentarios de su amigo) yo sólo quiero un café y unas tostadas, y tú Saory?

**Saory: Mmmmm yo quiero un pastel de fresas y un té por favor **

Andrew: En seguida les traigo su orden. (se retira a la cocina)

_**Darien: Saory, disculpa a Andrew es un impertinente, siempre queriendo buscarme novia.**_

**Saory: Tranquilo amigo, no te preocupes….no sabes lo que me gustaría ser tu novia (pensó) oye Darien, y porqué se molesta tato en buscarte novia, acaso nunca la has tenido?**

Darien: Jajajajajaja no es eso Saory, claro que si las he tenido, pero verás que me di cuenta que no era realmente feliz con ellas, y me decidí que hasta que no encontrara el verdadero amor, me alejaría de las relaciones de pareja, sé que es algo drástico, pero me ha resultado bastante bien, aunque no te niego que a veces me he sentido bastante solo…(inconscientemente miro por la ventana al cielo y quedó sorprendido con la belleza de la luna).

**Saory: DARIEN! Me estás poniendo atención?**

_**Darien: (como despertando de un sueño) Perdón Saory, que me decías?**_

**Saory: Te preguntaba que cómo lo haces para no sentirte tan sólo, es decir, hay que ser realistas, tienes 25 años ya no eres una niño…tienes impulsos e instintos…como cualquier hombre…**

Darien: (muy avergonzado por la pregunta de Saory) Bueno…..tienes razón, sólo me alejé de las relaciones de pareja estables por así decirlo…y no te niego que he tenido una que otra aventura por ahí…(sonriendo como si recordara alguna en especial)

**Saory: Bueno Darien, mejor no te incomodo más con mis preguntas y cenemos, me muero de hambre.**

(Ambos cenaron sin inconvenientes y luego Darien dejó a Saory en su casa y él se dirigió a su departamento)

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN**

Qué hermosa noche….esta vez te vez preciosaaaa (refiriéndose a la luna) como me hubiera gustado ser astronauta…jajajaja…cuando será el día en que encuentre a esa persona que tenga en el rostro reflejada a la luna….creo que pido demasiado, una mujer tan hermosa como la luna! Jajajajaj que estupidez! Mejor me voy a dormir.

**EN LA LUNA**

**Sailor Mars: Mercury, encontraste a la princesa?**

_**Sailor Mercury: Sí Mars, aunque ella me preocupa…nuestro futuro y el de la tierra es incierto.**_

**Sailor Jupiter: Pero Mercury, porqué dices eso, la princesa es poderosa ella podrá salvar a la tierra.**

**Sailor Venus: Sí, además no hay que preocuparse por nuestro reino, porque es imposible que ella no se enamore del príncipe Diamante….es tannnnn guapo! Además el reino del sol es tan poderoso como el nuestro, será una unión perfecta y el cristal de plata nunca más perderá su esplendor.**

**Sailor Mercury: No es tan sencillo…a pesar de que ella es muy poderosa, si no llega a sentir amor no podrá restaurar el cristal de plata y la oscuridad aniquilará nuestro reino y a toda la tierra…además ella cree que en la tierra ya no quedan personas que amen de verdad…y ustedes saben que sin el amor de los seres humanos...el cristal de plata…..**

**Sailor Mars: Seres humanos idiotas! Porqué dejaron de creer en el amor! Por su culpa nuestra princesa está sufriendo.**

Sailor Jupiter: Mars! No seas tan injusta, los seres humanos ni siquiera saben de nuestra existencia…ellos no saben que son la clave para evitar su propia destrucción….debemos hacer algo…hay que ayudar a la princesa Serena!En eso momento sale Serena que había escuchado la conversación y se había escondido atrás de un pilar)

**Prin. Serena: Sailors Scouts, muchas gracias por querer ayudarme…pero para este problema la única solución está en mi…yo confiaré en la humanidad, yo sé que serán capaces de creer nuevamente…es sólo que no sé cómo lograré hacer eso…**

Todas: **Princesa….**(con tono muy triste)

**Sailor Venus: Princesa, será mejor que la lleve a su alcoba, se ve muy cansada, necesita descansar.**

**Princ. Serena: Tienes razón…necesito pensar…**

Ambas se retiran a la alcoba de la princesa, venus la deja allí para que descanse y se retira a hacer sus labores de sailor scout.

**EN LA ALCOBA DE LA PRINCESA**

Cristal de Plata por favor, resiste un poco más hasta que yo pueda encontrar la solución a todo esto…¿cómo haré para que la humanidad crea en al verdadero amor? ¿Quedarán personas con buenos sentimientos? Ayyyy todo esto es tan complicado cuando no se tiene ni la más mínima idea de que es el amor…esto nunca había pasado, que habrá ocurrido para que los seres de la tierra sean tan indiferentes unos con otros…AYYYY (muy fastidiada) y por otro lado está esa estúpida boda…pero que caprichosa en mi madre!que haré para evitarla…yo quisiera…ir….a la Tierra.

En eso momento entra la reina Serenity a la alcoba.

**Reina S: Hija has estado muy triste estos días…dime a qué se debe esa tristeza..**

**Prin. Serena: Madre…sé que pronto subiré al trono…pero para que eso pueda pasar, debo casarme con un príncipe…**

**Reina S: Así es mi amor, pero eso no debe preocuparte, el príncipe Diamante es un muy buen partido, es perfecto para ti, además él es el poderoso heredero del reino del sol por lo que esta unión será provechosa para ambos.**

**Prin. Serena: No se trata de eso mamá….acaso crees que el amor se da así tan fácil, con solo alzar el dedo y decir, "Tú eres quien me conviene asique me casaré contigo"? NO madre así no son las cosas…..(las lágrimas escapaban de sus hermosos ojos azules)**

Reina S: Pero Serena que estás diciendo! Siempre ha sido así generación tras generación, las princesas lunares eligen a sus esposos y gobiernan con seriedad y responsabilidad el reino, y tú no serás la excepción hija. Yo…fui muy feliz con tu padre, pero por desgracia mi poder ya no es el mismo de antes y ya no puedo seguir en el trono…(muy triste al recordar al padre de Serena)

**Prin. Serena: Mamá..no quería que te pusieras triste…perdóname…es sólo que creo que es muy injusto…me hubiera encantado conocer el verdadero amor….**

La reina Serenity abraza a su hija mientras siente que ella llora con toda su alma…en eso la reina se da cuenta algo más es lo que tiene llena de tristeza a la princesa y decide preguntar..

**Reina S: Hija, qué me estás ocultando?**

**Prin. Serena: Estoy muy preocupada mamá…..es sobre el cristal de Plata…**

**Reina S: Princesa….yo aún puedo contener la oscuridad que invade al cristal de Plata y cuidar de la tierra, tranquilízate…cuando te cases y te enamores de Diamante lograrás purificarlo y así podrás purificar a toda la tierra, haciendo que nazca un nuevo período de paz y amor en la humanidad.**

**Prin. Serena: Acaso piensas que con sólo mi amor bastará para purificar la tierra? Madre, tu sabes que el poder del cristal no proviene del amor de una sola persona…sino del amor que se encuentra en los corazones de todos los seres terrestres y lunares…conmigo no bastará…**

**Reina S: Hija….yo sólo no quiero que estés triste…tu unión con el príncipe Diamante hará las cosas más fáciles, ya lo verás…**

(Serena sólo bajo la mirada...y le pidió a Serenity que quería dormir un poco, por lo que esta se retiró dejándola a solas con sus pensamientos)

Serena lloraba desconsoladamente, no quería casarse, no quería decidir qué hacer con los seres humanos, no quería ser la reina…sólo quería desaparecer….


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: UN VIAJE INESPERADO

Habían pasado unos días, y en la tierra todo se veía normal. En la Luna las cosas no mejoraban, la princesa cada vez estaba más confundida, y pronto llegaría el día de su compromiso con el príncipe Diamante, ella estaba desesperada, sólo quería viajar a la tierra y conocer los hermosos lugares de los que había leído tantas veces y comprobar realmente si quedaban vestigios de bondad en los corazones de las personas.

EN LA TIERRA

Un joven pelinegro, alto, extremadamente atractivo, poseedor de unos ojos azules como el profundo mar, y un cuerpo muy tonificado caminaba por las calles de la cuidad de Tokio mientras imaginaba cuan hermosa debería ser la mujer de sus sueños…"idéntica a la luna" pensaba…cuando de pronto….

Joven: Auch! Con que me tropecé?

Miró al suelo y vio una hermosa gatita negra con una luna en su frente que lo miraba fijamente como pidiéndole ayuda.

Joven: Pobre gatita…perdóname por haberte pisado que descuidado soy! Jajajaja

Gatita: Miauuu miauuuuuuuuuu miauuu

Joven: Jajajaja ojala pudiera entenderte, perdóname otra vez (mientras le acariciaba la cabeza) ya debo irme…es mejor que te vayas a tu casa!

Pero que gatita más bonita (pensó el joven) debo apresurarme o llegaré tarde a la universidad.

A la salida de la universidad se encontraban Darien y Saory quienes se dirigían la Crow.

Saory: Oye Darien…creo que ese gato nos está siguiendo...acaso es tuyo?

Darien: Gatita! Pero que haces aquí? Acaso me seguiste (se agachó para recogerla y la toma entre sus brazos) creo que no tienes familia no es cierto? Bueno, entonces te quedarás conmigo J

Saory: Pero que buen chico eres Darien, me sorprendes… aiiii Darien, eres el hombre perfecto….(pensó)

Darien: Saory, tendrás que almorzar sola hoy, iré a comprarle comida y algunas cosas a Luna.

Saory: Luna?

Darien: Aaa si (sobándose la cabeza) es que así decidí ponerle a la gatita J no es un hermoso nombre?, además ella tiene una manchita en forma de luna en la frente.

Saory: Si, es un nombre muy bonito^^…nunca dejas de pensar en la luna….debiste ser astrofísico o astronauta, o algo por el estilo ajajajajajajajaja. Bueno Darien hermosoo adiós, nos vemos mañana.

Ambos se despidieron mientras Darien se llevaba a luna a una tienda de mascotas para comprarle una cama y la comida que necesitara.

EN LA LUNA

Sailor Mars: Pero Princesa está segura de todo esto?

Princ. Serena: Claro Mars, es la única opción que tengo…por el momento debo irme.

Sailor Mercury: Pero qué dirá la reina Serenity? Ella no podrá con el cristal de plata sola, además ya se acerca su fiesta de compromiso!

Sailor Jupiter: Es cierto, acaso piensa dejar plantado al príncipe Diamante? Y si algo llega a suceder con el cristal..qué haremos sin usted?

Sailor Venus: Chicas, yo creo que la princesa sabe lo que hace, debemos confiar en ella.

Todas: Pero Venus!

Prin. Serena: Ya Basta Sailors Scouts, esta es mi decisión y espero que comprendan, tengo una responsabilidad muy grande que cumplir, y de eso depende mi visita a la Tierra, ustedes se encargarán de proteger a mi madre en mi ausencia, lo harán bien!..es hora de irme…

Todas: Como ordene princesa…

Prin. Serena: Están listas?…

Todas: Si….

Sailor Mercury: Por el poder de Mercurio!

Sailor Mars: Por el poder de Marte!

Sailor Jupiter: Por el poder de Júpiter!

Sailor Venus: Por el poder de Venus!

Todas: Tele transportación Lunar!

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO…

Reina S: Serena!, Princesaaaaaa, hija donde estás?

Sirviente: Reina Serenity, acabo de ver a la princesa con las sailors en el jardín de las rosas.

Reina S: Aa muchas gracias puedes retirarte..(el sirviente se retira) pero qué estarán haciendo esas niñas…(dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios)

La reina se dirigió al jardín de las rosas, pero allí solo estaban las sailors…

Reina S: Sailors scouts, donde está la princesa? (Preguntó algo molesta)

Sailor Venus: Reina…la princesa… ee..bueno, ella está…

Sailor Mercury: Perdónenos su majestad, pero hemos teletransportado a la princesa al planeta Tierra.

Reina S: Que ustedes hicieron que? Pero como es posible ella está a punto de celebrar su compromiso! Esto es inadmisible! Ya casi está arreglada su boda con el reino del sol y ella se va así, como pudo ser tan inconsciente….esta hija mía no tiene remedio!

Sailor Mars: Cálmese reina, ella estará bien, lo que hizo, lo hizo por el bien de la humanidad y de nuestro reino…usted debe comprenderla…ella quiere salvar la tierra a toda costa…sólo necesita creer en los seres humanos..

Sailor Jupiter: Asi es reina Serenity, la princesa sólo hizo lo que creyó mejor…nosotras la ayudaremos a contener la oscuridad que se apodera del cristal de plata, no se preocupe…

Reina S: Acaso han olvidado su promesa?

Todas: Promesa?

Reina S: Sí, ustedes juraron proteger a mi hija a costa de todo, y dejaron que se fuera sola a ese lugar tan peligroso…no permitiré que ella esté sola, ustedes irán con ella para protegerla...

Sailor Mercury: Pero Reina, y que sucederá con usted? Ya no tiene el poder suficiente para custodiar el cristal…

Reina S: Mercury…acaso olvidas que aún soy la reina de la Luna? Yo aún tengo el poder suficiente para detener la oscuridad hasta que mi hija obtenga las respuestas que necesita para seguir adelante…no permitiré que la tierra ni la luna sean invadidas por la maldad…ahora sólo necesito que me hagan un favor…

Sailor Venus: Lo que usted guste su mejestad..

Reina S: quiero que cuiden a Serena…y que le digan que me perdone por no comprenderla…

Sailor Jupiter: Reina Serenity…..no se preocupe, la princesa lo sabrá, y nosotras nos encargaremos de todo.

Reina S: Una cosa más….

Sailor Mars: Que cosa reina?

Reina S: Tienen 1 mes sailor scouts….en 1 mes deben volver para que Serena siga con sus responsabilidades, yo llamaré a las Sailors del sistema solar externo para que me protejan durante este período…si en 1 mes Serena no consigue lo que quiere…ya todo estará perdido…

Todas: Si reina Sereniry.

Es hora de que se vayan…(dijo la reina) Por el poder del Cristal Lunar! Teletransportación!

Y con su poder teletransportó a las sailors scouts a la Tierra.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3: uN NUEVO COMIENZO...EN BUSCA DEL PRÍNCIPE**_

Un joven muy atractivo iba entrando en su lujoso departamento con una hermosa gatita negra en sus brazos.

Darien: Bueno Luna, hemos llegado, espero que te guste mi casa…aquí te dejo instalada, yo me tengo que ir a hacer la práctica, y no hagas maldades si?(La miró sonriendo y se marchó cerrando la puerta).

Luna: Acaso serás tú la persona que estoy buscando?No, debe ser un error, es mejor que llame a Artemis.

MIENTRAS ES EN CENTRO DEL PARQUE N° 10

Cuatro hermosas jovencitas se encontraban en el parque N° 10 y parecía ser que habían llegado de un lejano lugar...

Sailor Mercury: Será mejor que busquemos a la princesa.

Todas: Si.

Y se separaron para así poder buscarla mejor.

Mientras una hermosa joven de cabello rubio sujetado con dos coletas y poseedora de unos hermosos ojos azules, estaba sentada en una banca mirando las aves y se notaba la tristeza en sus mirar…cuando…

Sailor Mars: Princesa! La encontré!

Prin. Serena: Mars? Que haces aquí?

Sailor Mars: Princesa, venimos a ayudarla…

Prin. Serena: Vinieron? Acaso todas están aquí? Mirando a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que las demás sailors ya las habían encontrado.

Sailor Jupiter: Sí princesa, todas estamos aquí…por órdenes de la Reina.

Prin. Serena: Que?(con los ojos tan abiertos como dos platos enormes) es que acaso no se molestó porque me escapé sin decirle nada?

Sailor Mars: Claro que se molestó, y muchísimo, pero al fin entendió que esto es lo mejor para usted.

Sailor Venus: Princesa, en nuestra estancia en la Tierra somos Mina, Lita, Rei y Amy, no las sailors scouts.

Prin. Serena: Es cierto, lo había olvidado…entonces ustedes deben llamarme Serena….Serena Tsukino…y deben tratarme como una de ustedes, como amigas ^^.

Sailor Venus: Sí prince…es decir, Serena.

Sailor Jupiter: Casi lo olvido!, su madre nos pidió que le dijéramos que la perdonara por no comprenderla en su momento….

Serena: Deja de tratarme de usted Lita…jajajajja que bueno que mi madre ya comprendió….es lo único que me faltaba para comenzar con mis investigaciones sobre los seres humanos.

Amy: Serena! Hay algo muy importante que nos falta decirte…

Serena: Que es Amy, dilo ya!(casi gritando por la impaciencia)

Amy: Sólo tenemos 1 mes…para estar aquí en la tierra….yo sé que es muy poco tiempo, peor siendo optimistas y si mis cálculos no me fallan, un mes será suficiente para averiguar lo que usted, o sea, lo que tú deseas.

Mina: Bueno, bueno, y si no es suficiente, ya veremos que hacemos….cambiando el tema….que hermoso lugar es este parque! Creo que me conseguiré un novio antes de irnos para traerlo aquíiii! Que románticooo!(con los ojos en forma de ocrazón)

Todas: Mina!

Rei: Mina!(molesta por los comentarios impertinentes de su amiga) este no es el momento de pensar en eso!, primero debemos encontrar un lugar donde vivir aquí en la tierra..

Lita: Tienes razón Rei, pero que no sea muy lejos de aquí…porque este lugar es hermoso! En eso Mina tiene razón! Es muy románticooo

Mina: Ven? La Diosa del Amor Mina Aino nunca se equivoca! Jajajajajajaj(con una gran sonrisa!)

Serena: Tienen razón, será mejor irnos antes de que llamemos más la atención…(ellas aún estaban vestidas de sailors y Serena aún llevaba su vestido de princesa).

Todas: Sii! Y se fueron felices a buscar un nuevo hogar para vivir en la Tierra…aunque sólo fuera por poco tiempo.

MIENTRAS EN EL DEPARTAMENTO CHIBA

Una hermosa gata negra hacía una llamada..

Luna: Creo que ya lo encontré, aunque necesito de tu ayuda.

Voz: (al otro lado de la línea) Está bien, encontrémonos en el lugar de siempre en 15 minutos.

Luna: Ok.(Ambos cuelgan, y Luna se dirige hacia la ventana para salir a su cita mientras pensaba…)

_**Flach Back:**_

Reina Serenity: Luna, tú serás la encargada de buscarlo en Tokio.

Luna: Pero reina, quiere que vaya a la Tierra? Pero por qué?

Reina Serenity: Luna, no cuestiones mis decisiones, el príncipe es muy importante para lograr la paz de este mundo.

Luna: Como usted Ordene Reina…

Reina Serenity: Buena Suerte Luna.

_**Fin Flach Back.**_

Luna corrió hasta el lugar del encuentro que era una tras una tienda de helados en el centro comercial, cuando de pronto…

Voz: Luna! Por aquí!

Luna: Artemis! Por fin te encuentro.

Artemis: Acaso ya lo encontraste?

Luna: No lo sé, necesito de tu ayuda para comprobarlo, de lo que estoy segura es que él tiene una energía muy poderosa en su corazón.

Artemis: Está bien Luna, será mejor que investiguemos más a fondo…yo no le informará de nada a la reina hasta que no estemos seguros de que es él.

Luna: OK, será mejor que me vaya, si él llega y no me encuentra se preocupara mucho.(dijo algo angustiada, pues él era muy bueno con ella)

Artemis: Tienes razón, será mejor no levantar sospechas…adiós. (se dio media vuelta y saltó hacia el tejado desapareciendo entre los altos edificios de Tokio).

Mientras Luna se dirigía a su casa cuando…

Voz: Luna? Pero qué haces aquí? Te escapaste…yo pensé que estabas a gusto en casa…(la miró con algo de tristeza) creí que contigo mi soledad no sería tan insoportable….

Luna: Miauuuuuuuu miauuuuuuu(dijo muy triste la gata mientras saltaba a los brazos del chico).

Darien: por esta ves estás perdonada, pero no te vuelvas a salir así, te podrían atropellar! Debes tener más cuidado…será mejor irnos a casa.Y se fue mirándola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Luna se sentía tan bien en esos brazos grandes y a la vez tan dulces….sin duda ese chico era alguien especial.

MIENTAS EN LA LUNA

La reina se encontraba en el balcón, mirando ese hermoso planeta azul llamado Tierra, se podía apreciar melancolía en sus ojos, de alguna manera se sentía triste, pero el que Serena estuviera en la tierra la tranquilizaba...ella veía en Serena el cumplimiento de sus sueños frustrados en alguna otra época. Tal vez por eso envió a Luna en busca del Príncipe…

Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando un sirviente la interrumpió.

Sirviente: Reina Serenity, el Príncipe Diamante la espera.

Reina S: Perfecto, iré enseguida.

EN LA SALA DEL PALACIO

Prin. Diamante: Reina Sarenity, permítame decirle que se ve usted hermosa.(Besándole la mano).

Reina S: Siempre tan galante príncipe, pero guarda los halagos para la princesa.

Prin. Diamante: Es cierto, rugo perdone mi imprudencia reina, hablando de la princesa, me gustaría verla.

Reina S: Eeeee. La princesa…bueno, tendrás que disculparme pero la princesa no puede recibir visitas, está enferma(Mentira!)

Prin. Diamante: Enferma? Pues con mayor razón la veré(con tono de superioridad)

Reina S: Diamante, ella no puede recibirte en estos momentos (seriamente y frunciendo el ceño)ahora te pido qe por favor te retires, tengo que atender unos asuntos muy urgente.

Prin. Diamante: Con su permiso reina(se retira indignado) Ya verás Serenity, tu hija será para mí…

DE VUELTA EN LA TIERRA.

Unas preciosas jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Tokio en busca de un departamento que satisficiera sus gustos…

Mina: Yo quisiera vivir en un lugar amplio…para así tener mi espacio por si quiere traer a alguien conmigo(en tono muy pícaro)

Rei: Mina! Por Dios, siempre pensando babosadas!

Todas: Jajajajajajajajja

Serena: Mina tú nunca cambias.

Lita: Chicas, miren los edificios de ese lujoso condominio, creo que son hermososss y tiene una vista espectacular al parque n°10.

Amy:Tienes razón Lita, son unos departamentos hermosos(con los ojos mirando hacia los edificios)

Mina: Pues no se diga más, ahora sólo nos queda ver si hay alguno desocupado…

Se acercan a hablar con el encargado quien les dice que sólo les queda un departamento libre que se encontraba en la torre 2. Ellas muy animadas lo rentan y suben por el ascensor, su departamento quedaba en el 4to. Piso y tenía una vista hermosa precisamente al parque N°10. Lo que ellas no sabían es que en aquel edificio también vivía un joven que sería de gran importancia para las Sailors Scouts…sobre todo la para la princesa….


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 4: MIRADAS CRUZADAS...EL MISMO PALPITAR**_

Era el segundo día de las 5 amigas en la tierra, y las dudas y la confusión no esperaron en hacerse presente en la dulce princesa de la luna.

Serena: chicas….estoy muy angustiada…no sé por dónde empezar(muy desanima y con algo de tristeza)

Amy: Serena! No te desanimes…mira, mejor dinos que es lo que quieres buscar, para empezar a ayudarte lo más pronto posible.

Lita: Amy tiene razón Serena, nosotras te ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario(sonriéndole muy dulcemente cosa que hizo que a serena le cambiara totalmente el semblante a uno de alegría)

Serena: En primer lugar…necesitamos conocer a las personas, necesito saber si es cierto que ellos ya no creen en el amor ni en los cuentos de hadas que tanto nos ilusionan…y si eso es cierto, hay que remediarlo(con tomo muy seguro).

Rei: Y dime Serena…¿cómo rayos piensas hacer para que estos idiotas vuelvan a creer en sus esperanzas perdidas?

Serena: AAAYYYYYYYYYY Reiii no te expreses así de ellos! (molesta por los comentarios de Rei)No son idiotas, no debes culparlos….y la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo logarlo…(mientras bajó la mirada y unas lágrimas brotaban de sus hermosos ojos)

Mina: YA SE! Lo mejor para lograr nuestros objetivos, será inscribirnos en la preparatoria y así conoceremos a muchos chicos guaposssssssss(con los ojitos muy esperanzados)

Todas excepto Serena: MINA POR DIOS!

Rei: tú sí que nunca te cansas de decir *******(mientras le da un golpe en la cabeza)

Serena: MMmmmmmm saben? Mina no dijo nada sin sentido…creo que tiene razón…así conoceríamos a muchas personas y conoceríamos sus ilusiones…aunque la parte de los chicos guapos si está de más! Jajajajjajajajaj

Todas rieron a carcajadas por las ocurrencias de su amiga mina, mientras analizaban con detalle sus planes.

MIENTRAS EN EL CROWN

Un grupo de amigos universitarios hablaba sobre sus planes y proyectos mientras tomaban sus malteadas…

…y dime Darien, tú que piensas hacer luego que te gradúes (preguntó un chico de hermosos ojos verdes)

Darien: La verdad es que me gustaría viajar a EU o a UK para hacer mi especialización en cardiología. Pero aún tengo que pensarlo…tengo varias propuestas para después de graduarme…y tú…que piensas hacer?

Chico de ojos verdes: Bueno, yo quiero ser una famosa estrella de cine, asique después de concluir mi carrera de teatro y actuación, creo que me iré a EU a probar suerte y claro que también me gustaría estudiar cine, pero más adelante…aunque ya sé que seré el mejor cineasta de todos, eso es onvio(muy ilusionado y seguro)

Darien: Vaya que arroganciaaa, pero ya estoy acostumbrado jajaja…y ustedes muchachos, qué harán?

…mmmm yo quiero quedarme aquí para poder realizar mi especialización en astrofísica…tú sabes que mi sueño es ser un famoso astrólogo.(Dijo un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos púrpura)

..baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, yo quiero ser cantante por siempre, un rock star! Y lo lograré…soy muy guapo!(dijo muy confiado un chico de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos azules)

Todos: wuajajajajajjajajajaj tu jamás cambiarás!

Andrew: Bien chicos, desean algo más?

Darien: No amigo…más bien sí….contéstame algo….que harás tú después de graduarte? Comprarás este lugar y lo convertirás en un famoso restaurante?

Andrew: Jajajaja, la verdad ese siempre ha sido mi sueño….sólo estoy esperando juntar un poco más de capital para poder comprar este lugar…ya verán, la gente formará filas afuera esperando una mesa…a todos les gustará mi comida!(Muy feliz, puesto que él era un experto en el arte culinario)

Wuauuuuuuuuuu, hablando de sueños miren por la ventana! Eso sí que es un sueño hecho realidad! (indicando a los demás que vieran por la ventana hacia la calle de enfrente)

MIENTRAS EN EL OTRO EXTREMO DE LA CUIDAD

Artemis: Luna, pudiste averiguar algo más sobre él?

Luna: No Artemis, sólo sé que tiene una energía muy diferente a la de los humanos normales…pero podría ser cualquier cosa…

Artemis: Yo averigüé algo sobre el príncipe y la Tierra…

Luna: Pues dímelo ya Artemis!

Artemis: Bueno, la verdad es que estuve investigando en una biblioteca muy antigua de la ciudad, es un lugar perdido en el tiempo, allí se encuentran obras maestras antiquísimas y hay un libro que particularmente me llamó la atención…

Luna: Pero Artemis! Por el Amor de Dios! Dime que decía ese libro!(muy nerviosa porque su amigo no decía rápido la noticia)

Artemis: En ese libro decía todo acerca de nuestro reino lunar, la verdad sobre el cristal de plata, su origen y el cómo restaurarlo…además decía datos muy importantes sobre las distintas generaciones de reyes lunares y terrestres..

Luna: Terrestres? Yo creí que sólo la luna era gobernada por reyes.. (muy intrigada ante aquella revelación)

Artemis: Pues verás mi querida Luna, eso es cierto hasta cierto punto…La Luna, siempre ha sido custodiada por nuestra realeza…el rey y la reina, pero en la Tierra, hubo una época en la que también existieron los reyes, este fue un período de mucha paz y tranquilidad para el reino terrestre, y en la Luna, pasaba algo similar…

Luna: Pero Artemis, qué les pasó a los reyes de la Tierra?

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA CALLE FRENTE AL CROWN

Nuestras 5 amigas paseaban por la cuidad luego de haberse inscrito en la preparatoria que pertenece a la Universidad Tokio de Cristal. Cuando de pronto…

Mina: Oigan chicas….acaso acaso mis hermosos ojitos azules me están fallando?

Lita: De que estás hablando Mina?(Desconcertada por el comentario de Mina)

Mina: Es que esos guapiiiiisimoss chicos del local de enfrente nos observan como si quisieran…(sonrojándose por la picardía en la que pensó)

Rei: Mina! Como dices tantas babosadas a cada rato? Jajajajajaja!

Mientras ellas se sonrojaban por los comentarios de Mina y la mirada penetrable de aquellos muchachos, Serena se quedó fijamente contemplando a uno que parecía no importarle lo que hablaban los demás…

Amy: Serena! Despierta! Es hora de irnos, hay que seguir investigando.(Mientras la jalaba de un brazo, pero ella no respondía estaba perdida en el profundo azul de esos ojos mientras sentía cómo sus piernas comenzaban temblar, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que aquellos ojos correspondieron su mirada y sólo atinó a bajar la vista pues se sonrojó más dela cuenta y como pudo afirmó sus músculos y salió corriendo de allí mientras las chicas sólo se miraron pues no entendía que había pasado y corrieron tras ella.

Serena de tanto correr había llegado al condominio en donde estaba su departamento…entró al edificio, y subió por el ascensor…una vez en el 4to. Piso abrió la puerta de su casa y la cerró, quedando parada tras de ella con el corazón agitado y con un mar de mariposas en sus esbelto estómago…las chicas apenas le siguieron el paso….

Mina: Vaya, no creí que Serena corriera la triatlón!(dijo mientras intentaba respirar)

Lita: jajaja es ciero Mina, yo jamás la vía si…que le habrá sucedido

Amy: Seguramente estaba tan apresurada por venir a buscar información sobre los sueños de los humanos que no se dio cuenta delo rápido que corrió!

Todas: Amy! 

Amy: bueno, es que eso creí(muy sonrojada)

Rei: Serena Tonta! Que se cree, hacerme correr a mi así delante de tantos chicos guapos! Pero ya me las pagara!

Lita: Calmate Rei, esos chicos dan lo mismo, lo más probable es que nunca más los volvamos a ver.

Rei: Awww, tienes razón Lita…aunque eran muy guapos…(dando un hondo suspiro) es mejor que subamos a ver que le paso a Serena

Todas: Si

MIENTRAS EN EL CROWN

…Las viste Darien? Wuauuuu que bellezas(dijo el pelinegro de largos cabellos y ojos azules)

Darien: La verdad ni me fijé…(lo cual era mentira, pues había puesto sus ojos en una hermosa rubia de ojos azules)…Como la Luna (suspiró en voz alta sin percatarse de que los demás lo oían)

La Luna? Qué tiene que ver la luna si aún está de día?(dijo despectivamente el joven de ojos verdes y cabellos claros)

Darien: No, nada! Jajajajajaja(sobpandose la cabeza)

Andrew: AA chicos, es que lo que ustedes no saben es que Darien adora mirar a la Luna, verán que hasta le puso ese nombre a su gata.

Wuajajajajajja pero que ridiculez Darien, no creí que fueras así de sentimental(se mofó aquel hombre de ojos verdes)

Ya déjalo en Paz, mirar la Luna no tiene nada de malo, es un gran astro que vela por nuestros sueños…(le contestó no muy amablemente el joven de cabellos castaños)

Ya, es mejor dejarlo así, es mejor que nos vayamos a nuestro departamento, tenemos mucho trabajo!(Sermoneó el otro ojiazul)

Darien: si, es mejor que nos vayamos, adiós Andrew, debo irme yo también, es que dejé a Luna sola y debo darle comida.Parándose de la silla

Andrew: Ok, Darien, adiós chicos, que le vaya bien en sus investigaciones!Alzó la mano para despedirse mientras ellos se iban.

Ya era de noche y la hermosa Luna estaba llena…y un bello joven en su departamento tomó a su gatita entre sus brazos y la acarició con mucho cariño mientras miraba por la ventana la noche y las estrellas, claro, y también a la Luna…

Pero qué extraño, esta noche no tienes el rostro visible…que acaso ya no te gusta que te observen?(Refiriéndose a la Luna) pero que extraña sensación tuve al ver a esa niña…se parecía tanto a ti…era tan hermosa(sonreía muy felizmente) averiguare más sobre ella…su mirada dejaba ver algo de tristeza, aunque…cuando nuestros ojos se cruzaron…yo…(su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y un tenue tiente rojo subía a sus mejillas)

Luna no dejaba de mirarlo, pues a ella le parecía poco común el interés de aquel muchacho por la Luna, además él se había dado cuenta de que la Luna escondía su rostro, eso se debía a que cuando Serena miraba a la tierra desde el balcón del palacio, ella siempre observaba con tristeza pues anhelaba estar aquí, y ahora que la princesa ya no estaba en la Luna, ésta ya no tenía su rostro grabado en ella. Pero debía ser pura coincidencia, pues Luna sabía muy bien que ese chico no podía ser el príncipe…pues Artemis le había dicho el verdadero nombre del príncipe y pues no era el mismo de Darien.

UN PISO MÁS ABAJO

Serena también miraba por la ventana viendo hacia la luna mientras pensaba…

Mamá….te extraño, aunque tengo una misión que cumplir aquí…te prometo que encontraré la solución a todo este problema…mañana será nuestro primer día en la preparatoria, entramos al último año pues nuestra edad es la adecuada para ese nivel, espero no desilusionarme, quisiera conocer todos los sueños de los seres humanos, y sus ilusiones…yo creo que son sueños hermosos, igual que los míos…de pronto se quedó inmóvil y comenzó a temblar….acababa de recordar la mirada penetrante de aquel muchacho, sus ojos, su rostro, su cabello…su cuerpo…era tan bello que ella apenas podía respirar (se sonrojó y esbozó una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios) era perfecto…fue lo último que dijo antes de ir a dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: primera parte: La verdad sobre el príncipe…**_

Era de mañana, y el recuerdo de aquellos ojos fue la primera imagen que vislumbró, la gata dormía a los pies de su cama por lo que se levantó con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, para él esa gatita era más que una mascota, era una amiga, la amiga que podría escuchar todos sus pesares y que nunca le reprocharía nada, para él, la amiga perfecta.

Se dio una ducha, se vistió y fue a la cocina a preparar desayuno, hoy sería un día diferente, no tendría prácticas en el hospital, y en la universidad habían suspendido las clases, simplemente el día perfecto para leer un poco, descansar y tal vez ir a pasear al parque y su suerte era buena quizás se encontraría con aquellos ojos que tanto había esperado.

Las chicas acababan de desayunar, aunque estaban muy calladas, ninguna quería preguntar que había sucedido el día anterior, hasta que el silencio se interrumpió.

Serena: chicas, yo quería pedirles perdón por mi actitud de ayer…es que me sentí un poco mal.

Rei: Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que correr por casi 4 cuadras? Si estabas enferma es mejor que hubieras tomado un taxi con nosotras! Que desconsiderada Serena! Casi se nos sale el corazón de tanto correr ¬¬.

Mina: Jajajajajaj sii, es cierto Serena! Pero no importa, así nos mantenemos en forma! ^^ yo quiero bajar unos kilitos, a ver si así consigo novio(con ojos esperanzados)

Lita:Hay! Mina, tú sí que no tienes remedio! (riendo)

Amy: Bueno, sea como sea, yo no creo que corrieras por haberte sentido mal Serena, además anoche te quedaste muy callada, y estabas algo nostálgica, acaso ya descubriste algo?

Serena: no Amy, y eso me tiene angustiada, ya llevamos 3 días aquí y no descubrimos nada, tal vez venir fue una pérdida de tiempo…(con los ojos cristalizados mirando hacia el suelo).

Rei: SERENA! Como que una pérdida de tiempo? Este era tu sueño, conocer la Tierra, ahora sólo hay que averiguar cómo restaurar el cristal de plata y listo! Y no quiero verte triste y no quiero volver a correr nunca más! Me oíste?

Todas rieron por el comentario de Rei, que a pesar de que era muy dura con Serena ella era una de sus mejores amigas y se preocupaba mucho por Serena, aunque no le gustaba que las demás lo notaran.

EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL DE TOKIO

Artemis:Luna, creo que tenemos que contactar a la princesa para decirle todo lo que hemos averiguado.

Luna: Sí, pero antes hay que avisarle a la Reina Serenity, ella sabrá que hacer…mientras, hay que seguir buscando al príncipe

Artemis: Yo ya me reporté con la reina y sus órdenes fueron que teníamos que ayudar a la princesa…ella por alguna extraña razón desea que el príncipe y la princesa se encuentren…

Luna:Está bien Artemis, yo me encargaré de la princesa, tú sigue buscando al príncipe.

Artemis: Sabes dónde está ella?

Luna: No, pero creo que está más cerca de lo que imagino, esta tarde iré a buscarla, algo me dice que la encontraré.

Artemis: Ok. Luna, cuando la encuentres, repórtate conmigo, adiós!

Luna: Adiós Artemis,(se da la vuelta y se dirige a buscar a su princesa)

EN EL CROW

Darien había ido a ver a su amigo Andrew, quien estaba sumamente ocupado atendiendo los pedidos, el Crown estaba lleno de gente, así que Darien decidió ayudarlo atendiendo las mesas.

En eso entran 3 chicos guapísimos que al ver a Darien se doblan de la risa

Darien: Ya no rían, no ven que le ayudo a Andrew?Dijo algo apenado

Yaten: Si, ya veo wuajajjajajajajaja jamás pensé que me atenderías en un restaurant.

Seiya: Vaya Darien! Creo que esta es tu vocación! Lo haces de maravilla(mientras reía descontroladamente)

Taiki: Ya basta de idioteses, no se burlen, no ven que Darien sólo lo hace de buena voluntad?

Seiya: AIiii Taiki, tú siempre arruinas los buenos momentos, si aquí el amargado el Yaten! Wuajjajajaj

Yaten: ¬¬ a mí eso no me hace gracia Seiya….bueno, amigo Darien, yo quiero una malteada de vainilla, y ustedes?

Seiya y Taiki: Nosotros también

Darien: Está bien, aunque espero que la propina sea buena, será la única forma que les perdone tanta burla jajajajajja (y se va a buscar las malteadas).

Ya era media mañana y las chicas se encontraban en la preparatoria, apenas llevaban dos días y ya eran las más famosas de la escuela, y eso era obvio, ellas eran muy bellas.

Mina: Qué haremos cuando salgamos? Yo quiero ir a ese local que queda cerca de la universidad Tokio de Cristal, donde estaban ayer esos chicos guapos! Es más, nos quedaremos allí hasta que ellos lleguen!(riendo maléficamente pues cría que su plan era perfecto!)

Amy: Mina, no tenemos tiempo para eso! Hay que investigar sobre el Cristal de Plata!

Mina: Ay Amy, que aguafiestas eres…

Serena: A mí no se me hace tan mala idea…(pensaba en aquel chico, tal vez lograba verlo allí)

Mina: Entonces, no se diga más, si la princesa así lo desea, así será! SI!(dijo victoriosa porque su plan de ver a los chicos estaba resultando)

Así se les pasó la mañana a las chicas, y faltando poco para la 1 de la tarde salieron de la preparatoria y si dirigieron al Crown.

En ese momento Luna que ya había buscado toda la mañana sin éxito alguno, se dispuso a ir por su dueño para que le diera de comer y cuando entró al Crown…

Darien: Luna! Que haces aquí? Ya sé, tienes hambre, bueno, espera un poco que iré a ver que hay en la cocina.

Luna: Miauuuuuu

En eso se va dejando a Luna sentada con sus amigos en la mesa de al fondo del local.

Mientras unas hermosas jovencitas iban entrando al Crown, cuando

Mina: AYyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy pero que suerte tengo! Ahí están esos muchachos!(dijo pegando un grito de alegría que dejó sordo a la mitad del restaurant)

Rei: Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Mina, guarda silencio…qué vergüenza!(roja como tomate por las expresiones de su amiga)

Lita: Jajajajjajajajaj esa mina, sí que sabe cómo llamar la atención!

Amy: miren chicas, allí hay una mesa desocupada.Caminaron hacia la mesa y se sentaron a esperar al mesero.

Serena estaba muy nerviosa, le tiritaban las manos y no sabía por qué, en eso, Luna se percata de su presencia, y sale de la mesa de los chicos para dirigirse con las sailors.

Luna: Princesa! Por fin la encontré!

Serena: Luna! Pero qué haces aquí en la Tierra?

Luna: Princesa, será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar, la gente comienza a observarnos (mientras baja de la mesa y sale del Crown.

Serena la Sigue y las demás sailors también

Mina: Aiii, ni siquiera alcanzamos a ordenar nada…no obtuve ni sus nombres, pero nada me detendrá! La gran diosa del amor Mina Aino jamás se dará por vencida! Jajajajjaja

Y Luna?

Yaten: no lo sé, recién estaba aquí…no sé dónde pudo haber ido.

Taiki: Tal vez se fue a su casa

Seiya: Yo vi que se fue con la niña rubia de moñitos que estaba en la mesa de enfrente.

Darien: Rubia y de moñitos?(Acaso sería ella?) Pensó.

EL PEL PARQUE N°10

Las chicas encontraron un lugar apartado del parque en donde podían hablar con tranquilidad con Luna.

Luna: Princesa, Artemis y yo hemos encontrado valiosa información sobre el Príncipe y sobre el Cristal.

Serena: Artemis? Acaso él también vino contigo?

Luna: Sí princesa, la reina nos envió para que encontráramos al príncipe

Amy: Príncipe? A cual príncipe te refieres Luna, acaso el príncipe Diamante también está aquí?

Luna: No Mercury, el príncipe Diamante ni sabe que la princesa está en la Tierra, la reina nos envió aquí para que encontráramos al príncipe de la Tierra.

Rei: A ver Luna, yo no entiendo nada, acaso estás queriendo decir que la Tierra también tiene un príncipe y una familia real?(Muy intrigada por aquella revelación)

Luna: Sí Mars, nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos, pero Artemis fue quien lo descubrió.

Mina: y dónde se encuentran ellos, por qué no son ellos quienes se preocupan por la Tierra y no nosotras?

Luna: esperen, ya le explicaré todo con detalles…Llevamos un par de día en la Tierra con Artemis buscando al príncipe, al principio yo creí haberlo encontrado, pero luego supe que no podía ser quien yo creía, luego Artemis me contó de una biblioteca que queda al otro extremo de la cuidad, una biblioteca antiquísima donde hay obras muy valiosas para la humanidad…

Serena: y qué tiene que ver una biblioteca con el cristal de plata y el príncipe de la Tierra?

Luna: enseguida se lo explicaré princesa, resulta que en aquella biblioteca, Artemis encontró un libro, un libro de data indefinible en el que aparecían todas las batallas y sucesos acontecido en la Tierra y en la Luna desde que estas fueron creadas…y por supuesto del Cristal de Plata

Amy: y que decía sobre el cristal de plata luna?

Luna: absolutamente todo, su poder, su origen, lo que sucedería si este oscurece y la forma de evitarlo

Lita: Eso quiere decir que tú ya sabes cómo remediar la oscuridad que absorbe al cristal de plata?

Luna: Si Jupiter.

Mina: Entonces dinos Luna, que tenemos que hacer para restaurar el brillo del Cristal?

Luna: bueno, ahí es donde entra el príncipe…y es por eso que necesitamos encontrarlo…

Serena: está bien Luna, desde hoy, será prioridad para nosotras encontrar al príncipe de la Tierra.

Todas: Sí princesa!

Serena: Luna, ahora necesito saber todo lo que le pasó a la familia real de la Tierra y lo que sabes de su príncipe.

Luna: hace mil años la Tierra se vio envuelta en una gran batalla en contra del caos, en aquella batalla, se dio muerte a los controladores de éste y se encerró al caos para siempre en una prisión de hielo custodiada por los guardianes de las diferentes constelaciones de nuestro sistema solar, aunque la batalla fue victoriosa para los seres humanos, hubo una gran pérdida de vidas en ella, dentro de esas pérdidas se encontraban toda la familia real, excepto el pequeño hijo de los reyes, el pequeño príncipe Endimion.

Lita: Endimion?, yo jamás había oído hablar de él, si sobrevivió, es ilógico que no supiéramos de su existencia.

Luna: tienes razón Jupiter, lo que pasó fue que antes de que se lograra vencer al caos el rey y la reina decidieron que una sirvienta del palacio se llevara a su hijo a un lejano lugar para ocultarlo de peligro por si algo malo llegara a pasar…

Rei: pero Luna, ya han pasado mil años, es imposible que se niño esté vivo el día de hoy!

Serena: Rei tiene razón…o es que acaso….

Luna: Sí princesa, desde ese momento el pequeño príncipe se mantuvo oculto y dejó de existir en la tierra la familia real, pasaron los años y el príncipe creció, pero dejó su legado a través del tiempo…su descendencia, y es esta descendencia la que Artemis y yo estamos buscando, al nuevo príncipe, descendiente directo de la familia real.

Amy: ya veo Luna…pero tal vez no es un príncipe, sino una princesa, si nadie supo más del príncipe Endimion, es muy probable que su descendiente actual sea una mujer

Luna: No Mercury, La Familia Real de la Tierra sólo procrea varones. Y por lo que ese libro decía, el príncipe Endimion sólo tuvo un hijo, y este hijo tuvo sólo un hijo…y así hasta el día de hoy, por lo que buscamos a un varón de nombre Endimion, el nombre para la familia real se traspasa de generación en generación, al igual que en la Luna.

Mina: Ya veo Luna, son datos muy específicos por lo cual no será difícil encontrarlo.

Serena: Acaso no sabes cuantas personas hay en la tierra?, será como encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Todas estaban cabizbajas ante este comentario hasta que..

Amy: Chicas, ingresé todos los datos a la computadora y según la información entregada por Luna y mis cálculos, el descendiente del príncipe Endimion es un hombre de unos 25 años y es seguro que se encuentra en Tokio.

Todas: Wuauu!

Rei: Amy! Que hábil eres, entonces nuestra búsqueda será menos estresante, ya sabemos que el príncipe está aquí, sólo tendremos que buscarlo.

Serena: Sí, espero que cuando encontremos al príncipe todo esto se resuelva…

Luna: Eso es lo que la reina cree, por esto nos mandó a buscarlo…

Luego de aquella reunión, Serena ya tenía claro lo que debía hacer, debía encontrar a Endimion y juntos lograrían encontrar la solución a la oscuridad del cristal.

MIENTRAS EN EL CROW

Andrew y Darien ya estaban desocupados, acababan de terminar el turno, los Yaten, Taiki y Seiya aún seguían allí, esperaban a sus amigos para ir al gran baile de disfraces que se daría esa noche en la mansión Rose que estaba a las afueras de la cuidad.

Darien: con que siguen aquí

Seiya: Ya sabes Darien, los buenos amigos nunca se dejan de lado jajaja

Taiki: Es cierto, además no creo que te hayas olvidado de que hoy es el baile de disfraces en la mansión Rose.

Yaten: Sólo por eso nos quedamos esperándote, si no yo ya me hubiera ido hace ratooo!(dijo bostezando)

Darien: Vaya! Con una amigo asii!

Andrew: wuajajajjajajajajja que amargado eres Yaten! Así nunca encontrarás novia!

Yaten: Ba! A mí eso no me interesa!

Taiki: Aun no me respondes Darien, acaso lo habías olvidado?

Darien: Sobándose la cabeza y sonriendo) La verdad es que…si, lo olvidé por completo! Es que he tenido tanto trabajo!

Seiya: A no! Esto no puede ser! Y nosotros aquí como tontos esperándote…bueno, que remedio, mejor vete a tu casa para que te disfraces y nos veremos allá.

Darien: es que Seiya…yo no alcancé a comprar disfraz, mejor no voy! A demás estoy muy cansado, y debo darle de comer a Luna.

Yaten: Mira Darien, yo no me quedé aquí toda la bendita tarde esperándote para que no fueras así que te pones lo primero que encuentres y te vas a esa fiesta porque si no te juro que te dejare sin día del padre!

Darien: Uyy con una petición así creo que no me quedará más que ir a la fiesta esa…..nos veremos allá entonces.

Los 3 chicos se pararon y se fueron del Crown mientras Andrew y Darien hablaban de los disfraces que usarían.

Darien: no tengo nada qué usar, y a estas horas yo creo que no encontraré nada abierto :/

Andrew: Jajajajaj eso te pasas por andar pensando en las estrellas a cada rato! A ti nunca se te olvidan las cosas, que fue lo que pasó?

Darien: Sabes? Estos días me he sentido extraño, creo que algo importante está por venir….jajajaj pero deben ser tonterías mías, bueno, y pasa que desde que la vi, no he hecho nada más que pensar en ella…

Andrew: Ella?'(con los ojos desorbitados mirando fijamente a Darien).

Darien: (sonrojado por la expresión de su amigo) Es esa chica que vimos ayer, era tan bella, que no he dejado de pensar en ella…la verdad vine aquí pensando en que la volvería a ver pasar por la calle de enfrente

Andrew: AAaa ya veo, era una de esas chicas…pero acaso no las viste hoy?

Darien: Que? Hoy? Acaso tú las viste?

Andrew: Pero si vinieron aquí, es más se sentaron justo en aquella mesa(señalando la mesa de enfrente a la que habían estado sus amigos)

Darien: Pero cómo! Si yo estuve pendiente! Hay, que mala suerte tengo…tal vez no es nuestro destino el cruzarnos…

Andrew: Eso ya lo veremos, por lo pronto creo que debes ir a tu departamento para que te arregles, y podrías ponerte ese traje negro que tienes con el sombrero de copa, un antifaz y listo!

Darien: ya….y cuál sería el concepto de mi disfraz?

Andrew: emmmmmm hay! Pero por qué te preocupas por eso! A nadie le importará! Puedes decir que eres…un….enmascarado de traje? O mejor un Tuxedo Mask…

Darien: Vaya! Pero qué ocurrencias tienes…pero creo que estará bien, con ese smoking será suficiente, será mejor que me vaya adiós Andrew, nos veremos en la Fiesta.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 5: Segunda Parte: La ansiada fiesta de disfraces**_

EN EL DEPARTAMENTE CHIBA

Luna ya estaba en el departamento de Darien, estaba muy entusiasmada por haber encontrado a la princesa, ahora les sería mucho más fácil encontrar al príncipe, sólo había que seguir buscando y no perder las esperanzas en la humanidad. Ella estaba segura del amor que existía en las personas…En eso estaba cuando de pronto sonaron las llaves entrando en la cerradura de la puerta, era Darien, quien llegaba apresurado a ducharse y ponerse su traje para ir a la fiesta…

Emmm creo que no será el mejor disfraz, pero es lo único que tengo por hoy! Pero…le falta algo…a ver…(tomando una rosa roja de un florero) sí, creo que con esto seré suficiente.

Él vestía un smoking negro muy sedoso, con una camisa blanca y sombrero de copa negro, se veía espectacular, el traje le sentaba muy bien, pero como era una fiesta de disfraces, decidió ponerse una capa y un antifaz blanco, así nadie lo reconocería, y por último una rosa que llevaba en sus manos tal vez la llevaba para dársela a alguien especial…

UN PISO MÁS ABAJO

Las chicas aún procesaban la información que Luna les había entregado, a Serena le constaba digerirla, ella jamás se imaginó que ese hermoso planeta tan querido para ella tuviera un príncipe, de haberlo sabido jamás me hubiera comprometido con Diamante (pensaba) él debe ser tan hermoso como este planeta…espero reconocerlo cuando lo vea…(mientras sentía como pequeñas mariposas inundaban su corazón de alegría)

Rei: Vaya! Te ves muy feliz, se nota que las noticias de Luna te dejaron satisfecha

Serena: Si Rei, estoy muy contenta y esperanzada.(le dijo brindándole la más hermosa de las sonrisas)

Lita: Que bueno Serena, me alegra verte feliz, pero creo que debemos relajarnos por el día de hoy.

Mina: Si! Lita tiene razón, hoy fue un día muy estresante! Ya averiguamos demasiado! Mejor hagamos algo para distraernos!

Amy: Chicas, yo no sé….

Mina: Vamos Amy! Dí que Sí! Y salgamos a divertirnos!

Amy: Mmmmmm :/ está bien, creo que tienes razón!

Todas: SI!

Rei: Yo hoy en la preparatoria escuché hablar a unas chicas sobre una fiesta de disfraces en una mansión que queda en las afueras de la cuidad.

Mina: Sii, yo también, es más, yo pregunté todo sobre esa fiesta y me dijeron que se realizaría en la mansión Rose, y se debe al aniversario de la construcción de aquella mansión que es considerada un patrimonio cultural de Tokio, por lo que cualquier ciudadano puede entrarJ. Por lo que me enteré a esa fiesta va gente muy importante!

Lita: Tal vez el príncipe asista a esa fiesta!

Serena: Tienes razón Lita! Así no dejaríamos nuestra misión de lado mientras nos divertimos!

Mina: ustedes siempre trabajando! Jajajajajaja pero hay un problema..

Todas: Cual?

Mina: No tenemos disfraces! Y la fiesta comienza en menos de 2 horas!

Rei: QUE? Pero que vamos a hacer?

Mina: jajajajaj tranquilas, tranquilas, solo bromeaba! La gran Mina Aino nunca deja nada al azar! Yo tengo los disfraces perfectos!

Lita: DE qué hablas Mina! Nosotras no tenemos disfraces!

Mina: Como se vé que no tienes imaginación! Pues usaremos los trajes de las Sailors!

Todas: QUE?

Rei: ACASO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA MINA? COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR TANTA ESTUPIDEZ JUNTA!

Mina: AAYYYY Rei no me regañes! Fue sólo una idea!

Serena: Jajajajjajajajjajaja esa Mina, sí que tiene buenas ocurrencias…

Amy: Acaso dijiste buenas?

Serena: Si! Creo que es una buena idea, además aquí nadie sabe quiénes son ustedes.

Rei: Pero serena, nuestros trajes no son disfraces! Son como nuestras armaduras de batalla!

Mina: Reiii! No te lo tomes tan a pecho!es sólo por esta noche! Relájatee

Serena: Sí Rei, será sólo por esta noche…

Rei: Está bien Serena, sólo por hoy.

Todas: Sii!

Lita: Pero Serena no es una Sailor, así que ella no tiene traje…

Serena: Es cierto…pero no se preocupen, yo esta noche volverá a ser princesa!

Rei casi se cayó de espaldas cuando escuchó decir a Serena que se transformaría en la Princesa Serena para ir a una fiesta de disfraces….

Amy: Pero Serena, no es correcto, tú eres una princesa de verdad…

Serena: Sí Amy, pero recuerda que tal vez si va Endimion a la fiesta se dé cuenta de quien realmente soy.

Amy: viéndolo por ese lado…..creo que está bien….

Mina: Si! Entonces vámonos! Por el poder de Venus!

Rei: Por el poder de Marte!

Lita: Por el poder de Jupiter!

Amy: Por el poder de Mercurio!

Todas: Transformación!

Y se transformaron en las Sailors Scouts protectoras de la princesa de la Luna

Serena: Vaya! Ya extrañaba verlas así^^..entonces sólo falto yo!Lentamente Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente concentrando su mente en su hogar, la Luna…Por favor cristal de Plata, conviérteme en la Princesa Serena…y cuando abrió sus ojos un hermoso vestido blanco la cubría con unos pequeños adornos en su radiante cabello, una pulsera de perlas en uno de sus brazos y la mirada más dulce que se pudiese encontrar.

Todas se dirigieron a la fiesta aunque ni Rei ni Amy iban muy convencidas, pero al ver a su princesa tan feliz se les pasaba el coraje.

EN LA MANSION ROSE

La mansión era hermosa, se parecía mucho al palacio Lunar, tenía hermosos jardines llenos de rosas de todos los colores, pasillos de mármol interminables, fuentes con el agua más cristalina que puede haber, todo allí parecía sacado del más hermoso de los sueños…

Nuestras queridas Sailors Scouts iban llegando junto a su princesa mientras un grupos de 5 jóvenes las observaban al llegar.

Los disfraces de los muchachos eran de lo más diversos y originales, Andrew iba disfrazado de un varonil y sexy policía que haría que todas sin dudarlo dos veces nos convirtiéramos en unas criminales para que nos diera una buena reprimenda; Taiki iba disfrazado del más apuesto de los piratas dispuesto a raptarse sin reparo alguno a la doncella más hermosa del lugar; Seiya iba disfrazado del más apuesto príncipe como sacado de un hermosos cuento de hadas, al verlo parecía que esa mansión era su preciado castillo; y por último Yaten, quien había estado un poco reacio a disfrazarse (pues para él eso eran puras niñerías) iba vestido como el más varonil y viril de los vaqueros, realmente era todo un comisario del viejo oeste, con sombrero, las botas, los blue jeans, la camisa y en el bolsillo de ésta la estrella que le daba el título de sheriff (todo un sueño para aquellas a las que les gusta ver marcada la masculinidad en los hombres).

Ninguno de ellos se reconocieron, pero inevitablemente la princesa no pudo despegar sus ojos de aquel enmascarado que estaba al final del salón, cuando…

Sailor Mercury: Princesa, creo que hemos encontrado al príncipe (señalando muy discretamente al hombre de larga cabellera negra y profundos ojos azules).

Sailor Venus: Tú crees que sea él? Al fin esto es una fiesta de disfraces y cualquiera pudo haber venido de príncipe.

Sailor Mars: Pero así como nuestra princesa vino de princesa, tal vez él hizo lo mismo…

Sailor Jupiter: Puede ser…es mejor que nos acerquemos para averiguarlo.Pero justo en ese momento…

Señorita, me concede el honor de este baile? Preguntó el castaño tomando a Sailor Mercury de la mano…

Sailor Venus: Claro que sí te lo concede!(Empujando a su amiga a la pista de baile) Yo que tú, dejo que este pirata saquee TODOOOO mi puerto! Jajajajajjajaj(le dijo mina al oído, cosa que hizo que Amy se pusiera más roja que el tomate)

Amy nada pudo hacer, había sido lanzada a la pista de baile por su querida amiga Mina

Las chicas reían al ver la actitud de su amiga Mina sin parar y no se habían percatado de otra presencia masculina entre ellas…

Quisiera concederme esta pieza de baile? Extendiéndole la mano a Sailro Jupiter que no dejaba de mirar los hermosos ojos de aquel rubio policía que tenía en frente…

Sailor Jupiter: Claro…sería un honor (respondio ella mientras iban caminando tomados de la mano al centro de la pista de baile)

Un hermoso vals sonaba mientras las parejas se disponían a danzar al ritmo de la preciosa música.

Sailor Venus: Vaya! No fue necesario empujar a Jupiter para que bailara…pero Mercury sí que me impresiona, sabe bailar muy bien la muy bandida! Jajajajaja

Prin. Serena: Jajajajajaja ya basta Venus, ya veremos que harás cuando llegue el momento en que te inviten a ti(se burló la princesa mientras hacía que Rei se ahogara de tanto reír)

Sailor Mars: Bueno, yo creo que eso será muy pronto princesa, pues mire quien se acerca a Venus (señalando al joven vaquero que rápidamente se acercaba a su amiga)

Oye, te gustaría bailar?(Fueron las insípidas palabras que dijo el joven platinado a la hermosa rubia de larga cabellera)

Sailor Venus: (quien impresionada por lo atractivo del chico pudo hablar sin ningún problema) Vaya! Con esa amabilidad creo que nadie podría negarse…(lo miró arqueando su ceja en señal desafiante, a lo cual el chico dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la pista de baile)

Sailor Venus: Oye! Espera, yo no dije que no quería!(le gritó Mina mientras lo veía alejarse)

Yaten: Entonces que esperas? (le gritó un tanto molesto)

Mina lo siguió no muy convencida, pero él era tan guapo que dejó su orgullo detrás para bailar el romántico vals junto a él.

Prin. Serena: Esa Venus! Creo que nunca cambiará, es todo un caso! Jajajajaja

Sailor Mars: Sí princesa, tiene razón ajajaja, princesa, iré a averiguar quién es eso hombre, tal vez se trate del príncipe, lo que averigüe algo se lo informaré(a lo cual la princesa accedió y la pelinegra fue en busca de aquel muchacho para meterle plática a ver si así conseguía algo)

En eso, la Princesa se vio sola, sus amigas estaban bailando con apuestos galanes, lo cual le dio nostalgia, ella también quería poder bailar así… cuando su mirada se tornaba aún más triste sintió como un extraño respirar sonaba en su oído haciendo que ésta se paraliza ante tal situación, Serena no se dio ni cuanta cuando empezó a temblar, no de miedo, por alguna razón ese suave respirar no le causaba miedo sino más bien ansiedad, cuando sintió una cálido aliento que hablaba suavemente tras ella directo a su oído…

Déjeme decirle, dulce princesa, que en esta velada es usted la mujer más hermosa de todo el lugar…(sin apartarse de atrás de ella y apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la princesa)

Serena parecía un papel llevado por el viento cuando de nuevo esa seductora voz le habló…

Tranquila hermosa, no te haré daño, sólo me preguntaba si quisieras brindarme el honor de bailar contigo…

Serena apenas respiraba…cuando de pronto logró hilar algunas palabras…Yo…. N..o acostumbro ba..ilar con ex..tra.ños…(por fin logró decir, más bien balbucear)

Pero princesa, si tú quieres puedo dejar de ser un extraño(con un tono muy dulce, él realmente quería conocerla)

Serena quien aún no se daba vuelta pues él estaba apoyado en su hombro sintió el exquisito aroma que emanaba de él y comenzó a sentir un mar de sensaciones jamás antes experimentadas…Está bien (fue lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que él joven y apuesto enmascarado la tomara por la cintura y la guiara al medio del salón)

Mientras sonaba la hermosa melodía ella no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la belleza de aquel hombre, él la miraba de pies a cabeza no podía creer que existiera un ser así, parecía sacada de sus más hermosos sueños…comenzaron a bailar sin darse cuenta que poco a poca la gente los rodeaba, la verdad eran la pareja más espectacular del lugar, por lo que llamaban mucho la atención…

Qué vergüenza, todos nos están viendo (Balbuceó Serena quien aún pensaba que estaba soñando)

Tranquila, que no te importen los demás…esta noche sólo estaremos tú y yo(mientras la aprieta más de la cintura y la acerca aún más a su cuerpo)

Serena sentí que volaba, sus pies iban danzando al ritmo del vals mientras su mente no se lograba conectar con su cuerpo.

Podría preguntar…¿cómo te llamas?Por fin habló Serena saliendo de su trance

Princesa, eso no importa ahora, ¿no ves que a un enmascarado no le gusta revelar su identidad? Dijo mientras bailando la guiaba fuera del salón hasta un solitario balcón que miraba hacia el hermoso jardín de rosas

Serena: Pero adonde me trajistedijo cuando abrió los ojos sin haberse percatado de que ya no estaban en el salón.

Enmascarado: no lo sé, sólo sentó ganas de salir de allí, había demasiada gente molestando…mientras le otorgaba la más hermosa de las sonrisas

Serena sintió como cada parte de su cuerpo se tornaba de un color carmín, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nuestro apuesto galán.

Que hermosa te ves así sonrojada…aunque no quise incomodarte, perdón(dijo él mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima)

No te preocupes(dijo ella) es sólo que no acostumbro a que enmascarados me rapten en medio de la noche(le dijo mientras le sonreía muy dulcemente)

Ya veo…siempre hay una primera vez no es cierto? Mientras se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro…

Serena sólo lo miraba, pero estaba tan nerviosa que sólo atinó a decir lo primero que pasó por su mente…

Que aroma más delicioso no crees? El aroma a rosas es el mejor de los perfumes…Dijo muy nerviosa mientras trataba de esquivar su mirada (porque no sabía lo que pasaría si se dejaba llevar…además debía comportarse, no por nada era la princesa de la Luna)

Él esbozó una sonrisa en sus labios al ver que ella lo había evitado…Sí, tienes razón, es exquisito…al igual que tú.

La princesa no esperaba esa respuesta, por lo que no supo que decir ni cómo reaccionar...Él sólo la tomó entre sus brazos y no diciendo nada más unió sus labios a los de ellas en un cálido, dulce y romántico beso a la luz de la luna…se besaron durante largo rato, parando sólo para tomar algo de aire, mientras se acariciaban y recorrían sus bocas con sus suaves lenguas llenas de pasión y dulzor…


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 6: ¿TÚ ERES ENDIMION? NUESTRO PRIMER ENCUENTRO**_

Habían pasado unos cuantos segundos después de terminar su beso, él seguía con sus manos en la cintura de Serena mientras ella lo miraba al rostro sin poder ver muy bien sus ojos por la máscara que traía puesta…

Ahora si me dirás tu nombre? Preguntó ella con un tono algo sugerente

No, creo que revelarte mi identidad acabaría un poco con esta magia…respondió el con toda seguridad.

Magia? Preguntó Serena un tanto desconcertada ante la respuesta

Sí,… un enmascarado, una princesa, un balcón lleno de rosas y la hermosa luna de testigo iluminando con su luz tu hermoso rostro…dime entonces si eso no es magia, entonces qué?Le dijo a Serena en forma de suspiro al oído.

Creo que tienes razón…(dijo ella muy ruborizada)

Te sienta muy buen ese color princesa (mientras la miraba a esos hermosos ojos azules y fue en ese preciso momento cuando una imagen se le vino a la mente)

_**Flash Back:**_

Unos días atrás había estado en el Crown conversando con sus amigos cuando…

Seiya: Wuauuuuuuuuuu, hablando de sueños miren por la ventana! Eso sí que es un sueño hecho realidad!(indicando a los demás que vieran por la ventana hacia la calle de enfrente)

Yaten: Acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer que espiar a las mujeres?(preguntó algo irritado)

Taiki: En otro momento hubiese concordado con el amargado del clan, pero esta vez creo que Seiya tiene mucha razón (dijo sin despegar la mirada de aquella chica de cabellera corta y azul)

Seiya: Las viste Darien? Wuauuuu que bellezas(dijo el pelinegro de largos cabellos y ojos azules)

Darien: La verdad ni me fijé…(lo cual era mentira, pues había puesto sus ojos en una hermosa rubia de ojos azules)…Como la Luna (suspiró en voz alta sin percatarse de que los demás lo oían)

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Como la Luna…(suspiró)

La Luna? Qué tiene que ver la Luna en todo esto?(preguntó algo nerviosa pues creyó que la había descubierto)

No, nada, es sólo que siempre quise conocer a un mujer tan hermosa como la Luna…y creo que la acabo de conocer…(le dijo tiernamente)

Así? Y a quien te refieres?Le dijo arqueando una ceja)

Pues…veamos…creo que fue hace como 20 minutos…y apenas la vi quería raptarla para estar solo junto a ella…y poder hacer esto…(y la besó como si su vida dependiera de ello)

Gracias (suspiró Serena)

No debes agradecer nada bonita, yo te agradezco a ti por no pensar que soy un abusivo, apenas te conozco y ya quiero…(se ruborizó ante su pensamiento) Seguir besándote. Jajaja (qué vergüenza pensó)

Jajaja, es gracioso…nunca hubiese pensado que eres un abusivo…alguien como tú solo puede ser un príncipe azul…de seguro esto es un sueño y aún no he salido de casa jajajaja(pero si es un sueño…por favor! Que no acabe nunca!, Gritó en su interior)

No Princesa, no es un sueño…y la verdad es que yo disto mucho de ser un príncipe azul..(dijo agachando la mirada)

Yo Creo que si en verdad existen los cuentos de hadas…tú debiste de haber salido del más hermosos de todos jajajaj perdona, que tonterías digo,(hay pero que tonta Serena, las cursilerías que estás diciendo! Va a creer que eres una niña chiquita!)

Jajajaja que linda eres…me preguntaba si…me podrías decir tu nombre?(pregunto mirándola directamente haciendo pucheros para que ella se compadeciera de él y se lo dijera)

Vaya! Pero si tú dijiste que eso arruinaría la "magia" o no? O es que ya no hay magia?(preguntó preocupada pues no quería que ese momento acabara)

Pues…yo soy el enmascarado…tú no, así es que creí que tal ves tú…(decía nervioso)si querrías decirme tu nombreJ (mirándola con los ojitos esperanzados)

Jajajaja…con esa manera que tienes de convencer a las personas creo que no podría negarme…Bueno señor enmascarado, mi nombre es…

Princesa! Princesa!( se oyó la voz que se venía acercándose)

Serena: aH?

Sailor Mars: Pero qué hace aquí? La he estado buscando por todas partes! Creo que ya encontré al príncipe, debe acompañarme eseguida!(mientras la tironeaba del brazo para separarla de aquel hombre)

Serena: Pero…es que yo…justo iba a … (mirando hacia atrás mientras Rei se la llevaba a la fuerza)

Adiós hermosa princesa(logró decir antes que se la llevara su amiga quedando sólo en el balcón)

Sailor Mars: Serena! Pero qué estabas haciendo allá?

Serena: Lo siento Rei…yo sólo estaba tomando un poco de aire…

Sailor Mars: Tomando aire? Yo creo que te estaban sacando el aire!

Serena: Basta Mars! No me hables así, recuerda que soy tu princesa!(Ojala que con eso me deje en paz aiiiiii no me gusta abusar de mi poder! )

Sailor Mars: Perdón princesa….discúlpeme por favor…no quería ser impertinente

Serena: Ahora, dime qué es lo que averiguaste del príncipe

Sailor Mars: Creo que ese sujeto es el príncipe Endimion(Señalando a Seiya quien claramente parecía un verdadero príncipe al ir vestido así a la fiesta)

Serena: Ya veo, avísale a las demás y que nos reunamos en 5 minutos aquí.

Sailor: Mars: enseguida princesa (y se fue corriendo a buscar a las otras sailors)

Serena lo único que hizo fue correr a aquel balcón, aunque fueran 5 minutos ella podría logar decirle su nombre a su misterioso enmascarado…aquel hombre que la había besado por primera vez…

Pero al llegar…sorpresa! El ya no se encontraba allí! Sólo miró al cielo y agradeció la maravillosa noche que había vivido allí, eso sí, esperaba que su madre no la hubiese estado observando…

Serena corrió nuevamente hacia el salón en donde ya se encontraban las chicas y comenzaron a hablar sobre Endimion

Sailor Mercury: Lograste averiguar algo Mars?

Sailor Mars: Creo que sí…lo más probable es que aquel hombre, sea el príncipe Endimion..

SAilro Venus: ESE? Pero que guapo! Entonces no se diga más y acerquémonos a él para preguntarle!

Sailor Jupiter: Mina! Que ocurrencias! La más indicada para eso es la princesa, no nosotras!

Sailor Venus: Aiiii creo que tienes razón…siento haber sido impertinente princesa…(dijo agachándose un poco en señal de respeto)

Serena: No te preocupes….pero Jupiter tiene razón, yo iré a hablar con él

Y se marchó en búsqueda de aquel hombre que quizás podría ser Endimion.

Serena: Muy buenas noches príncipe...Endimion

Seiya: Endimion? Bueno, para ti hermosa soy quien tú quieras…(le dijo seductoramente)

Serena: Estaba segura de que eras tú! Que feliz me siento!

Seiya: Acaso me conoces? Bueno, eso es posible, pero dime, quien eres tú? Porque te aseguro que no te conozco, yo jamás olvidaría a alguien como tú

Serena: Príncipe, soy yo….la princesa Serena

Seiya: Serena…que hermoso nombre…eh? Dijiste princesa? Aaaaa! Ya sé estas bromeando! Claro! Como esto es una fiesta de disfraces y estás de princesa! Jajajaja que buen sentido del humor tienes! Ajajaja ahora que lo pienso...tú y yo podríamos formar un hermoso reino, ambos somos príncipes(dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente)

Serena: Pero príncipe, qué cosas dice! Yo ya estoy comprometida con el reino solar! Pero eso ahora no importa, debe venir conmigo y con las sailors tenemos mucho de qué habalr.

Seiya: Claro princesa! Contigo voy a donde quieras.(pero qué niña más rara..Jajaja se ha tomado muy a pecho esto de los disfraces, pero no importa se lo perdono por ser tan bella)

Serena: (Pero qué sujeto más raro, mira que tratarme de humorista viendo la situación en la que estamos…jamás pensé que el príncipe de este lugar fuera así…aunque es muy guapo)

Ya todos reunidos las chicas se presentaron

Sailor Mercury: Muy buenas noches príncipe Endimion, lo hemos estado buscando, yo soy Sailor Mercury, y ellas son Sailor Mars(Señalando a Rei), Sailor Jupiter(Señalando a Lita), y Sailor Venus(señalando a Mina) todas hicieron una referencia ante él

Seiya: Vaya! Pero qué presentación más protocolar! Pero si eso les gusta, entonces me presento….buenas noches señoritas yo soy…

Serena: Endimion, ellas ya lo saben.

Seiya: NO, yo creo que estás confundida…pero bueno, por esta noche llámenme como deseen…

Serena: Lo que tenemos que hablar contigo príncipe, es algo muy delicado, El Cristal de Plata…está oscureciendo…y por eso la tierra corre grave peligro…

Sailor Mercury: Sí príncipe, usted como único heredero de la tierra debe ayudarnos y subir nuevamente al trono!

Seiya no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que las chicas que tenía enfrente le decían…será que se les habían pasado las copas? Pero no le importó así es que sólo les siguió el juego, tal vez así podría sacar provecho y conocer más a aquella chica que lo había maravillado.

Saiya: Emmmm sí, tienen razón…yo haré lo que ustedes digan

Sailor Venus: Que bien! Yo sabía que usted nos ayudaría!

Seiya: Emmm sí, eso creo(mientras se rascaba la cabeza)

Justo cuando a Seiya se le acaba la imaginación para seguir respondiéndole a las chicas….

Hey! Principito!

Seiya: Salvado por la campana (pensó) Sii Yaten! Aquí estoy!

Yaten: Qué haces aquí rodeado de tanta hermosura! Pero que egoísta eres! Hola de nuevo linda!Mientras miraba a Mina.

Sailor Venus: Ho…la(dijo con la voz entrecortada, aquel chico sí que la había hecho bailar)

Sailor Mars: Oye! Pero qué te pasa! Por qué le hablas así al príncipe! Ubícate! Dale más respeto.(dirigiendo una mirada fulminante a Yaten)

Yaten: AL PRÍNCIPE?(Preguntó más que sorprendido tratando de contener la risa)

Serena: Pues sí, al príncipe Endimion! Y te aseguro que cuando suba al trono lo primero que hará será darte un buen castigo por imprudente!

Seiya le hizo una señal a su amigo para que no se doblara de la risa y no dijera nada…a lo cual Yaten entendió perfectamente así que le siguió el juego

Yaten: Claro! Al príncipe(ya casi no aguantaba la risa) Perdone usted majestad(le decía mientras bajaba la vista pues ya no podía más con la risa)

Sailor Venus: Así está mucho mejor(le decía a Yaten mientras le sonreía)

Serena: Creo que ya es muy tarde, mañana nosotras nos comunicaremos contigo para encontrar una solución para el cristal.

Seiya: Eeee sí, claro, mañana…eee, mañana voy a estar todo el día en el Crown, anda a verme allí bombón, te estaré esperando(se iba mientras le giñaba el ojo)

Adiós (dijeron Seiya y Yaten y se fueron del lugar)

Sailor Mars: Pero qué imprudente que es ese príncipe! Que se cree llamarte Bombón! Que coraje con él…yo creo que no nos servirá de mucha ayuda

Sailor Mercury: Si...puede ser, pero no sabremos nada hasta mañana así que será mejor irnos

Sí(dijeron todas mientras se retiraban del lugar)

EN UN LUJOSO DEPARTAMENTO

Qué lástima…Decía un joven de cabellera negra mientras miraba al cielo…Me hubiese justado saber tu nombre princesa…pero no importa, yo te encontraré, como sea te encontraré…aunque tenga que buscar por debajo de las piedras...al probar tus labios sentí algo que jamás había sentido con nadie…no te dejaré escapar mientras no sepa qué fue que sentí.

Ya es tarde, es mejor que me vaya a dormir, Luna!(gritó buscando a su gata) Ven, ya es hora de dormir!(mientras la gata saltaba a sus brazos) Que linda eres…sabes?, hoy conocí a la mujer más bella del mundo, pero se fue sin siquiera decirme su nombre, pero te juró que la encontraré!

Miauuu, le decía la gatita al ver sus ojos esperanzados en aquella mujer.

Ambos se durmieron profundamente, uno pensando en esos hermosos ojos azules y ella pensando en la forma en cómo devolver la luz al cristal.

EN EL PISO DE ABAJO

La joven de rubias cabelleras cepillaba su dorado cabello mientras cerraba sus ojos y pensaba en aquellos labios, tan suaves y llenos de pasión…y sus besos! Eran como tocar el cielo con los dedos…mi primer besodijo mientras acariciaba sus labiosesto jamás lo olvidaré…espero volverte a ver. y dejando el cepillo de lado se lanzó a su cama a dormir y soñar con aquel enmascarado que tanta felicidad le había provocado.

A la mañana siguiente 3 amigos se encontraban conversando…

EN EL CROWN

Taiki: No puedo creer la aventura que viviste anoche…y yo donde estaba que no estuve allí? Yo creo que ustedes dos bebieron de más e imaginaron todo esto

Seiya: Taiki! Te juro por dios que es cierto! Esa niña estaba loca!

Yaten: O muy ebria

Seiya: Como sea, lo único que importa ahora es que voy a hacer cuando venga a decirme todas esas cosas que dijo que iba a decirme, que le voy a decir! Aiii en que lios me metooo!

Yaten: Eso te pasa por cara dura! Y por mujeriego! Jajajajaja

Taiki: En eso tienes razón! Ajajajaj si le hubieras dicho que no te llamabas asi…cómo era?

Seiya: Endimion

Tiki: Eso, Endimion, nada de esto te estaría pasando.

Seiya: Es que Taiki tú no entiendes! Ella era tan hermosaaa que no me pude resistir! Cuando me dijo Endimion! Con su vocecita tan esperanzada no tuve corazón de decirle que no era quien ella buscaba!

Yaten: Jajajajajajajaj tú sí que debiste ser dramaturgo! Jajajajajajja quien te va a creer esa estupidez! Te conocemos! Harías lo que sea por estar con una niña hermosa como esa.

Taiki: Vaya, no puedo creer que otra vez coincida con mi amigo Yaten! Será que me estoy volviendo un amargado? Aii no!

Yaten: Muy chistosito e? mejor preocúpate de este cabeza hueca! Para que invente algo antes de que esas niñas vengas y lo fastidien

Seiya: Fastidiarme? Jamás! Me haré pasasr por esa persona a la que ella buscaba así logro acercarme a ella y tal vez….tenga novia para el final del día Jajajajaj que astuto soy!

Taiki: Tú y tus ocurrencias, yo creo que te va a salir todo al revés…pero como nunca tomas en cuenta mis concejos…haz lo que quieras! Eso sí, yo no me pierdo el espectáculo! Wuajjajaja

Yaten: ni yo! Me quedaré aquí todo el día con este principito sólo para esperar a esa niña y ver que otra sarta de locuras le dice.

Taiki: Pues hasta que yo no las vea seguiré creyendo que ustedes dos estaban tan borrachos que alucinaron…cuantas veces les he dicho que combinar diferentes tipos de alcohol les hace mal! Eso provoca mucha resaca!

Yaten: Ya mejor cállate, ya verás que es cierto

SAILIENDO DE LA UNIVERSIDAD

Saory: Y cómo estuvo la fiesta anoche Darien?

Darien: Magnífica(dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja)

Saory: Así de bien? Vaya! Creo que mejor me hubiera quedado

Darien: E? yo creí que no habías ido

Saory: Pues..verás…sí fui

Darien: Entonces por qué me preguntas como estuvo si tú fuiste?

Saory: Es que lo que pasó fue que…yo llegué, pero la verdad no conocía a nadie…y te busqué pero no te encontré…y luego vi a una hermosa pareja bailando al centro del salón…se veían tan bien, ella era tan hermosa y él…como te lo describo…y sentí tanta envidia de que yo no tuviera a alguien así a mi lado….y me fui, así nada más

Darien: Saory….si yo hubiese sabido que estaría allí te hubiera esperado en la puerta…pero no te sientas mal, te aseguro que el destino te enviará a un muchacho que merezca tu amor

Saory: si sólo supieras que mi corazón ya tiene dueño…Sí, eso creo…

Darien la abrazó fuertemente como para darle su apoyo mientras pensaba que seguramente la pareja que ella había visto bailando eran él y aquella joven…su princesa. En eso se escucha una voz

Oigan! Chicos! Espérenmee!

Saory: A?Andrew?

Andrew: Si! Por fin me escuchan! Llevo gritándoles no sé cuánto rato, pero ustedes estaban muy entretenidos como veo(mirando que ellos aún no se soltaban)

Darien sólo soltó bruscamente a Saory y le dijo

Darien: No nooo te equivocas, no es lo que crees, lo que pasa es que ella estaba un poco triste y tú sabes, yo sólo le di mi apoyo

Saory: Si, eso es, no piensas mal de nosotros

Andrew: Aii pero que correctos! En fin! Oye Darien dime como te fue con aquella mujer de anoche! Te vi bailando con ella, parecía un ángel caído del cielo! Saory ni te imaginas, Darien se encontró a una chica preciosa y bailó con ella y la gente hizo un círculo alrededor de ellos y…y…

Darien: Y…nada, sólo bailamos!

Andrew: pero sí yo vi cuando después te fuiste al…

La mirada de Saory cambió bruscamente…acaso era posible que aquella pareja que ella vio se tratara de Darien?(pensó)

Andrew: Al bañoooo para mojarme el cabello, estaba acalorado…bueno, mejor cambiemos el tema si? queridísimo amigo!(mientras se acercaba a su oído disimuladamente y le decía Te juro que dices una palabra más sobre esto te dejo sin descendencia)

Andrew sólo tragó un poco de saliva y dijo

Mejor nos vamos al Crown, tengo turno…(algo nervioso por la pequeña amenaza que acababa de recibir)

Saory: Y tú Andrew, también fuiste a la dichosa fiesta(preguntó en tono almo molesto por haberse imaginado a Darien con aquella hermosa mujer)

Andrew: pues claro que sí fui! Y me la pasé de las mil maravillas, verás que conocí a una chica tan linda!

Darien: Así? Te lo tenía bien guardadito e?

Andrew: Jajaja si hermano! Esque no tuve tiempo de decirte anoche pues como te fuiste con esa….(Darien le hizo un gesto de que cuando estuvieran solos lo degollaría) …esa manera tan repentina…que no tuve tiempo de decirte jajajaj que despistado no crees?

Darien: Bastante.

Saory: Y cómo se llamaba esa mujer Andrew, vive cerca de aquí?

Andrew: la verdad es que me dijo algo de júpiter pero no le entendí mucho porque justo en ese momento una chica vestida parecida a ella pero de otro color la llamó y se fue y no me alcanzó a decir nada más…

Darien: Júpiter? Yo creo que oíste mal

Andrew: Sí, puede ser…es que la música era muy alta ( en eso ve su reloj) Ai no! Ya son las 12:30! Entro en 5 minutos más a mi turno en el Crown! Me voy! Adiós chicos, depues nos vemos! Vayan al Crown! Allí estará los muchachos!Mientras se alejaba corriendo a toda prisa pues el Crown quedaba a varias cuadras de allí.

En ese momento sonaba el timbre que indicaba la salida de clases de la preparatoria…

Saory: Oíste Darien? Ya van a salir los de la prepa…no me agrada que hayan instalado la universidad al lado de la preparatoria…esas niñas y sus hormonas son todo un fastidio

Darien: Jajajajajaja tienes razón, sus hormonas viven una completa revolución(recordando las maldades que hacía cuando iba allí) pero no me molesta que estén aquí junto a la universidad, así se les hace más familiar para cuando se gradúen.

Saory: Claro! Es obvio que a un universitario no le moleste que haya una prepa al lada de su universidad! Si a ustedes les encanta andar con esas niñas! Sólo se aprovechan de ellas ¬¬

Darien: Pero Saory, qué estás diciendo, tal vez otro sea así, pero yo nunca jugaría con nadie así, menos con una niña…además yo no estoy interesado en ese tipo de mujeres…creo que son muy inmaduras para mi…y daba la casualidad que justo mientras decía esto un grupo de 5 amigas iban saliendo de la prepa entre risas y gritos cuando de pronto….la vio

Saory: Darien! Me escuchas! Por dios, ya estás en la Luna nuevamente ¬¬

Darien sólo observaba a aquella hermosa niña que iba saliendo, su sonrisa era más hermosa que la de los ángeles y su piel, su cara, su cabello….sus ojos…un momento(dijo)

Saory: Que pasa?

Darien: Esos ojos…yo los conozco!Dijo muy asombrado pues no podía creer que aquella muchacha fuese su princesa.

Saory: Aii Darien yo creo que tú no dormiste bien anoche! Estás alucinando….mejor vámonos porque si te ven esas niñas van a salir corriendo tras de ti(quien no lo haría, eres tan guapooooooo) mientras se lo llevaba a tirones de ahí para llegar al Crow.

Serena de pronto sintió que la observaban y se dio la vuelta, pero sólo vio un par de jóvenes que se alejaban de allí. Qué raro(pensó)

LLEGANDO AL CROW

Saory: Pero qué diablos te pasa, por poco te comes a esa niña con la mirada(le dijo bastante molesta porque eso le había causado muchos celos)

Darien: A? nooooo, estás equivocada…es que yo…

Saory: Tú qué? Me acabas de decir que esas niñas no son para ti, y luego ves una y te quedas boquiabierto!

Darien: Nooo Saory! No es lo que piensas! Es que lo que pasó fue que me dio la impresión ya conocía a esa niña, pero no de la manera que tú crees.

Saory: MMmmmmm ¬¬ si los chicos te vieran se burlarían de ti por pedófilo!

Darien sólo abrió enormemente les ojos, no creía que su amiga le hablaba así.

Saory: y ya deja de mirarme así, es cierto lo que te dije, mira mejor olvidemos este mal rato y entremos(jalándolo para que entraran al Crow)

Darien: Como tú digas…(dijo bastante triste porque él quería mucho a Saory y no le gustaba que ella pensara mal de él)

Una vez adentro vieron a sus amigos y se acercaron a su mesa, se notaba que ellos estaban muy divertidos pues no paraban de reír.

Darien: Vaya! A qué debemos que nuestro querido Yaten ría así? Acaso se va a acaar el mundo? Jajajajajajajajaj(dijo muy gracioso)

Yaten: Muy chistosito! ¬¬

Seiya: Jajajajajajja algo así, lo que pasas es que les contaba a los chicos mi experiencia religiosa de anoche.

Saory: Experiencia religiosa?

Seiya: Sí, es que anoche en la fiesta conocí al ángel más maravilloso del universo! Aunque por las conclusiones que estamos sacando o estaba medio loca, o estaba algo pasadita de copas jajajaj(dijo mientras ponía cara de duda)

Darien: AAaa ya veo! Jajajaj sí que te dejó flechado

Saory: Pero yo no entiendo por qué piensas que estaba medio loca

Taiki: Es que le dijo unas cosas bien raras….pero yo creo que a estos dos se les subieron los tragos a la cabeza y comenzaron a alucinar jajajaja

Yaten: Que no! Hasta cuando te vamos a decir que es cierto! Aiii pero qué sujeto más molesto!

Seiya: Sí Taiki, no es una alucinación nuestra! Ya verás que en cualquier minuto ellas entran por esa puerta…

Darien: Ya pero no discutan…si es cierto, sucederá lo que dice Seiya….y si no! Bueno, eso quiere decir que se la pasaron muy bien anoche entre copas…

Saory: Y cómo se llamaba el ángel si se puede saber? Digo, para cerciorarnos de que no fuera una alucinación?

Seiya: Dijo que se llamaba Serena

Darien: Serena….(y un escalofría recorrió su cuerpo…recordó que justo cuando su princesa le iba a decir su nombre los interrumpieron)

EN LA SALIDA DE LA PREPARATORIA

Mina: Estas muy calladita Amy…no nos vas a contar cómo te fue con aquel varonil pirata? Te dijo cómo se llamaba?

Amy: Mina pero qué curiosa eresss(roja como los tomates maduros) pues…sí, si me dijo su nombre pero no te lo voy a decir!

Mina: Noooo eso no se vale! Si fue por mí que bailaste con él! Anda! No seas malita!

Amy: lo voy a pensar…

Serena: Vamos Amy, dinos como se llamaba… (ya no aguantaba la curiosidad)

Amy: Está bien…él me dijo que se llamaba Taiki

Todas: OOOOOOOO

Mina: Que bonito nombre!

Rei: A ver y a ti como te fue Mina, no creas que no ví como te miraba ese vaqueritoo e?

Mina: Ayy chicas, pero que curiositas no?

Lita: Qué te dijo? Como se llamaba! Dinoss! Si?

Mina: Está bien…mi apuesto comisario se llamaba Yaten jajajajajaja y además me dijo que estudiaba en esta universidad…y yo le quería seguir preguntando más cosas pero la verdad él no era muy conversador

Serena: Ayy Mina, pero por lo menos te dijo cómo se llamaba…así podrías buscarlo…

Mina: Pero qué te pasa a ti Serena?

Rei que sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba pues ella vio como ella se besaba con aquel sujeto sólo se quedó callada esperando una respuesta de parte de Serena.

Serena: (dio un hondo suspiro y les dijo…)Pues verán…yo también conocí a alguien muy especial anoche..

Rei: Y yava que era especial!

Lita: Rei acaso tú sabes algo?

Rei: Es mejor que ella les diga

Todas miraron a Serena hasta que por fin ella habló

Serena: Lo que pasó fue que….ese sujeto…me…besó

Todas: QUE!

Mina con los ojos desorbitados ante aquella confesión…

Mina: Y cómo fue? Te gustóooo? Quedaron en reunirse el día de hoy?

Serena: NO Mina…yo ni siquiera se su nombre…

Todas: QUE?

Rei: Serena tonta! Como se te ocurre besar a alguien sin saber su nombre antes! Tú haces todo al revés

Serena: aii no me regañes…es que cuando le iba a decir mi nombre justo llegaste tú…y ya ves que ya no pudimos hablar…pero me gustaría tanto volver a verlo…era tan lindooo

Lita: Pero cómo era? De qué color tenía los ojos? Cuéntanos si?

Serena: muy sonrojada pues ella tampoco sabía muy bien cómo era aquel muchacho..Este….no sé

Amy: Serena pero qupe descuidada, cómo que no sabes? Que iresponsable besar a alguien así como así

Serena: muy triste porque sabía que ellas tenían razón…es que e´l estaba con una máscara y por eso no vi muy bien sus ojos…aunque te puedo decir que era muy guapo…y dulce…y tierno…y romántico….(suspiró)

Mina: Veo que te dejo bien flechada amiga! Te aseguro que lo volverás a ver! de eso se encargara la Gran Diosa del Amor Mina Aino! sII! Jajajajaj

REi: Ya cállate! Y mejor vámonos a comer que muero de hambre!

Todas: Si!

Y se fueron rumbo al Crow para almorzar. Cuando llegaron se sentaron en una mesa a esperar al mesero…

Mesero: Díganme señoritas, qué se les ofrece?

Amy: Mmmm yo quiero una ensalada y un jugo natural por favor

Mina: Yo quiero una hamburguesa y soda

Rei: Yo quiero una soda light y una ensalada de atún

Serena: Yo quiero…aiiii so sé que quiero :S AA ya sE! Yo quiero un hot dog con una hamburguesa con queso con una soda y una malteada de chocolate con salsa de fresas! sI!

El mesero la miró tratando de evitar la risa, mientras las chicas sólo se reían pues sabía que ella era capaz de comer eso y mucho más.

Lita: Pues y yo quiero…y miró al mesero…y lo reconoció, era su amable y dulce policía de la noche

anterior…Andrew?

Andrew: Disculpa, te conozco?

Lita: E….más o menos, lo que pasa es que anoche yo bailé contigo en la fista de disfraces recuerdas?

Andrew: OO! Tú eras esa mujer? Guau! Pero qué suerte tengo…y dime, ahora sí me vas a decir cómo te llamas?

Mina: Pero claro! Ella se llama Lita Kino!

Rei: Pero qué impertinente eres Mina!

Todos rieron mientras Andrew estaba embobado por la belleza de Lita…

Andrew: y dime Lita, qué vas a ordenar?

Lita: eeeee lo otra ensalada de atún con jugo natural de naranja.

Andrew: muy bien señoritas…Lita, enseguida les traigo su orden (y se va a la cocina a entregar el pedido)

Mina: Pero qué traviesa eres! Con que ése era el guapo policía!

Lita: sonrojada al máximo por el comentario Si Mina, era él…que guapoo es no?

Mina: Ni que lo digas!

Todas rieron alegremente hasta que les llevaron su pedido, en eso otro grupo de amigos que también se encontraba allí estaban conversando comiendo su almuerzo cuando Andrew llegó a su mesa

Andrew: Chicos! A qué no se imaginan!

Seiya: Que pasó? Por tu cara me da la impresión que te ganaste la lotería!

Andrew: NNOoo algo mucho mejor! Me acabo de encontrar a la chica de ayer…la del baile

Darien: Que? Vaya! Amigo pero qué suerte la tuya.

Yaten: Pero que nó dijiste que no sabías quien era?

Andrew: Sï, pero yo sí le alcancé a decir mi nomnbre yer, entonces ella me recordó ahora cuando les pedí su orden

Taiki: Ella está aquí? Donde?

Andrew les señalo la mesa dsimuladamente cuando

Seiya: Bombón! Ahí está mi dulce bombón! Pero qué suerte!

Todos: De qué hablas?

Seiya: Es Serena! La chica de ayer?

Saory: La ebria?

Seiya: Que no estaba ebra….bueno, no se! Jajajajaja me voy a acercar a ella

Yaten: Entonces si es ella…las dempas chicas deben ser las otras que la acompañaban anoche

Seiya: Sí…se ve que estás interesado no?

Yaten: Ya déjame en paz!

Seiya se paró de la mesa para ir con Serena y las demás en eso la llama

Seiya: Serena! Hola Serena me recuerdas?

Serena se dio la vuelta y al verlo no supo qué decir.

Darien vio que aquella niña era la de la salida de la prepa…y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba….acaso era ella la mujer a la que la noche anterior besó?

Saory: Veo que Darien está muy contento con la llegada de esa niña no?

Darien: De qué hablas?

Saory: Aii no te hagas, si esa es la misma niña que te comías con los ojos a la salida de la universidad

Darien: Noo Saory cómo crees!

Saory: saben muchachos, a mi ya se me quitó el hambre, mejor me voy, adiós nos vemos más tarde(le levantó de la mesa y salió del local hecha una furia)

Yaten: Creo que alguien sintió celos! Jajajaj

Darien: No Yaten, tal vez está algo cansada…creo

Taiki: a ver y cómo está eso de que te la comías con la mirada? Jamás pensé que tuvieras esos gustos, aunque debo decir que es bastante bonita

Darien: No inventes Taiki! Saory se equivocó, yo no hice eso!

Andrew: A no? Entonces por qué ahora no le quitas la vista de encima?

Darien: Ee…..es que me parece que ella es aquella mujer..

Andrew: ELLA? Con la que bailabas anoche? No puede ser! Pero si ella es la chica de Seiya!

Darien: Ves? Por eso digo que debo estar confundido jajajaja no puede ser la misma.

EN LA MESA DE SERENA

Serena: Endimion? Eres tú?

Seiya: Eee sí, soy yo! Jajaja que coincidencia no?

Serena: Sí, siéntate aquí para que conversemos

Seiya: sí claro

Mina quien ya había visto de la mesa que venía Seiya le preguntó

Mina: Acaso esos muchachos son los que estaban ayer contigo?

Seiya: Sí, ellos son mis amigos, les diré que vengan para presentárselos

Mina: Sï!

Amy: Pero debemos hablar a solas contigo, recuerda, el cristal

Seiya: Eeee si, pero mejor eso hagámoslo después si?

Serena: Creo que Endimion tiene razón, este no es el momento

Amy: Ok. Pero recuerden que no tenemos mucho tiempo

Todas: Sí

En eso Seiya se para de la mesa y les hace un gesto a sus amigos para que vayan para alla, estos se levantan y van hasta la mesa de las chicas y todos se acomodan allí quedando Serena en frente de Darien

Seiya: Bueno chicas, estos son mis amigos...él es Taiki (señalando al castaño) él es Andrew(señalando al rubio)él es Yaten(señalando al peliplateado) y él es…

Darien(dijo Darien mirando a los ojos de Serena)

Mina: Yaten? Hola! Yo soy Mina, me recuerdas?

Yaten: Cómo no recordarte, si lo único que hacías era hablar y hablar

Todas rieron ante el comentario menos Mina que se sintió mal

Rei: Sí, así es Mina, jajajaja

Taiki: Amy, y tú me recuerdas?

Amy: S…í(le digo con la cabeza hundida en el plato)

Seiya: Vaya, veo que todos se conocen..

Darien: Yo creo que no, yo a ustedes no las conozco…

Lita: Pero que descorteses somos, yo soy Lita Kino mucho gusto y mis amigas son.. Mina Aino (señalando a la rubia) Rei Hino(señalando a la pelinegra) ella es Amy Mizuno (señalando a la peliazul) y ella es Serena Tsukino(señalando a la rubia de chonguitos)

Darien: encantado de conocerlas, yo soy Darien Chiba.

Serena al escuchar su voz no pudo evitar recordar al enmascarado de la noche anterior…sería posible que fuese ese hombre tan apuesto?


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAÍTULO 7: IDENTIDADES**_

Y a qué se dedican ustedes muchachas (preguntó Andrew)

Lita: Verás, las chicas y yo estamos en último año de prepa. Y ustedes?

Taiki: Nosotros estamos en la Universidad de Tokio de Cristal

Mina: Ah! Pero qué sorpresa, nosotras estudiamos en la prepa de esa universidad

Darien: Muy grata coincidencia…(sin despejar la mirada de los ojos de Serena quien ya se iba sonrojando poco a poco)

Amy: Es necesario que comencemos cuanto antes con nuestras obligaciones(mirado a las chicas y a Seiya)

Yaten quien ya sabía a lo que se refería Amy dijo:Pero Amy! Entre "Endimion" y nosotros no hay secretos no es cierto Endi?(Mientras le pegaba codazos a Seiya que estaba a su lado)

Amy: Sólo si Serena acepta.

Serena: Emmmmm…es que es algo delicado…

Darien: Vamos Serena, confía en nosotros, tal vez y te podamos ayudar. (él no podía de ver esos ojazos azules…le recordaban tanto a aquella mujer)

Serena: Está bien…tal vez tengas razón con más ayuda puede que logremos pensar en algo.

Rei: Pero Princesa! Esto sólo nos compete a nosotras y a el príncipe…

Taiki: Princesa? Serena es una princesa? A ver…yo aquí no entiendo nada…y por qué Yaten le dijo a Seiya Endimion?

Seiya: …pero que idioteces dices! Taiki por el amor de Dios! CALLATE!

Yaten: Ves que era cierto y nosotros no lo alucinamos? JA! Ahora Taiki trágate tus palabras

Taiki: Tal vez ustedes no estaban borrachos, pero lo más seguro es que ellas sí…Jajajaja

Litas: Nosotras borrachas? Pero qué insulto! Ya veo que no se puede confiar en ustedes! Mejor vámonos chicas y llevémonos al príncipe con nosotras.

Rei: Idiotas! (y se para de la mesa y se va indignada)

Darien que hasta el momento no decía nada sólo se limitaba a observar...ese nombre "Endimion" le traía algún tipo de recuerdos de sus antepasados…y la princesa…sería Serena esa princesa a la que besó la noche anterior?

Serena: Lita tiene razón…vámonos Endimion, tenemos cosas de qué hablar.

Seiya: eeeeeeee…es que yo tengo cosas que hacer justo ahorita(la verdad es que no tenía nada que hacer, pero no sabía hasta cuándo podría seguir sosteniendo esa mentira)

Rei: A no! Tú vienes con nosotras por que vienes! (y lo jaló del brazo fuertemente sacándolo del Crow.

Todas se fueron dejando allí a Andrew, Taiki, Yaten y Darien con una cara de no haber entendidoabsolutamente nada)

Yaten: Creo que hemos sido testigos de un crimen

Darien: Pero de qué hablas?

Yaten: de que el rapto es un crimen, se acaban de llevar en contra de su voluntad a Seiya…Jajajajajajajaja pobre de él esas niñas cuando sepan que él no es ese hombre lo van a descuartizar jajajaja

Taiki: a ver Yatencito…es mejor que nos hables las cosas con tranquilidad porque en verdad no te estamos entendiendo nada de nada.

Andrew: Taiki tiene razón…por qué se lo llevaron así? Y por qué estaban tan molestas?

Darien: Vamos Yaten, di la verdad.

Yaten: Ya está bien! Pero no se aflijan! Lo que pasó es que ayer en la fiesta Seiya estaba en una mesa y una hermosa mujer se acercó a él preguntándole s él era el príncipe Endimion, y como la mujer era tan bonita y ustedes saben cómo se pone Seiya en esas situaciones, al muy ******* no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decirle que sí era él, y ella se lo llevó con sus amigas que son las niñas que acabamos de conocer y le dijeron que había algo muy importante por hablar…algo de un cristal de plata y no sé cuántas payasadas más…

Taiki: Guauu! Esa sí que es una historia….entonces esa mujer que se acercó a Seiya era Serena?

Yaten: eso creo, pero ella en la fiesta estaba disfrazada de princesa, y como Seiya estaba de príncipe, se le ocurrió decirle que juntos harían un reino y no sé cuántas ******* más…el muy *******! Ahora esa niñita no lo dejará en paz .

Darien: entonces…Serena…. es la…. princesa! Yo sabía que sus ojos los había visto antes.

Andrew: A ver Darien, ahora el que habla incoherencias eres tú

Darien: Recuerdas cuando anoche me vuste bailando con una mujer?

Andrew: Claro, como olvidarla si era preciosa, además después te la llevaste al..

Darien: Sí, esa misma…pero qué gusto tienes de decir cosas inapropiadas Andrew…

Andrew: Auch! (sobándose la cabeza pues Darien le propino tremento golpe) Creo que metí la pata de nuevo Jajajaja

Darien: Bueno, esa mujer con la que estuve era…Serena.

Taiki y Yaten: QUE?

Andrew: Aaa, es cierto, lo que pasa es que ustedes no saben que anoche Darien…

Darian: Ahí vas de nuevo! Por qué no dejas de hablar de más!

Andrew: AAAAAAIIIIII es que no lo puedo evitar! Perdón por ser indiscreto.

Darien: Ya, ahora no importa…

Yaten: Entonces tú conociste a Serena anoche?

Darien: Sí…además yo…la besé

Todos: QUE? Pero CÓMO?

Darien: yo creo que sí saben cómo no? Pero lo importante ahora es saber que se traen ellas con Seiya y cómo le voy a hacer para que Serena sepa que yo soy ese enmascarad…mmmm que haré.

Yaten: no me digas que e está empezando a gustar esa niña! Darien! Vamos! Si a ti jamás te han gustado ese tipo de niñas, es demasiado infantil! Y por lo que ´se, a Seiya también le gustó mucho esa niña.

Taiki: Tienes razón Yaten, espero que no terminen peleados por ella.

Andrew: Pero por qué ella no sabe que tú eras él?

Darien: Por qué yo no le quise decir mi nombre…además como yo estaba con sombrero y antifaz, ella no me reconoció.

Andrew: Ya veo, y ahora qué vas a hacer si a Seiya también le gusta ella?

Darien: no lo sé, pero creo que primero debo averiguar quién es ese tal Endimion que tanto buscan, luego me preocuparé de qué hacer con Seiya.

Yaten: Espero que tanta curiosidad no te traiga consecuencias…a ti que te importa quién es ese tal Endimion, mejor no te metas en cosas que no te importan

Darien: Si Serena tanto lo busca, entonces sí es asunto mío…ustedes no entienden…desde que la besé ya no he podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo.

Andrew: Vaya que te dio duro el amor

Darien: Amor? Noo,…tal vez…

Yaten:Ba! Que cursilerías!

Taiki: Hablo Yaten el amargada, así nunca tendrás novia, y por lo que vi te interesó bastante Mina, pero con tus comentaros nunca lograrás que ella se fije en ti, *******!

Yaten: Ya! No te metas en mi vida, a mí eso no me importa!

Darien y Andrew sólo rieron pues estaban acostumbraros a las peleas de sus amigos y eran muy divertidas.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LAS CHICAS

Serena, Seiya y las demás llegaron al departamento de las chica, se sentaron en los sillones y todos se miraban sin saber que decir hasta que Serena…

Serena: Por fin estamos en paz…ahora hay temas muy importantes que tratar...Mina, por favor llama a Luna y a Artemis para que los pongas al tanto de la situación y que vengan enseguida.

Mina: Sí(mientras se dirigía a otra habitación para llamar a Luna por su transmisor)

Serena: Esperaremos a Luna y a Artemis para comenzar.

Lita: Entonces por mientras esperamos qué les parece si tomamos unos refrescos y pastel?

Seiya: Sí claro Lita, que amable eres ^^

Lita se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, después de unos minutos volvía con una bandeja con los refrescos y el pastel, en eso Mina ya había llegado de hablar con Luna.

Mina: Luna dijo que vendría enseguida, pero que Artemis no podrá venir pues él fue solicitado por la reina y tuvo que irse, creo que a informarle de los progresos en su investigación.

Serena: Ya veo, mi madre está muy preocupada por la situación.

Amy: tranquilízate Serena, aunque ella esté preocupad, sabemos que confía en que tú podrás solucionar todo

Seiya sólo las miraba horrorizado, él no tenía la menor idea de lo que ellas hablaban…mucho menos llegaría a imaginarse de lo que vería después.

Rei: Miren, ya llegó Luna (señalando a la hermosa gatita negra)

Seiya: Jajajaja y yo todo este rato pensando que Luna era otra de sus amigas…un momento…por qué Mina dijo que Luna le había hablado? Acaso la persona a la que esperamos también se llama Luana?

Lita: No Seiya, ella es Luna, es a ella a quien esperábamos.

Seiya estaba consternado acaso le estaban queriendo decir que esa gata se comunicaba con ellas?

Seiya: Creo que no estoy entendiendo esta broma, y la verdad es que ya no me está gustando, lo mejor será que me vaya.

Luna: Tan pronto se retira príncipe Endimion?

Seiya había quedado paralizado al oír hablar al gato

Seiya: Ese gato ha hablado? Y me ha hablado a mí? NO! Esto no pude ser, quienes son ustedes! Qué es esto?

Luna: Que no soy una gato, soy una Gata y mi nombre es Luna.

Serena: Tranquilo príncipe esto no es nada fuera de lo común, ella es una guardiana como nosotras, guardiana de la Luna.

Seiya: QUE? Pero de qué diablos hablan, yo creo que están locas! Mejor me voy

Cuando se aproximaba a abrir la puerta Rei lo detuvo

Rei: Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que hallemos una solución a este grave problema príncipe

Seiya: Que yo no soy un príncipe ni me llamo Endimion, Yo me llamo Seiya!(Gritó como liberándose de la culpa)

Todas: QUE?

Amy: Pero cómo es posible que nos hayamos equivocado? Esto no puede ser…él es hombre, y corresponde con la edad…

Luna: Pero carece del poder…él no es el príncipe

Seiya sólo se suelta del brazo de Rei y abre la puerta y se marcha, sube al elevador y cuando está por salir del edificio se encuentra con Darien.

Serena: Entonces nuevamente quedamos en la nada? Rayos! Por qupe no era él! Y todo es tu culpa Rei, tú me dijiste que él era el príncipe!

Rei: o Serena! Yo te dije que tal vez él lo era, no estaba segura. Y no se supone que eras tú la que debía asegurarse de que si él lo era o no?

Mina: Ya basta! No discutan, ninguna tiene la culpa, es mejor que nos tranquilicemos y comencemos a buscar de nuevo.

Todas impresionadas ante la seriedad de Mina mientras Luna sólo las observaba.

Mina: Aunque me hubiera gustado mucho que él fuese Endimion…es muy guapo!

A todas se les dibujó una gota de sudor en la cabeza mientras no paraban de reír porque Mina nunca podía estar seria demasiado rato.

Luna: Chicas, no se preocupen, aún tenemos tiempo, nos quedan 3 semanas para averiguar todo lo que aquí sucede.

Lita: Han averiguado algo más tú y Artemis?

Luna: Sí, supimos que desde el siglo XX la humanidad ha estado en una severa crisis emocional por así decirlo, se ha vuelto más egoísta, mas egocéntrica, y se ha olvidado de los verdaderos valores, pero sobre todo ya no confía en el amor.

Serena: Eso es terrible Luna, tal vez es por eso que el cristal comenzó a oscurecer.

Luna: Sí Serena, esa es la razón principal…pero hay más

Rei: Habla Luna!

Luna: Además de la humanidad, tambipen es necesario que el reino lunar viva en armonía, es decir, que todos sean felices pero sobre todo que la familia real lo sea, es decir Serena y la reina.

Amy: Luna…eso quiere decir que nuestro reino también es culpable del oscurecimiento del cristal?

Luna: Sí

Amy: Pero eso no es posible, si nosotros somos muy felices! Jajaja

Luna: No se trata de eso Mina, se trata del amor que existe entre los gobernadores de nuestro reino, es decir, del rey y la reina, pero como ustedes saben, desde hace varios años que el rey está muerto(al escuchar esto a serena se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas) Y a pesar de que la reina sentía mucho amor por sus súbditos y por su hija, cayó en un inmenso dolor del cual no ha podido recuperarse, el amor perdido es algo que ningún otro tipo de cariño puede compensar.

Serena: Ya entiendo Luna, pensándolo bien, desde que mi papá murió mamá ha estado muy triste y el cristal ha perdido poco a poco el poder que tenía antes.

Luna: Y como la princesa jamás se ha enamorado, ya no quedan fuentes de energía pura para que el cristal de nutra con la fuerza del amor.

Mina: O! pero ese es muy triste, cómo no va a quedar una pizca de amor en la tierra! Serena! Tenemos que encontrar a tu verdadero amor! Y la Gran Mina como diosa del amor te ayudara en esa tarea Jajajajaj

Serena: Mina, recuerda que yo ya estoy comprometida…(muy triste porque a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo Diamante).

Rei: Pero si Diamante no es tu verdadero amor…cómo haremos para que la familia real esté en armonía como dice Luna.

Luna: Allí es donde entra el príncipe de la Tierra.

Amy: Endimion? Explícate Luna, cómo nos podrá ayudar Endimion en todo esto?

Luna: aún no es tiempo…las explicaciones de todo las daremos Artemis y yo cuando ustedes hayan encontrado al príncipe.

Las chicas se quedaron muy desanimadas después de saber que Seiya no era el príncipe, pero aun así les quedaba tiempo para poder encontrarlo.

EN LA ENTRADA DEL EDIFICIO

Darien: Pero qué haces aquí Seiya, yo te hacia acosado por esas niñas jajaja

Pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo no reían, más bien tenía una cara de consternación que lo preocupaba.

Darien: Seiya, contéstame, qué te pasó!

Seiya no respondía, estaba como hipnotizado

Darien lo llevó de nuevo al elevador y esta vez se bajaron en el 5to. Piso y lo guio hasta su apartamento, una vez adentro preparó café y le dio una taza a Seiya quien parecía dormido con los ojos muy abiertos.

Darien: Vamos amigo, bebe, verás que te hará sentir mejor.

Seiya: Gracias. (Fue lo único que logró decir, aún tenía en su cabeza la imagen de ese gato hablando…era algo muy impactante)

Darien: Quieres contarme qué es lo que te ocurrió?

Seiya: respuró muy hondo y luego exaló sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones luego inaló otro poco de aire para poder hablar..Darien…yo he visto…

Darien: Que has visto Seiya, contesta!

Seiya: Yo he visto…a un gato..hablar…hablarme a mi…su cara cambiaba a la duda mientras miraba a su amigo en buca de alguna respuesta

Darien: Un gato? Hablando? Vamos amigo! No digas payasadas! Mejor dime cómo te fue con las chicas

Seiya: Te lo juro Darien, ese gato me habló! Y me dijo Endimion, y ellas hablaban con él y decían algo de la Luna y del reino y del cristal…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA que diablos fue todo eso?

Darien lo miraba atónito, lo que él le acababa de decir del reino lunar era como en uss fantasías, pero debía ser un error, además los gatos no hablan.

Darien: Amigom yo creo que estás muy confundido, tal vez ellas te jugaron una broma…ya sabes como son las niñas

Seiya: QUE NO! Acaso eres estúpido, te estoy diciendo que ese gato me habló a mi! Yo lo vi!

Darien: Ya cálmate! Mejor termina tu café…Qué diablos está pasando..(pensó)

Seiya: si no me crees, mejor anda a verlo tú mismo, ellas viven en el piso de abajo

Darien: Serena vive aquí? En este edificio?

Seiya: Sí, viven las 5 allí. Hay dios mío, creo que no podré dormir. Mejor me voy a casa, gracias por el café Darien, y perdona por haberte gritado, es que estoy en shock aún, no todos los días le hablan a uno los gatos Jajajaja(ya tomando con más humos la situación)

Darien: Jajajaj tienes razón, mejor ve a descansar ya verás que mañana todo será más claro.

Seiya: Sí, gracias de nuevo adiós!(y se va del apartamento, baja por el elevador y sale del edificio tomando un taxi directo a algún bar cercano pues sabía que sobrio no iba a poder dormir).

Ya de noche Serena estaba en el balcón de su habitación observando la Luan…Qué es lo que me está pasando mamá? No dejo de pensar en él…sus besos, sus caricias, jamás me sentí así(mientras un leve cosquilleo se sentía en su estómago).

En el balcón de la habitación del departamento de arriba estaba un pelinegro mirando a la Luna pidiendo las agallas necesarias para revelarle su identidad a Serena. Pero y si voy y le digo de golpe Serena, yo soy el enmascarado. No! Pero que estupidez, ella me rechazaría, no puedo ser tan directo…mejor si le digo…Serena…me gustas mucho y quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de conocernos mejor...sí, creo que por ahí va…aunque eso es muy cursi, mejor voy, y toco a su puerta y cuando abra le planto tremendo beso, así ella reconocería mis labios..mmmm NOO! Que mala idea, ella se asustaría y pensaría que soy un depravado…AAAAAAAAAA pero qué me pasa! Por qué me comporto como niño!(Cuando en eso escucha un murmullo bajo su balcón)

Serena: Por qué pienso tanto en ti….jamás pensé que mi primer beso se lo daría a un perfecto desconocido, siempre quise que mi primer beso fuera un beso de verdadero amor…(eso la ponía muy triste, ella quería ser como las princesas de los cuentos de hadas que tanto leía de niña)

Darien se agachó lo más que pudo sin caerse por el balcón para oír mejor a Serena

OOHH! Con que era tu primer beso…pero que ******* soy! Debí haber contenido mis impulsos….ahora sí que cuando te diga quién soy no me vas a querer volver a ver, por precipitado! Eché por la borda todas tus ilusiones mi pequeña princesa…perdóname, yo no sabía que era el primero…(se decía así mismo Darien mientras cerraba muy fuerte los puños en señal de frustración)


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 8: ESE HOMBRE….SOY YO**_

Ya muy tarde en la noche, un trio de amigos conversaba en un bar alejado de la realidad

EN EL BAR

Seiya: (Bebiendo un whisky en las rocas) Es que aún no puedo creerlo…

Yaten: (bebiendo un tequila) Yo creo que estabas tan perturbado con las idioteces de esas niñas que empezaste a alucinar jajaja

Taiki: (bebiendo un mijito cubano) Yo creo que esto es algo serio…Yaten yo no creo que Seiya invente algo así, algo muy raro está pasando….y tenemos que averiguarlo.

Yaten: no te metas en las cosas que no te importan! A nosotros que más nos da que ellas inventen esas tonterías, si son niñas!

Taiki: acaso no lo ves? Míralo!(Señalando a Seiya) crees que es normal que él se ponga así por unas cuantas niñerías? Esto es algo serio.

Seiya: Que bueno que tú si me crees Taiki, yo también sé que esto es algo muy serio…estoy seguro de lo que vi y oí en ese apartamento…y no descansaré hasta averiguarlo…y lo primero que haré, será ir mañana a la preparatoria para buscar información sobre esas niñas…de dónde vendrán?

Yaten: A ustedes sí que les gusta perder el tiempo! Ajjajaja pero qué más da! Sólo porque son como mi familia los ayudare…pero sólo por eso

Taiki: Ui! Muchas gracias por tu amabilidad. Amargado(pensó)

A la mañana siguiente…

EN LA LUNA

Artemis: Sí reina….eso fue lo que sucedió, Luna me lo informó anoche.

Reina Serenity: Esto se nos está escapando de las manos Artemis, no es conveniente involucrar a más seres humanos de los que son necesarios…deben apresurarse y encontrar a Endimion.

Artemis: Como usted ordene mi reina…pero antes quisiera saber, por qué tanto afán en encontrar al príncipe?

Reina Serenity: Eso se te será revelado cuando encuentres al verdadero Endimion…él es muy importante para la familia Lunar…así como su padre (la reina se quedó pensativa)

Artemis: Reina, usted conoció al padre del príncipe? Pero cómo es eso posible? Si nunca ninguna integrante de la familia real viajó a la Tierra…bueno, sólo la princesa Serena.

Reina Serenity: Estás equivocado Artemis, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo…cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.

Artemis: Pero reina! Si usted conoció a su padre eso quiere decir que también conoce al príncipe?

Reina Serenity: Por dios Artemis! No cuestiones mis decisiones! Ahora vete a la Tierra…debes seguir con tu labor.

Artemis: Perdóneme reina, es sólo que todo este asunto del príncipe me pone muy nervioso…y hablando de príncipes…que ha hecho con el príncipe Diamante?

Reina Serenity: Ese es otro asunto de suma importancia…ya se me están acabando las excusas para no presentarlo con Serena.

Artemis: Pero yo creí que ellos ya se conocían.

Reina Serenity: No, es decir, Serena no lo conoce, pero él a ella sí, cuando serena era una niña él la conoció y creo que desde ese momento quedo deslumbrado por su belleza porque fue en ese preciso instante en que pidió su mano…y bueno, el rey y yo creímos que sería una buena unión…pero ahora…

Artemis: Acaso quiere decir que ya no es tan buena idea que el reino del sol y el lunar se unan?

Reina Serenity: No, lo que quiero decir es que no sé si la felicidad de mi hija se encuentre con él.

Artemis: Pero si la princesa no se casa con él…eso tendría graves consecuencias, hasta quizás la guerra!

Reina Serenity: Ni lo menciones! Haré lo imposible para que eso no suceda. Eso sería desastroso para ambos reinos…sólo el verdadero amor podrá salvarnos.

Artemis: Reina, ya es hora de irme. Le informaré mis progresos.

Reina Serenity: Ve Artemis y por favor, cuida de mi hija.

Artemis: Como ordene.Artemis se va corriendo y con la ayuda de la reina se teletransporta a la Tierra.

Qué tiempos aquellos…fui tan feliz…aunque siempre supe que no eras para mí. Pero quién diría que después de tanto amarte encontraría a otro amor esperándome en casa…fui muy afortunada.

EN LA TIERRA

Era día sábado, por lo que las chicas no tenían clases y podrían dedicar más tiempo a sus investigaciones.

Amy: Pro qué razón Luna dijo que la humanidad había perdido la fé en el amor y la confianza? Esto debe tener alguna explicación

Rei: Es cierto, Luna no nos dijo

Mina: Tal vez algo que les causó mucho daño los dejó así

Lita: Pero qué cosa pudo haber hecho que seis mil millones de personas perdieran la fe?

En eso momento entra Luna por la ventana quien las estaba escuchando del balcón del piso de arriba.

Luna: La guerra, las hambrunas, la pobreza, la desigualdad, el abuso de poder….

Mina: Sabía que debía haber una buena explicación.

Luna: EL siglo XX para los humanos fue muy…difícil por así decirlo, tuvieron que enfrentar grandes crisis económicas, pero sobre todo las 2 grandes guerras que se vivieron, eso dejó moralmente destrozado a todo el planeta…además de las miles de vidas perdidas.

Serena: Ya veo…no sabía que todo eso había pasado aquí.

Luna: Claro que no lo sabías, la reina ordenó que toda esa información no se te dijera porque ella no quería que sintieras rechazo por el planeta que tanto adorabas.

Rei: La reina siempre se ha preocupado por ti.

Serena: Pero fue muy egoísta…yo todo este tiempo creyendo que las personas eran malvadas o no sé qué sarta de tonterías, y no era nada de eso! Qué equivocada estaba…pobres pebres humanos, han sufrido tanto…(mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban al imaginar las crueles batallas vividas en ese hermoso planeta)

Amy: Serena, no estés triste…todo lo malo ya pasó…nosotras sabemos que ellos sanarán sus cicatrices.

Rei: Es cierto Serena, tú debes estar bien, recuerda que nuestra misión aquí aún no se acaba

Mina: SIIIII Serena, además recuerda que te prometí que te ayudaría a buscar tu verdadero amor, que te aseguro que no es Diamante

Todas: Mina!

Serena: jajajaja Mina, me haces tanto reír…muchas gracias por su ayuda…amigas las quiero mucho

Lita: Y nosotras a ti también Serena…arriba esos ánimos…mejor, pongamos manos a la obra porque hoy debe ser un día productivo para nosotras

Todas: Sí!

Luna las miraba con gran ternura, ellas eran sus niñas que ya estaban creciendo y asumían sus responsabilidades ante la vida…cuanto quería Luna que Serena encontrara su verdadero amor…y que no viviera las penurias que vivió su madre…pero el destino ya estaba escrito y contra él nada se podía hacer…

EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE LA UNIVERSIDAD.

Chica1: Pero Saory, por qué diablos no le dices lo que sientes?

Saory: NO! Es que me da mucha vergüenza además, yo creo que él no siente lo mismo por mí.

Chica2: Acaso estás loca? Media universidad anda tras tuyo…cómo crees que él va a ser la excepción.

Chica3: Sí Saory…antes que todo él es hombre…y bueno, ya sabemos cómo piensan los hombre, te aseguro que si te arreglas bien y te pones un vestido sumamente provocativo lo tendrás en tus manos

Saory: Ya basta! Darien no es así, él no ve así a las mujeres…por eso…es que yo…lo amo con todas mis fuerzas…

Chica1: Saory, si no haces algo él se te irá de las manos y otra más astuta que tú te lo ganará, debes ponerte firme!

Chica3: Sí, debes ser firme y decirle lo que sientes, pero insisto que lo del vestido no es mala idea jajajajaja

Chica2: además, Darien es el hombre más guapo de tooooodaaa la tierra! Harían tan linda pareja! Siiiii debes decirle, hoy mismo!

Saory: Que? Noooo chicas, como creen! Qué vergüenza…y si me dice que no siente nada por mí?

Chica3: Para eso es el vestido! Por si es que tiene dudas, te mire y las deja atrás, ningún hombre podría resistirse a los encantos de una mujer como tú, debes saber aprovecharlos

Saory: Creo que….tiene razón, ya es hora de que Darien deje de verme como su eterna amiga y me vea como lo que en verdad soy, una hermosa mujer que lo ama con todo su corazón!

Chicas: Si!

Chica3: Ahora vamos al centro comercial para comprar ese vestido

Chica2: y dale con el famoso vestido…jajajajja

Chica1: Pero si el vestido nunca falla!

Saory: espero que tengan razón.

Se paran de la mesa en donde estaban trabajando y se dirigen al centro comercial a comprar el vestido más seductor del mundo para su amiga Saory.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIEN

Esa Luna, siempre se va y me deja aquí solo, espero que no se vaya a perder o que no la arrolle un auto. Creo que llegó el momento…iré a buscar a Serena…y le diré quien soy yo!

Y salió decidido en busca de la princesa, una vez en el piso de abajo, tocó el timbre y…

Rei: Hola….emmmm?

Darien: Darien, me recuerdas? Nos conocimos en el Crow ayer.

Rei: Siii, Darien, es cierto, perdona mi torpeza jajaja, dime qué se te ofrece?

Darien: puedo pasar?

Rei: Sí claro, pasa…te ofrezco un café?

Darien: Sí gracias ^^

Rei se fue a la cocina a preparar el café en eso Mina sale su habitación y ve a Darien

Mina: Darien! Pero qué haces aquí?

Darien: Hola Mina, bueno, yo sólo vine a ver como estaban mis vecinas jaja

Mina: Vecinas? De qué hablas?

Darien: Es que yo vivo en el piso de arriba.

Rei: Pero qué coincidencia! Que bueno que tengamos un conocido cerca

Darien: La verdad es que yo quisiera ser algo más que un conocido…

Mina: Vaya! Pero qué poca vergüenza tienes e?(mientras lo miraba pícaramente cerrándole un ojo)

Darien: ajajjajaja, no es lo que te imaginas Mina, yo me refería a que me gustaría ser su amigo

Mina: AAA con que era eso, jajajaja, auqnue yo no me quejaría si fueras algo más jajajaj

Rei: Mina por dios! Que desvergonzada eres!no ves lo apenado que está Darien por tus comentarios?

****Mina: Aiii, Rei, pero qué amargadita eres! Jajajaja

Darien: Rei, creo que deberías juntarte con un amigo que tengo, se parecen mucho jajaj con un carácter muy similar jajaja

Mina: Querrás decir con carácter amargado? Aguafiestas? Jajaja

Rei: AAAAAA ya colmaste mi paciencia Mina!Mientras salía persiguiéndola por toda la sala con la mirada de Darien fija en ellas sin parar de reír)

Darien: Pero qué divertidas son! Jajajaja y no Mina, Rei no es Amargada, pero mi amigo Yaten sí que lo es jajaja

Rei: Gracias por defenderme Darien jajajaja pero con esta loca uno nunca sabe

Mina: cómo que loca? Wujajajj espero un momento…dijiste Yaten? Mi comisario del oeste?

Darien: Jaajajajaj, sí ese mismo jajajajjaja

A Mina se le iluminaron los ojitos mientras pensaba en Yaten

Rei: Creo que la perdimos…

Darien: sí…eso creo jajajaja pero es muy divertida

Rei: tienes razón, no spe que haríamos sin ella, es el alma de las fiestas.

Darien: Ya veo…por cierto, está Serena?

Rei: Sí, ella está en la habitación con Amy y Lita

Darien: mmmm, y estará muy ocupada?

Rei: A ver Darien…sólo bajaste hasta aquí para ver a Serena o me equivoco?

Darien: Veo que eres muy perceptiva

Rei: Si supieras(pensaba Rei) dime, a qué has venido?

Darien: sabes? Me has dado mucha confianza así es que te lo voy a decir, pero no aquí…quieres ir al parque para que hablemos mejor?

Rei: Claro, déjame avisarles a las chicas para irme tranquila.

Darien: está bien, te espero abajo. Adiós Mina!Le dijo a la rubia quien estaba como hechizada mirando por la ventana pensando en su comisario, por lo que no obtuvo respuesta. Rei le avisó a las chicas que saldría un momento con Darien, ellas se extrañaron un poco, pero confiaban en ella por lo que no le dijeron nada.

Una vez en el parque

Una vez en el parque

Rei: Dime de una vez Darien, a qué se debe tanto misterio.

Darien: recuerdas aquel día de la fiesta de disfraces?

Rei: Sí, fue todo muy hermoso.

Darien: especialmente para mí

Rei: Por qué lo dices?

Darien: sabes? Desde pequeño he soñado con conocer a la mujer perfecta para mí, esa mujer sencilla, carismática, hermosa, humilde, con esa calidez…tú me entiendes…la mujer de mis sueños…y resulta que siempre soñé que esa mujer debía ser como la luna..

Rei bastante sorprendida por aquella conversación): Como la Luna? Qué quieres decir?

Darien: Así, hermosa, llena de esplendo, capaz de iluminar a toda la tierra con sus hermosa sonrisa…siempre al ver el cielo por las noches, siento una inmensa nostalgia…es como si algo en mí me dijera que hay algo más que sólo la tierra y los seres humanos…

Rei no podía ni formar media palabra pues esa confesión de Darien la había dejado perpleja, ella no sabía que habían personas en la Tierra que supieran de la existencia del reino lunar): Darien, eso que dices…es una locura(tratando de distraerlo de esos pensamientos)

Darien: Sí, lo sé, por eso creí que todas esas ilusiones eran sólo bellos sueños y nada más…pero cuando la conocí…yo creí tocas el cielo al besarla…y su piel…sus labios…todo en ella me hace recordar esos sueños que tuve desde pequeño con un reino más allá de nuestras fronteras.

Rei: Darien, me estás queriendo decir que tú has soñado con el reino de la Luna?

Darien: Reino de la Luna? Qué dices Rei?

Rei: NO! Nada, perdón, creo que estaba alucinando(tratando de disimular su torpeza al comentar sobre el reino lunar)

Darien: Ya ve…te burlas de mí, pero no importa, todos lo hacen (y su mirada se tornó triste) Es sólo que siento que estoy predestinada a hacer algo más…cosas importantes….más de lo que yo puedo imaginar.

Rei: Todos tenemos nuestro destino grabado desde antes de nacer…si tu destino es tan glorioso como piensas…ya llegará el momento en que se revele ante ti.

Darien: O! Nunca nadie me había dicho eso…(se sintió mejor al saber que Rei no se burlaba de él)

Rei: Ahora dime, qué tiene que ver tus sueños, y esa mujer con la dichosa fiesta?

Darien: Es que allí yo…conocí a una mujer disfrazada de princesa…y al ver su bello rostro recordé todas mis fantasías, al ver su hermoso rostro era como estar contemplando la más hermosa de las lunas llenas.

Rei: Princesa? Pero si la única princesa ese día era….

Darien: Serena…(suspiró)

Rei: QUE? Todo este tiempo me has estado hablando de Serena?

Darien: Creo que sí…ayer cuando las conocí, no te niego que sus ojos me eran familiares y su sonrisa también…es que es tan hermosa…pero no fue hasta anoche que descubrí que fue ella a la mujer que besé esa noche.

Rei: QUE? Acaso me estás queriendo decir que Tú eras aquel enmascarado que estaba besando a Serena cuando yo la fui a buscar?

Darien: Tú eras esa mujer que se la llevó? Pero qué cosas no?

Rei: Tú eras ese hombre…no lo puedo creer…

Darien: Sí Rei…y creo que me estoy enamorando de ella…yo sé que es muy precipitado, pero es que siento que es algo más fuerte que yo

Rei: y me puedes decir cómo descubriste que era ella?

Darien: Porque anoche en mi balcón, escuché algo que ella estaba pensando en voz alta, y la verdad que después de lo que escuché ya no tengo el coraje de decirle que era yo aquel hombre.

Rei: Qué fue lo que escuchaste Darien, dímelo!

Darien: Que ese fue su primer beso…y que ella estaba muy triste porque siempre pensó que su primer beso iba a ser de verdadero amor, y está claro que fue de todo menos eso…

Rei: (si tan sólo supieras que ella esa noche se enamoró de aquel enmascarado…pero aún no es tiempo de que lo sepas) pensó Ya veo Darien…tu situación en algo compleja…Serena siempre soñó con que su primer beso fuera así como lo oíste…yo creo que mejor no le digas nada aún, hasta que por lo menos yo hable con ella para ver qué sintió por aquel enmascarado…

Darien: yo creo que me va a odiar, eché sus sueños por la borda…

Rei: No Darien, te aseguro que no es así…sólo dale tiempo para que asimile, mientras podrías acercarte a ella para conocerla mejor y que ella te conozca a ti…pero no le digas que ers tú el enmascarado, ella no sabría cómo reaccionar(la verdad es que Rei sí sabía lo que pasaría, pero algo era cierto, si Serena no se casaba lo más probable es que Diamante invadiera el reino, antes que todo estaba la seguridad de los suyos)

Darien: Muchas gracias por escucharme Rei, eres muy buena persona, y yo te agradecería que me dijeras qué siente Serena…por favor

Rei: Sí Darien, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré ^^

Darien: Bueno, ahora tengo que irm, quedé de ir a ayudar a Andrew, adiós, y gracias de nuevo!

Rei: Adiós! Salúdame a Andrew!

Pobre Darien, si en realidad supiera cual es el destino de Serena, ella no podrá estar con él…y justo que estaba empezando a enamorarse por primera vez…pero yo debo hacer algo! No dejaré que mi amiga sufra por las estupideces de los demás.

Se levanta de la banca y llama a Artemis por el transmisor, necesitaba hablar con él.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 9: CONOCIÉNDOTE**_

AL OTRO DÍA (DOMINGO)

Saory se encontraba en su casa admirando el hermoso vestido que sus amigas le habían acompañado a comprar, era un vestido negro de seda apegado al cuerpo con un inmenso escote en la espalda que "llegaba justo a la gloria", apenas se imaginaba con ese vestido puesto unos pensamientos invadían su traviesa mente…espero que te guste Darien…hoy estaré dispuesta a todo por ti.

Saory: Aló? Darien?

Darien: AH! Saory, eres tú, dime qué se te ofrece?

Saory: Bueno, es que yo te quería invitar a cenar hoy…es que se inauguró un restaurant muy lujoso es las afueras de la ciudad…y me tomé la libertad de hacer reservación…

Darien: Ya veo…bueno, si ya hiciste las reservaciones, qué remedio. Paso por ti a las 7. Adiós Saory.

Saory: Adiós Darien. (Ambos cuelgan) Esta noche, sólo seremos tú y yo Darien…

DEPARTAMENO DE DARIEN

Qué rara estaba…ni modo, tendré que ir(decía Darien no muy convencido)

Como aún era temprano, decidió bajar al departamento de las chicas para invitar a Serena a almorzar.

DEPARTAMENTO DE LAS CHICAS

Serena!(gritó Mina)

Serena: Que quieres Mina, no ves que acabo de salir de la ducha?(y sale a ver que quiere Mina envuelta en una toalla rosa pastel)

Mina: Serena! Como sales asíii!

Serena: Aiiiii…perdón, no sabpia que estabas con alguien :S

Darien: No te preocupes….(no podía dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la joven) yo sólo quería invitarte a almorzar…

Serena: Mmmmm, es que…no nos conocemos, cómo quieres que vaya a comer contigo?

Mina: Pues por eso mismo Serena! Para que se conozcan!

Rei que las estaba escuchando se acercó y les dijo

Rei: Sí Serena, deberías ir…pero antes te vas a vestir y te pones algo decente!

Serena sale corriendo de la sala a su habitación y se pone un short de mezclilla azul oscura y una top blanco con sandalias de finas correas blancas y un bolso primaveral.

Serena: Ya estoy lista!...chicas, no quieren acompañarnos?

Darien haciéndoles una señal de negación sin que Serena se diera cuenta.

Rei: emmm NO, no gracias, nosotras tenemos cosas que hacer

Mina: Yo no tengo nada que hacer

Rei: Mina! Pero qué descuidada! No recuerdas que ayer quedamos en ir al centro comercial?(la miró con los ojoss bien abiertos para convencerla)

Mina: E? AAAAA claro! Esa cosa pequeña que teníamos que hacer jijiji que olvidadiza soy! Jajajaja(sobándose la cabeza)

Darien: Entonces no se diga más…vámonos princesa?

Serena: Me llamó princesa? Su voz es…(pensó)sí Darien, vámonos.

Salieron del departamento rumbo al estacionamiento en busca del convertible de Darien.

Mientras el dpto..

Rei: Mina! No ves que ellos deben estar solos?

Mina: AYYY Rei, pero cómo iba yo a saber que quieres ligarlos!

Rei: Y que no eras la Diosa del amor?

Mina: Y lo mantengo!

Rei: Bueno, será mejor que me ayudes en esta nueva tarea diosa del amor

Mina: En materias de amor no hay nadie mejor que la gran Mina! Ajajajajajaja

DEPARTAMENTO DE SEIYA, TAIKI Y YATEN

Seiya: Mi cabeza!

Taiki: Eso te pasa por beber demasiado whisky!(le dijo gritando)

Yaten: Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, puedes guardar silencio por favor? Gracias!

Taiki: Jajajaja que irresponsabilidad! que bueno que hoy es domingo

Seiya: si…pero no me puedo quedar más en la cama, tengo algo que hacer.

Yaten: hacer? Irás a hablar con tus amigos gatos? Jaajajajaj

Taiki: (fulminando a Yaten con la mirada) *******! Ya déjalo en paz

Seiya: No malgaste saliva en este amargado, ya, mejor me voy, tengo que ir a perdirle una disculpa a Serena

Taiki: A Serena? Y por qué?

Seiya: Por haberle mentido…por haberle hecho creer que yo era ese tal Endimion, me porté muy mal con ella…

Yaten: Y si el gato te come la lengua? Wuajajjajajaja

Taiki: *******…pero qué le vamos a hacer, es su naturaleza…mejor vete Seiya si no quieres que este te siga molestando

Seiya: Esta bien…se cuidan y no hagan travesuras e? jajajaja(dirigiéndose a la ducha para después cambiarse e irse)

Yaten: Por qué mejor no vas a contarle tus penurias a los gatos? VETE!

Taiki: jajajajajajaja cada vez eres más irritante sabias?

Yaten: ya lo sé(dijo con tono de orgullo)

EN UNA REMOTA BIBLIOTECA

Amy: Con que ésta es la famosa biblioteca

Lita: Es muy antigua…

Mina: tantos libros :S

Rei: Muéstranos el libro Artemis

Artemis: aquí está.(Mostrándoles un libro color plata cerrado con un candado fijo al libro en forma de luna que sólo se abría con la melodía de un hermoso medallón)

Lita: Qué hermosa melodía Artemis…de quién es ese medallón?

Artemis: Pertenece a la reina Serenity…pero ella nunca nos ha revelado su origen

Amy: y cómo descubrieron que esa melodía abría este libro?

Luna:Porque este medallón tiene el mismo símbolo que el candado de este libro

Rei: Tienes razón…es una estrella con una luna

Mina: Esto quiere decir que este libro proviene de la Luna? Pero cómo?

Artemis: O que éste medallón es de la Tierra.

Amy: Pero si el medallón es de la Tierra, por qué lo tenía la reina?

Artemis: Ese es un gran misterio que cuando sea el momento nos será revelado, mientras hay que tener paciencia.

Lita: ábrelo, debemos saber la verdad…

EN UN RESTAURANTE CON VISTA AL MAR

Darien: qué se te antoja comer Serena?

Serena: Oye…por qué me invitaste a comer si tú no me conoces?

Darien: porque…bueno…es que me caes muy bien(*******! Cómo le dices eso…cómo no se te ocurre nada mejorr :S)

Serena: mmmm, gracias^^

Darien: por qué?

Serena: Por haberme invitado sin conocerme

Darien: eso se puede remediar…si quieres comencemos desde el principio.

Serena: jajaja está bien, eso me gusta…buenas tardes mi nombre es Serena Tsukino

Darien: Muy buenas tarde princesa, yo soy Darien Chiba y estoy terminando mi carrera de medicina

Serena: AAA con que doctor e? que bonita profesión

Darien: y a ti qué te gustaría estudiar Serena?

Serena se puso triste, pues sabía que su estancia en la tierra no sería la suficiente como para tener una

carrera) yo…no lo sé

Darien: mmm veamos…pero qué materias te gustan, tal vez y yo pueda ayudarte a decidir.

Serena: es que…la verdad...no me gusta ninguna en particular…:S

Darien: jajajajajajaja ya veo….son tantas que aún no te decides…en fin, y dónde estudiabas antes de ingresar a la prepa de Tokio de Cristal?

Serena: emmm, es que yo no vivía aquí en Tokio

Darien: con que extranjera e? y de qué país vienes?

Serena: De uno muy lejanooooo pero ya dejemos de hablar de mí, mejor dime…cuántos años tienes Darien?(tratando de desviar la conversación)

Darien: 25 hermososss años jajaja es una edad bastante buena

Serena: así? Y por qué lo dices?

Darien: Porque puedes hacer muchas cosas que cuando niño no puedes, y cosas que cuando eres muy adulto tampoco por falta de tiempo…creo que lo único malo en mi vida es la soledad..pero para eso esta Luna, aunque ella también me deja de vez en cuando. Jajaja

Serena: Luna?Será su novia? (pensó) ya veo…es muy triste que alguien como tú se sienta tan sólo

Darien: Alguien como yo?

Serena: sí, eres muy amable y simpático y lindo(QUE? Cómo le dices que es lindo? Aiiii que vergüenza)

Darien: En verdad lo crees? Gracias, me alagas.(pero qe linda es…esa inocencia, es tan bella) Y tú serena, qué edad tienes?

Serena: 18…y no me digas que soy una niña.

Darien: yo jamás diría eso Serena...por lo menos no para ofenderte…pero en comparación conmigo...soy bastante mayor jajaja

Serena se sonroja mientras mira detenidamente los ojos azules de aquel hombre que tantos sentimientos extraños le provocaban, los mismos sentimientos que sintió ese día…

Serena: Darien, sabes?, me da la impresión de haberte visto antes en algún lado…

Darien: eeee nooo, cómo crees?(Sera que ya me reconoció? Nooo!) lo que pasa es que mi rostro es muy común jajajaja

Serena: (cómo va a ser común un rostro tan hermoso?) aaa, no, yo no creo eso…oye Darien…y dime, tú vives solo?

Darien: Sí, siempre he vivido solo, por eso cuando llegó Luna me sentí más aliviado, aunque ella no es muy buena hablando jajajaja

Serena: (no era necesario que me dijeras qué cosas hace tu novia!) mmm ya veo…será mejor que almorcemos antes que sea más tarde.

Darien: Sí.

Llamaron al mesero y pidieron su orden, al cabo de un momento la trajeron y comieron amenamente mientras disfrutaban de estar en compañía del otro. Cuando terminaron, Darien pagó la cuenta y se dirigieron al convertible

Darien: Serena…te gustaría ir a pasear conmigo?

Serena: Pasear?(mientras su corazón brincaba de felicidad y no sabía por qué) e..stá bien

Darien: Entonces vámonos, te quiero llevar al lugar más hermoso de la cuidad.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO 10: REVELACIÓN**_

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LAS CHICAS

Un atractivo joven de largas cabelleras negras se dirigía a tocar el timbre del apartamento de sus nuevas amigas…toco por unos 15 minutos, pero nadie abrió…

Tal vez están tan enojadas conmigo que no quieren verme…que ******* soy! Ya Sé!

Aló?(dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea)

Seiya: Taiki! Yo sé que a ti Amy te dio el número de su celular! Lo necesito! Dámelo!

Taiki:Cómo crees? Y si lo tuviera no te lo daría! Eso es privado! Además, para qué quieres hablar con Amy a ver?

Seiya:Es que estoy afuera de su apartamento y no me abre nadieL entonces quería ver si Amy estaba con Serena.

Taiki:Mmmmm sólo porque eres mi amigo desde siempre te haré este favor e? pero me debes una!

Seiya:Siii, ya lo sé! Gracias

Taiki le dio el número del móvil de Amy y ambos colgaron, luego Seiya marcó el número

Amy:Si? Quien habla?

Seiya:Amy, soy yo Seiya

Amy:Seiya? Pero cómo?

Seiya:lo siento, es que le pedí tu número a Taiki, por favor no te enfades con él

Amy:no, cómo crees…pero dime qué se te ofrece?

Seiya:necesito hablar con Serena, estoy fuera de su casa y no ay nadie, me la podrías poner al teléfono?

Amy:Aiii Seiya, creo que eso no se va a poder jiji

Seiya:a?

Amy:Es que Serena no está con nosotras, ella salió con Darien

.

Seiya:(algo desconcertado) Darien? Pero qué rayos hace Serena con Darien?

Amy:Es que él la invitó a almorzar, si es tan urgente lo que debes hablar con ella, llámalo a él, de seguro aún están juntos

Seiya: está bien, muchas gracias Amy, salúdame a las chicas, adiós(y cuelga muy molesto pues su amigo estaba con la chica de sus sueños)

Lita:Quien era Amy?

Amy:Era Seiya…quería hablar con Serena, pero no sé si hice bien en decirle con quien está…se molestó bastante

Mina:Jajajaj se puso celoso! Esa Serenaa es toda una rompecorazones! Jajaj

Rei:qué querrá hablar con Serena…

Luna: Tal vez es algo de lo que pasó el otro día en la casa

Lita: Puede ser…bueno, eso ahora no importa, Artemis abre ese libro por favor

Artemis:Sí, pero guarden silencio.

En eso, Artemis abre el medallón y una tenue luz apareció y una hermosa melodía que evocaba tiempos pasados comenzó a sonar…con cada compás de la melodía una cerradura se iba soltando en el libro, hasta que por fin se abrió completamente.

Mina:Es hermoso…las páginas son de oro!

Amy:No Mina…es una aleación de oro y platino

Lita:Wowww…una aleación…eso me hace pensar…

Luna:Sí, es la unión entre la tierra y la luna…el Cristal de oro perteneciente al reino Terrestre y el Cristal de Plata perteneciente a el reino Lunar…

Rei:Entonces este libro pertenece a los dos reinos? Eso quiere decir que hubo una época en la que ambos reinos convivían?

Artemis:Es más que eso Rei, Este libro fue hecho conjuntamente por los reyes terrestres y los reyes Lunares.

Amy:Esto es increíble…hay que comenzar chicas, hay que leer…

MIENTRAS SEIYA

Seiya:Darien?

Darien:Hola? Sí, con quien hablo?

Seiya:Soy Seiya.

Darien:O! Amigo, dime que pasa?

Seiya:Amigo? Cómo te atreves a decirme amigo después de lo que me estás haciendo! (Gritando)

Darien:Tranquilízate por Dios! No sé de qué me hablas, podrías ser más explícito por favor? Y NO ME GRITES!

Seiya: De que lo que tú me estás haciendo no es de hombres! Eres un canalla Darien! Como te atreves a tratar de robarme el amor de ella!

Darien:Que? Yo robándote el amor de quién?

Seiya:Serena! Te dije que ella me gustaba mucho, que quería conquistarla, y tú vas y la invitas a comer quien sabe para qué! Eres una maldito desgraciado! Jamás debí confiar en ti! Los amigos no se roban las novias!

Darien: A ver Seiya, creo que estás mal interpretando las cosas, yo no te estoy quitando a ninguna novia, por lo que ´se ella apenas es tu amiga…y eso se basó en una mentira pues tú le mentiste o ya no te acuerdas? Además si yo la invité es porque…bueno, yo sabré! (Darien estaba muy molesto, lo que más le irritaba era que le gritaran por el teléfono)

Seiya: A si? Con que yo le mentí? Y tú que estás haciendo ahora? Acaso ya la dijiste que tú la besaste en la dichosa fiesta? Cómo crees que ella va a tomar que un sujeto que se hace pasar por su amigo es el mismo que se aprovechó de ella en una fiesta valiéndose de una máscara?

Darien:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA : tú no tiene que reclamarme nada Seiya! Quien te crees! Pensé que éramos amigos!

Seiya:Yo también….pero veo que no, Escúchame bien Darien, Yo quiero a Serena, cuando la vi supe que era la mujer de mi vida y haré todo por estar junto a ella y ganare su hermoso corazón y espero que no te entrometas!

Darien: pues ya veremos eso…(y cuelga el móvil arrojándolo al suelo destrozándose en mil pedazo)

Darien? (Golpeaban del otro lado de la puerta) Estás bien, oí gritos…te sucedió algo?

Darien:(tomando un respiro) No, es sólo que estaba peleando con…ee con un paramédico que se equivocó en la dosis de un paciente...pero menos mal que no le pasó nada

Serena:! ojala esté bien, si quieres nos vamos la hospital para que lo atiendas

Darien:No! Tranquila princesa, él estará bien

Serena:Que alivio…oye…creo que ya es hora de que salgas de ahí, debemos irnos, recuerda que me prometiste llevarme a un hermoso lugar

Darien abriendo la puerta del tocador del servicentro) Lo sé, estamos a medio camino

Serena: Qué bueno! Porque no me gustan los viajes largos(bueno, más o menos, aunque de la Luna sólo m teletransporté así es que no fue para nada tedioso jajajaja)

Ambos suben al convertible y continúan su camino hacia las afueras de la cuidad. Luego de 30 minutos de viaje Darien estaciona el vehículo y se bajan. La vista era preciosa, había un hermoso lago lleno de cisnes de cuello negro árboles frondosos llenos de flores el pasto era tierno y estaba lo bastante alto como para no sentir la dureza del suelo en los pies, ambos jóvenes se acercaron la lago y comenzaron a observar el cielo y las nubes en la alto

Darien: Desde pequeño que me gusta venir aquí

Serena: Es el lugar más hermosos que he visto(Serena estaba fascinada, sólo en los cuentos que leía en la Luna había visto ilustraciones de lugares así, jamás pensó que llegaría a conocer uno, para ella ese era el mejor momento de su vida)

Darien:Que bueno que te gustó, es mi lugar favorito en todo el mundo, sobre todo por las noches, desde aquí se pueden observar la Luna y las estrellas en todo su esplendor, con el ruido del viento pasando por los árboles…es el paraíso

Serena: (sus ojos brillaban al ver al viento juguetear con los negros cabellos de su acompañante….era tan hermoso, pero sus ojos demostraban una inmensa soledad) Yo…siempre quise conocer un lugar así…de dónde vengo…no existen estas cosas…Ay, ustedes son tan afortunados(dijo sin darse cuenta)

Darien:ustedes? A quienes te refieres?

Serena: E? es decir, a las personas de la cuidad! Jejeje(rio nerviosamente porque al decir "ustedes" se refería a los humanos) La Tierra es tan hermosa

Darien:Sí…pero es una lástima que nadie lo aprecie

Serena sólo lo miraba detenidamente, algo en él se le hacía familiar

Serena:Por qué dices que no lo aprecian?

Darien:Porque todo lo que tocamos lo destruimos, mira, piensa en este bello lugar…antes, todo Tokio era así…ahora mira la cuidad...la cubre el asfalto…

Serena:Tienes razón…pero veo que aún hay gente que sí aprecia la verdadera belleza…gente como tú…

Darien: (se ruborizó un poco con el comentario de la rubia, pero lo disimuló muy bien) Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo Serena ^^ eres una linda persona.

Serena no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a observarlo con gran ternura mientras sentía latir su corazón aceleradamente…y una brisa sacudió sus rubís cabellos, haciendo que Darien quedara hechizado ante tal imagen…

Darien:Serena…dime algo…

Serena: sí?(tratando de ordenar su cabellera)

Darien:Tal vez es algo indiscreto de mi parte…pero quisiera preguntarte…qué sientes por Seiya?

Serena:Seiya? El chico que me dijo que era Endimion y al final no era?

Darien:Sí, ese mismo jeje

Serena:Por qué tendría que sentir algo por él?

Darien:Porque cuando pensabas que él era la persona a quien buscabas, parecía ser alguien muy importante para ti

Serena:Sí, esa persona es muy importante para mí…pero no es Seiya…aún debo encontrarlo

Darien:Ya veo…él es importante para ti…entonces quieres decir que tú llegaste a esta ciudad para buscarlo a él?

Serena:más o menos, llegué porque hay algo muy importante que debo hacer, pero para poder hacerlo…necesito encontrarlo a él…él es lo más importante para mí en este momento

Darien: O….que bueno que tengas a una persona especial en tu vida Serena…(con un dejo de tristeza en sus palabras, él no sabía que ese tal Endimion era el novio de Serena) y dime…por qué lo buscas? Acaso te dejó por alguien más?

Serena:Ayy Darien, son muchas preguntas por el día de hoy, sólo te puedo decir, que si no lo encuentro no sé qué va a ser de mí…creo que moriría

A Darien esas palabras fueron como un pedazo de cristal cortando sus muñecas…así debía sentirse el suicidarse cortándose las venas un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo…no creyó que oírla hablar del amor de su vida le afectaría tanto…nunca ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir asi…acaso se estaba enamorando de esa niña?

Darien:Es mejor que nos vayamos, ya comenzará a oscurecer y es tarde, tus amigas deben estar algo preocupadas

Serena: tienes razón!, aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer y ya casi no hay tiempo!

Darien: Vámonos (la ayudó a levantarse y se fueron en el convertible a la cuidad)

Ya en la cuidad, Darien deja a Serena en la puerta de su casa y él se dirige al piso de arriba

Creo que debo disculparme con Seiya…yo sabía que a él le gustaba Serena y yo voy y trato de conquistarla…creo que no fui muy buen amigo...pero que hago con este sentimiento?

E? y Luna? Luna!, donde te metiste! De seguro estás hambrienta, pobre de ti me Salí todo el día y olvide dejarte comida…Luna! Ven! Te serviré comida! Donde estará?

Mientras Darien buscaba incansablemente a Luna, suena su celular

Darien: Diga?

Saory:Darien…ya estás retrasado, me dijiste a las 7…son las 7:15, tú siempre eres puntual…es que olvidaste nuestras cita? O sea….la cena?

Darien:La Cena! Lo siento Saroy, es que se me pasó, pero en seguida voy por ti. (y cuelga)

Darien le dejó servida comida a Luna por si es que regresaba, se duchó y se pudo un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata negra sedosa, se veía encantador. Tomó las llaves y se dirigió en busca de Saory…

(Tocan el timbre)Ese debe ser Darien, por qué se habrá olvidado…L no importa, yo me encargaré esta noche de que no me olvide jamás!

Saory:Que bueno que llegas…es hora de irnos

Darien: Woww Saory, jamás te había visto tan hermosa…será un placer ir contigo a cenar

Saory:Aww que tierno eres Darien, gracias ^^

Ambos suben al auto y se van.

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE LAS SAILORS

Artemis:Ahora que todas están reunidas, es de suma importancia que Serena sepa el origen de este libro y lo que contiene

Serena:Es libro es el de que nos hablaste tú Luna?

Luna:Sí Serena, es el libro que Artemis encontró en aquella biblioteca, hoy lo fuimos a buscar con las chicas.

Amy: Es necesario comenzar

Artemis:Luna, creo que debes ser tú la que les diga la verdad a las muchachas

Luna:está bien Artemis…Como ya les había dicho a las chicas antes, este libro estaba escondido en la parte más remota de la biblioteca, estaba sellado por lo que nos dimos cuenta, es un libro sagrado, hecho con la ayuda de los reinos lunar y terrestre, forjado en oro y platino

Serena:Los cristales de la tierra y la Luna? Cómo puede ser eso posible Luna?

Luna:Es porque cuando este libro fue creado, ambos reinos vivían en plena armonía, todos los conocimientos del universo están plasmados aquí, es por eso que estaba oculto, si cae en las manos equivocadas…no quisiera pensar en lo que sucedería. La llave de este libro es este medallón.(Mientras se lo entregaba a Serena)

Serena: Pero, si este es el medallón de mamá…hace tanto que no lo veía…es tan lindo…(en eso lo abre y la hermosa musiquita comienza a sonar, haciendo que los sellos del libro poco a poco se abrieran)Pero…qué sucede?

Luna: Los compases de esa melodía abren Gran Libro Sagrado

Todas:Gran Libro Sagrado?

Rei:Pero luna, tú no nos dijiste que éste era el legendario libro, nuestras sagradas escrituras!

Artemis:Aún no era el momento.

Luna:Sí chicas, perdonen por haberles ocultado esa información. Ahora, déjenme continuar…cómo ya saben, nuestras sagradas escrituras poseen toda la información con respecto al sagrado cristal lunar, y también al cristal dorado de la tierra…El cristal de plata es el centro de la vida de éste planeta…gracias a él es posible la vida en la Tierra, ese es su verdadero poder, pero el poder del cristal de plata no es infinito…bueno, eso dependerá de los seres humanos…como saben, el verdadero poder del Cristal de plata proviene del corazón de los seres humanos, y del amor existente entre ellos (haciendo una pausa) cuando el poder del cristal disminuye…digamos que a raíz de lo que sucede en estos momentos en el planeta, el cristal oscurece, y la tierra se ve rodeada de tragedias y sucesos sin explicación…como los que están ocurriendo ahora….

En eso Amy enciendo el televisor, pasaban por el canal las noticias internacionales, Todo el planeta estaba cayendo en una caos, poco a poco comenzaba a hundirse en su propia miseria, terremotos, tsunamis, incendios, avalanchas, erupciones volcánicas alrededor del mundo…

Artemis: Todo esto es consecuencia de la oscuridad del cristal de plata

Mina:Entonces para que la tierra no se destruya tenemos que restaurar el cristal no es cierto?

Rei: Y para eso debemos conseguir de alguna manera que los humanos superen esta crisis emocional por la que están pasando…

Luna: NO! Esa no es la solución

Serena: Pero qué dices Luna, si hace unos días nos dijiste que era precisamente eso lo que debíamos hacer

Luna: Lo sé Serena, pero estábamos equivocados…el daño causado es más grande del que creíamos, por lo que eso no bastará para restaurarlo…

Lita: Pero qué es lo que debemos hacer Luna? Esta situación es desesperante!

Luna: Sí chicas, es desesperante, pero la única solución que hay para parar esta situación es encontrar al príncipe Endimion

Rei: Luna, ahora sí nos tienes que decir cuál es su importancia en todo esto

Luna: Que crees tú Artemis?

Artemis: mmm, ellas deben saberlo…diles Luna

Luna: La forma de recuperar el esplendor del Cristal de plata y de hacer que la tierra vuelva a su equilibrio es fusionarlo con el sagrado cristal de Oro de la Tierra…el problema es que ese cristal Dorado sólo está en poder del príncipe, es por eso que debemos buscarlo! Hay que encontrar al príncipe y pedirle que nos dé el cristal dorado!

Rei: Yo debo decirles algo…yo he sentido un poder oculto dentro de alguien…y creo que es posible que él sea el verdadero príncipe Endimion…pero antes debo investigar, no quisiera darles otra falsa alarma

Serena: Está bien Rei, tú averigua bien sobre ese sujeto, luego cuando estés segura nos informas

Rei: Si princesa.

Serena: Son muchas noticias por el día de hoy…es hora de ir a descansar, mañana sí que será un largo día…yo personalmente me encargaré de buscar a Endimion.

Mina: Luna, espera un momento, hay algo que no me queda claro…

Luna: Qué sucede Mina?

Mina: ya sé de donde proviene el poder del cristal de plata…y sé que debemos encontrar el sagrado cristal dorado de la Tierra…y qué va a pasar ahora con el amor que debe alimentar el poder del cristal, es decir, con el amor de la familia real? Aún es necesario que Serena se case?

Luna: La princesa debe casarse para poder ascender al trono, pero aunque fusionemos los dos cristales será imposible lograr la estabilidad de los reinos sin el verdadero poder del amor como sustento de la fuerza del cristal fusionado.

Mina: Ya veo…el amor…Serena, yo he visto un brillo especial en tus ojos…hay algo que quieras decirnos? Ya sabes que es de suma importancia tus sentimientos…no te los guardes si?

Serena: Mina!(nunca la había oído hablar así) No te preocupes…ya sé la importancia de lo que me suceda…es mi deber proteger a la tierra. Ahora de verdad quisiera ir a descansar…esoty muy estresada con todo esto

Artemis: Háganle caso a la princesa, deben ir a dormir…es hora de irnos, adiós chicas, vámonos Luna

Luna: Adiós chicas…(y se van por la ventana)

Luna regresa al apartamento de Darien y Artemis debía ir con la reina Serenity para informarle lo sucedido.

EN UN LUJOSO RESTAURANT

Dos amigos estaban disfrutando de una bella velada, aunque allí se veía algo más que una simple amistad, uno de ellos haría lo posible por lograr el amor del otro...Nada detendría a Saory, ya estaba decidida a confesarle su amor, esa sería la mejor noche de toda su vida…bueno, por lo menos esos eran sus planes.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO 11: YO…TE AMO**_

Darien: Y a qué se debe esta lujosa cena Saory? Celebramos algo?

Saory: No Darien, sólo quería invitarte para pasar un buen rato…además, quisiera decirte algo muy importante…

Darien: A si? Y qué es eso tan importante?

Saory: Aún no Darien, mejor cenemos y luego hablamos si?

Darien: Como tú digas… entonces cenemos ^^

En otro lugar Serena se encontraba acostada en su cama pensando en el hermoso día que había pasado junto a Darien y en la enorme responsabilidad que tenía en sus manos…Darien…por qué me siento tan feliz junto a ti? Aiii, creo que me volveré loca! No tengo que enamorarme de ti Darien….no puedo…mi corazón no resistiría irme de aquí y dejarte para casarme con otro…NO! Debo dejar de verte…En eso

Serena? Ya te dormiste?Dijo Mina entrando en la habitación de Serena

Serena: No Mina, aún no estoy dormida…qué necesitas?

Mina: Sólo venía para conversar un poco contigo…creí que necesitarás desahogarte

Serena: Mina…tienes razón, necesito hablar con alguien(y comienza a llorar)

Mina se sienta en la cama y la abraza mientras Serena llora con mucha intensidad

Serena: Mina, tengo tanta tristeza…

Mina: Pero Serena, debes tranquilizarte, tú sabes que nosotras te ayudaremos a solucionar tus problemas si? Por favor, deja de llorar…que me partes el alma

Serena: Gracias amiga, yo sé que ustedes siempre estarán allí para mí, pero es que tengo tanto miedo de enamo….(serena se calló, pues nadie sabía lo que ella estaba sintiendo por Darien)

Mina: De qué Serena? De que tienes miedo?

Serena: Es que creo que me estoy enamorando de…alguien, y no debo Mina, yo estoy comprometida y no resistiré el casarme con otro dejando aquí al amor de mi vida…además, yo no sé qué siente él por mí…

Mina: (atónita ante la confesión de su amiga) A ver Serena, no te estoy entendiendo…tú estás enamorada de un humano? Pero cómo, de quién?

Serena: (sonrojada) De…Da..ri…ennn

Mina: Darien! El Darien del piso de arriba?

Serena: eeeee…sí, ese mismo…

Mina: Pero Serena eso es estupendo! Por qué están tan triste si al fin encontraste el verdadero amor? Amiga! Es lo mejor que me pudiste haber dicho!

Serena: Es que acaso no entiendes Mina? Si yo no me caso con Diamante podría desatarse la guerra! Además, cómo me voy a enamorar de un humano! Ese es contra las reglas! No debe pasar!

Mina: Deja de pensar alguna vez en tu vida de las reglas Serena! Sigue a tu corazón! Tú conoces el verdadero poder del amor amiga, eso es lo más importante.

Serena: Ayyy Mina, ojalá fuera tan sencillo…pero es que lo amo Mina…lo amo tanto…y yo ni siquiera sé si él sienta algo por mí…es que me recuerda tanto a lo que sentí el día que el enmascarado me besó en esa fiesta…

Mina: Y has pensado en la posibilidad de que Darien sea aquel muchacho?

Serena: No lo creo Mina, es decir, me lo hubiese dicho no crees?

Mina: Tal vez pensó que si te lo decía tú te avergonzarías y no querrías verlo…o tal vez él es el avergonzado y por eso no te lo ha dicho.

Serena: Tú crees que sea posible que Darien y ese muchacho sean la misma persona? Eso sería…una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro…sería un sueño

Mina: A veces los sueños se hacen realidad Serena, yo sí creo que él sea aquel hombre porque ahora que lo recuerdo cuando llegamos a esa fiesta yo vi a un grupo de amigos en el salón entre los que se encontraban Yaten, Seiya, Taiki, Andrew y un enmascarado, y si lo pensamos, el día que los conocimos sin disfraces el único que no habíamos visto en la fiesta era a Darien.

Serena: Tienes razón…pero no!, no quiero hacerme ilusiones, y si él es realmente el que me besó, esperaré a que sea él quien me lo diga…él sabrá cuando sea el momento…

Mina: Está bien, como tú digas Serena, pero nada borrará la felicidad que siento de que la princesa se haya enamorado!

Serena: Qué va a decir mi madre? Por dios! Mina, no había pensado en eso! Me va a desheredar Mina! Esto está mal muy mal…

Mina: Aiiiiii es cierto, a la reina se le va a caer el pelo! Ya ves que ella es tan protocolar :S Pero pase lo que pase, yo siempre estaré apoyándote, y ya verás que las chicas también…sea lo que sea que ella diga, tú debes ser firme en tus convicciones, y si realmente es amor lo que sientes por Darien no habrá nada ni nadie que pueda romper ese lazo, ni siquiera el pomposo de Diamante…y no te preocupes por lo que siente Darien, porque si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, si él te besó es por algo no crees? Tranquila Serena, todo saldrá bien, ahora solo debemos preocuparnos de encontrar el cristal dorado.

Serena: (con mejor semblante y con una sonrisa) Tienes razón Mina, ya veremos qué paso con lo de Darien, ahora hay que concentrarnos en nuestra misión! Muchas gracias, necesitaba hablar con alguien…pero ya estoy muy cansada, quisiera dormir

Mina: Sí Serena, descansa, yo me iré a hablar con las chicas, ellas están muy preocupadas por ti.

Serena: Sí Mina, diles lo que pasa…ellas deben saber…hasta mañana amiga, te quiero

Mina: Mina: Yo también mi querida Serena…sueña con Darien jejejeje pero cuidaditooo con lo que sueñes e? Porque ya sabes que los sueños se hacen realidad jajajajaja

Mina sale de la habitación y se dirige a la sala en donde la esperaban sus amigas..

Rei: Que te dijo Serena…cómo está?

Mina: Ella está mas tranquila, aunque sí que necesitaba hablar con alguien

Lita: Por qué lo dices Mina, te contó algo? Chicas, no sean curiosas, eso es algo que Serena ya no contará.

Mina: tranquila Amy, Serena me pidió que les contara para que estén más tranquilas…

Lita: Entonces, qué le pasa a la princesa? Porque a mí se me hace raro que esté tan triste por lo del cristal dorado…

Mina: tienes razón Lita, a ella hay algo más importante que le preocupa, y tiene que ver con Diamante y con la reina

Rei: Pero dilo ya Mina por dios!

Mina: ajajajajaj no te desesperes Rei, lo que pasa es que la princesa se ha enamorado ^^

Todas: que!

Lita: De diamante? Pero si ella ni lo conoce!

Mina: No Amy, se ha enamorado de un humano, y teme por lo que pueda pasar con diamante cuando sepa que no se quiere casar con él y lo que diga la reina cuando se entere de que ella está enamorada de un terrestre

Amy: Pero si ese es contra las reglas, Serena no puede estar enamorada de un ser humano…la reina se enfurecerá con nosotras, nos mandó a cuidarla y nosotras nos descuidamos de ella…qué haremos?

Mina: Tranquilícense, Serena es fuerte, hay que apoyarla, pero primero tengo que averiguar qué siente él por ella, y si él la ama esto será más sencillo…ustedes escucharon a Luna, aunque unamos los dos cristales será necesario el poder del amor, y una Serena con el corazón roto no nos servirá de nada…

Rei: Tiene sazón Mina, hay que averiguar qué siente él por ella y ya veremos qué hacemos con el ******* de Diamante…y la reina, bueno, ella tendrá que conformarse con ver feliz a su hija.

Lita: Pero quien es el afortunado? Te lo dijo?

Mina: Sí, me lo dijo, y debo añadir que la princesa tiene un gusto! Guau! Si ese hombre es como un sueño hecho realidad! Jajajaja

Rei: Mina! Déjate de rodeos y dime quien es!

Mina: Pero Rei, si ti lo conoces bien…es Darien

Todas: Que! Darien?

Amy: El Darien de arriba?

Mina: Sí Amy, ese Darien, ves que Serena tiene muy buen gusto?

Rei: (con la miraba baja) Chicas…hay algo que debo decirles…

Amy: Qué sucede Rei, que debes decirnos?

Rei: Darien es el chico que besó a Serena en la fiesta de disfraces

Mina: Si! Lo sabía! Pero por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?

Rei: Porque yo sabía que era contra las reglas que ellos estuvieran juntos…además, hay algo más que me preocupa…

Amy: Rei, qué es lo que te preocupa, debes decirnos, también es nuestra responsabilidad cuidar de la princesa

Rei: Yo he hablado con Darien, él me confesó que sentía mucha atracción hacia Serena, que tal vez se estaba enamorando de ella, por qué él veía en ella todos sus sueños y fantasías hechos realidad…

Lita: Sus suelos y fantasías? De qué hablas Rei

Rei: Yo creo que Darien tiene que ver algo con el príncipe Endimion.

Amy: Eso es ilógico Rei, ya nos habríamos dado cuenta antes, la energía del príncipe debe ser tan magnánima que nosotras la habríamos notado al estar cerca de él.

Rei: Sí Amy, su energía es impresionante…pero está oculta, pues él tampoco sabe que es Endimion.

Lita: pero cómo puede ser eso posible? Cómo que no sabe?

Rei: Aún no lo sé, pero si estoy en lo correcto, él no tiene la más mínima idea de que es el príncipe de este planeta

Amy: Y por qué piensas que él es el príncipe

Rei: Porque me confesó un sueño que siempre ha tenido, un sueño que tal vez es recuerdo de las memorias de sus antepasados, se trata de un palacio rodeado de hermosos rosales y de una bella princesa que refleja su rostro en la Luna…

Mina: El rostro de la Luna? Pero si ese es el rostro de Serena.

Rei: Sí, y él sueña con eso, e inevitablemente siente nostalgia la ver la Luna por las noches

Amy: entonces esos son los recuerdos de sus antepasados…creo que Rei está en lo cierto chicas, él debe ser el príncipe, es mejor que hablemos con Luna y Artemis cuanto antes. Pero aún no se lo diremos a Serena hasta que estemos completamente seguras.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE LA CUIDAD

Saory: muchas gracias por acompañarme a cenar Darien

Darien: Gracias ti por invitarme, la cena estuvo deliciosa. Ahora ya me vas a decir qué es eso tan importante?

Saory: Sí, pero no aquí…podríamos ir a un lugar más…privado?

Darien: Vaya, creo que sí es importante ese asunto…si quieres podemos ir a mi apartamento, allí nadie nos molestara y podrás hablar con tranquilidad.

Saory: (perfecto) Claro, entonces vámonos.

Ambos se van des restaurant y se dirigen a departamento de Darien, una vez adentro, Darien sirve café para ambos y se sientan en el sofá

Darien: ya estamos aquí, ahora si me vas a decir?

Saory: Es que me da un poco de vergüenza decírtelo Darien…

Darien: Vamos Saory, puedes confiar en mí, ya sabes que somos amigos

Saory: Eso es exactamente el problema Darien…que yo no quiero ser tu amiga

Darien: Qué? Pero por qué dices eso Saory, estás enojada conmigo, te hice algo? Si es así perdóname por favor

Saory: NO se trata de eso Darien, yo jamás podría enojarme contigo, lo que pasa es(y dejó la taza de café en la mesita de centro y le retiró de las manos la taza de café de Darien, se puso de pié haciendo que este se parara frente a ella)

Darien: Qué haces Saory, esto es algo incómodo…

Saory: Yo…, es que yo…te amo Darien, con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón,(y al decir esto, lo tomó con ambas manos del rostro y lo besó apasionadamente)

Darien por un momento se dejó llevar ante ese beso, no podía negar que Saory era una chica muy hermosa pero de pronto reaccionó y la tomó fuertemente de los hombros y le separó de él

Darien: Pero qué haces Saory, esto no está bien, perdóname, yo no quise besarte…

Saory: Cloro que sí quisiste, yo no te puse una pistola en la frente para que lo hicieras Darien

Darien: lo sé, perdóname, pero no debemos confundir nuestra amistad, yo te quiero mucho pero sólo como mi mejor amiga

Saory: Es imposible que de todo el tiempo que llevamos siendo amigos no sientas nada por mí…acaso ya estás enamorado de otra mujer? Por qué no me das una oportunidad para amarte Darien, para hacerte feliz, para sacarte de tu horrenda soledad!

Darien: Lo siento Saory, tú eres una mujer hermosa, cualquiera se moriría de estar contigo, pero no yo, yo amo a otra mujer…

Saory: Pero quien es ella, dímelo, qué tiene ella que yo no tenga, Darien por favor!

Darien: Ya basta Saory, será mejor que te vaya a dejar a tu casa. No quiero enlodar la amistad que tenemos

Saory: Pues ya está manchada, con ese beso comprobé que no te soy indiferente, tal vez no me ames, pero sé que con el tiempo tal vez sí me quieras como yo te quiero a ti…no te preocupes por ir a dejarme, yo me iré sola…adiós Darien(y se acerca a él y le da un fugaz beso en las labios, luego se va dejando a Darien más que sorprendido)

Pero que rayos fue todo esto…yo la besé? Pero por qué? No, no, debo estar alucinando de nuevo…a mí la única que me interesa es mi pequeña princesa…ojalá esté pensando en los lindos momentos que vivimos hoy

Luna había visto todo mientras estaba escondida dejado del sillón, estaba sorprendida por la decisión de esa muchacha, no cualquiera tiene el valor de decir lo que siente, pero a la vez las palabras de Darien la habían confundido, ¿a quien se refería con "pequeña princesa"? y ¿qué quería decir con los "momentos que pasamos hoy"? lo que ella sabía era que Serena había estado con Darien en la tarde, ¿acaso Darien se refería a Serena?...eran muchas preguntas, y sentía como un misterioso poder emanaba del cuerpo de aquel fornido hombre…Es poder se me hace algo familiar…¿qué es?, ¿qué sucede?...

Al día siguiente 3 amigos desayunaban en el Crown

Yaten: y te perdonó?

Seiya: (bastante molesto aún por su conversación con Darien)no pude hablar con ella

Taiki: Pero por qué? Acaso no quiso verte?

Seiya: o pude hablar con ella por cortesía de nuestro "amigo" Darien Chiba

Yaten: Darien? Y qué tiene que ver Darien?

Seiya: Bastante por lo que me pude dar cuenta

Taiki: podrías ser más claro por favor?

Seiya: Lo que pasa es que Darien quiere robarme el amor de mi dulce bombón! Es un traidor, un canalla, un!

Yaten: ya, ya, será mejor que te calmes, porqué diablos dices tanta estupidez junta? Porqué dices que Darien te quiere quitar a Serena?

Seiya: Porque el miserable la invitó a almorzar ayer para poder coquetaerle, el muy maldito! Me la quiere quitar!

Taiki: a ver, Seiya, en primer lugar, Serena no es de propiedad de nadie para que hables así, en segundo lugar tú y ella no son novios, y en tercer lugar, fue solo un almuerzo entre amigos, eso no tiene nada de malo

Seiya: Acaso no entiendes?

Taiki: La verdad no, tú no eres muy bueno expresando tus ideas, podrías ser más explícito para poder entenderte mejor

Seiya: Yo ayer llamé a Darien para saber si era cierto lo del almuerzo, además ustedes me habían dicho que a él le gustaba Serena, entonces si la invitó a almorzar para qué más iba a ser si no para conquistarla? Y lo comprobé, él quiere quedarse con ella sin importarle mis sentimientos, él sabía que yo quería a Serena, y aun así la busca…

Yaten: No puedo creerlo…Darien no es Así, debe haber algo más…

Taiki: Seiya, tú estás seguro de lo que nos estás diciendo?

Seiya: Claro que sí!

En ese momento entra Darien al Crown y al ver a los muchachos se dirige a su mesa

Buen día a todos(dijo Darien)

Taiki: Buen día Darien, cómo estás?

Darien: Muy bien, gracias

Seiya: y cómo va a estar mal si ayer estuvo todo el día con Serena

Yaten: ya cálmate Seiya no hagas ningún escándalo.

Darien: yo quería hablar contigo Seiya, podríamos habar en privado?

Seiya: Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, traidor! Mejor me voy, tengo clases, nos vemos chicos(se paró y se fue dejando a todos confundidos)

Yaten: y qué tienes que decir a tu favor? Es cierto que saliste con Serena sabiendo lo que Seiya siente por ella?

Darien: Sí…es cierto

Taiki: pero Darien, qué te sucede! Sacrificarías su amistad por una mujer?

Darien: No es lo que parece muchachos…dejen que les explique por favor…

Yaten: te escuchamos….


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO 12: EXPLICACIÓN**_

Darien: antes que todo, me gustaría decirles que ustedes por muy amigos míos o de Seiya que sean no tenían el derecho de decirle mis intenciones para con Serena, eso era algo que me correspondía decirle a mí, tal vez si le hubiese dicho yo no estaríamos peleados.

Yaten: Tú en verdad crees eso?

Taiki: Darien, yo no le dije nada a Seiya, fue este tarado que no pudo mantener la boca cerrada

Yaten: Claro! Ahora échame toda la culpa a mí! Verdad que tú eres el tannn correcto!

Darien: A mí no me importa si fueron los dos o sólo fue Yaten, el problema aquí es otro, qué voy a hacer para que Seiya quiera hablar conmigo y yo le pueda explicar lo que siento?

Yaten: Yo creo que eso debiste haberlo hecho antes de invitar a Serena a salir, primero debiste aclarar las cosas con Seiya, él se lo merece.

Taiki: Aunque nunca estoy de acuerdo con este, creo que por esta vez Yaten tiene razón

Darien: Lo sé, es que fue tan irresponsable, en ese momento sólo pensaba en ella…es que después de ayer lo comprendí

Taiki: Qué comprendiste amigo?

Darien: Que la amo, en verdad la amo, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella, por ella sería capaz de abandonarlo todo.

Yaten: Guauuu, eso sí que es nuevo para mí, jamás de todos los años que llevo siendo tu amigo te oí hablar así de alguien…estás seguro? Pero qué va a pasar con Saory? Tú sabes lo que siente por ti

Darien: Y tú cómo sabes lo de Saory?

Yaten: emmm…bueno, es que….

Taiki: sí que eres descuidado Yaten! Lo que pasa Darien, es que Saory nos contó hace mucho lo que sentía por tí, y ayer nos dijo que te lo iba a decir.

Darien: Ya veo…bueno, no les voy a mentir, por Saory siento algo muy especial, pero no es amor, es un cariño muy fraternal, pero nada más y creo que ayer fue bastante claro con ella.

Yaten: En la que te estás metiendo Darien, una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa…

Taiki: te lo dice alguien con experiencia en mujeres difíciles(señalando a Yaten) jajaja

Darien: jajaja, lo sé Taiki, Yaten es un experto, pero bueno, con Saory después aclararé mejor las cosas, por ahora sólo me interés hablar con Seiya, sabes donde pudo haber ido?

Taiki: YO creo que debe estar en el estudio de grabación, ya ves que como quiere ser un Rock Star no deja de ensayar y ensayar, y sobre todo ahora que está molesto.

Darien: entonces mejor me voy a buscarlo

Yaten: Oye! Espera!

Darien: Y ahora qué?

Yaten: que cuando lo veas, háblale suavecito si? Es que está que se lo lleva el diablo!

Darien: No te preocupes, seré sutil…bueno, en la medida que me sea posible. Adiós!

Adiós!(dijeron Taiki y Yaten)

Mientras Darien se iba al estudio de grabación en busca de Seiya, Taiki tomaba su celular y marcaba a Amy.

Amy: hola? Quién es?

Taiki: Soy yo Amy, cómo estás?

Amy: A, Taiki, muy bien gracias y tú?

Taiki: Aquí en el Crown terminando e desayunar. Sabes? Te llamaba para saber si quieres salir hoy conmigo, claro si no estás muy ocupada.

Amy: Eeeeee. Espérame un poco

Taiki: Sí, yo espero.

Mina: Quién es? Dime dime!

Amy: (tapando la bocina del celular)Es Taiki! Me está invitando a salir, pero yo no puedo, debemos averiguar sobre Endimion!

Mina: Pero Amy! Tú vas a esa cita porque vas! Además así le puedes preguntar de cuando conoce a Darien y tal vez le saque algo de información!(que astuta soy jajajaja)

Amy:Creo que tienes razón, está bien le voy a decir que sí.J Hola? Sigues ahí?

Taiki: Sí Amy, aquí estoy, y? me acompañas o no?

Amy: Sí Taiki, con mucho gusto ^^

Taiki: Entonces te paso a buscar a la prepa cuando salgas de clases

Amy: Está bien Taiki, aquí te espero.

Ambos cuelgan.

Yaten: Uiiiiiii! Pero que contentito te pusiste!

Taiki: Por qué mejor no tomas tu teléfono y llamas a Mina, yo sé que ella te gustó mucho

Yaten: Ba! Por qué me tendría que fijar en ella, además yo puedo tener a quien quiera, recuérdalo, voy a ser muy famoso

Taiki: Claro! Ya verás, cuando alguien más astuto te la gane te vas a estar arrepintiendo.

Yaten: NO me molestes!

Taiki: Ya estás advertido, si quieres hoy le pregunto su número a Amy.

Yaten: Has lo que quieras! No me interés, y mejor me voy que tengo clases

Taiki: Adiós, nos veremos en la noche

EN EL ESTUDIO DE GRABACIÓN

Un joven cantaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma mientras desahogaba sus sentimientos con el micrófono…

Darien lo ve en aquella sala, y sólo lo escucha cantar, se nota que está muy molesto y con razón, él se sentiría igual si eso le estuviera pasando, esperó hasta que la canción terminara y entró en la habitación.

Darien: Seiya yo…

Seiya: Qué demonios quieres Darien, qué más quieres de mí!

Darien: No te pongas así, ya sé que fui muy mal amigo pero es que debo hablar contigo, por favor déjame explicarte

Seiya: (tomando un hondo respiro) Está bien Darien, sólo una explicación y te vas.

Darien: Te lo prometo, y si después de escucharme no quieres verme, te entenderé.

Seiya: Dime que es lo que viniste a decir

Darien: Quiero pedirte una disculpa por mi actitud de ayer hacia ti, reaccioné muy mal al teléfono y no debí hablarte así.

Seiya: Darien, eso es lo que menos me importa, y si viniste aquí a decirme eso, será mejor que te vayas ya!

Darien: (sorprendido por esa actitud, realmente estaba molesto) NO, yo no vine sólo a eso, yo vine porque creo que debemos hablar sobre Serena

Seiya: y qué me viniste a decir a? cómo la pasaste ayer con ella? No gracias, yo no quiero oír eso

Darien: No Seiya, yo quiero que aclaremos nuestros sentimientos hacia ella

Seiya: Bien, pues te diré que yo quiero a Serena, siento cosas muy hermosas por ella, creo que es la mujer

con la que quiero estar siempre, pero ahora ya no podré gracias a ti

Darien: No Seiya, no es gracias a mí, yo sólo la invité a comer, a mi ella también me gusta mucho, es más yo estoy enamorado de ella, creo que la ame desde que la vi en esa fiesta, desde que la besé y tú lo sabes bien

Seiya: (muy sorprendido jamás había oído hablar a Darien así de una mujer) Ya veo…tú también la amas…te propongo algo

Darien: qué cosa?

Seiya: Tengamos una lucha justa por su amor, yo no quiere echarme a morir sin dar una batalla justa, y si tengo que perder me alegraría saber que fue contigo, no me gustaría que ella callera en las garras de algún otro pelafustán

Darien: Y crees que eso esté bien?

Seiya: Claro, al final ella será quien decida, y para que esto sea lo más transparente posible, ambos se lo confesaremos

Darien: Yo no sé Seiya, ella es tan inocente que no creo que quiera participar en esto, además no es un objeto

Seiya: Lo sé Darien, pero yo no voy a dejar que se me pase la felicidad por dársela a otro! Yo voy a luchar por ella.

Darien: Si acepto, volveremos a ser tan amigos como antes?

Seiya: Tal vez…claro! Solo estaba bromeando, pero si ella te elige a ti jamás te volveré a hablar

Darien: Que?

Seiya: Jajajajaj, no hermano, si será una pelea justa, hay que saber perder, no? Pero espero que entiendas cuando ella me elija a mí y sepas retirarte a tiempo.

Darien: Eso está por verse jajajaja

Seiya: Bueno, entonces vamos a decírselo a Serena, yo quiero que esto sea sin mentiras, pero antes déjame hablar a solas con ella, quiero pedirle perdón por haberla engañado antes

Darien: Tienes razón, ahora te toca a ti estar a solas con ella.

Seiya: Guauuu! Que justo eres! Jaja, ya, mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana, déjame este día para pasarlo con ella y estaremos a mano si?

Darien: Ok, pero no estoy muy convencido de todo esto

Seiya: No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien….. para mí! jajajaja

Darien: Si…cómo no! Jajajaja, es hora de irme a la universidad, tengo clases, nos vemos mañana, y no te aproveches de ella Kou! Estas advertido!

Seiya: Pero cómo! Yo? Jamás!, adiós!

Ambos salen del estudio cada cual con su propio rumbo, Darien a la Universidad y Seiya a la preparatoria a buscar a Serena.

EN LA BIBLIOTECA DLA UNIVERSIDAD

Chica1: Y cómo te fue ayer con el bombón!

Saory: No muy bien creo.

Chica2: Qué? Pero cuéntanos

Chica3: y no omitas nada e? ya sabes que me gustan los detalles

Saory: Sí, lo sé, pero el único detalle es que yo a él no le intereso como él a mi

Chica2: Podrías explicarte mejor Saory?

Saory: Esta bien, primero él me fue a buscar y se portó muy lindo conmigo, me dio la impresión de que le guste porque no dejaba de verme, después cenamos y cuando acabamos yo le dije que tenía que decirle algo muy importante

Chica3: Y qué pasó? Le dijiste o no?

Saory: Le dije que era muy importante que si podíamos ir a otro lugar

Chica1: Y qué te dijo?

Saory: Que si me parecía bien si íbamos a su apartamento, que allí nadie nos molestaría.

Chica3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ya me imagino que pasó después! Que emoción!

Saory: Creo que estás pensando de más, una vez allí, yo le confesé mi amor y lo besé

Chicas: Que!

Chica3: Lo sabía! Era imposible que se resistiera a ti amiga!

Saory: Al principio correspondió mi beso, pero después se separó bruscamente y me dijo que él no sentía lo mismo por mí, que era una equivocación que se dejó llevar pero que él estaba enamorado de otra mujer(en eso Saory comienza a llorar)

Chica2: Pero qué tarada es ese Chiba! Como me gustaría estrangularlo! Cómo te rechaza así!

Chica3: pero si de alguna forma correspondió tu beso es por algo no crees chicas?

Chica1: Tal vez, pero si él le dijo que ya estaba enamorado de alguien más, lo del beso no tiene importancia

Saory: no sé qué más hacer…

Chica3: Tranquila Saory, primero debemos averiguar quién es esa mujer y luego ver cómo la sacamos del camino

Saory: No estarás hablando en serio verdad?

Chica3: muy enserio! Ya sabes que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale! Y sobre todo cuando el amor te declaró la guerra!

Chica1: sí! Yo opino lo mismo, averiguaremos quien es, y cómo hacer para que se aleje de él

Saory: Yo no creo que eso sea justo, yo lo amo, y por eso quiero que sea feliz…y si ella lo hace feliz, por mí estará bien

Chica2: Ves? Por esa actitud nunca obtienes lo que deseas, es tu felicidad! Por alguna vez en tu vida piensa en ti Saory!

Saory se quedó muy pensativa luego de esa conversación, sería cierto que ella nunca pensaba en sí misma? Qué haría, seguiría los concejos de sus amigas o dejaría todo así como estaba?

EN LA PREPARATORIA

Las chicas acababan de salir de sus clases y esperaban que Taiki fuera por Amy para irse a su casa

Mina: Mira Amy, ahí está Taiki! Taiki!(le gritó Mina para que éste las viera)

Taiki se acercó a ellas

Taiki: Hola niñas, hola Amy, cómo te fue hoy?

Amy: (sonrojada) Mu..muy bien Taiki gracias…

Taiki: Nos vamos?

Mina: Sí, llévatela, nosotras sobreviviremos sin ellaJ adiós amiga!

Amy: Adiós chicas, nos vemos más tarde

Rei: no la lleves tan tarde a la casa Taiki!

Taiki: No te preocupes Rei, la llevaré temprano. Adiós!

Taiki y Amy se van en el auto de Taiki

Lita: Y ahora qué hacemos?

Mina: vamos al centro comercial! Oí que habrían descuentos en una tienda de ropa

Serena: Mina, no estamos para esas cosas, no nos queda mucho tiempo aquí!

Seiya quien las había oído: Y a dónde irás bombón?

Todas voltearon a verlo

Serena: Seiya! Pero qué haces aquí

Seiya: Vine a buscarte, quería hablar contigo, pero aún no me responde, a dónde irás?

Serena: Es que debemos regresar a nuestro..pla..país

Seiya: qué tristeza, te extrañaré mucho Serena, oye, quieres ir a pasear conmigo? Te invito un helado

Mina: Claro! Los helados son la debilidad de la princesa! Jajaj es decir, de Serena

Seiya: (empezó a recordar cuando lo habían confundido con el príncipe y todas las cosas que ellas les dijeron, luego sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para tratar de olvidar) Que bueno que le gusten, entonces me acompañas?

Serena: Es que yo no sé…

Lita: Serena, ve con él nosotras nos entretendremos en algo ^^

Serena: Está bien, vamos Seiya, pero sólo por un rato

Seiya: Te lo prometoJ adiós chicas! Y gracias por convencerla

Mina: De nada! Ve tranquilo adiós Serena

Serena: Adiós Mina, Adiós Lita, Adiós Rei!

Serena y Seiya se fueron caminados a la heladería y luego al parque para conversar

Rei: Ahora sin Serena podremos averiguar quién es realmente Darien Chiba

Lita: Llamaré a Luna y Artemis para que nos reunamos en la casa

Rei y Mina: sí.

MIENTAS EN EL PARQUE

Una hermosa rubia comía un gran helado de chocolate con nuez mientras su acompañante la observava dulcemente

Serena: Por qué me miras así Seiya?

Seiya: Es que eres tan hermosa(le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla)

Serena se sonrojó pero no dijo nada, sólo siguió comiendo)

Seiya: Oye Serena, yo te invité a pasear porque quería hablar contigo

Serena: sobre qué?

Seiya: Es que quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó el otro día en tu casa, me comporté como un *******, yo te juro que no soy así, es que en verdad quería acercarme a ti y no sabía cómo, entonces se me ocurrió…

Serena: Se te ocurrió hacerte pasar por la persona que yo estaba buscando…¬¬

Seiya: Perdón…podrías perdonarme algún día?

Serena: Seiya, a mí no me gustan las mentiras, peri tranquilo, yo sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención, pero por favor no me vuelvas a mentir si?

Seiya: Te lo juro por mi vida! Te parece si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva?

Serena: Me parece ^^

Seiya: Entonces señorita, me presento, mi nombre es Seiya Kou, mucho gusto, estudio Canto en la universidad de Tokio de Cristal y estoy grabando un disco.

Serena: jajaja con que cantante e? qué bonita profesión, y cuando tu disco esté listo, me dejarás oírlo?

Seiya: Claro que sí bombón! Tú serás la primera en escucharlo

Serena: qué amable eres Seiya ^^

Seiya: Es que tú sacas lo mejor de mí bombón

Serena: Qué cosas dices Seiya, será mejor que me lleves a casa

Seiya: Tan pronto? Noooo por favor!Déjame estar más tiempo junto a ti si?

Serena: Seiya, por qué me pides eso, acaso tú sientes algo por mí?

Seiya: me descubriste bombón! Quería decírtelo después pero viendo que tú ya lo sospechas mejor te lo digo ahora, sí Serena tú me gustas mucho y me gustaría que me dejaras conquistar tu corazón.

Serena: yo….yo no sé qué decir Seiya, sabes? Esto es un poco incómodo para mí…nunca me había pasado, me podrías llevar a casa?

Seiya un tanto desilusionado de su reacción, pero comprendía que ella no le diera una respuesta inmediata: Por supuesto bombón, te llevaré a donde tú quieras

Y llevó a Serena a su departamento, se despidió de ella, diciéndole que pensara en lo que él le había dicho y se dirigió al asesor, al 5to. Piso

Darien, ya tienes que estar aquí,(dijo Seiya tocando el timbre)

Darien: quién podrá ser? No estoy de humor para atender a nadie!, no abriré(Darien estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo de coraje por que Seiya estaba con su princesa)

Seiya toca de nuevo el timbre, sabía que Darien estaba allí

Darien: AAA por que no me dejan en paz!Y se dirige a la puerta y la abre

Seiya: Por fin abres!

Darien: Seiya? Y que no estarías con Serena? Qué le hiciste?

Seiya: Primero me dejas pasar? Ahora soy yo el que tiene que hablar contigo

Darien: Pasa Seiya

Ambos se sientan el sillón, Darien trae café y galletas para acompañar

Seiya: Darien, creo que cometí una imprudencia…pero no te enojes por favor!

Darien: (tragando saliva y cerrando sus puños) Qué hiciste cabeza hueca? Te dije que no le hicieras nada! Te lo advertí!

Seiya: Tranquilo, no le hice nada, sólo le dije que yo estaba enamorado de ella y que quería conquistar su corazón

Darien: Que? Y qué demonios pasó con tu dichoso acuerdo? Lo mandaste al diablo cierto? Ves! Yo sabía que algo no me cuadraba en toda esa sinceridad que te brotó de repente.

Seiya: NO es cómo crees amigo, lo que pasó es que ella me preguntó si yo sentía algo por ella y por eso se lo confesé

Darien desconcertado, ¿por qué Serena le preguntó si sentía algo por ella, acaso a ella le interesaba?: Y que te dijo después?

Seiya: Nada, que la llevara a su casa

Darien: Se molestó?

Seiya: no, sólo estaba un poco desorientada creo, no todos los días te dicen que están enamorados de ti.

Darien: Ya veo, y qué vamos a hacer con el famoso acuerdo?

Seiya: Sigue en pie, ambos se lo diremos mañana te parece?

Darien: Está bien, pero no más jueguitos Seiya, porque si no te juro que seré yo el que no te dirija la palabra

Seiya: No te preocupes amigo, no volverá a pasar, pero qué hubieras echo tú si ella te lo hubiese preguntado a ti a?

Darien: Creo que tienes razón, te perdono sólo por esta vez y porque te quiero mucho oíste? Pero no volverá a suceder

Seiya: Eso ya lo sé, mañana te paso a buscar para hablar con ella

Darien: está bien, adiós.

Seiya: Adiós.

UN PISO MÁS ABAJO

Serena acababa de llegar y vio a sus amigas reunidas con Luna y Artemis

Serena: qué sucede? Por qué se reúnen sin mí?

Rei: Pero Serena? Y tú no deberías estar con Seiya?

Mina: Sí sErena qué paso?

Serena: No me cambien en tema. Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?

Luna: Estamos tratando de averiguar la identidad del príncipe.

Serena: Y ya los saben?

Artemis: Por desgracia no

Serena: ya veo, entonces me iré a duchar y luego seguiremos todos en esto si?

Lita: Está bien Serena, quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

Serena: Si! Un pastel!

Lita: con gusto ^^

Serena se fue a la dicha y Lita le preparó el pastel a Serena

Rei: Luna, Artemis, perdón, yo creí que se demoraría más con él

Luna: aprovechemos ahora que se está duchando, dime para qué nos llamaste

Rei: Con las muchachas creemos haber encontrado al príncipe

Artemis: Eso es cierto Mina?

Mina: Sí Artemis, y lo mejor de todo es que Serena está enamorada de él!

Luna: QUE? Cómo es eso? De qué hablan?

Rei: Mina! Tan impertinente! Te explico Luna, yo tengo serias sospechas de que Darien, el muchacho que vive contigo en el piso de arriba es el príncipe Endimion

Luna: Yo también lo creí al principio, pero eso es imposible Rei, ya lo eh confirmado, él no tiene el poder

Rei: Luna, él no sabe que es el príncipe, es por esto que su cuerpo no deja rastro de energía, pero sabes?, cuando habla de Serena o cuando habla sobre sus fantasías comienza a emanar un extraño poder, muy poderoso por lo demás. Yo creo que sí es el príncipe

Luna: él conoce a Serena?

Mina: claro que la conoce! La conoció el día de la fiesta de disfraces

Artemis: De qué fiesta de disfraces hablas Mina Aino?

Mina: Aiii…(tapándose la boca con las manos)

Rei: Cuantas veces Mina, cuantas veces te lo he dicho? Guarda silencio cuando nadie te pregunte nada! Ves, ahora ya nos van a regañar

Luna: Rei, a qué fiesta de disfraces de refiere Mina?

Rei: Es que, lo que pasa es que…nosotras fuimos a una fusta hace una semana…y bueno…verás allí Serena conoció a un hombre y él se enamoró de ella

Luna no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban

Rei: Luna, no te pongas así, ese es un buen hombre, y sin querer, Serena también se terminó enamorando de él, aunque ella no sabe que el chico que conoció esa noche es el mismo del cual está enamorada

Artemis: a ver? Cómo está eso?

Mina: Ahora puedo decir eso yo Rei?

Rei la mira con un dejo de desconfianza: qué remedio no? Si tú siempre hacer lo que se te viene en gana jajaja

Mina: Verás Artemis, lo que pasó es que ese día Darien estaba con un antifaz y serena después cuando lo conoció no se dio cuenta de que él era aquel muchacho de la fiesta

Luna: Ya veo, pero la princesa no puede estar con un humano, es contra las reglas!

Lita: y si ese humano es el príncipe de la Tierra? Eso debe valer algo no?

Luna: Mmmmmm puede ser…


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPÍTULOS 13: ENTRE DOS AMORES**_

EN UN PARQUE

Amy: Muchas gracias por el almuerza Taiki, estuvo riquísimo ^^

Taiki: De nada Amy, gracias a ti por acompañarme, sin duda eres mil veces mejor compañía que el amargadito de Yaten jajajaja

Amy: Jajaja, si, eso es lo que he escuchado

Taiki: Asi? Y a quien le has escuchado hablar de Yaten?(con tono algo celoso)

Amy: Aiii, que indiscreta soy, perdona, no debo meterme en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia.

Taiki: Vamos Amy, puedes confiar en mi sabes? Dime, quien ha estado hablando de Yaten

Amy: Bueno, pero no le vayas a decir q él si? Es que a mi amiga Mina le gustó mucho Yaten y se la pasa hablando todo el día de él jajajaja, pero se siente muy desanimada porque él es algo…frío con ella, siempre que se ven él casi ni la mira.

Taiki: Ese Yaten, le he dicho cientos de veces que cambie ese genio del demonio que tiene, pero ya ves, nada da resultado, pero tranquila por tu amiga, te aseguro de que ese también siente algo por ella, es sólo que su enorme orgullo no lo deja ver más allá de su nariz ^^

Amy: jajajajajajajaj eres muy divertido Taiki, y me alegra que Mina tenga alguna oportunidad con él, se pondrá muy felizJ. Oye, cambiando un poco el tema, quisiera preguntarte algo pero no quiero que pienses que soy entrometida ni nada

Taiki: Claro que yo no pensaría eso Amy! Como crees! Pregúntame con confianza, eres mi amiga recuerdas?(guiñándole el ojo)

Amy: (sonrojada por el guiño) Es que…. Bueno, yo quería preguntarte….desde cuando conoces a Darien?

Taiki: No me digas a ti también te gusta Darien(Cambiando su tono radicalmente por uno molesto)

Amy: No Como crees! Es sólo curiosidad.

Taiki: Mmmmm ya veo, bueno, a Darien lo conozco a ver?..desde hace….no sé! Jajaj cientos de años! Jajaja

Amy: no creo que tantos jajaja

Taiki: Jajajaj, es sólo un decir Amy, lo conozco desde hace como 15 años

Amy: entonces han sido amigas desde casi toda la vida.

Taiki: Sí, ha sido bastante tiempo. Ahora dime por qué tanto interés en él.

Amy: (aii, ya no me queda otra más que mentirle para sacarle más información) Lo que pasa es que a otra de mis amigas le gusta mucho Darien(Aunque viéndolo bien, eso no es mentira) y sólo me gustaría saber más de él, a mi no me gustaría que ella saliera lastimada.

Taiki: Ya veo! Con que era eso, pero quien es tu amiga? Cual de todas ellas es?

Amy: Por ahora no te lo puedo decir, pero me seguirás contando sobre él?

Taiki: (no muy convencido, pero por esos hermosos ojos haría lo que fuese) Hay Amy, como negarme a alguna petición tuya, claro que te diré lo que quieras linda.

Amy: (como tomatito pues nunca ningún hombre le había dicho linda) Gra..cias…cuéntame más sobre él.

Taiki: A ver, que te puedo decir….él es huérfano, sus padres murieron cuando apenas era un niño, pero aún los recuerdo muy bien, eran muy buenas personas, ella se llamaba Marisol y era una mujer muy bondadosa, nos quería mucho a Seiya a Yaten y a mí, y su padre se llamaba Luciano

(Luciano? Debería llamarse Endymion, tal vez si nos equivocamos respecto a Darien)

…y él fue un hombre de gran carácter, y lo que más recuerdo era que cuando Darien hacía alguna travesura con nosotros él siempre lo regañaba bien feo sabes? Porque él decía que debía comportarse, que no era una persona cualquiera y que algún día él entendería el propósito de su existencia y que debía asumir muchas responsabilidades, pero que aún no era tiempo y no sé cuántas cosas más jajajaja eso siempre nos daba risa a los chicos y a mí (contaba Taiki)

Amy: Y supo cuál era ese propósito?(Muy intrigada pues tal vez sus sospechas si fueran ciertas después de todo)

Taiki: No, cuando ellos murieron Darien era aún pequeño como para entenderlo, por eso su padre nunca alcanzó a decírselo. En fin, luego de eso, lo crió una tía y todo siguió lo más normal posible, aunque Darien jamás ha olvidado, y yo creo que es esa la razón de su soledad, creo que nunca volvió a sentir amor por nadie más que a sus padres, por eso jamás ha tenido relaciones estables.

Amy: pobre de él, su vida ha tenido que ser bastante difícil.

Taiki: Sí, pero siempre ha contado con nosotros, de cierta forma le alegramos su existencia jajajajaja.

Amy: que buenos amigos son ustedes, y que buena persona eres tú Taiki, me alegra haberte conocidoJ. Oye, y tú estás seguro de que sus padres se llamaban así?

Taiki: E? claro que sí, pero por qué preguntas eso, no tiene importancia.

Amy: AA jajajaja si, es que generalmente uno le pone su nombre a un hijo o alguno parecido y como Darien ni se parece a Luciano o a Marisol, es por eso jajajaja(rie bastante nerviosa pues no pensó que Taiki de diera cuenta de su interés por los nombres)

Taiki: jajaja si, tienes algo de razón Amy, pero estoy muy seguro de que ella se llamaba Marisol y que él se llamaba Luciano, aunque su segundo nombre era muy gracioso por lo menos para nosotros que éramos unos niños.

Amy: Asi? Y cuál era?

Taiki: A ver, déjame si lo recuerdo, era algo como principesco, mmmmmmm Endiope…mm no, ese no, Endamio…mmm, no ese tampoco…

Amy: Endymion?

Taiki: Sí, ese era, que extraño, cómo lo sabías?

Amy: Eeee, no sé, sólo se me ocurrió, jajaja

Y así se les pasó la tarde hablando de Darien y de su pasado con la excusa de que auna de las mejores amigas de Amy le gustaba, aunque a Taiki no le agradaba mucho el interés que presentaba la peliazul en su amigo de infancia.

MÁS TARDE EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE LAS SAILORS

Serena: mmmmm, muchas gracias por el pastel Lita, estaba riquísimo! ^^

Lita: De nada Serena, lo hice con mucho cariño para la princesa jajajajja

Rei: con tantos mimos la vas a malcriar! Y cuando volvamos la reina nos va a regañar

Serena: tú siempre amargándome la existencia(sacándole la lengua) Pero no hay nada que me haga perder mi felicidad! Jajajajaja

Mina: Uiiii la princesita está enamorada!

Serena: Mina, no me avergüences por favor…recuerda que está Artemis y Luna aquí.

Luna: Bo se preocupes Serena, ya lo sabemos todo…

Serena: TODO? (Abriendo los ojos como dos enormes platos)

Artemis: sí princesa, todo, las chicas nos lo contaron, pero despreocúpate, su majestad la reina no lo sabrá.

Serena: (abrazando al gato blanco) Muchas gracias Artemis!

En eso llega Amy, muy feliz por todo el día que estuvo con Taiki

Rei: Amy! Por fin llegas! Y? averiguaste algo?

Mina: Rei! Como le preguntas eso? Mejor dinos Amy si te gustó estar con Taikii?(Con los ojos en forma de corazón)

Lita: chicas no la dejan hablar! Jjajajaja dinos Amy, cómo te fue?

Amy: Muy bien, Taiki es una gran persona, pero eso no es lo más importante, y que bueno que están todos presentes aquí pues tengo que decirles algo de suma importancia.

Serena: Amy, que sucede, me asustas

Amy: Es sobre Endymion, ya sé quién es, lo acabo de confirmar.

Todos: Que?

Luna: Eso es cierto Amy? En verdad lo tienes corroborado?

Amy: sí Luna, con datos y todo, así como me gusta

Artemis: Entonces dinos de una vez para ir a buscarlo.

Amy: Claro, resulta que Taiki me contó muchas cosas que me hicieron aumentar mis sospechas pero después todo me cuadró, y el príncipe es…

En eso tocan el timbre del apartamento

Rei: pero qué inoportunos! Mejor voy a abrir la puerta, pero no digas nada sin mi amy ¡!

Rei abre la puerta y ve a Darien y a Seiya parados al frente de la puerta

Rei: qué hacen aquí? Ya es muy tarde para visitas no creen?

Seiya: Perdona Rei, lo que pasa es que después de discutir mucho un asunto importante nos decidimos que lo mejor era hacerlo de inmediato

Rei: Asunto importante? Y qué rayos tiene que ver eso con que estén aquí?

Darien: Rei, podríamos hablar con Serena a solas?

A Rei se le desorbitaron los ojos ante aquella petición, qué tendrían que hablar Darien y Seiya con Serena…esto sin duda le daba un mal presentimiento

Rei: Serena está ocupada, en realidad todas estamos muy ocupadas, mejor vengan mañana, o yo le diré que los busque si?

Y justo cuando iba a cerrar la puerta Seiya se lo impidió

Seiya: Lo siento Rei, pero debemos hablar con ella y es urgente. Y entra en la casa dejando atrás a Darien y a Rei, y cuando va entrando a la sala ve a los gatos sentados en el sofá hablando con las chicas. Los…ga..ga…tos…..

Serena: Seiya! Pero qué haces aquí! Ven, salgamos.Tratando de evitar que él callera en shock de nuevo por ver a sus gatos hablando

Serena llevó a Seiya fuera de la sala

Serena: Qué haces aquí Seiya, te ocurrió algo?

Seiya: No bombón, estoy muy bien, lo que pasa es que Darien y yo necesitamos hablar contigo

Serena: Da…Darien? Él está aquí? (Serena sentía como su corazón latía a mil por hora)

Seiya: Sí bombón, está esperándonos en la puerta con Rei.

Ambos se dirigen a la entrada del apartamento en donde estaba Rei y Darien

Serena: Bien, qué es lo que sucede?

Darien: Primero que todo Serena quería pedirte una disculpa por venir a estas horas, pero es que ninguno de los dos aguantaba los nervios

Seiya:Yo? Nervioso? Jamás! Si eres tú el que temblaba entero jajajaja

Darien: Síi cómo no! Bueno, Serena nos acompañas arriba?

Serena: Es que justo ahora estaba en algo MUY importante, y no se…

Rei: Ven que no les estaba diciendo mentiras? Serena y todas nosotras estamos muy ocupadas, podrían hablarle mañana?

Darien: Serena…por favor…yo, necesito decirte algo…

Seiya: Y yo también!

Rei mira a Serena y nota que las súplicas de Darien están haciendo efecto

Rei: Serena, ve con ellos, si han venido es porque es importante

Serena: Pero Rei, y lo que estaba por decirnos Amy?

Rei: No te preocupes por ello, nosotras nos encargamos y después te lo diremos, está bien?(era la primera vez que Rei le hablaba tan amorosamente a Serena)

Rei: Hablas en serio Rei?

Rei: Ve.

Y los tres subieron al departamento de Darien a hablar con más tranquilidad.

Mina: Y qué pasó con Serena?

Rei: Se fue

Luna: Que? Pero cómo se va en un momento tan importante!

Rei: Tranquila Luna, se fue porque necesitaba irse, hay algo que debía aclarar

Lita: Y a dónde se fue?

Amy: Más bien con quién?

Rei: Con Seiya y Darien

Artemis y Luna: Que? Con Ellos?

Rei: Es que ella debe aclarar sus sentimientos, y creo que hablando con ellos lo logrará.

Mina: Eso espero. Ojala que hoy si se le haga a Serena! Jijiji

Todos: Mina!

Lita: Jajajajajajajaja, Mina tú siempre diciendo cosas graciosas en momentos inapropiados jajajja

Mina: Por lo menos le agrego humos a sus rostros amargados, aii! Si ya se están pareciendo al amargado de Yaten

Amy: Yaten!, es cierto, Mina, Taiki me dijo algo sobre él

Mina: De mi Yaten? Que te dijo Amy dime, dime!(casi ahorcando a Amy con sus manos)

Amy: Jajaja pero déjame Mina! Para que te diga!,(mina apeas y la soltó) me dijo que él estaba seguro de que Yaten sentía algo por ti, pero yo creo que de igual forma no te ilusiones(pero ya era tarde, mina saltaba de emoción por toda la casa y sus ojos en forma de corazón estaban irradiados de una enorme felicidad)

Rei: La perdimos…

Lita: sí…no tiene remedio jajajaja

MIENTRAS EN EL PISO DE ARRIBA

Seiya: Serena, antes de empezar…es verdad lo que vi? En verdad esos gatos estaban habalndo?

Darien: Seiya, estás tan nervioso que sigues alucinando

Serena: Creo que es tiempo de aclarar ciertas cosas chicos, ustedes son mis amigos, y debo ser sincera…sí Seiya, Luna y Artemis no son gatos ordinarios, pero no puedo decir nada más, y será mejor que no entres más así a mi apartamento si no quieres llevarte un susto como el del otro día.

Darien: Luna…tú hablas de mi gata Luna? Cómo que ella habla? Acaso enloqueciste?

Serena: no Darien(y lo mira con ternura) es cierto que Luna vive contigo, pero ella es mi gata

Darien: Entonces por qué estaba sola cuando la encontré y por qué me seguía todo el tiempo? Yo creí que estaba abandonada

Serena: es que ella pensó que tú eras alguien a quien buscaba, pero no fue así…pero debo darte las gracias por encontrarla y cuidarla.

Darien: De nada Sere, pero puedo conservarla? Es que ella ha sido gran compañía para mí.

Serena: Claro que sí, a ella le gusta mucho estar contigo.

Seiya: Ya basta de hablar de gatos que hablan, mejor comencemos con lo que realmente es importante(mirando a Darien como preguntándole quien hablaba primero)

Serena: Soy toda oídos.

Darien y Seiya se miran y Darien deja que Seiya sea el primero en hablar, después de todo lo del acuerdo fue su idea.

Seiya: Serena, yo cometí un error al mentirte antes, es por eso que ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien, y….bueno…yo estoy aquí para decirte algo muy importante…lo que pasa bombón, esuqe yo desde la primera vez que te vi en esa fiesta sentí que mi corazón se me salía del pecho, y con los días me he dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti, y…yo quiero luchar por tu amor limpiamente, sin mentiras.

Serena: (Serena no salía de su asombro, jamás se le habían declarado así, pero aún no entendía qué tenía que ver Darien en todo eso) Se…Seiya, yo…no sé qué decirte…pero no entiendo qué hacemos aquí Seiya.

Darien: Estás aquí Serena, porque hay algo que debo confesarte…

(A Serena se le salía el corazón con los fuertes latidos que sentía, acaso Darien también le confesaría su amor? O él tenía razón y ella estaba enloqueciendo)

…yo también del pedirte una disculpa Serena…no he sido del todo sincero contigo(dijo Darien)

Serena: Qué? De qué estás hablando?

Darien: Déjame terminar por favor…pero antes espérame un momento(en eso Darien va a su habitación y trae algo en sus manos) recuerdas esto?(y le mostró el antifaz que usó en la fiesta, y luego se lo puso)

Serena: E….Eras tú?, aquel joven del antifaz…eras tú? Darien? (Serena no cabía de la emoción, no podía creer que el hombre que la había besado por primera vez fuese su amado Darien)

Darien: Sí, princesa, era yo, y perdón por no decírtelo antes, pero pensé que te molestarías conmigo…pero ya no aguanto más Serena, debía hablarte con la verdad para poder confesarte lo que realmente siento….

(Serena sólo lo observaba mientras sentí mil mariposas revoloteando en su interior) Serena, desde ese día en la fiesta no he dejado de pensar en ti, y cuando supe que esa hermosa princesa eras tú yo…yo casi no soporte la felicidad, porque la verdad es que yo al igual que Seiya….Te Amo.

Serena abrió sus ojos como dos enormes globos y se quedó sin poder respirar por unos segundos, creía que su imaginación le estaba jugando una pésima broma, era imposible que un hombre como él se enamorara de ella, ella que era mucho menor que él, ella que era una soñadora que no podía pensar en nada serio…Es imposible…dijo apenas en un susurro casi imperceptible.

Darien: No princesa, no es imposible, aquí tienes a dos hombres que mueren por ti y que están sispuestos a luchar por tu amor cueste lo que cueste…claro, si tú nos dejas demostrarte lo mucho que importas para nosotros.

Seiya: Spi bombón, Darien tiene razón, nosotros estamos dispuestos a pelear por ti

Serena: Pero ustedes son amigos…acaso dejaran su amistad por mí? Eso es injusto y no lo voy a permitir!

Seiya: Tranquilízate bombón, nosotros no dejaremos de ser amigos por esto, hemos acordado que sea cual sea el final de todo esto, nosotros respetaremos tu decisión por la amistad que siempre hemos tenido, es sólo que el destino nos hizo enamorarnos de la misma hermosa mujer…

Serena: Y por qué están tan seguros de que yo elegiré a alguno de ustedes? Acaso creen que yo soy un objeto por el cual vale la pena participar y el que gane se lo lleva? Así como un trofeo? No! Están muy equivocados! Además, no pueden jugar así con mi corazón, yo no resistiré el ver sufrir a alguno de ustedes por mi decisión.

Darien: Serena…claro que no eres un trofeo, pero te parece justo que nos quedemos con todo este amor dentro sin tener la mínima posibilidad de luchar por él? Acaso tú no harías lo mismo? Por favor princesa, no nos juzgues mal, te estamos poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, estamos siendo muy claros con lo que sentimos, y si decidimos decírtelo fue para que no pensaras lo que estás pensando, nosotros no estamos apostando tu amor, nosotros estamos luchando limpiamente por él. Y caro que sufrirá el que no sea correspondido, pero te aseguro que por la amistad que tenemos jamás seríamos capaces de interferir en tu felicidad a costa de la nuestra…te amamos tanto que si tu felicidad no está junto a nosotros debemos dejarte ir…ese es el único acuerdo que debemos respetar…

Serena: Darien…yo no sé qué decir, esto es muy…extraño. Yo no quiero ser la causante de una pelea entre ustedes.

Seiya: Pero bombón, acaso no lo entendiste? Nosotros no estamos para peleas, cada uno quiere tener la oportunidad de conquistarte, eso es todo, sólo queríamos que lo supieras.

Serena: Ya veo Seiya…pero les quiero pedir un favor

Darien: lo que sea princesa.

Serena: No me presionen si?, ya es demasiada la presión que tengo sobre mis hombros como para que ustedes me presionen con esto…la verdad es que yo los quiero mucho, y no quiero hacerlos sufrir, a ninguno de los dos, no se lo merecen...es por eso que debo decirles algo muy importante…yo no puedo estar con ninguno de los dos, yo no pertenezco a este lugar y en dos semanas debo irme para siempre(las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer)no resistiré el vivir un romance con aquel que amo para después verlo sufrir por mi partida…yo no puedo enamorarme, no aquí. No se merecen el sufrir mi ausencia…lo único que les puedo decir es que desde el lugar en el que me encuentre siempre los recordaré…por favor, no me busquen más…(y diciendo esto sale corriendo del departamento dejando a un Seiya y a un Darien con el corazón petrificado)


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPÍTULO 14: CONFESIONES**_

Esto no me puede estar pasando ahora (Sollozaba Serena corriendo por las calles dela gran ciudad, ahogándose en llanto, creía que nada podía ser peor) Ya casi no queda tiempo, y aún no soy capaz de encontrar a Endimion, y además de todo está Darien…y Seiya…AAA! Que voy a hacer! Mamá! Necesito tanto de tus concejos…

Serena corrió hasta una pequeña plaza que quedaba a varias cuadras de su departamento, se sentó en la orilla de una fuente y al ver su reflejo se quedó allí inmóvil, como si los minutos no pasaran, como si el tiempo se detuviese

Me parezco tanto a ti…si tan sólo tuviera la mitad de tu fortaleza y de tus conocimientos…mamá…te extraño…

Tranquila princesa…(se escuchó una dulce voz)…no debes de tener miedo ni sentirte sola, yo siempre estaré junto a ti. Serena fijó sus ojos en el cielo mientras la voz se desvanecía en sus oídos. Eres tú mamá?(preguntó Serena viendo directamente hacia la Luna)

En ese momento Serena fue teletransportada al Palacio de Plata en la Luna, y ante la dulce mirada de su madre se echó a llorar en sus brazos

Tranquila mi pequeña princesa, todo estará bien…Le decía la Reina Serenity a una desconsolada Serena

Serena: Sabía que eras tú mamá…no sé qué hacer, yo no puedo con todo esto, y si no encuentro al príncipe a tiempo y la tierra se destruye? Cómo voy a cargar con todas sus muertes en mi espalda! Ya no puedo más(Y lloraba con tanta tristeza que calaba los huesos de su angustiada madre)

Reina Serenity: Princesa…mírame(le decía mientras delicadamente tomaba su barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos) La respuesta a lo que estás buscando está en tu corazón, sólo debes escucharlo, abre tus oídos a tu corazón.

Serena: Cómo va a saber mi corazón lo que tengo que hacer? Si eso fuera así no estaría tan angustiada mamá tengo tantos pensamientos rondando en mi cabeza que no puedo pensar con claridad…ayúdame, me siento perdida!(y se aferraba más al regazo de su madre)

Reina Serenity: Y has intentado escuchar a tu corazón? estás tan ensimismada en tus pensamientos que aunque tu corazón te grite lo que sabe tu jamás lo escucharías…dime hija, cierra los ojos y escucha tu voz interior, que oyes? Que siente tu corazón?

Serena cierra lentamente los ojos y trata de poner su mente en blanco, poco a poco los malos pensamientos se dispersan quedando sólo rastros fugaces de lo que fueron, de pronto siente los latidos de su corazón, algo que nunca había escuchado con atención, y siente como un calor invade su cuerpo, de pronto la imagen de Darien viene a su mente y su corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza que casi se le sale del pecho de felicidad

Reina Serenity: Hija mía, hasta yo pude escuchar eso, cómo no ibas a poder escucharlo tú…esa es la voz del amor mi princesa, el amor que ha tocado tu corazón, sólo con tener eso claro todas tus dudas y problemas se disiparán

Serena: Mamá…tú sabes…lo que me estaba ocurriendo?(Preguntó algo asustada porque pensaba que su madre jamás permitiría que se enamorar de un humano)

Reina Serenity: Princesa, soy tu madre, siempre he sabido lo que te ocurre, incluso a cientos de años luz sabría qué es lo que siente tu pequeño corazón…hija, es hora de que sepas algo muy importante….la verdad sobre mi primer amor…

MIENTRAS DARIEN Y SEIYA

Seiya: Creo que no se lo tomó muy bien…

Darien: Te dije que no era buena idea!, no debí hacerte caso, ahora ella jamás nos volverá a hablar por precipitados :

Seiya: Y qué más daba decirse hoy o mañana? Es lo mismo! Ella hubiese reaccionado igual, no te das cuenta que se pudo así porque no quiere que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado?

Darien: Perdona, si sé, tienes razón, es sólo que se me partió el corazón al verla así…espera un momento, ella dijo que pronto se iría y que jamás iba a volver?

Seiya: Tienes razón! Tal vez por eso es que no se quiere enamorar, para no sufrir después con la separación…(Seiya bajó la mirada en señal de desilusión)

Darien: a mí no me importa si se va al fin del mundo o a otra galaxia, yo le seguiré adonde ella vaya.(dijo con una voz de seguridad que no cabía la menos duda en él)

Seiya lo miró sorprendido, su amigo realmente estaba enamorado y jamás lo había visto así, después de tantos años de amistad, nunca conoció un ápice de amor en él, ni una señal, nada, y justo ahora que se veía feliz con un amor, tocaba que ese amor era el mismo de los dos. Esto lo llevaba a cuestionarse si lo que sentía por Serena era un amor tan profundo como el de Darien o sólo un capricho más de su excéntrica personalidad

Seiya: Yo…yo no sé qué decir Darien, yo siento un inmenso….a..mor por ella…pero no sé qué es lo que sería capaz de hacer por ese amor.

Darien se le quedó viendo a los ojos, como buscando sinceridad en sus ojos, no podía creer que él dijera algo así, ¿cómo no ser capaz de dar la vida por el ser amado? O tal vez…Seiya no estaba del todo enamorado de Serena…

Darien: Si te dijera que te ama a ti…y ella se fuera a otro país o al lugar que sea de donde viene, tú dejarías toda tu carrera por irte con ella? Serías capaz de botar tus sueños a la basura por ella?

Seiya: Y tú si lo harías? Recuerdas que el sueño de verte convertido en médico no siempre fue sólo tuyo?, tu madre, ella fue la que inculcó ese pensamiento en tu cabeza, desde que naciste quiso que fueras el doctor que en poco vas a ser… Serías capaz de abandonar el sueño de tu madre y el tuyo propio? Por ella?

Ambos se vieron directamente a los ojos como en espera de una respuesta que los satisficiera a ambos, pero esa respuesta nunca llegó…sus mentes estaban tan confundidas que no lograban hilar las palabras con precisión. Seiya sólo vio a Darien por última vez haciéndole una señal con la mano de despedida, dio media vuelta y salió del apartamento dejando a un Darien confundido y lleno de amor.

Es cierto…el sueño de mi amada madre…ella siempre quiso que fuera el mejor y por eso m ensañaba desde pequeño…qué diría si yo no cumplo ese sueño? A! Que dilema, pero…ella siempre quiso que yo fuera feliz y yo sé que mi felicidad se llama Serena…pero esta esa maldita promesa que le hice antes de que muriera…que voy a hacer?Agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos se sentó en el sofá y los recuerdos comenzaron a vislumbrarse en su confundida memoria.

Mientras tanto Seiya iba caminando por las calles a unas pocas cuadras de su casa

Mi bombón…realmente te amo como para dejar todos mis sueños e ilusiones detrás? Jamás había sentido algo así por nadie, y tal vez es por eso que siento tanto mido al pensar en lo que pasaría si me eliges a mí…sólo espero que cuando llegue ese momento mi cabeza esté clara y sea capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para verte feliz…Que complicado…siempre quise ser un gran artista, vivir de los aplausos, ser una estrella en el firmamento, el mejor de todos, y ahora llegas tú y lo pones todo de cabeza…¿Qué voy a hacer conmigo mi dulce bombón? ¿Qué voy a hacer?...Fue su último pensamiento antes de meter la llave a la cerradura de su casa, cambiando totalmente su semblante a uno de felicidad pues no quería que sus amigos lo llenara de preguntas al ver su evidente tristeza…

MIENTRAS LAS CHICAS

Lita: Como que Serena ya se tardó mucho no?, mejor voy a ir a buscarla, debemos continuar hablando.

Rei: Espera Lita, yo iré.(y no deja que Lita le diga nada y se dirige enseguida a la puerta y sale del depto. Hacia el piso de arriba)

Mina: Esa Rei, siempre tan precipitada…jajaja

Luna: Amy, yo creo que es hora de que nos digas la verdad, Serena ya se demoró demasiado, es necesario comenzar a actuar ya mismo, luego se lo comunicaremos a ella y a Rei.

Amy: está bien Luna, lo que yo les iba a decir antes de que llegaran los chicos a interrumpirnos era que ya sé quién es el verdadero príncipe Endymion

Artemis: Prosigue por favor Amy, estamos expectantes

Amy: Buno, yo investigué por mi cuenta y más la información que me dijo Taiki, ya todo está claro…el verdadero descendiente del Rey Endimion del cual habla nuestras sagradas escrituras es Darien

Todos quedan atónitos antes esta revelación, nadie se lo esperaba y mucho menos Luna que había estado investigando y no pudo encontrar nada sobre él.

Luna: Amy, pero si yo también investigué y nada me dio indicios de que él era el príncipe.

Amy: Lo sé Luna, pero fue algo difícil averiguarlo sabes?, como él es huérfano y no existen muchos antecedentes sobre su familia, tal vez porque nadie quería que se supieran que ellos eran descendientes de la familia real, como sea, él es el nuevo príncipe de la Tierra, pero él no lo sabe…su padre murió mucho antes de poder decírselo

Artemis: , Amy, esta es una valiosa información, la reina estará complacida, hay que poner manos a la obra lo antes posible, aún nos queda algo de tiempo para salvar el cristal.

Amy: Pero Artemis, te recuerdo que Darien no sabe que él es el príncipe, por ende yo creo que no tiene idea de qué es el cristal dorado, y dudo mucho que él sepa dónde está…

Mina: Qué? Pero qué haremos ahora, esa es nuestra última esperanza!, hay que tratar de hacer que él recuerde a sus antepasados, tal vez en su memoria esté la clave de todo esto.

Amy: Mina tiene razón, lo que supe fue que los padres de Darien murieron en un trágico accidente cuando él apenas era un niño, de unos 6 u 8 años, y él estuvo presente en ese accidente, por lo que su mente al ser tan frágil bloqueo muchos momentos de su infancia para evitar el dolor que le provocaba el recordarlos, yo creo que en esos recuerdo debe haber algo que nos sirva de ayuda para saber en dónde está el cristal dorado…es cierto que su padre jamás le dijo de su existencia, pero él debió prever una situación como esa, y en algún lugar debe de haber dejado un indicio del cristal…

Lita: Si Amy tiene razón, debemos hablar con Darien y decirle quien es, tal vez así pueda recordar algo, y hacer que recuerde a sus padres por muy doloroso que sea, millones de vidas están en juego, es un dolor que tendrá que soportar por el bien de la humanidad, y por el de nosotros mismos.

Artemis: Ya todo está claro, mañana se lo diremos y sea como sea que reaccione hay que intentar hacer que recuerde.

Y así se quedaron hablando y poniéndose de acuerdo para cuando llegara el momento de decirle la verdad a Darien sobre su pasado y sobre su futuro como príncipe de la Tierra.

DEPTO. DE DARIEN

Rei ya se encontraba afuera del apartamento de Darien, pero dudaba en tocar, no escuchaba voces dentro, solo los sollozos de alguien, qué pasaría?

Se animó y tocó el timbre pero nadie respondió…lo tocó nuevamente obteniendo la misma respuesta…hasta que comenzó a hablar Darien? Estás allí? Sabes estoy preocupada por Serena, está aquí contigo no es cierto?

Adentro Darien quien todavía tenía las manos apretadas sobre su cabeza reacciono al escuchar la voz de Rei preguntando por Serena, ella hace rato que se había marchado…de pronto se levanta con brusquedad y abre la puerta ante una Rei asombrada al ver su imagen tan demacrada

Rei: Darien? Que te sucede? Te encuentras bien?

Darien: No muy bien Rei, pero ya te contaré, ahora diem qué pasa con Serena, acaso aún no llega?

Rei: No está aquí con ustedes? Pero qué pasó?

Darien: No Rei, Seiya y Serena no están aquí…ella…Salió corriendo luego de que hablamos con ella

Rei: Pero qué diablos le hicieron? Donde está Serena dímelo!

Darien: No lo sé Rei, pero vamos a buscarle, hace rato que se fue, yo… yo creí que ya estaba con ustedes

Rei: Más te vale que no le haya pasado nada malo a Serena, si no te las verás conmigo!(le dijo mientras lo miraba fulminándolo con sus ojos llenos de furia. Era sabido que ella siempre discutía con Serena, pero era la que más la protegía)

Ambos salieron del edificio en su búsqueda, la buscaron en el parque, en las calles, en la plaza, en el centro, en todos lados, y no había rastros de Serena, y cuando llegaron a la placita en la que ella había estado encontraron un pañuelo bordado de la rubia allí

Rei: Este pañuelo es de Serena, siempre lo trae consigo, se lo hizo la rei…es decir, su madre.El pañuelo estaba empapado en lágrimas. Estuvo llorando, pobrecita, debe haber estado asustada a esta hora aquí sola, pero por Dios Darien! Qué le dijeron a Serena para que saliera corriendo así? Algo debe haberle pesado pasado, tendremos que ir a decírselo a las chicas, así la buscaremos mejor.

Darien sentía la culpa por haberse precipitado con Seiya, su princesa ahora estaba perdida y sólo por su imprudencia, no se perdonaría si alfo le llegase a pasar.

Se fueron nuevamente a su edificio para que las chicas los ayudaran a buscar, al llegar al apartamento, nadie creía lo que había sucedido y todos miraban con reproche a Darien quien se sentía inmensamente culpable. Salieron inmediatamente a todos los lugares que conocían separándose para poder buscar mejor, pero no encontraron nada, ni un rastro de Serena, sólo es humedecido pañuelo, que más angustiados los dejaba a todos.

EN LA LUNA

Serena: Verdad? Primer amor? De qué hablas mamá, si tu primer amor fue mi papa no es cierto?(preguntó con algo de duda en esas palabras)

Reina Serenity: No mi pequeña princesa, tu padre no fue mi primer amor….

Serena había quedado estupefacta por las palabras de su madre, ella siempre creyó que el amor de sus padres había sido como en los cuentos de hadas que leía cuando niña, que él era el primer amor de su madre

Serena: Mamá…qué me quieres decir?

Reina Serenity: Cuando tenía 15 años, era una joven soñadora, con esperanzas e ilusiones, decidida a encontrar el amor, y enamorada completamente de ese bello planeta azul que tenemos enfrente…Esto fue hace muchos años atrás, en otra época, cuando la Tierra gozaba de amor, paz y felicidad…Mis padres tampoco me dejaban ir a visitar la Tierra, como sabes, las princesas de la Luna se deben a su reino en la Luna, no deben pisar la faz de la Tierra, pero eran tantos mis deseos de ir que rogué a mi padre que me dejara ir con él a la Tierra, en ese entonces él era el embajador lunar en la Tierra, por lo que siempre estaba viajando al planeta azul, había un problema que resolver y él debía atenderlo con urgencia, y ante mis ruegos no le quedó más remedio que acceder a mi petición, mi madre no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero yo era más consentida de mi padre, por lo que poco me importó lo que pensara mamá…

Serena: mamá, yo no creo lo que me estás diciendo….tú si has ido a la Tierra? Entonces con que derechos me reprochabas a mí el deseo tan intenso que tenía yo de conocerla!

Reina Serenity: Hija…tenía miedo de que vivieras lo que yo viví…quería protegerte, no quería que sufrieras…pero ya veo que no lo pude evitar…esto tarde o temprano ocurriría.

Serena: Sufrir? Que te pasó allá? Quiero saber todo

Reina Serenity: Y lo sabrás…Yo fui con mi padre a la Tierra y el asunto que debía atender poco a poco se fue complicando más por lo que nuestra estadía se prolongaba lo que a mí me hacía enormemente feliz…¿sabes por qué?(Serena negó con la cabeza) Porque yo allí encontré el amor hija…yo allí conocí a un hombre maravilloso con el cual compartí momentos preciosos…él se llamaba Endymion…

Loa ojos de Serena se abrieron como dos enormes platos ante lo que su madre le decía E…E..Endymion dijiste? El príncipe de la Tierra Endymion? Pero cómo mamá! Cómo!

Reina Serenity: Acaso tú sabes cómo te enamoraste de Darien?(Serena sólo calló y bajo la mirada, su madre tenía razón, para el amor no hay explicación) Yo no sabía que él era el príncipe de la Tierra en ese tiempo, y cuando lo supe ya era demasiado tarde, no había nada que hacer, él no era para mí, él tenía su familia formada desde hacía mucho tiempo, y yo sólo llegué para complicarle las cosas, era claro que jamás dejaría a su familia por mí, es más nunca hubo nada entre nosotros, yo era demasiado joven para él, yo…Dios, era tan niña que no sabía lo que hacía…éramos muy unidos, él me quería mucho y yo mal interpreté todo esa cariño y me fui enamorando de él poco a poco, además mi padre le había encomendado la misión de cuidarme mientras estábamos en la Tierra, yo conocí a su familia, a su esposa y a su hijo, eran realmente adorables, pero yo sentía que el corazón se me partía al verlo tan feliz junto a ellos…Quería ser feliz junto a él pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso jamás sucedería…un día me armé de valor y le confesé todo lo que sentía por él, se quedó unos momentos sin nada que decir, y luego me dijo que él también me quería, que …que también me amaba, que había a prendido tantas cosas de mí que se sentía tan feliz junto a mí que se había enamorado de mí, te confieso que fui tan feliz al oír sus palabras que sentí como miles de mariposas de apoderaban de mi ser, pero…luego me dijo…"Serenity, aunque yo muera de amor por ti, no hay nada que podamos hacer, nuestro destino ya estaba escrito y jamás hubo en él una vida para nosotros dos, yo debo respeto a mi familia, y aunque jampas me quite de encima el dolor de no volverte a ver, debo dejarte ir…tu destino no está junto a mí…serás feliz con alguien que sí pueda darte el amor y el cariño que yo no puedo darte…si tan sólo te hubiese conocido antes…" fue lo último que me dijo antes de darme el más dulce de los besos…fue mi primer beso Serena, el primer beso de verdadero amor…hasta que llamó a mi padre para decirle que no podía hacerse cargo más de mí, y que lo mejor era que volviera a la Luna, y como mi padre no estaba esperando más excusas para mandarme de vuelta con mi madre, me envió inmediatamente para allá…Al tiempo después, yo supe que él había muerto en una cruel batalla dejando a su esposa y a su hijo con un inmenso dolor en la Tierra, luego de eso, no supe más de ellos, hasta ahora…

A Serena cada vez le cambiaban los colores de la cara, primero pálida, luego roja, luego volvía a estar pálida, eran tantas las reacciones que las palabras de su madre le provocaban que no sabía que decir…hasta que por fin logró modular algo

Entonces…tú no amaste a papá?(Preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos)

Reina Serenity: Hija, Endymion fue mi primer amor…así como Darien es el tuyo…pero no podía estar enamorada de un fantasma que además en vida jamás me perteneció, yo no tenía un futuro con él…Te confieso que cuando supe de su muerte una parte de mi corazón murió con él, pero yo era muy joven y el tiempo es un buen remedio para algunas heridas del corazón. Yo conocí a tu padre muchos años después de eso, mi mente ya no era la de una chiquilla, era madura, yo ya iba a convertirme en reina, había cambiado mucho desde esa época, y cuando nos conocimos fue lo más maravilloso que pudo haberme pasado, la vida me estaba regalando una segunda oportunidad para amar, y la aproveché con todas mis fuerzas, y fui inmensamente feliz junto a él, yo realmente sí lo amaba hija, sí amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma a tu padre…pero el destino nuevamente me separó del amor..(en eso sus ojos se nublan y unas lágrimas caen por su blanquecina piel)

Mamá no llores, yo no sabía que habías sufrido tanto…yo no sé qué haría si él muriera…creo que me iría con él…

Reina Serenity: No digas eso princesa, tu amor, aunque no lo creas si está en las líneas de tu destino…y a pesar de que ese individuo sea un ser humano, la vida nos volvió a dar una oportunidad a Endymion y a mí encarnada en nuestros descendientes…

Serena: Cómo que en sus descendientes?(Serena temblaba al sospechar qué era la que su madre estaba a punto de decir)

Reina Serenity: Veo que algo sospechas hija…y es cierto, Darien, es el nieto de Endymion, del endymion del que yo me enamoré…es el hijo de su hijo…


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPÍTULO 15: TÚ ERES EL PRÍNCIPE ENDYMION**_

EN LA LUNA

Así la Reina Serenity le reveló a su hija su mayor secreto, nadie nunca supo de su amor por el Endimion del pasado, pero ella siempre supo que en algún momento debería confesárselo a Serena, sabía que llegaría el momento en que su hija se enamoraría de un hombre del planeta azul, tal como algún día le sucedió a ella, ese desde siempre había sido su destino.

Y con los ojos enrojecidos Serena no salía de su estado de sorpresa ante toda la confesión de su amada madre, sería cierto que Darien era el príncipe que ella tanto estaba buscando?

Serena: Tú…tú debes estar mintiéndome…por qué no me lo dijiste antes!

Reina Serenity: Porque tú no estabas preparada para saberlo, porque debía esperar a que lo conocieras, porque él tampoco lo sabe y porque a pesar de que siempre supe que tu destino era enamorarte de un terrícola jamás me imaginé que fuera de él.

Serena: Y ahora que voy a hacer madre? Él me confesó que también me ama, pero…(y agacha el rostro) Pero yo lo rechacé, yo no pertenezco a ese lugar y aunque tú me digas lo contrario, nuestro destino no está unido.

Reina Serenity: Princesa…Yo sé que por mi culpa te sientes agobiada, yo te he obligado a comprometerte con un hombre al que no amas, pero te prometo que no te voy a obligar a que te cases con él…sigue tu corazón y no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí, si él te ama, lucha por él hija mía, que aunque sea duro el camino, al final las recompensas siempre valdrán tu sacrificio.

Serena: Ma..má…gracias…

Reina Serenity: (con la miradallena de un dulzor que tranquilizaba a Serena)Ahora el problema es otro, debes hacerle recordar parte de su pasado, en ese pasado está la clave para encontrar el cristal dorado.

Serena: No lo entiendo…acaso él no sabe qué es el cristal dorado? No lo tiene él? Entonces que vamos a hacer! La Tierra corre grave peligro y sin el cristal dorado no hay nada que hacer!

****Reina Serenity: No pierdas la cabeza Serena! El no conoce el cristal dorado, pero en su inconsciente está grabado el lugar en donde se esconde

Serena: Ya entiendo…pero cómo voy a hacer para que crea todo esto, me tomará por loca!

Reina Serenity: Princesa, no te preocupes, todas las respuestas están en tu interior

Y diciéndole esto la teletransportó a la misma placita en la que había desaparecido.

Hija mía, sólo espero que tengas la fortaleza de afrontar los problemas que debes resolver, yo sé que con la fuerza de tu amor podrás conseguir la salvación del mundo…(dijo la reina Serenity mirando hacia la Tierra)

MIENTRAS EN LA PLAZOLETA

Rei: Serena! Donde estás!(Gritó desesperada Rei)

Mina: Ay no! Donde está Serena!(Casi llorando) Le habrá pasado algo malo?

Amy: Tranquilízate Mina, Serena es muy fuerte, de seguro estará bien(tratando de convencerse ella también)

Lita: Chicas, creo que allí está!(Señalando tras un árbol una sombra que se veía de pie)

Darien que hasta ese momento no había querido decirles nada a las chicas sólo buscaba con la mirada a Serena, él presentía que ella se encontraba bien, aunque no podía explicar el porqué.

Serena: Chicas! Que hacen aquí?

Rei: Que qué hacemos aquí? Por dios santo Serena! Nos tenías con el corazón en la mano! Donde has estado! Te hemos buscado por horas!

Lita: Si Serena! Donde te metiste? Estábamos preocupadísimas!

Serena: Tranquilas chicas, no pensé que había sido por tanto tiempo…yo…bueno, yo estuve con mi madre

Amy: con la reina? Tú…fuiste a la Luna?

Serena: Sí, yo necesitaba hablar con ella.

Mina: y qué fue lo que te pasó? Darien nos dije que saliste corriendo de su apartamento, por qué?

Serena: Después se los voy a decir, ahora díganme dónde está Darien.

Rei: Ahí está, no ha querido decir nada el muy imbécil, mira Serena, yo no sé qué pasó pero si te lo vuelve a hacer te juro que lo arrastro de los pelos por toda la ciudad, y no me va a importar que sea el principito ese.

Lita: Rei! Cálmate por favor, no hables así de él, Serena ya nos dirá lo que pasó

Serena: Gracias por preocuparse por mí amigas, pero él no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa, ahora les voy a pedir que se marchen, necesito decirle la verdad

Mina: A ver Serena, creo que me perdí de algo, tú sabes que él es Endymion?

Serena: Es una larga historia, pero en resumen, sí, yo sé quién es él, pero ahora váyanse.

Amy: Está bien Serena, te esperaremos en casa

Y al decir esto, Amy se lleva a las chicas que aún no estaban muy convencidas de dejar a Serena sola en aquel lugar.

Serena: Darien…yo…necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante para ambos y para el resto de la humanidad.

Darien la mira con extrañeza, ¿qué cosa podría ser tan importante como para decirle a sus amigas que los dejaran a solas?

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE SEIYA

Yaten: Y ahora por qué llevas esa cara?

Taiki: Ya déjalo en paz, mejor ve a llamar a Mina jajaja

Yaten: Miy chistosito no?

Seiya: Yo no empices a pelear a estas horas, no ven que es tardísimo?

Yaten: Bueno, bueno, sólo porque ando de buen humor hoy.

Seiya: Será que escuché mal?, Yaten de buen humor? Que sucedió aquí?

Taiki: Nada en especial, es sólo que yo le comente que Mina si está interesada en él

Seiya: Wuauuuuuuu, esto sí que está bueno, cómo pudo una niña tan linda fijarse en este amargadito? Jajaja

Yaten: ya ves, no soy solo una cara bonita ni un cuerpo perfecto, a ella le gusta mi forma de ser

Tiki: que Dios la bendiga! Jajaja y se apiade de ella jajajajaja

Yaten: Clarooo, no ves que saldrá conmigo, obvio que es bendecida.

Seiya: jajajajajajaja, este es muy chistoso! Jajajajaj pobre de Mina

Yaten: Por lo menos te saqué una sonrisa amigo! Soy tan inteligente que debería casarme conmigo mismo jajajaja

Taiki: Habló el ego en persona…cambiando el tema de tu MUY baja autoestima Yaten…qué fue lo que sucedió hoy Seiya?(mirando a Seiya con cara de duda)

Seiya: Hablé sobre mis sentimientos con Serena

Taiki: Y cómo lo tomó? Se lo dijiste a Darien

Seiya: Claro que sí, es más, él estaba conmigo y ambos le dijimos lo que sentíamos, pero luego ella dijo que no quería vernos sufrir y que no podía enamorarse de nadie y salió corriendo de allí, estoy preocupado, espero que esté bien.

Yaten: Y cómo querías que reaccionara si dos imbéciles le dicen a coro que andan locos por ella? Debe de haberse asustado o quien sabe qué!, pobrecita…tal vez pensó que le haría algo jajaja

Taiki: Será que tú solo abres la boca para decir babosads?(le dijo fulminando con la mirada a Yaten) Tal vez si se sintió incomoda ante esa confesión, pero ya no es una niña y tarde o temprano debe hacerle frente a la situación

Seiya: Sí, es cierto, tarde o temprano debe elegir…y eso en sí es un problema :/

Yaten: Y por qué te aproblemas tanto? Si te elige bien, y si no te elige por lo menos te queda el consuelo de que hiciste algo por ella y no te quedaste viendo como otro te la ganaba

Seiya: Si el problema no es si no me elige a mí…es todo lo contrario

Taiki: Ahora sí que me perdí, explícate por favor? Cómo que el problema es lo contrario? A caso ya no quieres que te elija a ti?

Seiya: Mmmmmm, es algo complicado de explicar…sucede que nos dijo que pronto se marchará del país, que se irá a su lugar de origen y que jamás volverá, entonces…con Darien nos preguntábamos cuán grande es nuestro amor como para dejarlo todo y seguirla…y es eso lo que me tiene así

Taiki: Ya veo, es algo bastante serio, qué pasaría si ella te dijera que está enamorada de ti, pero que lo suyo no tiene futuro porque debe irse?

Seiya: mmmmm es algo difícil de decidir….

Taiki: No Seiya, no es difícil, uno es capaz de hacer lo que sea por el ser amado.

Seiya: Tienes razón…pero yo creo que mi amor no traspasaría esas barreras…es verdad que yo siento cosas que jampas sentí por nadie con ella, pero…dejar mis estudios y mi carrera en estos momentos que está tan frágil….yo…yo no creo poder seguirla…aunque se me rompa el corazón.

Yaten: Sabía que no podías haberte enamorado así tan fácil, te falta tiempo para eso, necesitas saber más de ella, pasar más tiempo con ella para poder decidir algo así

Seiya: Pero Darien…la conoce desde el mismo tiempo que yo y él sin titubear me dijo que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo…y eso me hace pensar que tal vez mi amor por ella no es tan grande…aunque cuando pienso en ella se me llena el corazón de hermosas emociones

Taiki: En parte Yatencito tiene razón, aunque no sé cómo se pone a dar consejos de amor, pero bueno, hay que decir que a veces sí tiene buenos comentarios, por otro lado yo creo que tú no estás completamente enamorado de esa chica, tal vez te atrae mucho y cómo no si es hermosísima, pero de eso no se basa el amor

Seiya: Puede ser…como sea, necesito pensar para aclarar mis ideas, y depende de lo que decida mañana mismo iré a hablar con Serena y decirle todo lo que me está pasando con ella.

Yaten: Así se habla Amigo! Ahora vamos a dormir que me tienes con los ojos en el suelo de tanto rato escuchar tus tonterías jajajajaja

Y después de esa conversación cada uno se fue a su habitación a pensar en sus respectivas enamoradas

Yo jamás sentí esto por nadie Serena…pero creo que no es suficiente como para alimentar una relación…sé que me adelanto, pero en verdad espero que no sea yo a quien amas, yo por más que te quiera conmigo no seré capaz de brindarte el amor que tú te mereces…yo no dejaré mi carrera por seguirte a donde vayas…bombón…perdóname…Sé que estoy siendo un egoísta, pero es que esto es lo más importante de toda mi vida, yo nací para triunfar, y ya he sacrificado bastante por mi carrera, no puedo tirar a la basura todos mis esfuerzos…y si nuestro destino es estar juntos espero que en algún momento nuestras vidas se vuelvan a cruzar para poder corresponderte como te mereces…pero si no es así, espero que seas muy feliz mi dulce bombón…Te quiero.(Fueron los últimos pensamientos de Seiya antes de quedarse profundamente dormido tras varias horas de reflexión, mañana por la tarde hablaría con Serena para que no sintiera ningún tipo de presión, quería liberarla de una difícil elección, aunque él no sabía que el corazón de Serena desde el principio ya tenía dueño)

EN LA PLAZOLETA

Darien: Serena…perdóname, de verdad no quería que te sintieras mal con todo lo que te dije(y agachó la cabeza)

Serena lo toma de la mano y lo guía hasta una banquita para sentarse, y al sentir sus manos ambos se observan a los ojos y un rubor sube a sus blanquecinas mejillas)

Serena: Eso era algo inevitable, cómo querías que reaccionara, jamás me habían dicho algo así, y aunque para una chica es agradable saber que tiene a dos pretendientes que luchan por su amor, para mí no lo es puesto que esos "dos pretendientes" son amigos, yo jamás haría algo para que ustedes se peleen, no quiero ser la culpable de un distanciamiento entre ustedes

Darien: No Serena, nosotros ya somos grandes y no estamos para peleas de adolescentes, sabemos muy bien lo que queremos y valoramos mucho nuestra amistad, y no creas que nos peleares, princesa, no te preocupes, nosotros sabemos muy bien lo que hacemos y jamás nos distanciaríamos por algo así, además ya habían aclarado las cosas antes de hablar contigo

Serena: Ya veo…entonces me quedo más tranquila….pero no era sobre eso de lo que tenía que hablarte…

Darien: Y qué cosa puede ser tan importante como para hablarla a esta hora, no quieres que mejor hablemos mañana? Así tú estás más relajada y tendremos más tiempo para hablar todo lo que tú quieras

Serena: No Darien, esto es de suma importancia, y no me queda mucho tiempo aquí como para desperdiciarlo en ir a descansar a mi casa.

Darien estaba muy sorprendido por la forma en que Serena había hablado, ya no se veía como la dulce niña que conoció en el Crown.

Darien: Serena me estás asustando, qué es lo que pasa.

Serena: Necesito que me pongas mucha atención Darien, y que no me interrumpas, lo que tengo que decirte es de suma importancia, y por favor no creas que estoy loca, porque todo es verdad.

Darien: Yo jamás pensaría que estás loca princesa…cómo puedes pensar eso

Serena: Es que lo que tengo que decirte no es algo fácil de decir….a ver, cómo comienzo…

Darien: Pues…desde el principio Serena, explícame desde el principio ^^

Serena: Está bien, recuerdas la fiesta de disfraces en la que nos conocimos?

Darien: En la fiesta en la que te besé?

Serena se sonroja por unos momentos pero luego recuerda todo lo que debe decirle y continúa Sí Darien, esa fiesta…bueno, en aquella fiesta yo no estaba disfrazada…yo fui con mi vestimenta habitual…

Darien: Quieres decir que siempre andas disfrazada? De que hablas Sere, era una fiesta de disfraces, es obvio que sí estabas disfrazada.

Serena: Es que no me estás entendiendo Darien, yo no estaba disfrazada porque la verdad es que yo sí soy una princesa…

Darien abrió los ojos lo más que podía casi sin parpadear, se había quedado sin palabras, no creía lo que Serena le estaba diciendo.

Darien, yo no pertenezco a este mundo…no sé cómo explicártelo, es por eso que no puedo estar con ninguno de ustedes yo, en un par de días yo me iré para siempre de aquí y no volveré jamás, este no es mi hogar, mi hogar es otra parte(E inconscientemente mira la redonda luna brillando en la alto del firmamento)

Darien: Qué quieres decir con eso Serena?, yo sé que tú no eres de este país, pero decirme que no vienes de este mundo? Vamos! Si sólo existe este, de dónde más podrías venir? Acaso me estás jugando una broma?

Serena: No Darien, nada de bromas, este no es el único mundo dentro del universo, y yo aunque no está muy lejos, vengo de otro lugar…

Darien: Acaso me quieres decir que no eres de este planeta? Serena por favor!

Serena: Sí, es precisamente lo que quería decirte y por favor no me interrumpas más, yo vine a la Tierra con un solo objetivo, el tratar de comprender el por qué lo seres humanos perdieron las esperanzas, la fe, el amor y la confianza en ellos y en los demás, y luego, este propósito cambio por la búsqueda de un hombre…de Endymion, en otra ocasión yo te dije que mi estancia aquí dependía de ello, que moriría si no lo encontraba, y no sólo yo moriría, sino todo el mundo, yo sé que es difícil de entender, pero por favor espera hasta que termine si?(Darien sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras no podía creer todo lo que ella le estaba diciendo)Darien, yo soy la princesa Serena del reino Lunar, yo soy un ser proveniente de la Luna, y mis amigas son mis guardianas, son las guardianas de otros planetas de este sistema solar… no me mires así por favor si?

Darien: Acaso estás jugando conmigo? Fue Rei no es cierto? Rei fue la que te dijo sobre mis sueños y tú te estás burlando…Serena yo no creí que tú fueras capaz de hacer algo así

Serena: Tus sueños? No tengo idea de lo que hablas Darien!, yo no estoy hablando de sueños, estoy hablando de la realidad y si no me crees, por favor toma mis manos

Darien dudó un momento en si tomar de sus manos o no, pero al momento de tomarlas sintió cómo un cálido resplandor emanaba de la unión de sus cuerpos y comenzaron a flotar levemente en el aire hasta que desaparecieron de la plaza teletransportandose al Palacio Lunar, llegando justo a una plataforma que se encontraba en medio del jardín de las rosas detrás del palacio.

Darien: Donde estamos, qué hiciste? Por qué se ve la Tierra desde aquí?(le decía algo desorientado por la gravedad de la Luna)

Serena: Estamos en mi hogar Darien, en la Luna, este es el palacio en donde yo vivo(y le enseñó con la mano el palacio que se encontraba a sus espaldas)

Darien con la boca abierta por la tremenda impresión que se acababa de llevar, levemente se pellizcaba las manos para cerciorarse de que no estaba soñando

Yo…Dios…esto es igual que en mis sueños…pero por qué?(pensaba Darien Mirando detenidamente como la ropa de Serena se transformaba en un hermoso vestido de la más fina Seda ante sus ojos)

Este es el reino de la Luna, mi hogar (dijo Serena a un Darien completamente confundido)

Darien: Reino…de la Luna?...me estás queriendo decir que estoy en la Luna? Pero cómo llegamos aquí?

Serena: Por medio de mi teletransportación. Ahora, acompáñame por favor

Darien sólo la siguió mientras ella entraba al palacio, recorrieron un largo pasillo de mármol con pilares con incrustaciones de oro y plata, era el lugar más hermoso en el que Darien había estado, era mucho más fascinante que en sus sueños.

Llegaron frente a una enorme puerta, Serena la abrió e hizo pasar a Darien para poder explicarle con detalle lo ocurrido.

Serena: Siéntate por favor.(le dijo señalando un majestuoso sillón ubicado a un costado de la gran ventana que daba al jardín de las rosas)

Darien se sentó sin decir una palabra

Serena: Sé que esta no es la mejor manera de decirte las cosas, pero es la única que encontré, además ya se nos está acabando el tiempo y es momento de que empieces a recordar…príncipe Endymion.

Darien: Que? Príncipe Endymion? A qué te refieres Serena, yo me Llamo Darien, Darien Chiba y tú los sabes.

Serena: Sí, lo sé, y sé también que tu destino supera el destino de cualquier terrestre normal, tú no eres un simple ser humano Darien, tú desciendes de la familia real del reino de la Tierra, tú eres el príncipe Endymion, el hombre al que yo he estado buscando desde que llegué.

Darien: A ver….espérame un momento si? Yo…yo no soy ningún príncipe…y en la tierra no hay reinos, no digas tonterías Sere…sabes? Esto ya es muy extraño, es la peor alucinación en la que he estado….(Darien aún no caía en cuenta de que esto no era una alucinación, sino la simple realidad)

Serena: Darien por Dios! Que no estás alucinando! Acaso nunca sentiste que tu destino era mucho más grande del que creías? De que eras capaz de hacer cosas que nadie más podía hacer? Nunca sentiste la necesidad de proteger la Tierra de las irresponsabilidades de los demás seres humanos? Dime Darien, si nunca has sentido que hay vida mucho más allá de la que tú conoces?, si nunca has mirado a la Luna con deseos de pertenecer allí?

Las preguntas de Serena calaron muy hondo en el corazón de Darien, quien poco a poco comenzaba a recordar todas esas veces en las que se sintió furioso con las personas por destruir el hermoso planeta que es la Tierra, de todas las veces en las que sintió extrañas energías recorrer su cuerpo, de su capacidad para curar a los enfermos cuando realmente se comprometía con la causa…ese poder provenía de su naturaleza de protector de la Tierra, pero él siempre creyó que era simple coincidencia, que tal vez era un muy buen médico…y por último, de todas las veces en las que miraba a la inmensa y majestuosa Luna con ganas de que todas sus fantasías fuesen realidad…Serena yo…creo que te empiezo a creer…(Darien se levanta del sillón algo aturdido y mareado, por lo que casi cae al suelo, pero Serena alcanza a detener su caída con sus brazos)

Serena: Darien…tú eres al que he estado buscando…

Darien: (sujetándose la cabeza que aún le daba vueltas y aferrándose a los brazos de Serena) Creo que sí…

Serena lo abraza con todo el amor que poseía en esos momentos y esa cálida energía que en ocasiones emanaba de él comenzó a fluir sin problemas por su cuerpo invadiendo el cuerpo de Serena en esa extraña sensación de paz y tranquilidad…

Darien: Qué es esta energía que siento en mi cuerpo? Puedes decírmelo?

Serena: Esa energía es la que te diferencia de los humanos normales, sólo la familia real y los guardianes de los planetas la poseen, con ella serás capaz de proteger al planeta que tanto amas…

Darien: Pero por qué ahora? Por qué no la sentí antes?, es decir, antes no le tomé importancia, y sólo la sentía por unos cuantos segundos, pero ahora…siento como todo mi cuerpo se inunda con ese poder.

Serena: (sin dejar de abrazarlo) Es que por fin esa energía se liberó, estaba reprimida pues no sabías de su exsistencia, pero ahora, ya puede salir y fluir libremente.

Darien: creo que ya estoy entendiendo(y se aferró más al regazo de Serena, para luego dedicarle una mirada que reflejaba toda la confusión que tenía en su mente) Pero necesito que me digas todo desde el comienzo, cómo sabes que soy yo?, a! Esto es tan difícil de comprender…

Serena: Lo sé, ahora siéntate, ya te explicaré todo(Darien obedece y se vuelve a sentar con cuidado en el sillón, su cabeza aún daba vueltas por lo que debía tener cuidado de no caer) Hace miles de años, existió un Reino en la Tierra, gobernado por el Rey Endymion y su reina al igual que en la Luna, ambos reinos convivían en paz, el Rey de la Luna era embajador en la Tierra y la Reina de la Tierra era embajadora en la Luna, pero los que realmente tenían el poder de gobernar eran el Rey Endymion y la Reina Serenity…Yo provengo de la descendencia de esa primera reina Serenity, y tú provienes de la descendencia del primer Rey Endymion. Como vez, el reino de la Luna siguió prosperando hasta el día de hoy, pero lamentablemente a causa de las batallas el reino de la Tierra no tuvo la misma suerte, En una cruel batalla el rey Endymion y su reina dieron la vida para salvar el planeta, dejando a su pequeño hijo en manos de una sirvienta para que lo escondiera de aquellos que lo querían asesinar para dejar sin su legítimo heredero el trono de la Tierra, desde entonces ese niño permaneció oculto y nunca más se supo de él ni de su descendencia, todos creyeron que había muerto y es por eso que desde ese entonces la Tierra no ha sido gobernada por nadie, siendo víctima de miles de ataques pues no tiene a sus protectores en el trono. Darien, tú eres el legítimo heredero al trono de la Tierra, es tu deber protegerla con tu vida si es necesario, eres descendiente de ese pequeño niño que sobrevivió gracias al sacrificio de sus padres…tú eres el príncipe Endymion.

Darien: yo…el príncipe Endymion…ese era el segundo nombre de mi padre…me dijo que yo no lo tenía porque así me protegía del mal, yo jamás entendí sus palabras, pero ya veo a qué se refería.

Serena: Es por eso que nos costó tanto trabajo encontrarte, los nombres se traspasan de generación en generación para las familias reales, y como tú no lo tienes fue muy difícil darnos cuenta de que eras el príncipe.

Darien: Ya veo…ahora quiero que me expliques por qué me buscabas, qué necesitas de mí? Una vez dijiste que si no encontrabas a esa persona morirías, ahora que me encontraste dime qué es tan importante para que me hayas dicho toda la verdad?

Serena: Príncipe…la Tierra y la Luna corren un grave peligro y sólo con tu ayuda podremos salvarlas.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPÍTULO 16: EL SAGRADO CRISTAL DORADO**_

Darien: Qué? Y cómo puedo ayudarte yo? Si ni siquiera sé muy bien quien soy Serena! Qué esperas que yo haga? Qué sucederá?

Serena: Darien…en la Luna existe un objeto muy poderoso llamado Cristal de plata, y gracias a su poder es posible que exista vida en la Tierra y en la Luna, pero el poder del cristal de plata proviene del amor de los corazones de los seres humanos, y por alguna razón el cristal ha estado perdiendo su brillo y con eso su poder, la oscuridad ha empezado a apoderarse de él, lo que quiere decir que ya no existe amor en los corazones de las personas, es por esta razón que yo viajé a la Tierra, para encontrar la razón por la cual ellos dejaron de amar…pero ya es muy tarde para hacerlos entrar en razón, el fin de nuestros mundos está muy cerca tú mismo has notado la fuerte actividad sísmica que ha habido estos días en todo el planeta, y esta situación no mejorará, cada día será peor y muchas vidas humanas se perderán. La única esperanza que tenemos es encontrar el cristal dorado.

Darien: Cristal de Plata? Cristal Dorado? Y de dónde es ese cristal dorado? Para qué sirve? En qué te ayudará? Y qué tiene que ver conmigo?

Serena: Son muchas preguntas no crees Darien?

Darien: Si quieres que te ayude deberás ayudarme a mí primero a entender este lío que tengo en la cabeza

Serena: Tienes razón…bueno, el Cristal dorado es el sagrado cristal protector de la Tierra, gracias a él muchas batallas se han ganado, pero desde hace mucho que está perdido, nadie sabe dónde se encuentra, sólo la familia real de la Tierra sabe dónde está, ellos eran los encargados de protegerlo, es por eso que yo te estaba buscando Darien, pero yo no sabía que le príncipe no tenía idea de quien era en realidad, esto nos complica más las cosas…pero mi madre me dijo que en tu memoria debe haber algún indicio del cristal, si tu padre lo protegía, él en algún momento debió haberte dicho algo…recuerdas? Por favor, trata de recordar, tal vez te dejo alguna carta, o algo antes de morir…

Darien: Ya veo, pero no Serena, la muerte de mis padres fue un accidente por lo que él nunca pensó que moriría así tan repentinamente y no me ha dejado ningunas carta, ni siquiera una indicación de dónde pueda encontrarse el cristal dorado.

En ese momento entra a aquella habitación la Reina Serenity

Reina Serenity: Príncipe Endymion, es para mí un placer tenerlo en el palacio.

Serena: Ella es mi madre Darien, es la Reina Serenity.

Darien: (levantándose del asiento y tomando la mano de la reina para darle un beso) El gusto es mío majestad, aunque debo confesarle que jamás pensé encontrarme aquí, en esta situación.

Reina Serenity: sé que no es la mejor manera de haberte revelado tu identidad, pero comprenderás que no nos queda mucho tiempo…supongo que la princesa ya te habrá explicado con detalles la situación.

Darien: Sí, aún estoy algo confundido, pero poco a poco comienzo a entender…

Reina Serenity: lo importante aquí príncipe no es que comprendas, es que recuerdes, que recuerdes quien eres realmente, los recuerdos de tus antepasados están en tu memoria y debes recordar…

Darien: los recuerdos de mis antepasados? Es eso posible?

Serena: Claro que sí, generación tras generación de reyes han tenido sólo un propósito, y ese es proteger a la Tierra, tú debes recordarlo Darien, ese ha sido el único propósito de tus antepasados y te lo han delegado a ti.

Reina Serenity: Príncipe, necesito que me acompañes…hija sé que no es el momento pero no lo he podido seguir postergando, el príncipe Diamante está esperándote en el salón, es necesario que vayas, está decidido a que pongan una fecha para el compromiso…ahora lo que suceda entre tú y él dependerá de tus decisiones, yo me encargaré del príncipe Endymion por ahora. Vé.

Serena: Pero madre…Dimante…qué le voy a decir? "Sabes Diamante, voy a romper contigo porque estoy enamorada de otro hombre" qué crees que va a decir? Como mínimo nos declarará la guerra y no estamos para más desastres en estos momentos

Serena…se va a casar con otro?...(Pensaba Darien mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban de tan sólo pensar el verla besar a otro) Serena se dio cuenta de la tristeza en la mirada de Darien y con ambas manos tomó su rostro No te preocupes por mí, todo saldrá bien, yo… no amo a Diamante…yo…te amo a ti…(y tas decir esto le da un dulce beso en el que se veía reflejado todo el amor que guardaba en su corazón) Darien se quedó pasmado, respondió al beso, pero no cabía duda de que lo había dejado shockeado, que ella lo besara delante de su madre, y que le dijera que lo amaba y que rompería con su prometido por él, definitivamente no era algo que esperaba.

Serena: Ahora ve con mi madre, ella te ayudara a recordar…(y diciendo esto se va a su encuentro con el príncipe Diamante

EN LA TIERRA

Las chicas habían llegado al departamento tras dejar a Serena y a Darien en el parque.

Rei: Creen que le dirá la verdad?

Amy: Es su responsabilidad, debe hacerlo, aunque creo que hay demasiados sentimientos en juego

Mina: Pero eso es lo mejor que puede pasar, si Serena está realmente enamorada como hemos visto, jamás permitirá que algo malo le pase al lugar en el que vive su amado.

Lita: Es cierto, ella es la persona más fuerte que he conocido en mi vida, y jamás permitirá que la tierra se destruya.

En ese momento un gran terremoto azota el continente Asiático, cientos de edificios se desploman en todas las ciudades cobrando la vida de más de 2000 personas, las chicas corren asustadas hacia el primer piso y por suerte su departamento era una construcción nueva hecha con la más resistente tecnología antisísmica por lo que el edificio sólo queda con daños menores, preocupadas por la situación y conocedoras de lo temerosa que era Serena ante esas catástrofes, salieron en su búsqueda sin obtener resultados positivos.

Amy: Siguen las réplicas, hay que estar tranquilas chicas, lo peor ya paso.

Mina: (llorando y temblando) Yo tengo mucho miedo, tal vez Serena no está aquí…y si le pasó algo?

Rei: No Mina! Ella es muy fuerte y aunque tenga miedo sabrá que hacer, además está con Darien, y él no permitirá que nada malo le suceda.

En ese momento llegan Luna y Artemis al parque

Lita: Artemis!, que te sucedió estas muy lastimado!

Luna: Aiii, chicas, lo que pasó fue que con el terremoto un árbol estuvo a punto de aplastarme y Artemis se lanzó a ayudarme y…quedó gravemente lastimado(en eso Luna comienza a llorar)

Las chicas jamás habían visto a Luna llorar así, eso las tenía mucho más preocupadas que antes

Artemis: Tranquilas chicas, yo….estaré bien…auch!, debo decirles que la princesa y el príncipe están….en la Luna…auch!

Luna: Ya, ya Artemis no te esfuerces si? Iremos a la Luna y verás que te pondrás bien si?(Lamiéndole las heridas al adolorido gato)

Rei: Que?en la Luna!será mejor que nosotras también vayamos ahora mismo!, no hay tiempo que perder, este lugar pronto comenzará a caerse a pedazos, y hay que tratar de hacer algo para evitarlo a toda costa!

Todas asintieron e hicieron la teletransportación de las sailors para ir de vuelta a la Luna…cuando el plazo pactado por la reina estaba a punto de llegar.

EN OTRO LUGAR DE TOKIO

Taiki: Debemos salir de aquí ahora!, no hay tiempo que perder, algo me dice que esto sólo es el comienzo, hay que estar alertas. Yaten, tu junta algo de provisiones y ponlas en una mochila, Seiya, tú junta algo de ropa, de linternas y velas para poder pasar la noche, yo iré en busca de bidones con agua por si se cortan los suministros, debemos tratar de permanecer calmados, luego iremos en busca de Andrew y Darien, debemos estar juntos en esto.

Ambos chicos asintieron, y es que en una situación como esa, no había cabida a discusiones, y Taiki era el más indicado para dar órdenes sobre sobrevivencia, por lo que Seiya y Yaten sin decir palabra alguna se apresuraron con lo que Taiki les había dicho, y una vez listos los suministros necesarios, salieron de su departamento hacia un área más segura para luego dar paso a la búsqueda de sus amigos, sabían que Andrew tenía turno nocturno en el Crown, y temían por él, ese edificio era una antigüedad, y tal vez no resistió los 9.1 grados del terremoto.

EN LA LUNA

Jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida, de las palabras que salieran de su boca en unos instantes dependería la tranquilidad y la estabilidad de su reino, y también su propia felicidaad junto al hombre que amaba.

Diamante: Princesa!(Mirándola de pies a cabeza deslumbrándose ante aquella hermosura) eres mucho más bellísima de lo que recordaba.

Prin. Serena: Pues veo que tu memoria es algo frágil príncipe Diamante(aunque temblaba por dentro su voz se oía muy segura, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarse manipular por aquel hombre)

Diamante: Vaya, y mucho más osada que antes…(la miró con algo de desprecio, Diamante odiaba la rebeldía hacia él, y mucho más viniendo de parte de la mujer que sería su esposa) He venido a hablar sin rodeos contigo majestad, quero que celebremos nuestra fiesta de compromiso cuanto antes, y la boda será exactamente una semana después, ya todo está arreglado, las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas y todos los miembros de la realeza estelar se reunirán en este magnánimo evento que se realizará en el palacio Lunar, como lo habíamos acordado.

Prin. Serena: Como lo habíamos acordado? QUIENES DIAMANTE? Dime quiénes? Porque yo jamás acordé nada contigo, mucho menos casarme! Y no lo haré por ningún motivo!

Diamante no salía de su asombro, esa no era la niña que había conocido años atrás, esa era una mujer completamente diferente, que no estaba dispuesta a obedecer sus órdenes ni sus mandatos, y esto no le gustaba para nada, lo único que tenía claro es que esta mujer iba a ser de él y para siempre aunque fuera contra su propia voluntad.

Diamante: Acaso estas renegando de tu compromiso con el reino del Sol? Esto está pactado mucho antes de que aprendieras a hablar! No tienes el poder de deshacer un compromiso como el nuestro! Debes obediencia y respeto princesa! Serás mi esposa, así está acordado, y no dejaré que tus caprichos sobrepasen las responsabilidades que tienes con el reino! No sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer si no me obedeces, y no querrás saberlo….sé cuánto amas el planeta azul ese, sería una lástima que una tormenta solar arrasara con la atmósfera terrestre quemando a los humanos al instante no es cierto? Sabías que gracias a la atmósfera los seres humanos pueden vivir? Si no serían quemados por los rayos del sol.

Serena abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, estaba impactada y su rostro palideció, aquel no era un hombre, era un monstruo que la estaba amenazando con exterminar a toda la humanidad sólo por realizar sus planes No serías capaz….Dijo incrédula de las palabras de su prometido

Diamante: Acaso quieres probarme? Inténtalo y ya verás que tengo las agallas suficientes para hacer eso y mucho más…además a ese insignificante planeta ya le queda muy poco tiempo de vida…

No pudo más y las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos, no era posible que algo así le estuviese pasando…si la Tierra moría Darien….también lo haría, sus corazones estaban conectados, la Tierra y él eran una sola persona, ella no sería capaz de verlo morir, ni de ver morir a los millones de seres humanos que habitaban la Tierra…está bien Diamante…haré….lo que tú digas…

En el rostro de Diamante se dibujó la más maquiavélica de las sonrisas, y tras su triunfo logrado tomó a Serena por la cintura y la besó a la fuerza tratando de capturar con ese beso toda la rebeldía que había en ella y demostrándole que nadie contradecía sus mandatos.

Soportaré todo esto por ti Darien…tu amor me dará la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante…(fueron los últimos pensamientos de Serna antes de corresponder al posesivo beso de su prometido) y una lágrima rodó por su blanquecina mejilla…lágrima que se esfumó con el viento. Debo resistir…

EN OTRO LADO DEL PALACIO

Reina Serenity: Sé que debes estar angustiado y muy desconcertado por así decirlo, pero debes ser fuerte, lo que Serena te ha dicho es la simple realidad, le queda muy poco tiempo de vida a la Tierra y sólo con tu ayuda podremos salvarla, debemos recuperar el sagrado cristal dorado y tú debes saber dónde está, recuérdalo príncipe Endymion, tú eres la llave hacia nuestro bienestar.

Darien: Reina…si yo pudiera…A! esto es muy frustrante, siempre supe que mi destino era más de lo que yo creía pero jamás pensé que todos mis sueños e ilusiones se haría realidad…y justo ahora cuando creo que todo tiene sentido…ella….ella se va a casar…lo siento, creo que ese es el menos de los problemas y realmente me está atormentando

R. Serenity: Lo sé, y es algo serio, si ella no es feliz no tendrá el poder suficiente para gobernar, es necesario que gobierne junto al hombre al que ama…es decir…tú. Pero debo decirte que convencer a Diamante no será sencillo, sólo espero que no cometa ninguna estupidez…pero te prometo que te ayudaré con eso, por ahora concentrémonos en tu recuerdos.

Darien: Está bien, creo que estoy listo…

Mientras en el jardín de las rosas un grupo de 4 chicas y dos gatos hacían su aparición desde la Tierra.

Luna: Chicas, es hora de comunicarle a la reina todo lo que está pasando en la Tierra, ya queda muy poco tiempo, ahora transfórmense y vallan con ella.

Todas: Sí.

Luna: Ven Artemis, yo te llevaré con el médico real para que cure tus heridas(en eso se lleva a Artemis dejando a las chicas transformadas para ir donde la reina).

Artemis: Muchas gracias…auch!..Luna…no sé qué haría …auch!...sin ti.

Luna: (con un tono muy dulce y hablándole despacito) No hables Artemis no quiero que te canses estás muy débil y yo no sé qué haría si algo malo te pasara…(y unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salair de sus hermosos ojos)

Artemis: No llores Luna…auch…, yo jamás te dejaré sola…(y le brinda lo más parecido a una sonrisa por su mal herido cuerpo)

Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron ante esas palabras, ella jamás pensó que Artemis podría corresponder a sus sentimientos, por lo que lo llevó rápidamente a la enfermería para que sanaran sus heridas y poder estar para siempre junto a él.

Una vez transformadas las chicas se dirigieron al palacio en busca de la reina, pero lo que encontraron fue la escena más desgarradora que hubiesen visto en sus vidas.

Diamante estaba besando a la princesa a la fuerza, se notaba porque sus manos estaban incrustadas en los débiles brazos de la joven, aunque ella no hacía esfuerzos por zafarse, pero notaron su tristeza, por las rosadas mejillas de aquella joven princesa rodaban lágrimas formando cascadas de dolor en su bello rostro, sin dudas algo andaba muy mal allí…

Sailor Mars: Princesa Serena! Pero qué demonios es esto!

Sailor Venus: Sí princesa, que sucede aquí? Yo creí que rompería su compromiso con el príncipe Diamante…

Prin. Serena: Alto!, no les permito que me hablen así delante de su majestad el príncipe.(Dijo con tono autoritario la princesa haciendo que todos los presentes quedaran anonadados ante su altivez)

Sailro Mercury: Pero princesa….y…Darien?

Los ojos de Serena se enrojecieron aún más ante la pregunta de Amy, ella sacrificaría toda su felicidad con tal que Diamante no le hiciera daño…además si él se enteraba que ella estaba enamorada de un humano lo más probable sería que la asesinara por lo celos o que invadiera su reino y ella no estaba dispuesta a correr más riesgos con él.

Diamante: Darien? Quien es ese hombre Serena, exijo que me des una explicación ahora!.

Prin. Serena: Usted príncipe Diamante no está en condiciones de exigirme nada aún, no antes de la fiesta de compromiso, a si es que por favor le pido que se retire del palacio, nos veremos en la fiesta.

Diamante:Está bien, creo que fue suficiente por hoy, y recuerda, en 3 días nos veremos y desde allí no te quitaré los ojos de encina nunca más.(Se acerca a ella y le da otro posesivo beso ante la mirada de horror de las sailors, luego las mira con desprecio y se va)

Sailor Jupiter: Perdona princesa, pero qué es lo que sucedió aquí? Antes que todo somos amigas y creo que nos merecemos una explicación Serena, sabes que siempre te apoyaremos pero dinos que es la atrocidad que acabamos de presenciar?

Sailor Mars: Yo no podría hacerlo dicho mejor Jupiter.

Serena las miró dulcemente y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó a los brazos de sus amigas y comenzó a llorar…¿sería capaz de afrontar todos los problemas que se avecinaban? ¿qué sería de ella sin Darien? ¿tendría el valor y la fuerza suficiente para hacerle creer a Diamante que todo está bien?

Sailor Venus: Tranquila princesa, ya estamos aquí, puedes contar con nosotras…pero dinos que fue lo que sucedió.

Prin. Serena: Diamante amenazó con provocar una erupción solar que mataría a todos los seres vivos en la tierra si no me casaba con él.

Sailor Mars: Maldito príncipe! Quién diablos se ha creído de amenazarte con tal estupidez! Cómo puede ser capaz de cargar en la conciencia con tantas muertes! Acaso ha encloquecido?

Sailor Mercury: Peor que eso…cree que Serena le pertenece, y está dispuesto a todo con tal de poseerla…debemos ahcer algo chicas, hay que evitar esa unión. Espero que aún no sepa nada de Darien.

Prin. Serena: No Mercury, aún no sabe nada de él, y doy gracias a Dios por eso, no sé de qué sería capaz si se entera de que estoy enamorada de él.

Sailor Jupiter: Hablando de él, en dónde se encuentra princesa? Él también vino al palacio?

Prin. Serena: Sí, está con mi madre tratando de recordar…pero por favor, no le mencionen nada de lo ocurrido con Diamante, debo ser yo quien se lo diga.

Todas asintieron con mucha tristeza, sabían que de ahí en adelante las cosas no mejorarían.

Sailor Venus: Creo que debemos decirle chicas, debe saber de la situación en la que se encuentra la Tierra.(Hablando muy despacito sólo para que las otras sailors la escucharan)

Sailor Mars: Acaso estás loca Mina? No podemos decirle ahora, mira cómo está, si le decimos quedará desecha, hay que esperar un poco más…

Sailor Mercury: Pero a la tierra no le queda un poco más Rei, hay que decirle.

Sailor Jupiter: Mmmmmm yo creo que hay que decirle…de todas formas igual se enterará.

Prin. Serena: que me enteraré de qué? A ver? de que tanto cuchichean?

Todas: Ee…emmm…verás….

Sailor Mercury: De que la situación en la Tierra se ha vuelto muy complicada, justo antes de irnos un gran terremoto azotó toda Asia, y miles de vidas se perdieron princesa…hay que encontrar el cristal Dorado a toda costa, el planeta ya no resistirá mucho tiempo más.

Prin. Serena: Que? Pero por qué no me lo dijeron antes? Esto es terrible! Terrible! Debo ir con mi madre y con Darien a ver si hay progresos, ustedes vigilen la situación desde aquí.(En eso sale corriendo en búsqueda de su madre y Darien, mientras las chicas se quedan con las palabras en la boca)

Sailor Mars: No podrías haber sido un poco más sutil con ella? No ves que casi le provocas un infarto! Ya tiene demasiadas preocupaciones como para que tú le causes otra más por tus sutilezas!

Sailro Jupiter: Miren…si habla la sutileza en persona! Jajaja

Sailor Mars le dio una mirada de esas que de poder asesinarte lo haría, y Jupiter sólo agachó la mirada, sabía que ese no era momento para bromas.

Sailor venus: Yo creo que los ánimos están muy desgastados por quí…será mejor que vayamos a ver como se encuentra Artemis.

Sailor Mercury: Venus tiene razón, y Mars, no creo que este sea momento para hablar las cosas con rodeos, además ella es mucho más fuerte que la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

Sailor Mars: Sí Mercury, lo sé, es sólo que no quiero pensar que está sufriendo…de sólo imaginar que sufre mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos…ella es tan buena que no se merece todo lo que le está pasando…

Y con esta última reflexión se van en busca de Luna y Artemis.

EN UNA HABITACIÓN SECRETA DEL PALACIO LUNAR

Reina Serenity:Creo que en esta habitación te sentirás más cómodo, sólo Serena y yo la conocemos por lo que nadie nos interrumpirá…ahora príncipe, qué es lo que recuerdas de tus padres?

Darien: (Cerrando sus ojos y transportándose a lo más recóndito de su mente en el pasado) Recuerdo el aroma rosas de mi madre(una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro) Siempre olía a rosas, era tan bella, yo la amaba tanto y ella siempre me mimaba, pero con mi padre era distinto…él era más serio…creo que jamás oí de él una palabra dulce, aunque sé que sí me amaba…pero le faltó demostrármelo…era un hombre muy duro, pero con el amor de mamá a mí me bastaba para ser feliz, aunque ella siempre me decía que él era así porque tenía una gran responsabilidad que algún día iba a ser mía también pero que para eso faltaba mucho…

R. Serenity: Darien, quiero que pienses en el mejor recuerdo que tengas de ellos en tu infancia, sé que es difícil, pero debes intentar recordar, yo sé que en tu memoria hay vestigios del sagrado cristal dorado de la Tierra…

Darien: Fue…

_**Flash Back:**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, espero que todos los deseos de tu pequeña cabecita se cumplan el día de hoy y que seas muy feliz bebe…eres lo mejor de mi vida**_

Darien: _**Y papi no va a venir? él me dijo que si vendría pero ya se tardó mucho mami…**__(en eso empieza a sollozar)____quiero que esté junto a mí, quiero que él me quiera mami!_

_**Tranquilo corazón, tu papá te ama más que a nada en el mundo, pero sabes que tiene mucho trabajo, y él trabaja para que nosotros estemos bien y seamos felices si? Cambia esa carita, ya verás que pronto llegará con un gran pastel de cumpleaños si? Ahora ten,**____(entregándole una cajita con un listón dorado en el frente)__Esta cajita contiene parte de tu futuro…espero que nuca llegues a usarlo, pero si es así sólo confía en ti, nosotros siempre estaremos a tu lado mi amor…feliz cumpleaños!__(Y lo abraza dulcemente mientras el pequeño de 6 años apenes logró comprender las palabras de su madre)_

_En eso suena el teléfono_

_**Bueno? Ahh! Amor eres tú…sí ya se lo di, pero está muy triste porque aún no llegas….ahá….si….está bien, iré enseguida.**____Cuelga el teléfono._

_Darien:__Era papi? Sí va a venir temprano hoy?_

_**Sí corazón, pero su auto tuvo un problema así es que yo tendré que ir a buscarlo, te puedes quedar un ratito aquí? Llamaré a tu tía Diana para que te cuide un momento si?**_

_La madre de Darien hace las llamadas correspondientes y en menos de 15 minutos la tía Diana se encontraba al cuidado de Dariencito, su madre se despidió de él con un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras les revolvía su negra cabellera_

_**Esperanos un poco más bebe si?, ya regreso con tu papi.**_

_Darien:__Apúrate mami si?_

_**Sí corazón. Gracias de nuevo Diana, ya nos vemos.**_

_Y se va dejando al niño con su tía Diana._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Darien: La caja…yo…jamás la abrí.

R. Serenity: Caja? De qué hablas?

En eso Darien le cuenta sobre el recuerdo de hace un momento y de las cosas que su madre le había dicho pero que sólo hasta ahora comprendía.

R. Serenity: Entonces crees que dentro de esa caja se encuentra el cristal dorado?

Darien: Estoy seguro de eso, yo jamás abrí esa caja porque…(cierra las ojos fuertemente) Luego que mi madre me dejó ese día para ir en busca de mi padre…ellos…jamás regresaron con vida…en el camino de vuelta a la casa a un camión que transportaba materiales de construcción se le cortaron los frenos y como ya era noche mi padre no lo pudo esquivar por la poca luminosidad que había en la carretera a esas horas…y…murieron en ese accidente…(una pequeña lágrima salió de sus ojos pero inmediatamente la borró con el dorso de su mano). Yo creo que dentro de la caja está el cristal.

R. Serenity: Y dónde se encuentra esa cajita?

Darien: Está en Tokio, guardada en mi apartamento. Debo ir por ella.

Eso será algo difícil en estos momentos.(Dice la agitada voz de Serena que entraba en la habitación)

R. Serenity: Princesa! Debes viajar a la tierra con el príncipe en busca del cristal.

Prin. Serena: Hace unos minutos Tokio fue arrasado por un gigantesco terremoto que dejó a la cuidad casi en ruinas, tendríamos mucha suerte si nuestro edificio aún está de pie, lo más probable es que esa cajita esté enterrada en los escombros.

Darien: Que? Eso no puede ser cierto Serena! Por qué lo dices?

Prin. Serena: Por que acaban de llegar las Sailors de la Tierra y me informaron de lo sucedido, no sé más detalles, pero tendremos que ir con ellas para que nos digan cual es la situación en la tierra.

R. Serenity: Ya ha comenzado…no pensé que fuera tan pronto, hay que actuar rápido, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo es necesario que vayan con las Sailors inmediatamente!

Y diciendo esto, Serena y Darien corren por los pasillos del palacio en busca de las Sailors para dirigirse nuevamente a la Tierra en búsqueda del cristal Dorado.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Antes de comenzar con el capítulo 17, quisiera darles las gracias por sus comentarios ^^ Esta historia tenía varios meses aquí, pero es que la tenía completamente abandonada, pero ya está casi terminada, aunque me faltan varios capítulos por subir, desde mañana subiré 1 cada 2 días, y sólo por hoy subiré 2 (17 y 18) jejeje, espero que la disfruten tanto como lo hice yo al escribirla ;) espero sus reviews (positivos o negativos, acepto todo tipo de comentarios ;)**_

_CAPÍTULO 17: EL DÍA FINAL_

EN LA DESTRUIDA CIUDAD DE TOKIO

Tres amigos corrían por las calles esquivando los escombros que caían a su alrededor causados por el devastador terremoto que había azotado hace pocos minutos la cuidad.

Seiya: Apresúrense! He llamado cientos de veces a Andrew y no contesta el celar, temo que algo le haya pasado.

Y apresuraron más el paso, al llegar a la esquina de la larga calle quedaron atónitos ante lo que vieron.

Seiya: No! Andrew!

EL Crown, el lugar en donde tantas veces compartieron sus mayores secretos e ilusiones, el lugar en donde se contaron sus penas y alegrías estaba totalmente destruido, alrededor se veía a personas tratando de entrar por alguna parte para socorrer a los que aún se encontraban atrapados en los escombros, pero sería muy difícil rescatarlos.

Taiki: Hay que buscar a Andrew yo sé que él aún está con vida! No puede morir!

Yaten: Andrew!Grita por todo el lugar mientras comienza a remover los escombros con sus manos…Andrew! Por favor! Contesta!

Seiya: Miren, por ahí hay un agujero, tal vez alguno de nosotros pueda entrar.

Yaten: Yo iré, por primera vez agradezco a Dios el ser el más bajo de ustedes, así podré entrar con más facilidad.

Taiki: Está bien Yaten, pero ten cuidado ytoma(Entregándole un radio) Está en la misma frecuencia que el que tengo yo, por favor mantennos comunicados…y tarta de encontrarlo.

Yaten: Sí.(Y quitándose la chaqueta para quedar sólo con su camisa beige, se agacha lo más que puede para poder entrar en aquel angosto agujero para desaparecer ante la oscuridad del derrumbe.

EN LA LUNA

Prin. Serena: Corre Darien, las chicas deben estar por acá.

Ambos corren por el largo pasillo de mármol hasta que se encuentran con las chicas afuera de la enfermería.

Prin. Serena: Qué hacen aquí?

Sailor Venus: Lo que sucede es que con el derrumbe de Tokio a Artemis le cayó un árbol encima por proteger a Luna y está muy mal herido.

Prin. Serena: Por Dios! Pobre de Artemis, pero está fuera de peligro?

Sailor Mercury: Sí princesa, pero aún está sedado.

Prin. Serena: Tan grave es la situación en la Tierra?

Sailor Mercury: Sí, ha habido réplicas del gran terremoto por todo el mundo, olas gigantes han llegado a las costas de todos los países, ya casi ha desaparecido toda América del Sur…

Prin. Serena: NO puede Ser! Cómo ha sucedido esto? En qué momento s eme ha escapado de las manos!(y cae de rodillas al suelo con las manos empapadas en llanto)

Darien: Tranquila Serena, te juro por la memoria de mis padres que pronto encontraremos el cristal dorado y veremos la forma de solucionar todo esto(Le dice dulcemente abrazándola por la espalda)

Prin. Serena: Lo sé Darien…gracias por ayudarme, ahora debemos irnos a la Tierra

Sailor Mars: Que? Pero princesa está usted loca? La Tierra es un lugar muy peligroso para usted en estos momentos! No la dejaremos ir!

Prin. Serena: Rei! Debo ir! En la Tierra se encuentra el Cristal Dorado y si no voy por él, desaparecerá junto a la Tierra…al igual que todos nosotros!

Todas: Que!

Sailor Jupiter: Pero cómo que en la Tierra, que no el príncipe Endymion lo tenía?

Darien: Está en la Tierra, en mi departamento…sólo espero que no se haya derrumbado

Sailor Venus: No Darien, nuestro edificio resistió el terremoto, pero a penas, a si es que si van a la Tierra debe ser pronto, no aguantará otra réplica.

Prin. Serena: Entonces vámonos.

Sailor Mars: Serena! Por ningún motivo te dejaré sola en la tierra yo iré contigo!

Prin. Serena: Tranquila Rei(le dice mientras acaricia su negra cabellera) Yo estaré bien…no olvides que soy la princesa…además tu fuerza será necesaria por su a Diamante se le ocurre cometer alguna estupidez en mi ausencia, necesito que todas se queden aquí.

Sailor Jupiter: Serena…cuídate por favor…no soportaría en verte lastimada…tú eres lo más importante para nosotras.

Darien: No te preocupes Lita, Yo la cuidaré muy bien…ella también lo es todo para mí.

Sailor Mercury: Lo sabemos príncipe..pero es hora de que se vayan, no queda mucho tiempo.

Y despidiéndose con un fuerte abrazo de sus amigas por última vez, hacen la teletransportación y aparecen ante un escenario que jamás imaginaron.

Los príncipes por fin habían llegado a la devastada ciudad de Tokio, la que antes había sido cuna de grandes avances tecnológicos y científicos a nivel mundial, la que antes fue el hogar de miles de personas que vivían pacíficamente sin imaginarse jamás que que un terremoto pudiese destruir todos sus sueños…

Serena: No puede ser….(comenzando a temblar por el pavor que sentía al ver todo en ruinas) Esto es un mal sueño Darien, esto es un mal sueño…un mal sueño…(decía mientras no dejaba de mecer su cabeza con sus manos manteniendo los ojos muy bien cerrados)

Darien: (La abraza por la espalda tratando de protegerla de sus miedos) Esto no es un sueño princesa, es sólo la triste realidad…pero tenemos que apresurarnos, aún tenemos muchas vidas por salvar…ellos merecen seguir viviendo para alcanzar sus sueños…Y toma a Serena entre sus brazos para darle un cálido besos lleno de esperanza…esa esperanza que necesitaba Serena para poder actuar ante ese escenario tan desolador.

Un joven de larga cabellera plateada y ojos verde olivo se escabullía entre la oscuridad y los escombros deun restaurante derrumbado mientras a gritos llamaba a un rubio que yacían incinciente en el piso con la mitad de un muro derrumbado encima…

Yaten: Andrew! Andrew! Donde estás Cof, cof! hay demasiado polvo…cof cof…apenas y puedo respirar…Andrew! Contéstame amigo! Andrew!

En eso comienza a sonar el radio

Taiki: ...Yaten lo encontraste? Ves algo? Cambio.

Yaten: Nada aún, hay muy poca luminosidad, mi linterna apenas y alumbra, cof cof…además casi no puedo respirar. Cambio.

Taiki: Mantente firme Yaten, hay que encontrarlo, yo confío en ti, sé que lo harás. Cambio y fuera.

Yaten: Sí, yo sé que puedo. Andrew!(Comienza a gritar nuevamente hasta que no muy lejos de donde estaba divisa una polvorienta cabeza rubia cubierta por trozos de escombros. Andrew! Te encontré!.(En eso se acerca más a él y queda sin habla…Andrew estaba totalmente aplastado por un muro de concreto que había caído sobre él) No..NO! Andrew! Respóndeme por favor! Amigo! No te mueras! Andrew!(Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas siendo inmediatamente absorbidas por el polvo en su rostro) No NO NO! No puede ser!(se acerca a su rostro que estaba boca abajo y logra percibir muy débilmente la respiración del joven rubio) Andrew, estás vivo! No te preocupes amigo, yo te sacaré de aquí!

Comienza sus labores de rescate moviendo lo más que puede la pesada pared del cuerpo de su amigo, pero es inútil, es demasiado pesada…y cuando está a punto de rendirse…ve que hay una parte de la pared que está quebrada, se acerca y ve que el muro no calló directamente sobre su amigo, sino que primero calló sobre la barra rompiéndose en dos y dejando al rubio atrapado entre la pared y la barra. Con mucho esfuerzo logró romper en varios pedazos la parte del muro que aplastaba a su amigo y con mucho cuidado pudo por fin sacar a Andrew de su prisión de concreto.

Yaten: Taiki! Lo encontré. Cambio.

Taiki: Que!, tráelo enseguida! Cómo está, está bien? Cambio.

Yaten: No, está inconsciente…apenas respira…Llama una ambulancia! Ahora! Cambio y fuera.

Taiki: Y de dónde voy a sacar una ambulancia ahora si la ciudad entera está en crisis!

Seiya: Cálmate Taiki, yo iré por el auto al departamento. Espero que el estacionamiento no se haya derrumbado.

Taiki: Es cierto!, corre Seiya! Apresúrate! Y ten mucho cuidado por favor! Yo ayudaré a darle los primeros auxilios a Andrew.

Seiya: Sí.(y sale corriendo rumbo a su edificio esperando que el auto no haya sido aplastado)

Dos jóvenes corrían por las desoladas calles de Tokio rumbo al que fue su hogar sólo hace algunas horas antes del terremoto.

Darien: Hay que darnos prisa Serena! Corre más rápido! No temas! Yo estoy junto a ti.

Serena: Lo sé Darien, gracias por ayudarnos…pero no sería tan trágico si no fuera de noche…esto es cada vez más escalofriante…

Darien: Pronto amanecerá…y ya verás que con el sol encontraremos el cristal dorado.

Serena: Eso espero.

Y siguieron su recorrido hasta el condominio en el cual vivían. Sin lugar a dudas esos edificios eran bastante seguros, ninguno se derrumbó a pesar de la intensidad de aquel terremoto, aunque estaban bastante dañados a nivel de infraestructura…no podrían ser habitados nuevamente.

Serena: Crees que podamos subir? Espero que no se nos caiga el edificio encima.

Darien: No lo sé, pero debemos intentarlo.

Serena: Está bien, yo iré primero.

Darien: No serena, tú te quedarás aquí, yo iré sólo…no puedo arriesgarte…eres demasiado importante como para dejarte morir…además tú no sabes en donde está.

Serena: Pero Darien! Cómo crees que me voy a quedar aquí sola viendo como subes al último piso si este se puede caer sobre ti! Yo no puedo...iré contigo!

Darien: Basta! Iré sólo y te quedarás aquí!(le da un beso como despidiéndose por última vez y se fue, dejando a Serena consternada)

Serena: Por dios Darien…no vayas a morir por favor…

Reina Serenity!, Reina Serenity! Donde estás maldita sea!(Se oyó decir la voz de un muy molesto platinado que entraba con muy poca paciencia y sutilidad al palacio lunar)

Reina Serenity: Qué es lo que deseas Diamante? Cómo te atreves a entrar así en mi palacio!, que falta de respeto!

Diamante: Falta de respeto? Quien eres tú para hablarme de respeto si es tu propia hija la que falta a su educación tratando de romper nuestro compromiso.

La reina quedó paralizada, pues no le había dado tiempo para que Serena le dijera qué es lo que había hablado con Diamante.

Diamante: Veo que no sabes de qué hablo…tu hija quiso romper conmigo…cómo crees que debo tomar tal osadía? Sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer! No quiero presenciar otro acto de rebeldía por parte de la princesa, el compromiso se respetará porque es beneficioso para ambos reinos y no me importa lo que tú tengas que decir, esto se hará como yo diga!

Reina Serenity: Y piensas ganarte su corazón con amenazas? Crees que valdrá la pena si ella no es feliz? Acaso sabes a quien pertenece su corazón o si es que ya tiene dueño? Crees que te ganarás su amor imponiendo ante ella tu "gobierno del terror"(La reina había muy bien cuál era la forma de gobernar en el reino del sol, los súbditos los respetaban no por lealtad ni por respeto, sino por miedo, ese miedo de hacer lo incorrecto y ser severamente castigado por ello)

Diamante: Sabes muy bien que no me importa lo que pienses, esa metodología nos ha servido durante siglos y ya ves el poderoso reino que hemos forjado…de las cenizas. Y te juro que si es necesario una batalla para que ella se quede junto a mi…estaré dispuesto a librarla…no será la primera vez que deba renacer de entre las cenizas….

(En efecto…ella lo sabía, no por nada el emblema del sol era la poderosa ave Fénix) Se hará como deba hacerse…más no estoy dispuesta a ver sacrificar la felicidad de mi hija por tus caprichos.(Y diciendo esto último da media vuelta y se retira a su alcoba…habían sido demasiadas emociones por el día de hoy…pero algo tenía muy claro, la dueña dela última palabra no sería ella…sino más bien la joven princesa).

Diamante esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, las cosas siempre habían sido a su favor y esta vez no sería la excepción aunque tuviese que destruir el reino Lunar y levantarlo de entre las ruinas...pero sería con un nuevo gobernante a su mando...Él.

En la Tierra el amanecer no tardaba en dar su aparición y una hermosa princesa aún esperaba fuera de un deteriorado edificio la aparición de su amado con el tan preciado objeto que salvaría sus vidas.

Mientras en el piso más alto del departamento un joven pelinegro trataba de mantenerse de pie dificultosamente por lo inclinado que se encontraba el apartamento a causa del gran sismo.

Creo que está por aquí(decía mientras se escabullían entre los libros que estaban tirados en el suelo, estaba todo en el piso, libros, ropa, los muebles, la vajilla, absolutamente todo se había desmoronado y por lo que recordaba la preciada cajita estaba en ese estante en el que estaban sus maravillosos libros…Debe haberse caído junto con los libros(mientras revolvía las cosas en el suelo tratando de encontrarla) NO, no, no! Donde está! Si yo la puse aquí!(En eso ve bajo el sillón y logra apreciar un destello dorado) Ahí estás.(Y rápidamente estira su brazo bajo el sillón y toma la cajita que jamás fue abierta con su resplandeciente rozón dorado).

La deja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se dirige corriendo a la puerta, pero justo en ese instante una réplica del anterior sismo azotó nuevamente la destruida ciudad de Tokio.

Serena: Darien! NO!

Se oyó gritar a Serena desde afuera mientras veía como el edificio poco a poco iba perdiendo su forma para caer por completo como la mayoría de los edificios ya devastados de Tokio.

Serena: Darien….no te mueras…no me dejes! por favor! DARIEN! NO ME DEJES SOLA! VUELVE JUNTO A MÍ! DARIEN!(mientras caía de rodillas al piso con sus cabellos despeinados de tanto revolver su cabeza pensando que lo que había visto había sido sólo una ilusión…el edificio se había desplomado ante sus ojos con su amado dentro de él y con la única esperanza que tenía para salvar la tierra…ahora todo estaba perdido)...


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPÍTULO 18: EL DÍA FINAL PARTE 2**_

Un joven iba saliendo dificultosamente de entre los escombros de un derrumbado restaurante con un rubio inconsciente a sus espaldas.

Taiki: Por fin! Yo te ayudo Yaten.

Yaten: Y Seiya? Cof, cof

Taiki: Fue por el auto, sería imposible encontrar una ambulancia con tanta gente herida.

Yaten puso con cuidado el cuerpo de su amigo Andrew en el suelo y Taiki se dedicó a darle los primeros auxilios.

Yaten: Como lo ves? Y dime la verdad.

Taiki: Nada bien…ha perdido mucha sangre, por lo menos sus signos vitales están estables, pero no resistirá mucho, hay que llevarlo a un hospital.

Yaten: Seiya! Apresúrate!

Taiki: Mira, ahí viene(Viendo al joven pelinegro correr a toda velocidad en su convertible negro cubierto de polvo)

Seiya: Llegué justo a tiempo, por poco se me cae el edificio encima jeje…pero estoy bien y cómo se encuentra Andrew?

Taiki: Muy mal, hay que llevarlo inmediatamente al hospital.

Seiya: Entonces ayúdenme a cargarlo.

Los tres amigos se dispusieron a cargar al rubio que yacía inconsciente en el piso para subirlo al vehículo e ir al hospital más cercano.

No, no, no…por qué me dejaste sola…ahora qué voy a hacer…ahora ya anda me importa sin ti nada me importa…

Se escuchaban los sollozos de una desconsolada princesa cerca de un devastador derrumbe.

EN LA LUNA

El cristal (dijo la reina mientras se levantaba del sillón para dirigirse corriendo al lugar en donde estaba resguardado el cristal de plata)

Reina Serenity!Gritaron a coro las sailors scouts al ver la reacción de la reina por lo que salieron corriendo tras ella.

La reina abrió la enorme puerta que custodiaba el sagrado cristal de plata y al entrar en aquella habitación quedó perpleja

Por Dios! No! Serena!Alcanzó a decir antes de caer desmayada ante tal visión.

Las Sailors llegaron justo a tiempo para sostener a la reina antes de que cayera al suelo pero su asombro no fue menor al ver que el resplandeciente cristal de plata ahora lucía totalmente ennegrecido.

Sailor Mercury: No…se acabó el tiempo…la princesa!

Sailor MArs: Sabía que no debía dejarla ir sola…Serena no! Por favor regresa!

Sailro Venus: Chicas….tal vez ella está bien…tal vez no ha muerto aún…

Sailro Jupiter: Sí…tal vez aun siga con vida…

Sailor Mars: Acaso están ciegas? No ven que el cristal está negro? Eso sólo significa que ella murió….Serena…(decía mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus blanquecinas mejillas y sin encontrar consuelo alguno, su más grande tesoro había muerto)

Sailor Mercury: Tranquilízate Mars…tal vez ella no ha muerto…tal vez…(comenzaba a llorar) NO sé! Tal vez siga con vida…(mientras sus palabras de ahogaban en llanto)

Sailor Venus: Entonces esto quiere decir que la princesa, el príncipe y la tierra han sido destruidos? NO! Me niego a aceptar esto! Y diciendo esto sale corriendo de ahí para dirigirse al balcón de donde Serena constantemente solía observar la Tierra azul.

Aún sigue ahí!, CHICAS! LA TIERRA AÚN SIGUE AHÍ!Gritaba mientras las demás llegaban al balcón y no cabían del asombro que les provocaba el ver la Tierra intacta.

Sailor Mercury: Pero cómo es eso posible! Si el cristal ya está oscuro! Que puso suceder para que se oscureciera si la Tierra aún no se ha destruido?

Sailro Jupiter: Sólo hay una explicación…

Qué?Dijeron las tres sailors a coro viendo directamente a los ojos a la castaña que estaba de brazos cruzados y con un muy mal semblante.

Algo le pasó a él...

Sailor Mars: Que rayos quieres decir Lita! Explícame!

Sailor Jupiter: En pocas palabras el cristal de plata es el corazón de la princesa…y si su corazón fue destruido? Y si perdió su amor?

Sailor Mercury: quieres decir que algo malo le debe haber sucedido a Darien? Que por eso el tan repentino oscurecimiento del cristal?

Sailor Venus: Por Dios! Y ahora qué haremos si Darien murió cómo obtendremos e cristal dorado!

SailorMars: No hay nada más que hacer…ya todo está perdido…perdido.

Y las cuatro amigas quedaron en un profundo silencio esperando algún indicio que denotara algo de esperanza en desconsolados corazones…pero ese indicio jamás llegó.

Darien! Darien!(Seguía llamándolo Serena mientras los rayos del sol tocaban su rostro al amanecer) Mi Darien…por qué…ahora todo está perdido…sin ti no tengo la fuerza para seguir adelante…vuelve!

Casi no le quedaban lágrimas, tenía las manos destrozadas de tanto cavar y cavar entre las ruinas tratando de encontrar a su amado sin conseguir nada…apenas y le quedaban fuerzas para segur de pie…hasta que…

Serena…(escuchó una voz en su interior) no te rindas princesa…yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Ah? Darien eres tú? Dónde estás? Por qué no puedo verte? Déjame estar junto a ti…(le dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos y sollozaba)

Aquí estoy, en tu interior, en tus pensamientos…en tu corazón…

NO!, yo quiero que estés aquí! Conmigo…dime que no estás muerto Darien dímelo!

Princesa…aún te quedan muchas vidas por salvar…ya verás que todo saldrá bien…yo estaré junto a ti siempre en tu dulce corazón.

No…Darien…no me dejes…no ahora que sé que te amo…y que te amaré para siempre(mientras apretaba más sus celestes ojos enrojecidos por la amarga tristeza que invadía su corazón)

Jamás te dejaré…ahora necesito que seas valiente Serena…y por favor…abre tus ojos…

Y Serena abre sus ojos viendo frente de ella una pequeña cajita blanca con un hermoso moño dorado…Acaso esto será…Y en un impulso la toma entre sus delicadas manos y tira del rozón, cuando éste está completamente desatado desde tomar la tapa y abre la cajita y de inmediato queda enceguecida ante el hermoso resplandor que centelleaba dentro de la cajita…El Cristal Dorado…Pudo balbucear mientras la lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus hermosos ojos…Por qué Darien…por qué tuviste que morir…

Los tres amigos llevaban con urgencia a Andrew al hospital de Tokio, que estaba repleto de gente masacrada y con gravísimas heridas por causas de las devastadoras consecuencias de los sismos.

Yaten: Acaso no puedes manejar más rápido Seiya?

Seiya: Acaso quieres que nos matemos? Cálmate! No sacas nada con ponerte histérico!

Taiki: (quien hasta ese momento había olvidado un detalle muy importante) Las chicas!

Seiya y Yaten lo miraron con la casa desfigurada…Acaso era posible que hayan olvidado ir por las mujeres que habitaban sus sueños?

Yaten: Y hasta ahora nos lo recuerdas! Date la vuelta inmediatamente Seiya iré por Mina ahora mismo!

Taiki: Tranquilízate Yaten! No podemos dejar a Andrew en estas condiciones será mejor llevarlo al hospital y luego ir por las chicas…y no creas que eres el único preocupado por ellas!

Seiya sólo tenía una palabra en sus labios…Bombón…

Con todo el alboroto formado a causa del cristal de plata las chicas habían olvidado a la Reina en la sala en donde se encontraba el cristal

Sailor Mercury: La reina!

Las chicas la miraron como si se les hubiese olvidado respirar y sólo corrieron por los interminables pasillos del palacio hasta llegar a aquel lugar en donde la reina apenas estaba cobrando la conciencia.

Sailor Mercury: Reina! Se encuentra usted bien?

Reina Serenity: Creo que sí Mercury…pero dime que no es cierto lo que vi…

Sailor Jupiter: Me temo que sí reina…el cristal ha oscurecido…pero la Tierra sigue allí..no entendemos muy bien lo que está pasando…aunque tenemos sospechas

Reina Serenity: Es su corazón…

SAilor Venus: Es lo más probable.

Reina Serenity: Ahora sólo nos queda esperar…

Sailor MArs: Pero cómo nos vamos a quedar aquí de brazos cruzados mientras ella está allí sufriendo! Acaso no sienten su dolor en sus corazones? Yo siento como mi corazón es estrujado por cada una de sus lágrimas! Yo lo sé! Yo lo siento…dios, por qué sucede esto!Y comienza a llorar como nunca lo había hecho…las Sailros y la reina quedan impactadas ante tal visión, Rei, Sailor Mars, la guerrero del fuego, la más fuerte de todas, cuyo carácter y orgullo eran inquebrantables cuyos sentimientos jamás salían a flote estaba allí desolada llorando como una niña por el sufrimiento de aquella persona a quien más quería en el mundo…su mejor amiga…aquella que por fin había penetrado en su gélido corazón con su dulzura y su bondad…Ella no merece sufrir así…no lo merece…debemos hacer algo! Maldición!

La Reina Serenity se agacha para quedar a la altura de la pelinegra y le brinda un dulce abrazo haciendo que los sentimientos de la pelinegra explotaran aún más…un hondo sollozo se escuchó de parte de Rei quien poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse, mientras las demás scouts la miraban con una inmensa preocupación…Ella podrá con todo esto…es su deber…ella lo hará por amor, tú lo sabes bien, ahora debes calmarte y prepararte para la batalla que viene.Le dijo la Reina rompiendo con el abrazo

Batalla?Logró por fin balbucear Rei después de su amargo llanto.

Reina Serenity:Sí…Diamante.

Sailor Mars: Ese maldito miserable! Juro por mi planeta guardián que no le harán más daño!

Sailor Jupiter: NO permitiremos que nadie más la haga sufrir!

Y ante esta reflexión los ánimos de las Sailors se iban estabilizando poco a poco.

Una vez en el hospital…

Todo era una caos los médicos y enfermeras no daban abasto con tanta gente herida

Necesitamos un médico por favor!Gritaba Yaten para ver si alguien lo oía pero no parecía dsar resultado

Taiki un poco más calmado se dirigió a la recepcionista y trató de hablar tranquilamente con ella a pesar de la presión que sentí sobre sus hombros.

Taiki: Señorita…necesitamos un doctor por favor, a mi amigo se le derrumbó una pared encima y está muy mal herido…tiene varios huesos rotos y está muy débil y sigue inconsciente…por favor ayúdenos.

La mujer pareció compadecerse de la situación Haré lo que pueda para conseguirle ayuda a su amigo.Y se oyó decir por el altoparlante "_**A todo el personal médico que esté en el nivel uno, se necesita inmediatamente un doctor en el área de recepciones"**_

Taiki: Muchas gracias.

Recepcionista: Tranquilo, alguien ya aparecerá.

Y tal como lo dijo la recepcionista un joven médico apareció en auxilio del inconsciente Andrew.

Taiki: Yo le hice los primeros auxilios, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y sus huesos están rotos, necesita ser internado.

Doctor: Hiciste un muy buen trabajo, ahora déjalo en mis manos.(Le hizo unos cuando análisis y luego se dirigió a los tres amigos que esperaban con ansias algún diagnóstico)Está muy mal herido creo que por lo menos estará un par de meses hospitalizado y tardará un poco menos de un año en rehabilitarse…es mi diagnóstico más positivo (mientras dedicaba una media sonrisa a los tres amigos que miraba horrorizados al doctor después de decir esas palabras) Por el momento necesito donantes.

Seiya: Puede contar con nosotros.

Doctor: Entonces acompáñenme para hacerles unos análisis para luego hacer la transfusión.

El doctor hizo unas señas a los paramédicos que se encontraban en la puerta del recinto y estos posteriormente trajeron una camilla para llevar a Andrew al quirófano para operarlo.

Debo hacer algo…no puedo permitir que la Tierra se derrumbe…necesito el Cristal de Plata.

Es justo que en ese momento el sagrado cristal de plata desaparece ante los ojos de las Sailors y la Reina Serenity para teletransportarse a las dulces manos de la joven princesa en la Tierra.

Los tres chicos seguían en el hospital después de haberse hecho los exámenes pertinentes para donar sangre a Andrew quien aún estaba inconsciente.

Yaten: (frotándose el brazo) Tengo un muy mal presentimiento…lo peor aún no ha pasado.

Seiya: (mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos) Que ahora te crees el oráculo? Deja de espantarme las esperanzas con tus idioteces!

T

aiki: Ya basta los dos! cállense de una buena vez! Me sacan de quicio! Quisiera que por lo menos una vez en su maldita vida puedan convivir en paz! No ven que este no es el mejor lugar para hablar estupideces? Conciencia dios mío! Tengan más conciencia! Y consideración con la pobre gente que no tiene por qué escuchar la sarta de babosadas que sale de sus labios!

Yaten y Seiya estaban anonadados, impactados y petrificados con el rostro totalmente desencajado…acaso aquel hombre que los gritoneo y los dejó en su lugar era Taiki? El mismo pacífico y calmado Taiki? Aquel que jamás pronunciaba ninguna mala palabra por la prudencia? Definitivamente ese no era el mismo Taiki que llegó con ellos al hospital.

Taiki: Y ahora qué me ven?

Seya: es…que….

Yaten: Quien eres tú? Y que hiciste con mi amigo Taiki? Responde!

Taiki: (tomando un hondo espiro) Paciencia dios mío…dame paciencia…No ves que ya me tenían arto? Pero por lo que veo tendré que enfadarme más seguido, dio buen resultado.

Y por primera vez desde que el gran terremoto azotó la cuidad los tres dibujaron una amplia sonrisa en sus rostros…aunque no dudaría por mucho tiempo, tal vez Yaten sí tenía razón.

Sailro Mars: Qupe sucedió con el cristal? Se lo habrá llevado la princesa?

Rina Serenity: Es lo más probable Mars, ahora ella necesita de su poder, aunque sea ínfimo.

Sailor Mercury: Tengo una mala noticia chicas.

Sailor Venus: Aiii no por favor Amy! No quiero escuchar sobre malas noticias nunca más!

Sailor Mercury: Lo siento Mina, pero es importante….Majestad, el tiempo se ha acabado(dijo mientras ingresaba algunos datos en su computadora) Sólo quedan algunos minutos.

Sailro Jupiter: No! Serena por Dios! Has algo!

Sailor Mars: Se acabó(dijo mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia el jardín de las rosas)

Reina Serenity: A dónde irás Mars? No puedes ayudarla, lamentablemente ni siquiera yo puedo con esto.

Sailor Mars: Es que no aguanto más, necesito ir a ayudarla, tal vez si ella nos ve allí…

Sailor Venus: Creo que Rei tiene razón…tal vez no tengamos el poder suficiente, pero creemos en ella, y tenemos todo el amor del mundo para brindarle, con nuestro amor hacia la amistad le daremos la fuerxa que necesita.

Sailor Jupiter: Está dicho, hay que ayudar a la princesa aunque muramos en el intento…por ella todo valdrá la pena

Reina Serenity: Pero muchachas! No vayan! Ustedes no podrán!...

Pero ella no pudo detenerlas, no acababa de concluir sus palabras cuando un resplandor envolvió a las 4 chicas que habían hecho su teletrasportacion sin atender a los ruegos de su reina.

Mis Sailors…protéjanla…

Serena con dificultad se levantaba del pavimento con los dos cristales en sus pequeñas manos, uno brillaba como el oro puro, el otro estaba ennegrecido totalmente, sin ninguna gota del resplandor que tanto lo caracterizaba tiempo atrás.

Estaba totalmente agotada, no estaba segura de cuantas horas o minutos habían pasado desde que había regresado con Darien a la Tierra, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, hinchados y enrojecido por las lágrimas y el corazón roto.

Darien…qué debo hacer?Suspiró antes de tener la visión más reveladora de su vida…

_**Visión:**_

Serena caminaba por el destruido pavimento con los pies sangrantes y descalzos, su vestido rasgado, no quedaban en ella vestigios de que en algún momento fue la flamante princesa de la Luna; iba por las calles observando a su alrededor las desgarradoras consecuencias del cataclismo terrestre, era espeluznante….cadáveres por doquier, niños, mujeres, adolecentes, hombres y ancianos, la naturaleza no había tenido clemencia alguna con ninguno de ellos, a todos por igual, a todos los había masacrado…Que es esto? Es esta la Tierra?..logró preguntar la acongojada princesa mientras seguía su paso por las destruidas calles de Tokio; de pronto en su hombro pudo sentir el calor de unas manos, asustada volteo a ver quién era, por unos segundos su corazón se paralizó al ver al poseedor de aquellas manos que la miraba con el amor más grande que ha podido existir sobre la faz de la !Dijo ella entre sollozos y se lanzó a sus brazos apretándolo contra su cuerpo para no dejarlo ir jamás…

Mi princesa…dijo él correspondiendo al fuerte abrazo emanado de ella. Lo que estás viendo ante tus ojos no es un sueño…es real, para el día de mañana este será el panorama que podrás observar alrededor de toda la él despegándose apenas para poder mirarla a los ojos…

Pero…(balbuceo ella)aquí no queda nadie con vida Darien…esto quiere decir que no legré salvarlos?

Tranquila mi amor…esto pasará sólo si te dejas vencer antes de dar la batalla…aún tenemos la esperanza que alberga nuestros corazones.(dijo él regalándole una dulce sonrisa)

Esperanza? De qué esperanza me hablas Darien! Tú has muerto! Y te has llevado mis esperanzas junto a ti…ya nada me queda…nada!

Que equivocado estuve…(dijo el con un tono opaco en su mirar)

De qué hablas?Preguntó ella despegándose por completo de aquel abrazo.

Que tú no eres la mujer valiente que yo creí que eras…entonces…mi muerte…fue en vano!

QUE? No Darien…no me hables así…yo…yo…no sé qué hacer…lo he perdido todo! Y no quiero que hayas muerto en vano Darien1! Vuelve por favor!..(Lloró amargamente Serna antes de caer de rodillas al suelo con ambas manos cubriendo su avergonzado rostro…sí, se avergonzada de no ser la mujer que él se había imaginado, y se sentía culpable por su muerte, infinitamente culpable)

Demuéstrame que no sacrifiqué mi vida en vano, que no sacrifiqué mis deseos por estar a tu lado en vano…demuéstrame Serena! Yo sé que tú eres aquella mujer que restaurará la faz de la Tierra…yo creo en ti.

Por qué dices que sacrificaste tu vida…acaso tú…sabías que ibas a morir? Y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo!

No Serena…al entrar a aquel edificio no lo sabía…pero…

Pero qué! Respóndeme Darien! Qué sucedió allí adentro!

Yo ví a mi padre.

…(Serena se había quedado sin palabras)

Él me habló del sacrificio…era la única forma, debes comprenderlo

No entiendo Darien…dímelo! Dímelo!

La única forma para que el cristal dorado apareciera en este mundo era a través de la muerte del cuerpo del poseedor de este…el Cristal Dorado Serena…era mi corazón.

Nooo! Darien! No! Por qué lo hiciste! Habríamos encontrado la forma de solucionarlo juntos! Tú me lo prometiste! Prometiste que todo estaría bien!(Lloraba desconsoladamente ante la desgarradora verdad)

Tranquila princesa…yo lo comprendí, mi vida no vale ni la mitad de todas las vidas del planeta…era la única solución, él me lo dijo, mi padre, Endymion me dijo que sólo si mi cuerpo moría el cristal aparecería en aquella caja…y sólo con su ayuda podrás restaurar el poder de tu cristal de Plata…Ahora Serena debes ser más fuerte que nunca, ya sabes que yo jamás te abandonaré siempre estaré en tu corazón resguardando tus hermosos sueños mi princesa…pero antes de concluir, debes ver lo que sucederá si te dejas vencer por el miedo y la cobardía.

En eso momento Darien alza la mano y la gira en el aire, esto hace que ante los ojos de Serena se revele el apocalipsis…en día final de la Tierra…ve ante sus ojos cómo una gran ola de más de mil metro de altura arrasa con todo a su paso mientras los volcanes de todo el mundo hacen erupción y las pocas personas que quedaban con vida mueran tras el devastador cataclismo…ve como sus amigas son convertidas en cenizas tras la erupción de los volcanes, cómo la cuidad entera es devastada por el mar y cómo ella es arrastrada por la corriente…de pronto….Serena abre tus ojos…

_**Fin Visión.**_

! No, yo no puedo permitir esto! NO! Eso jamás sucederá! Seré fuerte por ti Darien, ya sé que nunca me dejarás sola…aunque mi corazón este hecho pedazos por tu ausencia sé que debo seguir luchando por ellos, los seres humanos merecen una vida feliz. Te juro Darien que tu muerte no será en vano! Yo voy a Salvar la Tierra…por que confío en el poder que me da tu amor!


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPÍTULO 19: PURIFICACIÓN LUNAR**_

Las 4 Sailors Scouts habían llegado después de su repentina tele transportación a la Tierra, o a lo que iba quedando de ella.

Sailor Mars: Esto es terrible…no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.

Sailor Venus: Pero si nosotras estuvimos hace poco aquí! Cómo pudo haber pasado esto en tan poco tiempo?

Sailor Jupiter: No puede ser posible que nuestra princesa haya venido sola a este lugar…no puedo creer que este sea el planeta Tierra con el que tantas veces siendo niñas soñamos visitar…(Con mucha nostalgia al recordar cuando siendo niñas leían junto a la princesa un libro de ilustraciones del planeta azul)

Sailor Mercury: Esto es la fuerza impredecible de la naturaleza…hay que apresurarnos, si no la encontramos ya no nos quedará nada por salvar.

Sí!. Dijeron todas al unísono para ir en busca de su princesa.

EN EL HOPITAL

Los doctores no daban abasto, todo era un enorme caos, cada vez iban llegando más y más personas heridas, y pronto los pasillos estaban llenos de camillas con gente que necesitaba con urgencias trasplantes y operaciones de máxima urgencia.

Yaten: Como un maldito terremoto puede ocasionar tanto daño.

Taiki: Algo muy malo debimos hacer para que nos están castigando de esta manera…yo presiento que no saldremos de esta.

Yaten: Yo creía que era yo el pesimista del grupo.

Taiki: Para que veas que los malos hábitos se contagian ja.

Saiya: Si tú estás bromeando y el amargado de Yaten está siendo amable…en verdad estoy comenzando a creer que se va a acabar el mundo.

Taiki y Yaten: Seiya!

Seiya: Lo siento…es que necesito pensar en otra cosa que no sea mi bombón pidiendo auxilio desde su edificio.

Yaten y Taiki abren inmensamente los ojos ante la acotación de Seiya.

Taiki: Es cierto, las chicas! Con tanto alborota las había olvidado.

Yaten: _**Mi rubia escandalosa…no te vayas a morir por favor!**_(pensó Yaten)Bien, ahora que Andrew ya se encuentra en el hospital será mejor que vayamos a ver si están bien.

Seiya: Aguanta un poco más bombón! Ya voy por ti!

Y los tres salen corriendo del hospital en dirección al vehículo de Seiya.

LUNA

Serenity!(una estrepitosa voz resonaba por los blanquecinos pasillos del palacio Lunar)

Reina Serenity: Cómo osas entrar de esa forma a mi palacio y gritarme por los corredores? Acaso has perdido la cordura Diamante?

Diamante: Tú no eres nadie para recriminarme nada! Calla, y sólo obedece mis órdenes, que muy pronto seré tu Rey.(dime mientras sonríe de lado)

Reina Serenity: Jamás serás nuestro rey…la princesa jamás será tuya. Ahora vete de aquí! Ya no eres bienvenido

Diamante: Estás rompiendo nuestro acuerdo? Sabes lo que pasará si me das la espalda Serenity? Sabes lo que le pasará a tu glorioso reino y a tu hija?

Reina Serenity: Vete!

Diamante: NO sabes de lo que soy capaz…y será mejor que mandes a traer a la princesa de ese maldito planeta, pues no le queda mucho tiempo y no le va a servir de nada salvarlo…

Reina Serenity: a qué te refieres…ella nunca se dará por vencida.

Diamante: No sirve de nada salvarlo Serenity…para qué gastar sus energías en ello? Si luego yo lo destruiré con mis propias manos?

Reina Serenity: Que has dicho?(Atónita por enterarse del cruel destino de la Tierra)

Diamante: Que la destrucción es el destino grabado en la Tierra…nada ni nadie podrá salvarla…si ella no viene a mí, si ella no es mi esposa…yo mismo destruiré su mugroso planeta.

Reina Serenity: No…no puedes hacerlo Diamante… por favor te lo suplico(la reina cayendo de rodillas ante él, suplicante)

Diamante: Así quería verte…de rodillas ante mí, ante mi poder! Jajajajajajaja(risa malvada)Ya sabes de lo que soy capaz…y no desistiré hasta que sea mía oíste bien? Además, si yo no la destruyo…la naturaleza lo hará por mí, ese es un planeta destinado al fracaso.

La reina Serenity estaba destrozada…no podía entender cómo hace algún tiempo a tras ella misma había concordado casar a su hija con ese miserable hombre…cómo pudo hacer sido tan siega y creer en sus mentiras…ahora sabiendo el cruel destino del planeta al cual siempre amó, sólo quedaba la decisión de su hija…y ella haría hasta lo imposible para que ésta pudiese ser feliz…incluso daría su vida por ello.

Diamante al ver humillada a la reina, dio media vuelta y se marchó de ahí, no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras…

Quiero a la princesa…para el anochecer, si no es así atente a las consecuencias…Eres patética lo sabías? Cómo un ser tan débil como tú pudo gobernar por tantos milenios la poderosa Luna…Ja! Patético.

Y se fue caminando a pasos agigantados por aquel enorme pasillo.

Estaba bañada en lágrimas y con el corazón roto, pero era la primera vez en toda su vida que se sentía tan apacible, tan tranquila y en paz…sabía muy bien que era que lo debía hacer y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando por lo que más amaba…el hermoso planeta tierra y por las personas que habitan en él, aunque ellas mismas no crean en el amor, en la amistad y en todos los valores y principios en los cuales ella sí creía, ellos merecían una segunda oportunidad…jamás dejaría que el bello planeta en el que conoció el amor se hiciera cenizas en el espacio.

En su mano derecha se encontraba el marchito cristal de plata el cual representaba su destruido corazón, y en su mano izquierda el amor y las esperanzas del único hombre al que amó, el sagrado cristal dorado –Aquí están depositadas las esperanzas del mundo –dijo como haciendo una plegaria mientras la última de sus lágrimas recorría con rapidez por su mejilla, y sin ver a su alrededor y haciendo caso omiso a la devastadora imagen que quedaba tras de sí, alzó al cielo ambas manos y sin pensar en el destino al cual podría llevarle aquella hazaña recitó –Purificación Lunar!- y con todas sus fuerzas unió sus manos mientras un gran destello de luz y un estruendoso sonido se hacía presente por aquella unión.

De pronto el mundo había desaparecido inmerso por aquella poderosa y cálida luz, trató de abrir los ojos pero la luminosidad era tal que ni siquiera podía despegar sus párpados, en sus delicadas manos sentía el calor de una poderosa unión…una unión que nada ni nadie podría separar…era verdad, Darien tenía razón, mientras ella confiara en su amor siempre seria fuerte, siempre podría luchar para salir a delante…él siempre estaría junto a ella. Y sin más separó ambas manos haciendo que la esplendorosa luz poco a poco se fuera apaciguando, y fue bajando sus manos con lentitud hasta que llegaron por fin frente a sus ojos, los abrió calmadamente pues aquella luz la había cegado por completo y quedó totalmente admirada por el resultado de su esfuerzo…Ambos cristales habían tomado la forma de uno solo, un hermoso cristal jamás antes visto con la forma de un corazón destellando amor por doquier, mitad dorado mitad plateado…como ella y él, mitad lunar mitad terrestre…esa era la fórmula de aquel viejo libro, la Luna y La Tierra volverían a estar unidas como tiempo atrás en un solo poderoso y pacífico reino.

Es en ese momento que la joven princesa a causa de aquella cegadora explosión que cubrió su cuerpo cayó desmayada, había perdido sus fuerzas más no sus ánimos para luchar por todo el amor del mundo.

Las Sailor Scouts buscaron por todos lados a Serena, pero el escenario estaba tan diferente que les costaba mucho trabajo reconocer en donde buscaban, hasta que por fin dieron con las ruinas de lo que hacía unas horas antes había sido su hogar en la Tierra.

Sailor Jupiter: (tapando su boca con sus manos ahogando el grito de horror ante lo que vio) No puede ser…y si la princesa estaba dentro cuando se derrumbó? NO! Hay que ir a rescatarla!

Sailor Mercury: No te precipites Jupiter, es mejor ser cuidadosas el terreno aún está muy inestable y no podemos darnos el lujo de salir lastimadas recuerda que vinimos a protegerla, no a ser una carga para ella.

Sailor Jupiter: Tienes razón Mercury…lo siento.

En eso sailor Mars ve un bulto blanquecino a un costado de las ruinas del edificio.

Sailor Mars: Es ella!.Dice mientras sale corriendo para aquel lugar.

Las demás no dudaron en seguirla para socorrer a su princesa quien yacía desmayada después de la agotadora purificación lunar.

Mars fue la primera en llegar y al darse cuenta que en verdad era su princesa unas lágrimas de alegría comenzaron a rodar por su rostro, lágrimas de alegría al ver que sólo estaba desmayada pues aún estaba con vida.

Sailor Mercury le tomó los signos vitales y todo estaba en perfecto estado, -Sólo está agotada- fueron sus certeras palabras cuando un grito la sacó de sus pensamientos; era Sailor Venus quien había encontrado la principal evidencia de aquel agotamiento.

Sailor Venus: AAA! Qué es lo que la princesa tiene en las manos?- dijo mientras apuntaba a aquel desconocido objeto que tenía un particular brillar.

Con extremado cuidado Sailor Mercury comenzó a retirarlo de sus manos, pero a medida que intentaba sacarlo las manos de Serena lo aprisionaban más contra su cuerpo.

Sailor Venus: Estás segura que ella se encuentra inconsciente? Es como si supiera que se lo quieren quitar.

Sailor Mercury: Sé, estoy segura…por qué es tan importante, qué será?

Sailor Jupiter: Acaso será?...

Todas la chicas la miraron con cara de asombro…ella no podía referirse a aquello, o sí?

Sailor Mars: Estás insinuando que esto es…?

_**Flach Back:**_

Las chicas se encontraban es su departamento junto con Luna y Artemis, pues éstos tenían que darles información de vital importancia para poder restaurar el sagrado cristal de plata.

Mina: Entonces para que la tierra no se destruya tenemos que restaurar el cristal no es cierto?

Rei:Y para eso debemos conseguir de alguna manera que los humanos superen esta crisis emocional por la que están pasando…

Luna:NO! Esa no es la solución

Serena:Pero qué dices Luna, si hace unos días nos dijiste que era precisamente eso lo que debíamos hacer

Luna:Lo sé Serena, pero estábamos equivocados…el daño causado es más grande del que creíamos, por lo que eso no bastará para restaurarlo…

Lita:Pero qué es lo que debemos hacer Luna? Esta situación es desesperante!

Luna:Sí chicas, es desesperante, pero la única solución que hay para parar esta situación es encontrar al príncipe Endimion

Rei:Luna, ahora sí nos tienes que decir cuál es su importancia en todo esto

Luna:Que crees tú Artemis?

Artemis:mmm, ellas deben saberlo…diles Luna

Luna:La forma de recuperar el esplendor del Cristal de plata y de hacer que la tierra vuelva a su equilibrio es fusionarlo con el sagrado cristal de Oro de la Tierra…el problema es que ese cristal Dorado sólo está en poder del príncipe, es por eso que debemos buscarlo! Hay que encontrar al príncipe y pedirle que nos dé el cristal dorado!

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Sailor Jupiter: Esta debe ser la ponderosa unión del sagrado cristal de plata con el cristal dorado de la Tierra no creen?.

Sailor Venus: Es muy posible…aunque este cristal se ve un poco diferente

Sailor Mercury: sí, es bastante diferente de nuestro cristal lunar…será mejor dejarlo en paz hasta que la princesa despierte y sea ella la que nos diga qué sucedió aquí.

Las demás sailors asintieron y con sumo cuidado levantaron el cuerpo de la princesa quien aún tenía preso en sus delicadas manos el nuevo cristal, fruto de la unión de dos corazones que nunca más volverán a separarse.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Quería agradecer enormemente sus reviews ^^ me hicieron muy feliz. De aquí en adelante ocurren cosas bien inesperadas (buenas y malas) espero que les guste…Bueno, y espero también que me sigan animando con sus comentarios ^^.**

**PD: Esto es algo que había pasado por alto decir, y hasta ahora lo recuerdo jejeje, esta historia es completamente mía, no es adaptación ni copia de otra, soy la autora en un 100 % (exceptuando claro está los hermosos personajes que son creación de Naoko Takeuchi **


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20: El renacimiento de 3 estrellas fugaces.

Sailor Jupiter tomó entre sus brazos a la inconsciente princesa mientras todas se dirigían al parque número 10.

Sailor Mars:Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos con la princesa a la Luna. Es por su bien.

Sailor Jupiter:Y dejar las cosas así como están en la Tierra? En qué estás pensando Mars, no ves que si hacemos eso la vida de este planeta desaparecerá por completo?

Sailor Mars: Yo solo…no quiero verla sufrir más…olvidémonos dela Tierra y llevémosla con nosotras!(decía mientras las lágrimas nuevamente se apoderaban de sus hermosos ojos)

Sailor Mercury:Mars…Ten calma…ella estará bien, recuerda que venimos a ayudarla, este planeta es tan importante para ella como lo es ella para nosotras…es nuestro deber apoyarla.

Sailor Mars:Tienes razón Mercury…lo siento…es que ha sufrido tanto.

Sailor Venus:Princesa? Chicas vean, está reaccionando.

Serena poco a poco comenzaba a abrir sus ojos despertando del que parecía haber sido el peor de los sueños.

Sailor Venus: Serena..estás bien? Qué sucedió?

Prin. Serena:Mina?(miró a su alrededor) Chicas! Qué hacen aquí? Creí haberles dicho que cuidaran de mamá! Diamante podría hacer al…

Sailor Mars: Ya BASTA! En estos momentos para nosotras no hay nada más importante que tu bienestar Serena, es que aún no lo comprendes? Qué sería de nosotras si tú mueres!

Serena se quedó atónita, jamás esperó ver a Sailor Mars actuar de esa manera, ella siempre se encargaba de hacerla rabiar y burlarse de sus defectos, aunque en el fondo sabía que era una de sus mejores amigas, aunque jamás lo demostró…en verdad estaba preocupada por ella.

Gracias…a todas.Logró decir una vez que Rei dejó de hablar.

Sailor Mercury:Princesa…ya se acabó el tiempo, este planeta está a punto de ser destruido por completo! Si no hacemos algo todos los sobrevivientes morirán!

Prin. Serena: Lo sé Mercury, y ya sé que hacer.

Sailor Jupiter:Princesa…dónde está el príncipe?

Los ojos de Serena de pronto se oscurecieron y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Las demás sailors miraron con reproche a su castaña amiga, ninguna de ellas había querido preguntar por él, aunque todas tenían la duda en sus corazones.

Él…(dijo Serena apenas en un susurro)…él….ha muerto. (Sentenció mirándolas a todas con ojos de resignación).Pero logró dejarme esto(Serna extendió sus brazos y abrió sus manos mostrando el resplandor del nuevo cristal corazón.

Sailor Venus:Es el cristal corazón!

Sailor Mars:Acaso tú lo conocías Venus?

Sailor Venus: Claro que sí, es decir, jamás había visto uno, pero hay una leyenda sobre él en mi planeta guardián…dice que cuando dos cristales de diferentes planetas se unen por amor, este lazo jamás será roto y el cristal con forma de Corazón será indestructible!

Sailor Mercury:Jamás había oído hablar sobre él…usted cree princesa que logremos restaurar el equilibrio en la Tierra con el cristal Corazón?

Prin. Serena: Sí Amy…estoy segura, siento un poder infinito dentro de él que poco a poco comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo…(decía la princesa mientras cerraba sus ojos y una ola de resplandor comenzó a cubrirla y elevarla un par de metros del suelo, las Sailors se miraban unas a otras y no sabían que es lo que sucedía en ese momento, pero sabían que nada malo podría pasar, sentían el poder del amor dentro del cristal corazón y confiaban profundamente en su princesa).

Mientras en un convertible negro cubierto de polvo iban tres muchachos en busca de las mujeres que les habían robado el corazón.

Yaten: Espero que estén bien…podrías ir más rápido Seiya?

Taiki:Tranquilízate…no ganamos nada si te pones histérico.

Seiya: Mejor omitiré mi respuesta.(Frunció el ceño y miró a Yaten por el retrovisor, él también estaba profundamente preocupado, pero con la ciudad devastada costaba demasiado maniobrar el auto).

CUIDADO SEIYA!(Gritó Taiki al ver que caerían por un barranco en donde la tierra se desplomó por el gran sismo)

_Y ahora…silencio…._

_Dónde estamos?_

_No lo sé….todo está tan calmo…hay tanta paz…_

_Estamos muertos?_

_Yo…creo que sí…_

_Entonces por qué no estamos en el cielo?_

_Tal vez…esto es el cielo…_

_**No…mis estrellas fugases…esto no es el cielo.**_

Esa voz…creo que viene desde mis recuerdos…

Esa voz…me brinda tanto calor…

Esa voz…de donde proviene?

_**Acaso me han olvidado?**_

_Olvidado?...yo…creo que he olvidado algo…pero no sé qué es_

_Olvidado…siento…AAH! Me duele la cabeza!_

_**Con calma…deben poco a poco recordar…**_

_Recordar….yo…yo…creo que había algo importante…algo desde nuestra niñez…_

_Niñez?...recuerdos olvidados?_

_Una misión…_

_**Y han fallado…**_

_Fallado? Cual misión! Donde demonios estamos! Y quién diablos eres tú!_

De pronto los tres se encontraron en un extraño lugar, sus cuerpos un tanto desvanecidos y translúcidos, un hermoso palacio iluminado con una enrojecida luz que hacía que el lugar tuviese ese aspecto cálido que da el atardecer…

_**Este es nuestro planeta…**_

_Nuestro…_

_Planeta?_

_**No lo recuerdan eh? Es que han pasado tantos años en su vida terrícola que hasta olvidaron el por qué estaban allí.**_

_Nos quieres decir que somos…_

_De otro planeta?_

_Pero eso no es posible…yo recuerdo mi niñez en la tierra, a mis padres, y a mis amigos…hay fotos desde el día en que nací! Tú mientes!_

_**Calla! Esto no es una ilusión…y estarían muertos si no fuera por mi poder!**_

Los tres callaron como si les hubiesen arrancado la voz…esa orden fue tan imperativa que casi llegaron a sentir el miedo de enfrentarse a ella…sin embargo era una voz tan cálida y que transmitía tanta paz y amor.

_Perdónanos…es sólo que estamos confundidos…vemos este lugar y creemos reconocerlo…desde nuestro pasado…_

_**Si…un pasado en este planeta. Su infancia.**_

_Me podrías explicar entonces qué son todos los recuerdo que poseo de mi infancia en la Tierra?_

_**Algunos de ellos son recuerdos implantados…algunos otros son de aquí…de tu verdadero hogar.**_

_Mi verdadero hogar…_

_Quien eres tú?_

_**Soy la Princesa Fireball…y fui yo quien los envió a la Tierra con la misión de protegerlo.**_

_Protegerlo? A quién? Quienes somos en realidad?_

_**Ustedes mis estrellas fugaces son guerreras…son las Sailor Star Lights**_

_Star qué? "Guerreras"? creo que te equivocaste de genero princesa…_

_**No, ustedes tomaron la forma que poseen ahora porque así sería mucho más fácil estar junto al príncipe y así cumplir mejor su misión.**_

_Quieres decir que nosotros no somos…_

_**Ustedes son lo que son ahora, son lo que les dice su corazón…si después de la batalla desean conservar el cuerpo que ahora poseen así será…pero es necesario que vuelvan a ser las guerreras Star Lights para proteger a lo único que nos queda…ella está muy débil, y es necesario ayudarla.**_

_Ella? El príncipe? De quienes hablas princesa Fireball?_

_**Su misión era proteger al príncipe Endymion, siempre supimos que su vida correría peligro pues el poder de su cristal dorado es codiciado por muchos…aunque jamás pensé que no sería un enemigo quien le quitara la vida…ahora no hay nada más que hacer, deben proteger a la princesa Serena del reino lunar, y ayudarla a restaurar el equilibrio de la Tierra antes de que termine por destruirse. Ustedes son mi última esperanza, ella se encuentra muy débil y necesita saber que hay personas que aún confían en ella .Las demás sailor scouts no tienen el poder suficiente para lograrlo…ahora no más preguntas, y vayan!**_

En ese momento los 3 chicos fueron envueltos por una luz resplandeciente de color rojo y teletrasportados a la Tierra con su figura original.

Sailor Star Fighter: Ahora comienzo a recordar…

Sailor Star Maker: Fuimos enviadas a este planeta para proteger al príncipe Endymion…es por eso que siempre estábamos junto a él.

Sailor Star Heler: Darien…él es el príncipe…

Sailor Star Fighter: Pero hemos fallado…él ha muerto.

Las Star Ligths trataban de asimilar toda la información y las emociones vividas en los últimos minutos…no es fácil saber que realmente fuiste concebida como una mujer, y no una cualquiera, una guerrera espacial…luego enterarse que tu mejor amigo ha muerto porque has olvidado tu misión…En verdad le habían fallado…no estuvieron ahí para protegerlo…ahora lo único que podían hacer era proteger con su vida a la mujer que él tanto amó, a la única mujer que era capaz de proteger la Tierra y el universo entero…la Princesa de la Luna.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21: Todos en un solo corazón

Las Sailor Star Lights se encontraban muy cerca del parque número 10, podían sentir la presencia de la princesa que cada vez era mucho más fuerte…

Sailor Star Fighter: Yo…la siento…yo sé que esa energía pertenece a Serena…es bombón!

Sailor Star Maker: Serena? Ella es la princesa?

Sailor Star Fighter: Esta paz y tranquilidad sólo la sentía cuando ella estaba cerca…ahora entiendo por qué había algo que me atraía tanto a ella…es porque ella también formaba parte de nuestra misión, ahora sé quién soy, por fin lo he recordado.

Sailor Star Healer: Entonces las chicas son…

Las demás sailors! (dijeron las tres a coro mirando sus caras aún sorprendidas)

Sailor Star Maker: Entonces será mejor que corramos en su ayuda!

Sí! Dijeron las demás y comenzaron su carrera contra el tiempo para encontrar a Serena y a las demás sailor scouts.

EN EL PARQUE N°10

Serena estaba totalmente cubierta por la destellante luz, su vestido estaba restaurado y en su rostro ya no había vestigios de lágrimas…aunque nadie podía hacer nada por su pobre corazón roto.

Sailor Jupiter: Que hermosa se ve…transmite tanta paz…(cerrando los ojos)

Sailor Mars: Pero tiene el corazón desecho…no sé de dónde saca tanta fortaleza…es admirable.

Sailor Venus: Siento la tristeza de su corazón…un corazón roto no es fácil de sanar…ahora hay que poner todo de nuestra parte para que tenga la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante y para que vuelva a darle vida a este hermoso planeta…

Sailor Mercury: Venus tiene razón…lo único que podemos hacer es estar aquí junto a ella y que sepa que estamos aquí.

En ese momento todas las sailors unieron sus manos y cerraron sus ojos levantando sus cabezas hacia donde estaba aquella luz con Serena dentro, y de pronto los símbolos de sus planetas guardianes de sus frentes comenzaron a resplandecer y la energía de sus cuerpos fue transportada al Sagrado Cristal Corazón que brilló con más intensidad.

Muchas gracias amigas…gracias por estar aquí junto a mí…sin ustedes no sería capaz de hacer esto. (Pensaba Serena mientras reunía todas sus energías para comenzar con la sanación de planeta)

Una brisa revolvió los dorados cabellos de Serna y se podía sentir la energía poderosa del cristal por doquier. De pronto abrió sus ojos y vio todo absolutamente claro…debía hacer un último sacrificio para salvar el planeta que tanto amaba y aunque muriera en el intento lograría salvarlos a todos.

Alzó sus delgados brazos por sobre su cabeza con el Cristal Corazón en la punta de sus dedos observó por última vez a sus amigas y al desolado paisaje que había tras ellas, no dejaría que su visión se hiciera realidad, no era una cobarde y demostraría que el sacrificio que hizo Darien no sería en vano…y si todo salía como esperaba, para el atardecer ella estaría junto a él…Sí, pues Serena planeaba morir luego de utilizar todas sus fuerzas para salvar al mundo…Su mente sólo pensaba en él…estaba con él en todo momento y cuando no pudo postergar más el momento miró el horizonte y dijo "Por el poder del cristal corazón! Restauración TOTAL!" y un estrepitoso sonido salió del nuevo cristal corazón, como si todos los vidrios de los edificios de Tokio se hubiesen quebrado al mismo tiempo, el brillo ya no sólo se posaba en la delgada figura de la princesa de la Luna, sino que de un momento a otro comenzó a viajar rápidamente desde sus manos hacia el exterior, pasando velozmente por toda la ciudad, envolviéndola en un inmenso resplandor de ambiguo color que dejaba en el ambiente la sensación de paz y amor…de pronto, Serena sintió como el profundo agujero que albergaba su corazón comenzaba a quemarle poco a poco…el dolor cada vez era más agudo, no había duda de que el poder del cristal corazón era inigualable, pero desgraciadamente Serena carecía del poder suficiente para poder controlarlo, sólo el amor contiene al amor, y eso era precisamente lo que Serena había perdido…las fuerzas comenzaban a dejarla, y sentía como su corazón se inundaba de ese inmenso dolor…No…por favor no me abandones ahora…sólo unos minutos más…déjame restaurar el equilibrio en la Tierra…y por fin podré morir en paz…dijo en apenas un susurro sólo audible a sus delicados oídos

Sailor Star Fighter: hay que darnos prisa! Siento cómo el poder va disminuyendo poco a poco..a este paso no lo logrará!

La visión comenzaba a hacerse borrosa, y el resplandor poco a poco dejaba de brillar, y el planeta aún no estaba equilibrado totalmente, aún faltaba restaurar todo el hemisferio sur y su poder se agotaría antes de poder lograrlo…sólo un milagro podría salvarla…un milagro que estaba a punto de llegar

Sailor Star Maker: Ahí está!

Por fin las Sailor Star Lights encontraron a la princesa apenas rodeada por aquella potente luz que perdía poco a poco el poder de su dueña, y las 4 sailors scouts de rodillas en aquel destruido pavimento con apenas fuerzas para seguir manteniendo la frente en alto…

Sailor Star Healer: Hay que ayudarlas! AHORA!

Las Star Lights corrieron y se hubicaron bajo la princesa que ya casi no podía mantener las manos sobre su cabeza, el cristal estaba pesando demasiado..

Sailor Star Fighter: Princesa Serena! Hemos venido a ayudarla! ..yo soy….yo soy…..soy Seiya Bombón! Por favor no te mueras! Lucha por él! Lucha!

Prin. Serena: apenas pudo bajar la mirada para ver a la hermosa mujer que desde la tierra le hablaba…Seiya?...la miró bien…y logró ver en sus ojos el cálido resplandor de los ojos azulados de Seiya…Pero…cómo?

Sailor Star Maker: No hay tiempo para esto princesa! Nosotras le ayudaremos

Las Sailor Star Lights se miraron y subieron los brazos y una luz se posó en la palma de sus manos, luego se formó un rayo poderos de luz que unía el trío de manos y que se dirigía justamente al centro del cristal corazón, que tenía una fisura producto del gran sufrimiento que padecía le corazón de Serena.

Poder Estelar de las Sailor Star Lights! Gritaron el trío de guerreras, y el rayo comenzó a penetrar con fuerza en el cristal corazón, y Serena sintió como la esperanza nuevamente se apoderaba de su destruido corazón, comenzó a recordar cuando había conocido a los chicos, lo extraño que les parecía, pero el gran cariño que les había tomado a pesar de que eran casi unos extraños, recordó todo ese mes vivido en la Tierra, pero sobre todo recordó el beso…el dulce beso que Darien le había robado en aquella fiesta….el poder de las star lights le hicieron recordar el profundo amor, un amor que tal vez nunca jamás volvería a vivir, pero un amor que había tenido la suerte de conocer, un amor capaz de hacerla perder la razón, un amor tan puro que era capaz de salvar a toda la humanidad sólo por él…la persona que más había amado en toda su vida, y de pronto ya no le importó que ya no estuviera junto a ella…de pronto se sintió inmensamente feliz sólo por el hecho de que había logrado conocer el verdadero poder del amor.

De pronto la luz tomó un color diferente, una mezcla de tonalidades producto de los poderes de las 7 sailors que aún con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban seguían ayudando a la princesa, en eso momento la luz embriagó por completo el corazón de Serena, y por fin su alma estuvo en paz, y su corazón se sintió feliz, porque porque al final su corazón comprendió el hermoso sacrificio de amor que Darien había hecho por ella…ella no iba a morir, ella tendría que vivir, pues eso era su destino, tenía que salvar el planeta y seguir protegiéndolo por siempre, por él. Entonces desde su pecho la luz comenzó a brotar con una fuerza descomunal que rápidamente envolvió al planeta en su totalidad y poco a poco todas las heridas en él, al igual que le corazón de la princesa se fueron sanando, y los mares regresaron a su sitio, y los volcanes regresaron a su estabilidad, y la tierra comenzó a cerrarse y el cielo por fin comenzó a brillar…poco a poco los pájaros volvieron a cantar, los animales a correr por los prados, los peces en el mar salpicaban nuevamente, y las personas que sobrevivieron no sólo sanaron por completo sino que todas las personas del mundo volvieron a la normalidad, era tanta la felicidad del corazón de Serena que había sido capaz de revivir a todas las personas del mundo, y éstas como habiendo despertado de un largo sueño, renacieron ante la luz del nuevo maravilloso atardecer que presenciaba de nuevo sus ojos, para ellos el terror vivido horas antes fue sólo una pesadilla, de la cual tenían sólo un vago recuerdo.

Cuando por fin el planeta despertó por completo y volvió a la normalidad, el cuerpo inerte de Serena calló estrepitosamente en los brazos de Sailor Star Fighter que miró atónita el cuerpo de la princesa, estaba pálido y helado, parecía sin vida…pero cómo era posible! No, no pudieron haber fallado otra vez, y calló de rodillas al suelo mientras las demás sailors satr ligths y las salors scouts corrían en ayuda de la princesa mientras ella se aferraba cada vez con más fuerza al cuerpo de su querido bombón.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Capítulo 22: Diamante y la Boda (parte 1)**_

_EN LA LUNA_

_Diamante estaba listo para celebrar la boda real al día siguiente, el palacio lunar estaba repleto de hermosos adornos florares blancos como la gloriosa espuma de mar, tenues luces iluminaban los pasillos en donde la servidumbre corría y corría apresurada para servir los caprichos de su próximo rey, la reina Serenity estaba desecha, su pequeña hija estaba en la Tierra luchando con su vida por salvar el planeta y el reino entero mientras el despiadado de Diamante organizaba una boda a la que ella jamás debió aceptar._

_Diamante:__Donde demonios te has metido Serenity!____(Buscado a la reina por todos los corredores del palacio) de pronto ve una sirvienta que se dirigía a la cocina real._

_Diamante:__Hey! Tú!, dime dónde demonios esta tu reina!____Gritó Diamante tomando a la chica por el cuello._

_Sirvienta:__Yo…lo siento señor____(dijo la muchacha muerta de miedo)__No he visto a Su Majestad desde la mañana…por favor príncipe…no me haga daño._

_Dimánate:__jajajaja pero qué mujer tan débil eres, no quiero a un insecto como tú en mi palacio.____Y sonriendo maquiavélicamente rodeo con su puño el pequeño cuello de la chica y lanzó un poder maligno que envolvió todo su cuerpo esfumándolo al instante, cayendo al suelo sus ropajes.__Juro que los mataré a todos si no me dicen en dónde está la testaruda reina!____Y diciendo esto fue corriendo al salón en donde se encontraban cientos de sirvientes colgando candeleros y decorando con rosas para el gran festejo. Diamante abrió las puertas del salón de par en par con una patada y dejó ver su rígida y endemoniada figura a los presentes, todos quedaron inmóviles al ver los ojos de fuego del príncipe y un silencio total reinó la habitación por unos segundos hasta que Diamante habló:__Quiero saber en dónde rayos se encuentra su reina! Y si no me lo dicen ahora les juro que los mataré a todos y les aseguro que no me temblará la mano.____Dijo en un tono más calmado pero igualmente aterrador._

_Los sirvientes se miraron unos con otros, en realidad nadie había visto a la reina desde la mañana cuando precisamente Diamante la había alterado tanto, todos tenían caras de espanto y resignación, temían por sus vidas, pero sabían que si nadie decía nada Diamante los mataría sin importarle para nada sus vidas._

_Y bien…__(dijo levantando un dedo que en la punta se vislumbraba una bola de energía negra)__…estoy esperando…_

_Sirviente:__Príncipe…nosotros vimos por última vez a la reina después de que usted habló con ella esta mañana, la vimos correr por el pasillo que conduce a la alcoba real bañada en lágrimas._

_Diamante:__Já! Con que logre derribar los muros de hielo de la tozuda reina jajajaja____(risa malvada)__Bien…perdonaré sus vidas, pero no se alegren por mucho tiempo, cuando sea rey lo primero que haré será matarlos a todos! No quiero fieles que profesen lealtad ni a la princesa ni a la reina, sólo quienes obedezcan a mí permanecerán…así es que piensen en qué bando se quedarán…y apresúrense no les queda mucho tiempo jajajajaja____…y poco a poco fue retrocediendo viendo la cara de pánico de los sirvientes reales, él amaba ver el temor que infundía en los débiles, amaba ver correr sangre, sin duda sería el rey más despiadado que alguna vez el reino lunar pudiese ver._

_En una habitación oculta del palacio se encontraba la reina Serenity oculta de toda la maldad de Diamante, estaba desecha, completamente fuera de sí, no había parado de llorar desde la mañana…ya había atardecido y no sabía nada de su hija, si Diamante la encontraba sería capaz de matarla, pero ella prefería eso a ver a su hija casada con ese infeliz._

_Maldito Diamante…mi pobre Serena…cuanto lo siento hija…siento un vacío tan grande en mi corazón...acaso será que tú…que tú has muerto? NO! Eso no puede ser hija mía, si tú has muerto ya no existirá vida para mí.____Se paró de golpe y se dirigió hacia su balcón, abrió las cortinas de par en par y dirigió su vista azul hacia la Tierra, que brillaba con sus tonalidades verde-azul en el espacio._

_Pero…la Tierra está resplandeciente! Eso quiere decir que Serena…____pudiste salvarla Serena! Pudiste!____(lágrimas de felicidad corrían por sus blanquecinas mejillas mientas mantenía los puños apretados contra su pecho, porque aún sentía un muy mal presentimiento)__Si la Tierra está a salvo entonces….por qué no has regresado?______será que diste tu vida por la del planeta? NO princesa! Tú no has muerto…no puedes morir, pero algo extraño hay en mi corazón, sé que estás con vida…pero…Dios! Algo malo está por suceder._

_Estaba en esos pensamientos cuando de golpe abrieron las puertas de su recámara, volteó estrepitosamente y vio la varonil y singular figura del príncipe Diamante con los ojos enfundados de furia._

_Diamante:__Con que aquí te encontrabas! Te busqué por todo el maldito palacio! Jajajaj aunque…no fue tan malo buscarte, sacié mi ira matando a una pobre mujer que apestaba a debilidad._

_Reina Serenity:__Que tú hiciste qué? Como demonios te atreves a asesinar a mis sirvientes reales! Quien rayos te crees!____Dijo la reina fuera de sí abalanzándose contra Diamante quien la detuvo apretando fuertemente sus muñecas haciendo a la reina caer a sus pies._

_Diamante:__Así me gusta verte Serenity…doblegada ante mi poder, y no te espantes…muy pronto asesinaré a todos tus fieles jajaja ya verás que no quedará ni un solo sirviente en este palacio que profese su lealtad hacia ti._

_Reina Serenity:__Eres un Demonio! Maldita la hora en la que firme el acuerdo! Maldito seas Diamante Black Moon!_

_Diamante:__JAjajajajajajaja esto es tan divertido Serenity…me encanta ver la cara de odio que pones hacia mí…muy pronto verás de lo que soy capaz…estos impaciente por ver esos ojos llenos de ira y dolor jajaja creo que podré vivir con eso. Pero no he venido aquí para contarte mis planes Serenity…creo que ya sabes a lo que he venido._

_Reina Serenity:__Yo…aún no regresa Diamante…ella aún está en la Tierra.____Dijo la reina agachando la mirada escondiendo su tristeza de los ojos del príncipe._

_Diamante la soltó y fijó la vista en el balcón, se acercó y se apoyó en él, dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a reír descontroladamente._

_Reina Serenity:____Y ahora que sucede, por qué ríes de esa manera._

_Diamante:__No lo comprendes?____(Dijo cesando su risa)__ella ha salvado un maldito planeta que está destinado a morir…creo haberte dicho que si no estaba aquí para el anochecer yo mismo aniquilaría ese maldito planeta con el poder del sol! Pobre princesita…de nada sirvió todo su esfuerzo.____Giró si cabeza dando una última mirada a la reina mientras lentamente alzaba una mano en dirección al planeta azul, luego boletó por completo hacia el balcón y una gigantesca bola de energía solar se podó en la palma de su mano resplandeciendo como un pequeño sol, estaba a punto de lanzarla hacia la Tierra para destruirla cuando_

_Alto! Detente Diamante por favor! Te juro que la traeré ahora mismo…pero por favor! No destruyas la Tierra te lo suplico.____Dijo la reina de rodillas ante él._

_Diamante:__Creo que podría acostumbrarme a tus súplicas…__miró la palma de su mano haciendo que la gran bola de fuego se extinguiera…__Bien Serenity, has colmado mi paciencia, pero para que veas que no soy un desalmado te daré una hora más. Trae a tu maldita hija ante mí, la quiero mía esta noche y te aseguro que si no veo sus ojos azules en una hora más voy a asesinarte, a ti a a toda la maldita gente de este maldito lugar! Me oíste bien?____Dijo gritando en su cara mientras la tomaba firmemente de las muñecas._

_El príncipe no esperó respuesta de la Reina, soltó brutalmente sus muñecas haciéndola caer por completo al piso y se retiró de la habitación tarareando una diabólica melodía._

_Una vez que el príncipe se fue azotando la puerta tras de sí la reina se levantó poco a poco y se sentó al borde de la cama con los ojos desorbitados y con ninguna expresión en su pálido rostro…pasaron unos minutos cuando por fin soltó la respiración y una mueca de dolor se formó en su cara, ahogó un gripo de frustración en la almohada de plumas y calló torpemente en la cama mientras corrían y corrían sin cesar las lágrimas por sus mejillas._

_Que voy a hacer…no me importa si Diamante me asesina, pero no puedo dejar que se lleve a todas las vidas que hay en la Luna…debo ir en busca de Serena, debo traerla…con ella aquí algo podremos hacer._

_Se levantó bruscamente y fue corriendo en busca de Luna y Artemis._

_EN LA TIERRA_

_Princesa Serena! Princesa Serena! Demonios Serena despierta! __Gritaba Sailor Star Fighter meciendo por los hombros el cuerpo frío de la princesa._

_No..no serena, tú prometiste no morir! Prometiste cuidar de nosotras Serena! Despierta!____Decía entre sollozos Sailor Mars mientras las demás scauts caína de rodillas alrededor de Sailor Satr Fighter._

_No está muerta…sólo esta exhausta…necesita descansar…creo que debemos llevarla al palacio lunar.____Dijo sabiamente Sailor Star Maker._

_Cómo lo sabes! Mírala, está fría…parece un cadáver…un hermoso cadáver.____Dijo Sailor Sgtar Fighter._

_Creo que Sailor Star Maker tiene razón…__dijo Amy mientras tomaba su computadora e ingresaba los signos de Serena, luego tomó su pulso y notó una leve palpitación apenas perceptible…sí, ella estaba viva, pero a penas, necesitaba urgentemente ser internada, había que llevarla a la Luna.__Chicas,____(dijo mirando a las demás Scouts)__debemos llevar a la princesa con urgencia a la Luna…si no lo hacemos ella morirá._

_Un grito de horror se escuchó y las más sailors observaron a la fuente de aquel estrepitoso grito._

_Mina!____Dijo sailor Jupiter al ver la cara de horror que tenía Sailor Venus al contemplar las manos de la princesa.__que te sucede venus?_

_Chicas…el cristal corazón a…____(dijo Sailor Venus)_

_Todas miraron las manos de la princesa en la cual se podían observar dos cristales con brillos totalmente diferentes._

_No puede ser.____Dijo Sailor Mars mirando con horror los dos cristales.__Se han separado…pero por qué?_

_Porque ya cumplió su función…y porque ya no existe un gran amor que sustente su unión.____Dijo fríamente Sailor Star Healer._

_Las Sailors miraron atónitas a la chica de cabellos grisáceos mientras ponían caras de no entender a cabalidad la situación._

_Ella dio todo el amor que poseía junto a aquel gran resplandor que pudo salvar a la Tierra, por esto el cristal corazón se ha separado, ya no queda ni una sola gota de amor en su corazón…__Dijo Sailor Star Healer respondiendo a las interrogantes caras de sus compañeras._

_Esto es terrible…si la princesa perdió su capacidad para amar…qué sucederá con nosotras y con el reino?____Preguntó horrorizada Sailor Jupiter._

_No nos preocupemos por eso en estos momentos, ahora debemos llevarla a la Lana, ya veremos cómo podemos ayudarla a que vuelva el amor a su corazón____dijo Sailor Star Maker ayudando a levantarse a Sailor Satr Fighter que tenía a la princesa en sus brazos._

_Tienes razón__. Dijo Sailor Mercury quien se puso en posición para hacer la teletrasportación de las sailors.__Por favor Jupiter, sostén los cristales con todas tus fuerzas._

_Sí.____Respondió Sailor Jupiter mientras cogía ambos cristales con sus manos de las frías manos de Serena._

_Chicas____(dijo Sailor Venus dirigiéndose a las Satar Lights)__pónganse dentro del círculo con sus manos unidas por favor…y Sailor Star Fighter…por favor…no la sueltes si?____(dijo Mina regalándole una sonrisa)_

_No lo haré____(respondió está sujetando con más fuerza a su bombón en brazos)_

_Una vez todas estuvieron en posición, un gran resplandor cubrió sus cuerpos y en instantes se encontraban nuevamente en el jardín de las rosas del palacio lunar…_


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 23: Diamante y la Boda (Parte 2)

_Luna! Artemis!____Gritaba la Reina Serenity desesperada por los pasillos. Pronto recordó el incidente en el cual Artemis había sido herido en la Tierra y se dirigió rápidamente a la enfermería del palacio._

_Abrió las puertas de par en par viendo que en la camilla aún se encontraba inconsciente Artemis, esta vez en su forma humana, y Luna estaba sentada en una silla al lado de él (también en su forma humana)._

_Cómo se encuentra él?__Dijo la reina con voz angustiada._

_Majestad!____Dijo Luna parándose con brusquedad de la silla y arrodillándose ante su reina._

_Reina Serenity:__La formalidad es lo que menos me importa en estos momentos Luna, ahora dime cómo está._

_Luna:__No morirá…pero ha entrado en un estado de sueño permanente____(con lágrimas en los ojos)__En la Tierra le llaman "coma"._

_La reina tapó su boca con una de sus manos ahogando un grito de angustia por la situación de su fiel sirviente real._

_Reina Serenity:__Sé que pronto se recuperará Luna, debemos de tener fe._

_Luna:__Lo sé majestad…aunque con Diamante merodeando por los pasillos creo que fe es lo que menos tengo._

_Reina Serenity:__Las esperanzas jamás mueren…eso es lo que decía mi Serena._

_Luna:__Es cierto! La princesa! Ha tenido noticias Majestad?_

_Reina Serenity:__No Luna, pero la Tierra se ha salvado._

_Luna:__Eso es increíble Majestad! Nos hemos salvado!____Dijo Luna sin poder evitar una hermosa expresión de júbilo._

_Reina Serenity:__Tienes razón Luna…ese siempre fue su destino. Pero no es por eso que te he buscado, es por Diamante____(Luna la miró horrorizada esperando lo peor)__me dio una hora para traer de vuelta a la princesa de la Tierra, dijo…__(sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y su voz a quebrarse)__dijo…que…que si no la traía de vuelta nos asesinaría a todos…a TODO EL REINO!._

_Luna quedó sin habla con el corazón agitado y los ojos desorbitados, no podía creer la maldad de ese hombre._

_Luna:__Pero cómo es posible Majestad! Para qué quiere ese demonio a la princesa! Acaso no comprendió que ella no va a casarse con él?_

_Reina Serenity:__No entiende palaras, está obsesionado con mi hija, la quiere suya para esta noche…comprendes Luna? Ese maldito bastardo se va quedar con mi hija y la hará suya para siempre!____(cayó de rodillas con las manos tapado su húmedo rostro)__En qué momento pude desgraciar tanto la vida de Serena…cómo pude haberme equivocado tanto.____Decía mientras seguía sollozando, pero esta vez con los dulces brazos de Luna rodeándole el cuerpo._

_Luna:__Trate de calmarse Majestad, la Princesa hará lo correcto y nosotras la vamos a ayudar, ese miserable no se saldrá con la suya las Sailors siempre estarán a su lado para protegerla._

_Reina Serenity:__Que sería de mí sin ellas…Oh! Luna, he sido una pésima madre…sólo me queda una cosa más por hacer para remediar todo el mal que he hecho…una cosa más…un sacrificio más y ella podrá ser feliz para siempre._

_Luna:__De qué habla Majestad? Sacrificio? No piense en barbaridades, aquí el único sacrificado será Diamante y usted y la princesa podrán gobernar el reino con la misma sabiduría que siempre lo ha hecho._

_Reina Serenity:__No Luna…yo no…tengo otros planes para mí, es ella la que desde ahora en adelante deberá asumir como la emperatriz del reino lunar, sólo espero que resulte, que todo salga bien, pero me aterra pensar en lo que es capaz de hacer Diamante. Lo único que sé es que jamás la dejaré a merced de ese demonio!._

_Luna:__Sí Majestad. Ahora debemos ir a la Tierra a buscar a la princesa antes de que se desate su ira._

_La reina no dijo nada, sólo asintió a las palabras de Luna, y se pusieron de pie para dirigirse al jardín de las rosas que era el punto de partida de las teletransportaciones._

_De qué estaría hablando su Majestad? Acaso alguien más debe morir? O dios, espero que este mal presentimiento no se haga realidad. (Pensamiento de Luna)_

_MIENTRAS TANTO EN OTRO LUGAR DEL PALACIO._

_Esa maldita princesita…quién demonios se cree! Donde rayos está! Juro que destruiré la fastidiosa Tierra y mataré a su querida madre si no aparece para esta noche! Serás mía Serena…ya he esperado demasiado tiempo por ti y no estoy dispuesto a seguir perdiéndolo más, ni a compartirte con nadie! Jamás! Para mañana por la mañana nuestro reinos quedará unidos para siempre en un lazo indestructible! Seré el tirano de ambas regiones y con el poder del cristal de plata seré indestructible! El poder será todo mío jajajajajajaja____(risa malvada)__y con un poco de suerte y algo más de sangre derramada, someteré a todos los reinos de la vía láctea y muy pronto el universo completo será mío! Mío! Para siempre! Y tú mi bella princesita…no serás más que la sombra de lo que siempre has sido yo me encargaré de hacerte muy infeliz y de plantar un heredero en tu vientre para ver prolongado mi reino del mal! Jajajajaja y partiré por…esta noche. Serás mía Serena...serás mía.____Dijo mirando el hermoso planeta azul completamente restaurado desde uno de los balcones del palacio. Muy pronto ella sería su reina y no había nada ni nadie quien fuera capaz de arrebatarle lo que por derecho era suyo._

_MIENTRAS LAS SAILORS_

_Sailor Srat Fighter:__wow… este lugar es hermoso____(dijo mientras miraba atónita el resplandeciente palacio lunar y los alrededores)_

_Sailor Star Maker:__No es momento para mirar el paisaje Seiya! Debemos llevar a la princesa con su madre antes de que sea tarde._

_Sailor Jupiter:__Chicas! El cristal de plata! Está…está comenzando a brillar!_

_Sailor Mercury:__Pero…por qué?____(mientras miraba detalladamente los destellos multicolores que daba el cristal, como reaccionando al lugar sagrado en el que se encontraba)_

_Sailor Venus:__Tal vez reacciona al poder de la Luna, tal vez está reaccionando al poder del amor que emana de este lugar._

_Sailor Mars:__debo admitir que no siempre abres la boca parad decir *******.____(dijo esto se ganó una mirada reprobatoria por parte de las demás sailors, incluyendo el enfurecimiento en el rostro de Mina)__Ya!, lo siento chicas, es que estoy un poco nerviosa y algo alterada._

_Sailor Jupiter:__Eso no es nuevo._

_Sailor Star Healer que todo el tiempo estuvo conteniendo el mal humor de ver como todas bromeaban en un mal momento soltó un juramento que hizo a todas callarse las bocas y mirarla como si se tratada del mismo Diamante._

_Sailor Star Maker:__Es mejor que nos tranquilicemos si no queremos desatar la ira de Heler, debemos darnos prisa, la princesa aún no reacciona y tal vez necesite de un milagro para despertar_

_Sailor Jupiter: ____no…no____(con angustia en su voz)__, ella va a despertar, ella tiene que despertar…no es cierto chicas? Ella es fuerte_

_Sailor Mercury:__Eso esperamos Lita, nos aferraremos a la fuerza de nuestros corazones para hacerla volver con nosotras, pero debemos actuar ya!_

_Todas miraron luego a Sailor Star Fighter que permaneció callada unos momentos, luego Mars pregunó__Puedes seguir cargando con ella? Estás bien?_

_Sailor Satr Fighter:__Sí, estoy bien, y claro que puedo con ella, es sólo que creo haberla escuchado susurrar… tal vez fue mi imaginación, vámonos_

_Luego las Sailor Scauts guiaron a las Satar Lights a los interiores del palacio hasta la alcoba de la princesa, pero en el camino sintieron como una malvada mirada se posaba en ellas haciéndolas detenerse a mitad del jardín…_

_Sailor Mars:__siento… siento una presencia maligna! Está…____(Cerrando los ojos y percibiendo el lugar en donde se encontraba aquel poder que emanaba una siniestra esencia)__Ahí!____ (dijo dirigiendo un dedo hacia lo alto de un balcón)_

_Diamante!____Gritaron Jupiter, Mercury y Venus._

_Sailor Satar Healer:__y ahora quién demonios es Diamante?_

_Como osas dirigirte así hacia tu Rey!____Dijo Diamante con los ojos llenos de fuego y saltando de un brinco del balcón hacia el jardín de las rosas._

_Sailor Star Healer:__Mi Rey?____Y tú quién eres?_

_Diamante estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y levantó su mano dirigiéndola hacia la peli plateada con ira en sus ojos y creando una gran bola de energía maligna para lanzársela y deshacerse de ofensora._

_Cuando estaba a punto de destrozarle el rostro con aquella maligna energía, algo bloqueo su mano con una fuerza increíble que casi lo hizo doblegarse, pero logró permanecer de pie y retirar su lastimada muñeca. ¿Quién se atrevería a humillarlo de esa manera y pensar que lo dejaría vivo para contarlo? Miró hacia todos lados y vio las caras atónitas de las demás sailors._

_No te atrevas a ponerle ni un solo de tus asquerosas dedos encima!____Dijo la hermosa voz que sonaba decidida y enfadada._

_Serena!____Gritaron sus amigas al ver que la joven princesa se había despertado del desmayo provocado por su actuación en la Tierra, se había bajado de los brazos de Sailor Star Fighter y con decisión y una poderosa fuerza que nadie entendía de donde emanaba había detenido el poder de Diamante._

_Princesa de la Luna!____Dijo Diamante con una media sonrisa en el rostro al ver a Serena.__Me siento infinitamente feliz al ver que has regresado a salvo…aunque algo más poderosa que antes…pero, nadie dijo que sería fácil no? Me gustan los retos._

_Prin. Serena:__Vete al demonio Diamante!.____Le gritó, antes de darse la media vuelta y seguir caminando hacia el palacio._

_Diamante:__Maldita princesita! Quien te crees para insultarme y dejarme con las palabras en la boca! Hoy mismo te enseñaré modales insolente!____Y de un rápido movimiento Diamante saltó sobre ella y la tumbó en el suelo para luego unir sus labios a los de ella en un feroz beso._

_Prin. Serena:__Sueltame! Pervertido! Suéltame!____Decía Serena mientras luchaba en vano contra Diamante que era mucho más grande que ella y la tenía sujeta por las manos._

_Diamante:__En donde está toda esa fuerza y coraje ahora? Jajaja lo has dejado tirado en el suelo?____(decía mientras reía maléficamente)_

_Sin embargo Diamante tenía razón…dónde había quedado toda su fuerza y coraje en ese momento cuando más lo necesitaba? Por qué no podía luchar para salvarse y sí tenía la fuerza suficiente para defender a sus amigas? Algo le estaba sucediendo, sentía que ya no valía la pena luchar por ella, ella ya no importaba, algo le faltaba…un vacío en su pecho crecía y crecía pero no sabía exactamente por qué._

_Suéltala ahora mismo Diamante!____Gritó colérica la Reina Serenity quien llegaba junto a Luna al encuentro con las demás Sailors._

_Diamante:__Y crees que debería hacerte caso? Eres tan manejable con tu débil hija._

_Aléjate de ella Diamante o lo lamentarás!____Dijo Sailor Mars que no soportaba más ver sufrir a su amiga._

_Diamante:__Lamentarlo? Jajaja no me hagas reír con tus ******* Mars, tú y cuantas más me van a hacerlo lamentar? Ni tú con toda tu rudeza y tu fuera eres capaz de hacer nada por ella! Inútil sailor de pacotilla!_

_Sailor Mars:__cómo te atreves!____Dijo abalanzándose contra la espalda de Diamante quien aún se encontraba en el suelo y agarrándolo por el cuello para estrangularlo. Pero de un movimiento rápido Diamante se volteó y queda sobre ella con todo el peso de su cuerpo sometiéndola a su poder._

_Diamante:__y ahora que me dices Mars…quien lo está lamentando ahora._

_Mars lanzaba fuego por los ojos, jamás se había sentido tan impotente y débil, no era capaz de salvar a Serena, y ni siquiera era capaz de quitarse a ese tipo de encima. De pronto una bola de energía estelar calló sobre la espalda de Diamante haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer al lado del cuerpo de Rei, retorsiendose en el suelo, aquel poder no había sido devastador para +el, pero dolia como el infierno. Rei se levantó apresuradamente y fue con Serena quien estaba perpleja aún en el suelo__Vámonos Serena, debemos salir de aquí mientras aún se encuentra dolorido.____La princesa sólo asintió y se fue corriendo de la mano de Rei a un lugar oculto del palacio mientras las demás Sailors se quedaban para luchar contra Diamante aunque perdieran sus vidas._

_Diamante:__Quién demonios a osado atacarme!____Dijo colérico y lleno de odio Diamante mirando a las tres estrellas fugaces que le habían lanzado su máximo poder._

_Hemos pasado por la noche de la oscuridad…____(Healer)_

_Y también por la atmósfera de este plantea…____(Maker)_

_Somos tres estrellas fugaces…____(Fighter)_

_Sailor Star Fighter!_

_Sailor Star Maker!_

_Sailor Star Healer!_

_Las Sailors Star Lights han llegado!____(todas juntas)_

_Diamante:____Con que hay más basura por limpiar jajaja, ya veo, ustedes no perteneces aquí pera también son sailors._

_Sailor Venus:__Exactamente Diamante, y ellas están aquí para ayudarnos a derrocar tus planes malévolos!_

_Diamante:__No me digas…__(sarcásticamente)__bueno…estaré esperando paciente por ello…debo admitir que ese ataque repentino dolió un poco, pero nada que deba preocuparme…son sólo basura!_

_Sailor Jupiter:____Si unimos nuestras fuerzas podremos vencerte!_

_Reina Serenity:____No sean precipitadas mis sailors, el poder de este demonio va más allá de nuestra imaginación…no le provoquemos. Será mejor que nos retiremos de aquí._

_Pero Majestad!____Dijeron las sailors al ver la manera sumisa en que se comportaba la reina._

_Silencio!____Gritó Diamante,__Hagan caso a su "sabia" reina, será mejor que no desaten mi ira, marchaos, estoy muy complacido con la llegada de mi futura esposa como para ensuciar mi felicidad con su sangre en el jardín._

_Reina Serenity:__Sailors, por favor…__Rogó la reina con una mirada llena de súplica.__No sigan…_

_Sailor Mercury:____será mejor que nos retiremos, su Majestad tiene razón, por ahora es una batalla perdida._

_Diamante:____jajaja son sólo un puñado de débiles! Esto será más sencillo de lo que había planeado jajajaja_

_Sailor Jupiter:____aún no hemos perdido la guerra Diamante…esto fue sólo el comienzo._

_Y diciendo esto último todas las sailors siguieron a la Reina y a Luna quienes se adentraron en el palacio._

_**EN UNA SECCION OCULTA DEL PALACIO**___

_Sailor Mars: (agitada)__Creo que ya estamos a salvo princesa._

_Princ. Serena: (tomando aire a grandes bocanadas)__Serena, sólo Serena Rei…algo me dice que mi reinado no durará por mucho…_

_Rei:__No Serena, tú eres fuerte, y va a ser como estaba predicho, tú gobernarás y serás nuestra amiga por siempre____(gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas)__prométemelo Serena, prométeme que no morirás!____Terminó diciendo de rodillas en el suelo, agarrando el vestido blanco de la princesa._

_Serena:__Eres tan fuerte Rei…una de mis mejores amigas, siempre estuviste ahí…por eso te quiero, pero debes saber que si llego a faltar…quiero que seas tú quien ayude a mi madre con los asuntos del gobierno, tienes ese carácter que yo jamás tendré.__(Tomándole la cara con ambas manos y sentándose junto a ella en el suelo).__Ahora necesito saber, o entender por qué diablos hay tanto alboroto en este palacio, por qué Diamante está tan alterado?_

_Rei la miró con escepticismo, ¿estaría bromeando? Cómo no recordaba lo que había sucedido?_

_Rei:__Serena…de qué hablas? Diamante está aquí porque se va a casar contigo…ese era el acuerdo antes de que salvaras la Tierra_

_Serena:__La Tierra? Qué sucedió Rei, qué le pasó a la Tierra! AAHH!____ Dio un fuerte grito por la punzada repentina que se instaló en su sien.__Dios! Que dolor más fuerte! Dime que me pasó!_

_Rei:__Serena…__Será acaso que no recordará nada?__...dime Serena…cuál es tu último recuerdo?_

_Serena:__Yo….emm yo….NO LO SÉ REI! Ahora ya no recuerdo nada! AAHHH! Mi cabeza!____(Comenzó a llorar de frustración)_

_Rei:__ya Serena, cálmate, estoy aquí, todo estará bien…espérame un momento, iré por las demás, encontraremos qué hacer._

_Reina Serenity:__No será necesario Mars, aquí estamos._

_Rei:__Majestad!, qué sucedió? Y Diamante?_

_Sailor Mercury:__Por el momento nos dejó escapar._

_Sailor Mars:__Escapar? Que acaso no lucharon?_

_Reina Serenity:__Cálmate Mars, yo les ordené que nos fuéramos…_

_Sailor Mars:__Pero Majestad! Que cobardía!_

_Sailor Venus:__Rei! No debes hablar así a la reina!_

_Reina Serenity:__No Venus, ella tiene razón, he sido cobarde, pero es mejor que verlas a todas ustedes morir a sus pies…él amenazó con matarnos a todas y destruir la Tierra si es que no le entregaba a Serena para esta noche…_

_QUE?____Dijeron todas las sailors con caras de consternación_

_Sailor Jupiter:__Ese maldito infeliz! Ya se las verá con mis puños!____Dijo saliendo de la habitación, pero fue agarrada por los brazos de Sailor Star Maker antes de que cometiera una locura._

_Sailor Star Maker:__respira profundo Jupiter, concéntrate y enfócate en tus objetivos…por ahora es el bienestar de tu princesa, luego veremos qué hacer con Diamante._

_Sailor Star Fighter:__No voy a permitir que ese pervertido se la lleve! Prefiero morir antes de verla junto a él…_

_Sailor Star Healer:__Todo esto es nuestra culpa…si no hubiésemos olvidado nuestra misión…si Darien siguiera vivo…como príncipe sabría qué hacer._

_Prin. Serena:__Darien?...quién es Darien?_


	25. Chapter 25

_Bien chicas, este capítulo es bastante más largo que los demás espero que lo disfruten y obviamente espero también sus críticas. ^^._

_Capítulo 24: Diamante y la Boda (parte 3)_

_Hubo un silencio monumental en aquella habitación, las caras de consternación de todas no se hicieron esperar, era imposible que ella no recordara quién era Darien…_

_Sailor Mars:__Serena…estás de broma no es así?_

_Prin. Serena:__No Rei, en verdad quien es ese Darien del que tanto hablan? Y ahora mismo me van a explicar qué sucedió con la Tierra!_

_Sailor Venus:__Esto es imposible…todo el sacrificio…todo esa amor…dónde está?_

_Prin. Serena:__Amor? Mina, sabes perfectamente que yo jamás me he enamorado…__(dijo con tristeza al sentir una opresión en su pecho)__Siento…siento que algo muy importante me hace falta, que he olvidado algo muy importante…díganme qué es! ____Gritó exigiendo alguna explicación por parte de sus amigas o de su madre_

_Luna:__Princesa…recuerda su viaje a la Tierra?_

_Prin. Serena:__Yo? Viajé a la Tierra?-____Miró con horror a su madre, ella jamás la hubiese dejado ir…sería acaso que se habría escapado? Pero de ser así por qué su madre no estaba enfadada, y por qué no recordaba nada?_

_Sailor Mercury:__Esto es grave chicas…sin sus recuerdos no sé qué podremos hacer._

_Serena comenzó a llorar…qué era tan importante que pudo haber olvidado? Por qué sentía tanto dolor en su corazón?...solo estaba segura de una cosa…algo muy grave había pasado._

_Reina Serenity: __Cariño…__dijo abrazando a su hija acariciando su cabello con los dedos-__recuerdas que hace un tiempo te advertí el oscurecimiento del cristal de plata?__** -**__Serena hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza incapaz de hablar por el nudo en su garganta-__esto no mejoró amor…sino todo lo contrario, me desafiaste a mí y a Diamante para ir a la Tierra y restaurar el equilibrio que hacía falta para salvar el cristal y a nuestro mundo, pospusimos este matrimonio con él sólo para que con tu gran poder pudieses devolver la paz y tranquilidad a nuestros mundos.-____Las sailors escuchaban atentas la narración de la reina como si se tratara de una antigua leyenda y ellas no fuesen las reales heroínas.-__No recuerdas nada de esto Serena?_

_Prin. Serena:__Yo…no lo sé (__Mientras en su mente se iban forjando algunos recuerdos borrosos de sus pocos días felices en el planeta azul)__y pude lograrlo?____Preguntó temerosa ante una respuesta negativa_

_Sailor Mars:__Sí Serena, gracias a tu fuerza y a tu amor pudiste salvar nuestras vidas y las de todos los seres humanos._

_Serena abrió completamente sus ojos incrédula de lo que acababa de oír…sería cierto que ella había sido capaz de vencer el oscurecimiento del cristal y devolverle su esplendor y además restaurar la Tierra?_

_Prin. Serena:__dónde está el cristal ahora?_

_Sailor Jupiter:__Yo lo tengo…__(dijo soltando un saquito pequeño que colgaba de su falda)__aquí está, tan resplandeciente como siempre.__** -**__Pero Serena no pudo evitar ver el otro pequeño cristal que estaba junto a su cristal de plata que resplandecía con un hermoso brillo dorado._

_Prin. Serena:__Y este otro cristal?__** -**__Preguntó absorta en aquel resplandor dorado que le daba tanta paz._

_Reina Serenity: __**Ese **__cristal hija mía…era el corazón de Darien._

_Prin. Serena:__Allí está de nuevo ese tal Darien…alguna de ustedes me podría explicar quién es él?_

_Con gusto se lo explicaré yo princesa.____Dijo Sailor Star Fighter poniéndose frente a los ojos de Serena._

_Prin. Serena:__Es cierto!____(dijo como recordando algo)__Yo defendí a tu compañera de Diamante hace unos momentos…pero quienes son ustedes, supongo que de los buenos, pero de dónde vienen?_

_Sailor Star Fighter:__Nosotras no somos sailor scouts como ustedes, somos las Sailors Star Lights, yo soy Sailor Star Fighter y ellas son Maker y Healer, estamos aquí para protegerla al igual que sus demás guardianas, aunque esa no era nuestra primera misión._

_Sailor Jupiter:__Y cuál era esa primera misión?-__Entrecerrando los ojos viendo con algo de duda a Fighter._

_S. S. Fighter:__Fuimos enviadas a la Tierra para proteger al príncipe Endymion, somos sus guardianas y sus amigos en la Tierra._

_Sailor Venus:__Amigos?_

_S. S. Maker:__Sí, poseemos otra identidad en la Tierra, todo para lograr cumplir con nuestra misión y pertenecer al círculo más cercano del príncipe, así podríamos cuidarlo en todo momento._

_Serena:__Príncipe Endymion?_

_S. S. Healer:__El príncipe de la Tierra._

_Al oír esas palabras Serena comenzó a recordar esas historias que leyó en un olvidado libro escrito hace milenios atrás.-__! La familia real de la Tierra…debíamos encontrar al príncipe!__** -**__Dijo Serena de golpe asustando al resto de sus amigas._

_Luna:__Lo has recordado Serena, has recordado a Darien!_

_Sailor Mercury:__No Luna, ella no ha recordado a Darien, sólo recuerda su misión de salvar la Tierra y que para ello necesitaba la ayuda del príncipe, pero no recuerda su amor por é,l ni siquiera recuerda su rostro._

_Serena:__Amor? De qué estás hablando Amy? Yo jamás me he enamorado_

_Sailor Venus:__Acaso no sientes un vació en tu corazón…un vacío en tu interior?_

_Serena sí lo sentía, pero estaba demasiado abrumada para reconocerlo_

_S. S. Maker:__El enorme esfuerzo que hizo para salvar la Tierra agotaron hasta la última gota de amor que sentía su corazón, es por eso que ella lo ha olvidado, es por esto que el cristal corazón se ha separado…ya no hay nada más que hacer._

_Sailor Mars:__Patrañas! Ella lo recordará!, no puede casarse con el imbécil de Diamante! Serena vamos! Dinos que recuerdas a Darien… el beso de la fiesta de disfraces…las miradas, su sacrificio de amor por ti!_

_Serena:__Yo…no lo sé Rei…la verdad no lo recuerdo, me siento muy cansada y extraña…sólo quiero el bienestar para mi reino y si mi madre pensó que eso estaría casándome con Diamante…entonces lo haré, aunque jamás llegue a sentir algo de amor por un monstro como él._

_Sailor Jupiter:__no…__(dijo en apenas una susurro)__esto no puede estar pasando…_

_Serena:__No me importa chicas…no se preocupen por mí, yo estoy feliz por haber salvado la Tierra, y no estoy dispuesta a que Diamante eche a perder todos mis esfuerzos y la destruya, amo demasiado a ese planeta como para verlo morir…además, mi madre ya nos advirtió que si no estaba junto a él esta noche…nos mataría a todos._

_S. S. Fighter:__Pero Serena! Así nada más? Sin luchas por tus sentimientos? Así nada más te entregarás a él sometiendo a todo el reino a sus caprichos? No puedes estar hablando en serio! No puedes echar a la basura todo el sacrificio que hizo Darien por ti! Prefiero morir antes de verte con ese hombre!____(gritó)_

_Serena:__Por qué reaccionas así Fighter? Además aún no sé quién es esa Darien._

_S. S. Fighter:__Darien era Endymion Serena…y cuando lo conociste en la Tierra se enamoró perdidamente de ti…al igual que yo. Aunque en ese entonces no recordaba nuestra misión como sailor.__ -__Serena lo miró con una expresión indescifrable, como si le acabara de decir la estupidez más grande del mundo. ¿una mujer enamorada de ella? No lo podía creer.__ -__Sé lo que piensas, pero debo decirte que cuando nos conocimos yo lucía muy diferente…y ellas también____(señalando a las demás satr lights)__Yo era Seiya, uno de los mejores amigos de Endymion, hasta que me enamoré de ti, luego acordamos luchar por tu amor, aunque en esa batalla yo jamás sería victorioso____(hizo una sincera sonrisa)__Desde que lo viste por primera vez lo amaste con todo tu corazón.__** -**__Sin entender por qué, lágrimas de dolor rodaban por el hermoso rostro de Serena, rodaban sin ningún esfuerzo, como si quisieran limpiar su alma de un gran tormento.__ -__Pero algo pasó, y el destino los separó para siempre._

_Serena:__Qué pasó con él?__** -**__Preguntó Serena preocupada, pues aunque no recordara a aquel joven sentía nostalgia ante las palabras de Fighter._

_S. S. Healer:__El príncipe murió.-____Serena se congeló desde la cabeza a los pies, y luego no fue capaz de articular palabras.-__Él sacrificó su vida para salvarte, para que tú pudieras salvar el planeta, y gracias a ese sacrificio apareció el sagrado cristal dorado de la Tierra, que es aquel que Tiene Sailor Jupiter en sus manos._

_Serena: (con sus manos en la boca tratando de ahogar un grito de dolor)__no lo puedo creer…en verdad alguien me amó tanto como para sacrificar su vida por mí?_

_Reina Serenity:__sí corazón, siempre supe que tu destino estaba entrelazado con la Tierra…pero ahora no me importa que él haya muerto, no voy a permitir que ese bastardo sin corazón se case contigo Serena! No lo voy a permitir, y aunque he sido débil ante él, sé que con la ayuda de todas lograremos vencerlo._

_Sailor Mars:__Sí Serena, Diamante no se saldrá con la suya._

_Serena: (con un tono monótono y tranquilo)__Chicas…tranquilas, no se puede evitar lo inevitable, sé que tal vez alguna vez amé a alguien con todas mis fuerzas, aunque la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, pero soy feliz al pensar que tal vez lo hice…ahora ya no me importa lo que suceda conmigo, por alguna extraña razón no siento nada en el corazón…sólo vacío. Por lo que si la única forma de prevalecer el orden y la paz es casarme con Diamante, lo voy a hacer._

_S. S. Fighter:__Es que acaso no entiendes que ese hombre sólo te hará sufrir, sólo te hará daño bombón! Comprende!_

_Bombón…yo recuerdo eso…(__pensó Serena) en ese momento un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió y volvió a caer inconsciente en el suelo._

_Princesa!__** -**__Gritaron las demás y Rei alcanzó a sostenerla en sus brazos antes de que azotara contra el suelo._

_Sailor Mercury:__Ella no estará bien para ir con Diamante esta noche Majestad, hay que convencerlo de que espera hasta la boda._

_Sailor Jupiter:__Y cómo haremos eso Mercury?_

_Sailor Venus:__Debemos hablar con él…no creo que Serena le sirva de mucho en el estado en el que se encuentra._

_Reina Serenity:__Venus tiene razón, Diamante no querrá hacerla suya en este estado, él quiere hacerla sufrir y ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando lo haga, y así no podrá disfrutarlo. Sailors Star Lights, les pido que lleven a la princesa a su alcoba antes de que Diamante nos encuentre a todas reunidas aquí, Luna, indícales el camino por favor y provéelas de todo lo que necesiten._

_Luna:__Sí Maestad. Sailors Star Lights, síganme por favor.____Mientras Sailor Star Fighter tomaba en brazos a la princesa y salía con ella de la habitación._

_Reina Serenity:__y ustedes____(dirigiéndose a las scouts)__acompáñenme a ver al demonio ese, y que dios nos ampare porque el infierno está por desatarse aquí._

_Las 5 mujeres salieron en busca de Diamante mientras las otras iban con la princesa hacia su habitación. No les fue difícil encontrar a Diamante, sólo debía seguir el rastro de gritos a lo largo del palacio, gritos de todos los sirvientes al ser torturados por los maléficos poderes del príncipe._

_Diamante:__Cómo pueden ser tan ineptos? Les dije que quería rosas blancas! No las malditas rosas rojas que están tirando por ahí!____Dijo colérico mientras tomaba del cuello a uno de los leales sirvientes de la reina Serenity._

_Yo..yoo…lo siento mi señor…fue un error____(dijo temblando de pánico el sirviente quien apenas podía respirar por el fuerte apretón de la mano de Diamante)._

_Diamante:__Claro que fue un error! Y LO PAGARÁS CON TU VIDA__** -**__dijo mientras sonreía de lado y una leve carcajada salía de sus labios, luego despiadadamente enterró sus uñas en el delgado cuello del sirviente y lo apretó con más fuerza hasta que sonó el crujir de sus huesos y luego lo arrojó al piso cual trapo viejo._

_YA BASTA DIAMANTE! POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! DEJA DE TORTURARLOS!__Dijo la Reina quien apenas había alcanzado a oír lo que sucedía, seguida por las Sailors Scouts._

_Diamante:__deben aprender que así los castigaré cada vez que osen desobedecer mis órdenes! Mi palabra es ley! Y quiero que se respete._

_Sailor Mars:__no puedes andar por ahí matando a quien te dé la gana! Si sigues así no quedarán personas en este palacio que te obedezcan! Maldito infeliz!__** -**__Bufó Rei ante la impotencia de ver lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser Diamante._

_Diamante:__Será mejor que pongas un bozal a tu perro Serenity, no vaya a ser que por sus ladridos salga lastimada._

_Sailor Mars: (colérica)__Me estás amenazando? Cómo te atreves a llamarme perro! El único animal aquí eres TU bastardo!_

_Diamante:__aaachh! Ya escuché suficiente, no estoy de humor para las idioteces de tus estúpidas protegidas!____Y diciendo esto lanzó una mirada llena de odio hacia Rei y le lanzó un poder bastante débil, sólo para asustarla, amaba ver el temor en los ojos de sus víctimas, pero con Rei no lo consiguió, ya que la sailor no esquivó el golpe, sino que levantó la cabeza y con la mirada en alto lo recibió directamente en su pecho, sintió mucho dolor, pero no dejó que su rostro demostrara emoción alguna, no dejaría que el pedante de Diamante lograra su cometido al verla sufrir._

_Diamante:__muy valiente fierecilla…tal vez debería hacerte mi amante luego que me case con la princesita jajaja, eres del tipo de mujer que me gusta._

_Reina Serenity:__como osas si quiera en insinuar esa estupidez Diamante! Eres un pervertido! Jamás dejaré que te acerques a ninguna de las sailors y mucho menos dejaré que pongas tus garras sobre mi hija!_

_Diamante:__demasiado tarde Serenity, recuerdas que tenías un acuerdo?____(dijo elevando una de sus cejas)__ella me pertenece porque así lo acordamos, y si no cumples con tu palabra te aseguro que no me costará nada destruir tu maldito reino que no sirve para nada, y de pasada me divierto destrozando la tierra jajaja allí hay muchos seres humanos a los cuales me encantaría ver sufrir. Pobres almas perdidas…_

_Sailor Jupiter:__Diamante…sé sensato por el amor de Dios. Qué ganarías con sólo destruirlo todo? Acaso no tienes corazón?__** -**__Dijo Lita tratando de apelar al lado amable del príncipe, el cual jamás existió_

_Diamante:__jajajaja no me hagas reír con esas tonterías idílicas Jupiter, corazón? Yo tener corazón? Eso sólo es un estorbo! Los sentimientos no sirven para nada…-__Luego pensó por un momento.__ -__Pensándolo bien, sólo sirven para hacer sufrir jajaja y a mí me encanta hacer sufrir, tal vez si tenga un corazón…un pequeño y duro corazoncito negro que se pone muy feliz al ver el dolor en sus víctimas…y si no quieres ser objeto de mi alegría será mejor que cierres esa linda boca tuya antes de que me hagas enfadar más con tus idioteces!_

_Ellas quedaron atónitas ante esa respuesta, definitivamente con ese hombre era imposible razonar, y se les haría muy difícil persuadirlo de que no se llevara a la princesa esa noche._

_Diamante:__por cierto…qué demonios hacen aquí? Que quieren. No ven que estoy ocupado?_

_Reina Serenity:__La princesa no está bien. Esta noche no irá contigo._

_La cara de Diamante se desencajó, él tenía planeada toda una velada excitante para él y tortuosa para la princesa en su recámara, jamás pensó que aquellas fastidiosas mujeres osarían decirle algo así._

_Diamante:__QUÉ?_

_Sailor Venus:__Lo que oíste miserable, Serena no irá contigo, no por esta noche._

_Diamante:__creo que aún no comprenden el alcance de mi poder.____Dijo bastante irritado y luego con ambas manos poniéndolas una frente a la otra comenzó a formar un campo de fuerza que irradiaba poder maligna, luego lo extendió por los cuerpos de las 5 mujeres encerrándolas en él y ellas no tuvieron tiempo de evadirlo puesto que sus movimientos fueron muy rápidos, Diamante comenzó a estrechar más el campo de fuerza alrededor de ellas haciendo que les faltara el aire__ -__Podría matarlas a todas en este instante y apoderarme así de fácil de este reino…pero creo que eso sería demasiado fácil y aburrido…me gusta más la diversión jajajaja__** -**__las sailors lanzaban poderes en vano al campo de fuerza mientras este se hacía cada vez más pequeño, la reina estaba al borde de la inconciencia, y en ese momento Diamante reaccionó.__ -__Está bien…nadie quiere que esto sea demasiado sencillo no? Desistiré de ir por la princesita hoy, les dejaré ganar por esta vez, pero mañana…escúchenme bien, mañana me casaré con ella y será mía para siempre! Y nada ni nadie lo podrá impedir!__** -**__Dicho esto deshizo el campo de fuerza tan rápido como lo creo, y se fue dejando a las salilors y a la reina tiradas en el suelo con sus reparaciones agitadas._

_Sailor Mercury:__Lo sentimos reina Serenity, no pudimos hacer nada para protegerla, él es más fuerte que nosotras…qué haremos ahora__** -**__dijo sollozando implorando perdón a su reina por ser incapaz de protegerla a ella y a la princesa._

_Reina Serenity:__Tranquila Mercury…sólo hay una cosa más por hacer…sólo una oportunidad para hacer que ella sea feliz y que Diamante no logre sus planes._

_Sailor Mars:__y qué es eso Reina Serenity? Díganos, nosotras haremos lo que sea por la princesa._

_Sí. ____Asintieron las demás Sailors._

_Reina Serenity:__No…mis pequeñas, han sido como unas hijas para mí las quiero muchísimo…pero lo que me queda por hacer sólo me compete a mí, es mi última esperanza y si eso falla…todo estará perdido. Ahora necesito que protejan a Serena a toda costa, y no dejen que ella valla con él, no dejen que esa boda se realice…protéjanla!_

_Sailor Jupiter:__Pero Majestad! Qué está diciendo? Acaso usted no nos ayudará con todo esto? No puede rendirse ahora!_

_Reina Serenity:__No Jupiter, no me estoy rindiendo…estoy a punto de hacer el sacrificio más grande que un padre puede hacer por un hijo…estoy a punto de remediar el tremendo error que cometí cuando comprometí a Serena con Diamante…estoy a punto de volver a hacerla feliz para siempre..-____Dicho esto una lágrima calló por su mejilla y ninguna de las Sailor entendió muy bien qué quería decir la reina…pero algo les decía que esta iba a ser la última vez que la verían y un enorme nudo en sus estómagos se hizo presente._

_Cuídenla mis guardianas, quiéranla como siempre la han querido, y díganle cuanto la amé y cuanto lo siento.__** -**__Terminó de decir la reina antes de ponerse de pie y salir corriendo por el enorme pasillo del palacio dejando a las Sailors con la angustia flor de piel._

_EN LA RECÁMARA DE LA PRINCESA_

_S.S Maker:__ponla con cuidado en la cama Fighter, recuerda que está delicada por su confrontación con Diamante._

_S.S Fighter:__Lo sé Maker, no soy tan tonta. Creen que ella me habrá recordado cuando le dije bombón? Tal vez y ella…_

_S.S. Healer:__Qué? Crees que tal vez ella se enamoró de ti como Seiya y no tuvo tiempo de decírtelo?__** -**__Sus palabras eran duras y calaban hondo en el corazón de sailor star fighter que aún mantenía los mismos recuerdos y sentimientos de Seiya.__ -__Por favor! No seas ridícula, su destino siempre fue reunirse con él y nosotras siempre lo supimos, es sólo que lo habíamos olvidado, ahora solo debemos velar por su bienestar, y que tus sentimientos no nublen tu mente, eres su guardiana desde ahora._

_S.S. Maker:__Sabes que Healer tiene razón, ella es una estrella inalcanzable para cualquiera de nosotras._

_S.S. Fighter:__Lo sé…__con un dejo de tristeza.__Es sólo que me hubiese gustado ser yo el dueño de su corazón, tal vez así no hubiese olvidado._

_S.S. Healer:__y haber evitado que gracias al amor que sentía Darien hubiese sacrificado su vida por ella? Sabes que si hubiese sido como tú querías él jamás hubiera despertado el sagrado cristal dorado._

_S.S Fighter:____tienes razón Healer, no lo había pensado, si ella me hubiese amado él jamás le hubiera entregado su corazón.____Dijo muy melancólica pues el destino jamás hubiese permitido que estuviesen juntos, simplemente no le pertenecería jamás._

_De pronto poco a poco la princesa comenzó a despertar de su sueño, se sentó en la espaciosa cama y miró fijamente a las 3 mujeres que la rodeaban y la miraban con ojos expectantes._

_Prin. Serena:__qué me sucedió?_

_S.S. Maker:__Sufrió un desmayo princesa. Pero no fue nada grave, ya revisé sus signos vitales y se encuentra bien, aunque creo que sigue con amnesia._

_Prin. Serena:__Amnesia? Yo no tengo amnesia! Si la tuviera no recordaría nada de mi pasado y no es así!____Dijo un tanto molesta de que la trataran como si ella no supiera lo que pasaba._

_Las Satrlights se miraron y prefirieron callar, no era conveniente alterarla en su estado._

_S.S. Fighter:__Se encuentra bien? Necesita algo princesa? Luna fue por un poco de comida para cuando despertara._

_Princ. Serena:__Tú…__dijo mirándola con esos hermosos orbes azules.__Tú me dijiste algo que de pronto hizo que me diera ese fuerte dolor de cabeza y luego me fui a negro por completo…_

_S.S Fighter:__yo…__dijo nerviosa, no quería que se volviera a desmayar.____Yo no sé de qué habla._

_Prin. Serena:__No te pases de lista fighter, me dijiste algo así como que Diamante sólo me haría daño y luego dijiste…"Bombón".-____Dijo como recordando algo._

_S.S. Healer:__sólo fue un cumplido de cariño princesa, no piense mal.__** -**__Dijo mirando reprobatoriamente a la otra sailor por tal descuido._

_Prin. Serena:__No, no es eso…es que ese cumplido como lo llamas me hizo recordar algo…creo que ya lo había escuchado antes, pero lo que realmente no entiendo es el por qué dices que Diamante me hará daño, él dice que me ama y no me lastimará y sé que si me caso con él no les hará nada ni a la Tierra ni a la Luna._

_S.S. Maker:__con todo respeto Majestad, no sea ingenua, ese tipo es de lo peor, y sólo quiere verla sufrir, y usted ha olvidado todo ese sufrimiento que le causó anteriormente, usted no lo ama, no puede amarlo debe intentar recordar por favor._

_Prin. Serena:__recordar…sabes? Siento un enorme vació aquí____(dijo señalando su pecho) __y no sé a qué se debe…ustedes dicen que olvidé algo muy importante, pero me cuesta creerlo porque siento que no he olvidado nada, aunque esta sensación de vació aún persiste…es más, siento que ya no tengo corazón, me siento hueca, sin sentimientos…que demonios me pasa? Ya no me importa lo que pueda pasarme, sólo quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad-____dijo sollozando sin poder evitarlo._

_Sailor Star Fighter no dudó en abrazarla mientras la princesa sollozaba aún más fuerte._

_Por qué no puedo recordar? Por qué me duele tanto el corazón?____Decía mientras lloraba con ese cruel y amargo sentimiento que nos deja el desamor._

_En ese momento llegan las demás sailors cabizbajas._

_Sailor Venus:__qué sucede?____Dijo al ver la escena._

_S.S. Healer:__es sólo que sabe que hay algo importante que no recuerda y le duele inmensamente no recordar…debemos ayudarla._

_Sailor Mars:__pero cómo?_

_S.S Healer:__No lo sé, pero si sigue así no será capaz de enfrentarse con Diamante._

_S.S. Maker:__y la Reina?_

_Las sailors scouts se miraron unas con otras haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza el cual no comprendieron las Starlights._

_S.S. Fighter:__Qué sucedió?____Alzando la vista por sobre el hombro de Serena para ver a las demás sailors._

_Sailor Mercury:__la verdad es que todo es muy confuso, hablamos con Diamante y él se enfureció, pero por alguna extraña razón nos dejó ir, dijo que nada ni nadie podría evitar la boda mañana, luego se fue dejándonos sin entender el por qué no nos mató. Luego la reina dijo algo sobre una última esperanza y un último sacrificio para salvar la felicidad de la princesa y nos pidió protegerla de Diamante, y se fue dejándonos aún más confundidas._

_Un último sacrificio?...__dijo serena en apenas un audible murmullo…qué estaría planeando su madre que no fue capaz de decírselos a sus guardianas? Tenía un muy mal presentimiento._

_Sailor Jupiter:__y como prometimos protegerte Serena, no dejaremos que te cases con ese monstruo, jamás, primero moriremos antes de verte en el altar junto a él._

_Prin. Serena:__Pero chicas si no lo hago…va a destruir la Tierra por completo y no lo voy a permitir._

_Sailor Mars:__acaso no entiendes que no nos importa el ver destruida la Tierra si tú no eres feliz? Prefiero mil veces podrirme en el infierno que verte con él Serena, ese hombre no te ama, sólo quiere usarte como un instrumento para su malévolo plan de conquistar el universo, y tú gracias a tu repentino olvido no recuerdas el dolor que una vez te causó cuando viniste con Darien cuando se enteró de que era el príncipe Endymion…Serena recuerda por favor! Tú prometiste que no te casarías con él! Dijiste que lucharías por estar con Darien siempre!_

_Prin. Serena:__Pero ese hombre murió Rei! De qué me sirve todo eso si el supuesto amor de mi vida está muerto! Ahora nadie puede ayudarme, nadie! Será mejor que se marchen…necesito dormir. Tengo que descansar, mañana será un día espantoso…díganle a Luna que no deseo comer nada por hoy._

_Sailor Mars:__No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo…si sólo te esforzaras por recordar, estás siendo tan egoísta al tirar al caño todo nuestro esfuerzo y el sacrificio de Darien…-__y se fue de la recámara azotando las puertas._

_Será mejor que nos vayamos con ella…Serena debe pensar.__** -**__Dijo Sailor Mercury y fue seguida por todas cuando salió de la habitación._

_Te equivocas Rei…no soy egoísta, es sólo que sé que cuando recuerde a ese hombre…voy a sentir el dolor más grande que una persona puede sentir…y tengo mucho miedo…tengo miedo de recordarlo.-____Dijo enterrando su cabeza en sus manos mientras las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer._

_Poco a poco Serena fue levantándose de la cama hasta dirigirse a su balcón que tenía una hermosa vista hacia el planeta azul.__ -__Hay…Darien…si fuiste tan importante para mí por qué no puedo recordarte?__** -**__Sollozaba mientras sus hermosos ojos se dirigían hacia la Tierra que se veía tan pacifica e ignorante del peligro que corría. De pronto un "__Siempre estaré contigo en tu corazón"____azotó su mente de un golpe-…__un recuerdo!- __Se dijo, pero no podía reconocer la voz de quien se lo decía y al cerrar sus ojos sólo podía ver un borroso rostro__ -__estaré volviéndome loca?-____Pensó al no recordar nada más que esas simples palabras._

_Observó nuevamente la Tierra y deseó poder ir allí y olvidar todo el sufrimiento que tenía-…__comenzar desde cero__ -__pensó, pero sabía que era imposible, aunque anhelara con cada fibra de su ser vivir en la Tierra, eso jamás sería posible. De pronto un "__Serena…Serena recuérdame princesa"__susurró en su mente haciéndola estremecerse ante aquella inquietante voz. Sería su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada?-__Definitivamente toda esta presión me va a volver loca.__** -**__Dijo suspirando pues simplemente era imposible que una voz del más allá le estuviese susurrando. -"__Tan pronto me has olvidado? Tan poco me amabas? Parece que mi sacrificio fue en vano…"-____dijo nuevamente aquella voz que poco a poco comenzaba a hacérsele más conocida.-__Quién eres? Yo…yo no te conozco, déjame en paz!-____Dijo lanzándose a la cama para seguir llorando amargamente.-__"sé que sufriste demasiado princesa…y que el recordarme sólo te hará sufrir más, pero debes hacerlo, debes recordar…no puedes quedar a merced de Diamante…me lo prometiste recuerdas? Prometiste que no te casarías con él"-____Dijo nuevamente aquella voz calando en sus oídos cada vez más fuerte. De pronto Serena sintió una cálida luz provenir desde el lugar en el que se encontraban los cristales en su habitación, y con cuidado se fue acercando a ellos, hasta darse cuenta que esa luz que tanto calor le brindaba provenía del sagrado cristal dorado de la Tierra…acaso sería el cristal el que le estaba hablando? Se acercó más a él hasta tomarlo con las manos y esa brillante y cálida la luz la envolvió por completo haciéndola perder la noción de la realidad y haciéndola aparecer en un lugar desierto, completamente brillante, blanco por donde quiera que mirara, exceptuando un detalle…no se encontraba sola…una silueta se acerca hacia ella y no podía reconocer a esa distancia de quien se trataba…Acaso estaba soñando, o simplemente se había vuelto completamente loca? Más la respuesta a esa pregunta jamás llegó, sólo se quedó allí esperando a que esa silueta se acercara cada vez más para que pudiese distinguir de quien se trataba. Sus ojos miraban sin pestañear y un nudo en su estómago se hizo presente. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Sus manos sudaban y sentía sus piernas flaquear, no reconocía a quien se acercaba, pero sentía muy dentro de su pecho que era alguien demasiado importante como para no recordar…la silueta dio unos pasos más hasta que se detuvo por completo a un escaso metro de Serena, ella tenía la vista pegada al suelo, no se dio cuenta de cuando no fue capaz de seguir mirando, estaba demasiado nerviosa y no sabía el por qué. De pronto la silueta avanzó un paso más hacia ella y tomó con una de sus manos su mentón haciendo que ella levantara el rostro para chocar con la intensa y azul mirada de aquel personaje que aún no recordaba…y cuando vio sus ojos…..._

_Cuando vio sus ojos se sintió desfallecer. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese olvidado aquel azul mirar? ¿Aquellos penetrantes ojos por los cuales sería capaz de morir?-__**...Darien…-**__Logró decir en apenas un murmullo mientras aquellos fuertes brazos la rodearon por completo para estrecharla más a él. De pronto la nebulosa de su mente desapareció por completo, y todos los recuerdo vividos en la Tierra volvieron a ser tan claros como sus ojos, pero el recuerdo más preciado era el de aquel hermoso beso que selló para siempre sus destinos, aquel beso cargado de sentimientos, aquel beso de un par de desconocidos que a la luz de la Luna se juraban su amor eterno sin palabras. De pronto comenzó a temblar, se sentía débil, muy débil, si no fuese por esos brazos de seguro estaría estrellada en el suelo, la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas a causa de los recuerdos que aparecían con mayor velocidad por su mente. Darien dándose cuenta del estado de desorientación de la princesa, la fue sentando poco a poco en el suelo del aquel idílico lugar. Luego fue todo claro para ella, no estaba soñando, no estaba loca…la voz que la condujo a ese extraño y mágico lugar era la voz del hombre que dio su vida por salvarla, la voz de aquel hombre del cual con una sola mirada se había enamorado…la voz del hombre al que había amado y había visto morir causándole tanto sufrimiento y devastación…no podía ser…él estaba muerto! Pero…¿por qué estaba allí? Levanto la vista y volvió a mirar esos ojos azules del color del vasto océano…no importaba que estaba haciendo allí, no importaba el ¿por qué, sólo importaba que estaba allí a su lado, abrazándola nuevamente, y sin pensarlo arrojó sus brazos al cuello de aquel hombre y lo besó como nunca antes lo había besado, desesperada por probar esos labios y poder comprobar que verdaderamente no estaba delirando, que era real, que él estaba allí junto a ella, anhelando no verlo partir nunca más. __**E…estás vivo!...**__-dijo una vez que soltó sus labios, él le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y acarició sus cabellos con ternura, ella por fin recordaba, por fin volvía a tenerla en sus brazos y probar sus deliciosos labios…pero no era momento de ternura, él estaba allí para ayudarle, no para decirle cuanto la había extrañado. _

_**No princesa…yo no estoy vivo**__…-Y Serena pudo ver como un brillo casi celestial lo rodeaba por completo, de seguro no era un ser humano de carne y hueso, común y corriente, esa luz era algo divino._

_**Pero…Pero estás aquí, junto a mi…-**__Dijo haciendo caso omiso a aquella resplandeciente luz._

_**Sí…estoy aquí, pero sólo es por un breve momento en el tiempo, estoy aquí para hacerte recordar Serena…para que recuerdes el gran amor que nos tuvimos y puedas luchar por él, que aunque yo no esté junto a ti en la vida que te resta, siempre estaré dentro de tu corazón y es por esto que vale la pena vivir Serena, es por esto que vale la pena luchar…ellas no merecen que su princesa se entregue en bandeja de plata ante su enemigo, debes luchar por ellas, por su propia felicidad, por la felicidad de todos, ¿acaso no era esa tu misión al llegar a la Tierra?-**__Dijo Darien luego de soltarla por completo de su reconfortante abrazo._

_Con lágrimas en los ojos Serena recordó su objetivo, ella deseaba la felicidad de las personas por encima de la suya propia, y si se casaba con Diamante todo habría sido en vano. –__**Yo…yo no sé cómo pude olvidarlo…es sólo que…sufrí tanto cuando te fuiste Darien, no puedo seguir sin ti-**__Dijo tomando su rostro con ambas manos y ahogando aquellas lágrimas que no pedían permiso para salir._

_**Lo sé amor…pero eres una mujer fuerte, sabes que mi muerte fue necesaria Serena, ahora debes levantarte y seguir adelante como la reina que eres, como la reina que serás…sólo tú puedes Serena, y jamás olvides que siempre estaré dentro de tu corazón, jamás olvides que desde que ví tus hermosos ojos azules me enamoré como un loco de ti…mi princesa –**__tomándole la cara con sus manos-__** me hermosa princesa…Te Amo…y esperaré el día en el que te reúnas junto a mí en el paraíso. Sé feliz y has feliz a tu reino, que ellos dependen de ti. **__Y luego de darle un duce beso en los labios desapareció por completo dejando a Serena atónita sentada en el piso de su habitación…¿eso había sido real?...Sí, había sido lo más real que había vivido en su vida, sus labios aún estaban palpitando por la reacción a aquel beso, aquel beso que guardaría por siempre en su corazón. Él tenía razón, debía luchar y no dejarse vencer por Diamante, se lo debía a Darien…a su príncipe de la Tierra, a sus amigas y a su madre, al reino y a la Tierra, jamás se volvería a dar por vencida, JAMÁS._

_EN OTRO LUGAR DEL CASTILLO_

_Las sailors estaban reunidas tratando de buscar una solución para evitar la boda de Diamante con su princesa._

_Sailor Venus: __**y si entramos a escondidas en su alcoba mientras duerme y lo matamos?**_

_Las demás sailors la miraron consternadas, Sailor Venus jamás había sido tan agresiva como para sugerir matar a otro ser humano, pero la idea no dejaba de ser buena._

_Sailor Star Healer: __**Antes de que intentemos hacerle algo él habrá sentido nuestras presencias y nos aniquilaría sin siquiera darnos cuenta. Es un plan muy arriesgado.**__Dijo mirando de reojo a Sailor Venus quien se había avergonzado al sugerir algo tan radical._

_Sailor Mercury: __**La única cosa tan poderosa como para ser capaz de destruir a Diamante es el Sagrado Cristal Corazón.**_

_Sailor Star Maker: __**Pero no podemos contar con su ayuda, sin los recuerdos de la princesa es imposible unir las piezas, además el cristal corazón sólo aparece cuando siente el amor puro de dos corazones latiendo a la par, apareció en la Tierra sólo porque Serena pensaba en Darien y porque el cristal Dorado era precisamente el corazón de él.**_

_Sailor Mars: __**Demonios! Tienes razón…sin el cristal corazón no podremos vencerlo, el poder del cristal de plata es insuficiente, y creo que nadie en esta habitación sabe utilizar los poderes del cristal dorado. Esto es tan frustrante!**_

_Sailor Jupiter: __**y si lo intentamos chicas? Y si por alguna remota posibilidad lográsemos controlar los poderes de ambos cristales, aunque sea por separado tendrían un gran poder, tal vez si utilizamos su fuerza al mismo tiempo logremos derrotar a Diamante.**_

_Sailor Star Fighter: __**puede que Jupiter tenga razón, el poder por separado de ambos cristales no es tan fuerte como la unión del cristal corazón, pero de seguro servirá para herir al idiota ese.**_

_Sailor Star Healer: __**Aún creo que es muy arriesgado…no sabemos si esto servirá, y de no ser así Diamante nos mataría sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces.**_

_Sailor Venus: __**Cobarde! Tú no sabes lo que es proteger a la persona que más amas, no tienes idea de lo que sentimos al ver cómo la vida y felicidad de nuestra princesa corre peligro junto a Diamante, estamos dispuestas a dar nuestra alama, incluso nuestra vida si fuese necesario para protegerla! **__– le grita mirándola a los ojos con una rabia que jamás había sentido._

_Sailor Star Healer quedó congelada, jamás nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así, y muy dentro de su corazón en el lugar en donde estaban los sentimientos guardados de aquel joven que un día fue en la tierra, comenzó a despertar aquel viejo sentimiento alguna vez olvidado…la necesidad de protección, esa necesidad que surgió estando en la Tierra cuando creyó que aquella rubia de largos cabellos corría peligro a causa del gran terremoto que azotó la ciudad de Tokio…sí, sabía muy bien a lo que Sailor Venus se refería, él podría haber dado su vida a cambio de salvar la de ella, pero eso jamás se lo diría porque ahora sus destinos eran completamente diferentes._

_**No sabes de lo que hablas**__-fue lo que le dijo con un tono seco y una gélida mirada que hizo que la rubia temblara._

_Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente y nadie aportaba más ideas para poder llevar a cabo su plan. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que la noche estaba bastante avanzada y que si querían ayudar a su princesa deberían descansar._

_Sailor Star Maker: __**Creo que debemos dormir un par de horas, tal vez más descansadas logremos encontrar una solución a este problema.**_

_Sailor Mercury: __**Tienes razón, mañana hay que evitar esa boda a toda costa y para eso necesitamos reunir la mayor cantidad posible de energías, Diamante nos dará una cruel batalla y debemos prepararnos para ello.**_

_Sailor Mars: __**ustedes hagan lo que quieran, yo no puedo dormir. **__Dijo amargamente y salior por la gran puerta de madera y oro y se dirigió a la alcoba dela princesa…era en la única persona en quien podía pensar y que tal vez la tranquilizara, la princesa siempre tenía una palabra de aliento y alejaba por completo sus temores, tal vez juntas lograran una solución._

_Sailor Jupiter: __**jamás la había visto así…esto la sobrepasó, ahora más que nunca debemos estar todas unidas.**_

_**Sí.**__ Contestaron las demás Sailors y haciendo una reverencia a cada una se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus lugares de descanso._

_Mientras esto pasaba, en un lugar alejado del palacio se encontraba una hermosa mujer, preparada para hacer un largo viaje, un viaje sin retorno el cual trazaría un nuevo destino para su joven hija. __**Es momento de saldar deudas…es momento de que vuelvas a ser feliz hija mía. **__Dijo antes de partir a un sombrío lugar del cual sólo existían rumores, un lugar del cual jamás regresaría._


End file.
